


Under My Skin

by Kanae_van_Krieken



Series: This Weird Family of Ours [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kagune Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, family building, forget tg:re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 141,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/pseuds/Kanae_van_Krieken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken's life wasn't easy. After all that has happened physically and psychologically he departed from the world, others would call him cruel and cold, a monster, but inside he was just a person. A person who needs love, a hug, a caress, someone telling him that everything was going to be okay and he wasn’t going to be alone. All he ever wanted, all he needed, was a family. A family.. with a touch of purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save me

In the last eight months, Kaneki Ken’s life hasn’t been easy. After all that has happened physically and psychologically he departed from the world, others would call him cruel and cold, a monster, but inside he was just a person. A person who needs love, a hug, a caress, someone telling him that everything was going to be okay and he wasn’t going to be alone. Before everything Kaneki had Hide, his best friend, his pillar. Despite all that happened, Hide was always there for him and even though he knew he was a ghoul he continued his friend. He believed in him, even when he didn’t believe in himself. After his breakdown he had Tsukiyama, a enemy that was now a friend. He cared about Kaneki, even if he’s too proud to admit it. He brought him books to keep him distracted, talked about random things only both of them were interested on, he’d help him get less focused on his problems and it reminded him that there is more things out there besides ghouls and doves and humans. Kaneki had to leave Tsukiyama behind so he could move on and live, so he wouldn’t die, but he didn’t wanted to leave him. No one noticed but he almost shed tears after he left the purple haired on the floor, crying for him not to go, for him not to leave him. He felt more empty than ever. And because of those choices, now he was alone. He didn’t want to be alone.

 

Kaneki’s POV

 

All I can see is dark. I feel warm and comfortable but have a slight pain in my head and chest. I remember the feeling of that dove’s quinque going through my head, then all went still and dark. I don’t know where I am, nor how much time has passed. I tried to move my arms and legs but they didn’t obey. My body didn’t move. It was silent before a sigh was heard and there was the sound of a door closing. I could feel a presence and got nervous. "W-Who's there...?" I asked quietly.

 

"Kaneki-kun!" I let out a relief sound as I heard Tsukiyama’s voice. He sounded nervous and a bit frightened "Hm.. Are you awake? "

 

"Tsukiyama-san.. Why is it so dark..? W.. Where am I?"

 

"You’re safe, don’t worry. Your eyes haven’t recover yet and your brain cells are still fixing. Don’t be afraid, you will be able to move soon."

 

"Y-You.. Where are the others..?" My voice is weaker than normal. The bed moved with the new weight as he sat next to me.

 

"Sorry Kaneki-kun, I’ll explain everything later, I promise. But don’t worry, I assure you they are alright."

 

"Good.." I got a feeling that there was something strange and different in his tone, but I can’t figure it out. "Why did you asked if.. I was awake?"

 

"Because you woke up a few times before, but you weren’t.. awake."

 

"B-But I don’t remember.. Did I do something? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

 

"Don’t worry about me, you’re condition is more important."

 

"Hm.." I know I’m in a pretty bad shape but I still got concern for what he said. I hurt him. He didn’t said it but he didn’t have to, my nose isn’t as good as normal ghouls but the smell of blood was floating in the air. And it wasn’t mine. What the hell happen? What did I do while I was unconscious?

 

"I’m fine, Kaneki-kun.”

 

"I.. don’t believe you.”

 

"I’m in better condition than you are. You need more attention and care than me.”

 

"But I hurt you and you’re injured and -…” Just the thought of hurting an important person to me, hurting him, makes my breathe getting accelerated and my body started to shake.

 

"Really, it’s fine, I’m fine."

 

"I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.." I kept saying. My head started to feel dizzy and I felt like I was sinking into a dark hole. My chest hurt.

 

“Calm down, Kaneki-kun, I’m okay!" the bed moved when he came closer to me and grabbed my hand kindly, taking it to what I assume it was his arm. "I-It was only one bite, only one. Can you feel it?"

 

"I.. I’m so sorry..” I couldn’t move my hand, but I felt the fissure on the flesh from his arm, near the wrist.

 

"It’s alright, it’s small. Nothing to worry about.”

 

"…”

 

"You’re condition is more important, you’re badly injured and you need to rest.“ He covered me with the sheets and was going to get out of the bed before I called him.

 

"Tsukiyama-san, please don’t go..”

 

"I won’t, I’ll be here all night. Just call if you need something.”

 

****

 

The next time I woke up I felt tremendously tired. My head hurt and my eyes burned, my body still couldn’t move. I had a delicate, sweet and familiar taste on my mouth but I couldn’t guess what it was. And.. that’s weird. I’m sure I was in a different position before I fell asleep, now I was turned. Maybe Tsukiyama turned me. I heard a sight again, an agonizing one.

 

"Tsukiyama-san..? Are you there?"

 

"Kaneki-kun?" he asked awkwardly, as if he wasn’t sure if he should ask or not.

 

"Yeah, who else would it be..? "

 

"S-Sorry, Kaneki-kun, I’m here." his voice was trembling a bit.

 

"What’s wrong?" I asked, even if I knew he would answer honestly.

 

"Nothing, mon cher, I was going to -.. but -.. never mind."

 

"What is it?"

 

"A-Are you hungry?"

 

"No.. Not really. I feel pretty full, actually."

 

"Oh… well then I will.. grab a coffee.."

 

"Wait! Don’t go.." I nearly screamed when I heard his voice far away from me. I could hear his steps as he got closer, sitting on the bed. I was sure that when he sat, the sound of metals made its presence. Before I could ask anything at all, a door was opened and a loud female voice evaded the room.

 

"Look at this mess and -.. " the women got silent, making a painful sound "Shuu! Oh my god, look at you! You have to stop this!"

 

“Mizuki please.. " he started coughing before he could finish the sentence.

 

"Don’t ‘please’ me, I rather prepare a funeral for you already!" I didn’t know what was going on but I had a bad feeling about all this, I didn’t know what the hell is happening.

 

"Mizuki.." Tsukiyama said, after the coughs stopped "I’ll handle it, he’ll get better.”

 

"He? Are you out of your mind!? Yes, he is in a bad condition, but look at you! You’re not better yourself either! If you just listened to me and put the chai-.."

 

"No Mizuki!"

 

"If this goes on like this you’ll die!"

 

“Die..?" My voice was trembling, just like my body. I was shaking nervously at this point "T-Tsukiyama-san what’s going on?"

 

"Oh.. you.. he’s awake? For real?"

 

"Kaneki-kun, I’ll be right back.." He said, as he got out of the room with the women. Who is she? And why does she smell like him? Is she.. his wife? I mean, I know nothing about his life so I can’t say much. I kept silent as I tried to hear their conversation.

 

"In your state you don’t have many options."

 

"He’s awake now, if I keep him like that maybe -.."

 

"Look, I know what you feel for that boy, but this.. this isn’t healthy. What will he do when he finds out?"

 

"When he gets better I’ll.. I’ll tell him."

 

"Shuu, return to your senses. You told me all you knew about him and, as a psychologist, I can imagine what he’ll do when you tell him. That boy may be very strong physically, but not mentally."

 

"He’s won’t be shaken.." What did I do to make him say that, what did I do to him?

 

"It will destroy him. Listen to me. I am your family and I love you, that’s the only reason I’m doing this."

 

"I know.. I love you too..” I don’t know why but I felt a pain in my chest when I heard him saying those words.

 

"Then do as I say. He might be awake now, but he won’t stay like that forever. Whenever he falls asleep.. you know what to do."

 

"But -.."

 

"If you don’t do it , I’ll do it myself."

 

"No! I’ll do it."

 

"Good. I’ll take my leave then. Make sure you take care of those. Je t’aime."

 

"Oui, je sais.. me too " A door was closed and I heard his footsteps getting closer to me. My body was still shaking, I had the worst images in my head, floating around and mocking me "Kaneki-kun? "

 

"Tsukiyama-san.. What did I do..? " I had a bandage on my eyes but I could feel them getting wet from my tears.

 

"It’s oka-.."

 

"Don’t you dare telling me it’s okay! Take these bandages off right now!" I tried to say without sobbing. He said nothing, only sat on the bed and helped me sitting down as well. He untied the bandages, removing them from my face. I opened my eyes and, for my surprise, I could see. It wasn’t great, but it was well enough to see the room and him. The bedroom we were at was a chaos, the wallpaper was cut and there were big holes in it, not to talk about the blood that painted the floor. Once my eyes glanced him I felt like screaming, but my throat was too dry. I could only let the tears fall.

 

"Kaneki-kun.." he looked down to the sheets, so he wouldn’t look at my disgusted face. I wasn’t disgusted at him. I was disgusted of myself. He looked so bad. He had bites all over his arms and neck, one of them was still so fresh that the blood was still dripping from his mouth and in his collarbone the wound was so deep I could even see the bone. He was skinnier and pale, probably all he food he eats goes to the wounds and not to the rest of his organism. I noticed that his t-shirt was ripped on his chest, which was also bleeding. My kagune..

 

"Oh god.. what did I do..? I’m sorry.."

 

"Please, Kaneki.." He was going to touch my cheek, but I moved my face away from his touch. When I moved away I saw my shirt and the sheets, that was full of blood. His blood.

 

"D-Don’t touch me.. I can hurt you.."

 

"I know you won’t." He placed his hand on my own, holding it.

 

"How long..?"

 

"Please, don’t.."

 

"How long?! For how long have I been doing this?"

 

"Two months." My heart almost stopped beating. I wanted to die, I wanted him to kill me right there for all the pain I’m causing him. Why did he let me do all this for so long?

 

"I’ve been feasting on you.. for two months!? And you didn’t stop me?!"

 

"…"

 

"You lied to me.. you said I only took a bite.." As if that wasn’t bad enough..

 

"I’m sorry."

 

"Please, Tsukiyama-san.." I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t keep looking at the countless wounds he had.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Eat me."

 

"... What?"

 

"Do it!" I ordered him. That was what I wanted, I wanted him to eat me and make me suffer and kill me like I’m doing to him. "You’ll finally have what you wish for! It’ll help to heal you injuries, please do it! Eat me -.."

 

"Shut up!" he screamed and slapped me. The tears blocked and my body stopped shaking, it was like I was frozen. No one has ever screamed like that to me. His eyes were now full of tears and looked into mine with a fire inside that made me shiver. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so mad. He’s scary. "Kaneki-kun, I saved you because I wanted to! Don’t feel bad for what you did while you where unconscious, so stop thinking about it and make it up to me while you’re awake! These are the proves that I’m willing to bear to demonstrate how important you are to me! Now stop being a fucking idiot and let me take care of you!"

 

"I -.. "

 

"I’m not done talking yet." He put a finger on my mouth and my eyes widened, I remember those words pretty well. "I know it’s egoist to make you stay with me but I can’t even bear the thought of losing you. I’m not going to eat you! I don’t want to eat you, god damn it, I want you! I want you so badly I have given my body to you, I would die for you, I would suffer anything for you! You can eat me, kill me, torture me, ravish me, I don’t give a shit, I just want you! So, will you please, please let me have you..!"

 

"…" I didn’t know what to say. My eyes looked at him, at his wounds, and looked back at his eyes. I sighted and tried to keep calm, his face was inches away from mine. I slightly turned my head and got closer to him, his breath hit my cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my head forwards, uniting out lips together. He didn’t react, none of us did, our lips were pressed on another but didn’t move.

 

This was the second time we kissed. The memory of our first kiss came to my mind. I was holding his elbow to protect from his attack and he was grabbing my shoulder. One second we were sparring and on the other we were really close, then it happened.

After many seconds we separated and our foreheads and noses touched. I looked at his eyes again and nodded, agreeing with him and ‘accepting’ what he just said. He gave a weak smile, a true one, and thanked me. "Can you just.. huh.."

 

“Yes?" He sat on the bed and hold both my hands with his.

 

"Tell me everything since the moment you saved me ‘till here. No lying."

 

"If that is your wish.. After I saved you from the CCG, I brought you to this apartment. The first day I took care of your wounds and tried to feed you, but you were unconscious. However, on the second night, you woke up. I was on the chair and barely heard you, but when I did you kagune was already going thru my stomach, you literally jumped on me and started eating my arm. I didn’t do a thing, and you eventually stopped, laid back on the bed, and fell asleep. For two months, about four times a week, you would eat the first part you hit and go back to sleep again. The days I wasn’t there when you got up you’d destroy the room. Three days ago you finally woke up sane. However, during your sleep you did the same, just like you did minutes before you woke up today."

 

"I.. I’m sorry."

 

"Kaneki-kun, just to be clear, I was fully aware of your condition, and it’s not your fault. Do not blame yourself for this."

 

"And.. what was that women talking about? Something you had to do while I was asleep."

 

"That.." he looked down and I followed his eyes. My eyes met his and he made a sad and embarrassed expression.

 

"If.. that is for the best, then chain me." He relooked at the four chains that were on the floor, ready to be used.

 

"I can’t do something like that to you.."

 

"It’s fine, I can’t move either way."

 

"But.."

 

"I’m getting sleepy, so do it before I change my mind."

 

"Hm.. Alright.. " Without eagerness he picked up the chains and locked them on my hands and legs. I wasn’t comfortable at all, but I can endure it if that means his safety.

 

"I’m.. gonna sleep now. Go, eat, take care of your wounds and take a shower. If you hear me, don’t come."

 

"…" He said nothing, just laid me back on the bed and covered me kindly with the sheets. I don’t deserve his kindness, his care, his worry. Before he closed the door he looked back at me, like he was going to say something but decided not to. It wasn’t long afterward that I heard the water of the shower running, and I finally closed my eyes.


	2. Love isn't hunger

 

The next time I woke up the burning on my eyes was gone and my head wasn’t hurting much either. I found myself on a strange position, I was like a child on someone’s lap. I felt so comfortable, so warm, I didn’t want to get out of there. Then something else moved and my eyes snapped open.

 

"Tsukiyama-san!?" I screamed higher than I expected and made him jump.

 

"AH..! You scared me Kaneki-kun!"

 

"W-Why am I in your lap? Are you okay?” He held me more tightly so that I wouldn’t fall.

 

"Y-Yes Kaneki-kun, I’m fine. You woke up crying last night and when I came to see you, you sat me in the bed and laid on my lap asking me to cuddle with you, s-so I did.”

 

"I told you not to come close when I’m asleep!"

 

"B-But you where crying and you weren’t hostile."

 

"I could have been faking."

 

"But you weren’t and you didn’t harmed me. You just told me some weird things.."

 

"W-What did I tell you?"

 

"You kept saying: ‘The master is coming. Please, don’t let him get me.’ and ‘I don’t want to do it, I don’t want to count more’ and also ‘I don’t want him inside me anymore’. I just kept telling you I was there and no one was going to hurt you.. then you smiled and fell asleep."

 

"Oh.." I hid my face in his hideous purple shirt, that looked very pretty on that moment.

 

"I’m not going to ask, I can see it is very personal to you."

 

"Yeah.. thanks."

 

"Would you enjoy a bath, mon cher? Mind if I help?"

 

"I don’t really have many choices, do I?"

 

"True."

 

"It sucks.." He removed the uncomfortable chains and took me bride's style to where I suppose it was the bathroom. He sat down slowly with me in his arms and removed my clothes with his hands always trembling, I could see his flushed face while he looked at my naked body. I sighed relieved as the heat of the water made contact with my skin. Tsukiyama then moved to a place behind me and started to wash my hair.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked. That’s kind of a silly question.

 

"I’m.. okay." I lied, I’m pretty shitty to tell the truth, I still can’t move and I feel dizzy. Luckily the hot water made my body relax and it hurt less, besides, Tsukiyama’s hands were rubbing my hair. I’ve always loved when someone does that.

 

"I was really worried about you, your injuries were pretty bad."

 

"How are your wounds?"

 

"They are better. I ate a lot last night and woke up without many of them."

 

"Good to know. And how are mine?"

 

"Better, you’re eyes are fixed, as you can see. But I think the body.. Well, Mizuki says it was the trauma, so I guess she can explain it better than me."

 

"Who is she?"

 

"My sister."

 

"Oh.." Again, for some reason, I felt weirdly happy to know she was his sister. "Thanks, Tsukiyama-san.. for taking care of me."  


He stopped what he was doing, certainly not expecting me to thank him, it’s something I wouldn’t do in some time. I heard him saying a small “You’re welcome” and returned to rub my hair. I could almost hear the smile he had on his face. When he finished to wash it, he carefully put his hands on my eyes and I felt hot water sliding from my head. He removed his hands and passed them in my chest and abdomen.

 

"Don’t push it, you damn pervert."

 

"I have to give you a bath, Kaneki-kun." He moved to my right and sat on a small chair near the bathtub. When his hands went down to my legs I jumped.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

 

"I do not want to bother you, but I have to give you a bath and besides.. I already gave you a bath before, while you were unconscious so -.."

 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I felt my face hotter than the water, I want to cover myself but my arms don’t move, damn it "Fucking pervert..!"

 

"Pardon me for having taken advantage of your status Kaneki-kun, but I only removed the blood and disinfected the wounds.. I didn’t touched anywhere more intimate, I have no right to do so without your permission. Relax, it’s just a bath."

 

"Yeah, and let us just keep this a bath, not a rape."

 

"As if I would be able to rape you..." I relaxed a bit more. When he felt the environment go back to normal he returned to massage my legs. To be honest his soft touches are feeling really good.

 

"Kaneki-kun, may I? " He slowly touched my leg close to my groin, as to ask if he would continue, and my body shivered.

 

"No.”

 

"Okay." He quickly said in a submissive manner. After a few seconds of silence, where he seemed to be waiting for an order from me, he stood up and grabbed me in his lap.

 

"It's cold.." I said in a weak voice, I don’t like to admit these kinds of thing but right now I don’t have a choice. And I must be the only person that is cold in the middle of August. He smiled kindly and hold me tighter.

 

"I'll just end up drying you and I'll put you in bed again." With trembling hands he dried me in his arms with a towel. Then took me to the room and sat me on the bed, still  naked, when suddenly it got really quiet. He wasn’t moving, he was just like a statue in front of me. I felt like a prey being observed by a predator. He was clearly observing me.

 

"Tsukiyama-san?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"A picture will last longer than I will."

 

"Pardon me, Kaneki-kun." He put the bandages on my chest and dressed me. I felt shivers on my spine when he touched my waist, maybe because it’s the first time he touches me like this, cause I’ve never had shivers like these before when someone else touches me.

 

"I'm tired, what time is it?"

 

"09:00 pm. Rest, I’ll look after you."

 

"Put the chains first." He made a not so happy face and did as I said. After the chains were locked he sat on an armchair next to the wall of the bedroom.

 

"If you need something I’m right here."

 

"Hmm.." I felt comfortable and I almost fell asleep in a blink of an eye.

 

***

 

I don’t know what time it is, what I do know is that I woke up with a heavy breath, sweated and shaking. I had that nightmare again, the one with Jason. I felt like I’m screaming, but I can’t really hear anything, the sound of the centipede in my ears was too loud.

 

"..eki? " I heard a voice, but I can’t understand who it is or what it’s saying "…aneki!?"

 

"923.. 916.. 909..!"

 

"Kaneki!?" That noise in my ear stopped, I could hear a voice and I could feel two arms hugging me. Everything stopped and I realized I was on someone’s lap and I was being hugged.

 

"Tsu.. Tsukiyama-san?"

 

"Yes, it’s me!" He sounded sad, nervous and… sobbing?

 

"Are you.." I could feel his tears hit my shoulder, his breathing accelerated and his arms holding me tight, too tight. “Did I do anything?!"

 

"N-No. You didn’t."

 

"Then it’s okay, I only had a nightmare, I’m fine now, I -.."

 

"Non! Don’t lie to me, you’re not fine! I bet you’re in pain and it’s all my fault.."

 

"What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong."

 

"I let you go! I let you fight all by yourself and I shouldn’t have, I should have stayed beside you.." He released me, dropping me carefully on the bed again and sat on the floor. It was too dark to see anything but by the sound of his voice his head was really next to mine, his sobs and tears getting stronger and he wouldn’t stop mumbling things so low I couldn’t understand.

 

"Listen, Tsukiyama-san.." I tried to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. "Listen to me, Tsukiyama." Why won’t he stop and listen to me. "Shuu!”

 

"Hic..!" he finally stopped as he heard his first name.

 

"You didn’t do anything wrong! I was the one who left, I didn’t give you any choice, you didn’t leave me. Besides, if it wasn’t you who knows where was I right now! You saved me Shuu, don’t blame yourself for my mistakes, I was the one who should have stayed with you. I’m the guilty one for leaving someone like you behind. I’m sorry, Shuu, I really am.."

 

"Kaneki.." I let my guard down for a few moments and I let him hug me again, putting my head in his neck.

 

"Now stop crying, it’s too dark and I can’t see you but I’m sure you look like an idiot."

 

"Huff.." he gave a small laugh, and took a few breathes. "Sorry.."

 

“Stop apologizing.. " I raised my head and gave him a kiss, luckily I hit the right place.

 

He jumped when my lips touched his, again it felt.. nice and pleasant. I’m pretty disappointed for not being able to see his face right now cause he must be cute. He grabbed my head and after he stopped crying he kissed my forehead and laid my head in the pillows.

 

"You should go to sleep now."

 

"Huh.. Y-You can lay with me, but if I move too much or give any signs of being awake you get back."

 

"Hm.. o-okay.." He said shyly and laid next to me, covering both of us with the sheets. His arm touched mine and I felt shivers on my spine.

 

"Can you turn me to the left?"

 

"Wait.." He carefully, almost too carefully, turned me so now he was behind me. The sound of the chains hitting each other echoed thru room.

 

"I‘m cold… Can you get closer to me, to warm up?" He stopped moving for a while. Did I say something bad?

 

"O-Of course.” His breath got slow as he got closer, my entire back could feel his hot body even having a shirt on. His arm embraced me shyly and found a place on my belly.

 

"Thank you. Good night, Tsukiyama-san."

 

"Good night, mon cher."

 

***

 

After waking up, with the sunlight hitting my face, I tried to move but still couldn’t. I opened my eyes and got scared, since I realized that I wasn’t in the same place anymore. The other room was a simple apartment bedroom, this new room looked like from a mansion. The window had big white curtains, blue walls with several paintings, an white carpet that filled all the floor, a dark blue bed with the softest sheets I’ve ever touched, two opened doors, one to the living room and a transparent door that leads to a bathroom, and an huge mirror that covers the wall in front of the bed. I noticed my reflection on the mirror and.. I looked like a zombie. I was as pale as my white hair and I had black marks around my eyes, but I wasn’t slender, my muscles and features are the same way they were before, so was my body. 

 

"Tsukiyama-kun?" Wait, when did I started to use the -kun on him? Tsukiyama was sleeping peacefully on the blue armchair near the window, the sun was hitting his face and made him even more beautiful, although he was still pale he didn’t look so unhealthy like he did before.

 

"Mnh.."

 

"Hey, wake up."

 

"Ngh Neki.. Just one.. more…"

 

"Huh Tsukiyama…?" If he’s having a wet dream about me I’ll kill him.

 

"Just one more.. minute, Neki.." Lucky him.

 

"Come on, Tsukiyama!"

 

"Hm Ne-.. Kaneki-kun?" He didn’t seemed to realize the situation he was in, but as soon as he did he got up from the armchair and sat on the bed next to me, coughing away the shame "Are you okay?"

 

"Where are we?" I didn’t notice before but his purple hair was longer and wilder. It suites him.

 

"We’re in one of my sister’s apartments." His voice is really cute when he wakes up.

 

"Oh.. what about the other one?"

 

"It wasn’t safe anymore, two days ago the CCG was close and I had to bring you somewhere else. But do not worry, we are safe here."

 

"I slept for two days?"

 

"Oui. But you didn’t do anything besides sleeping, so do not worry."

 

"That’s a relief.. I’m hungry, what time is it?"

 

"It’s.. 10.00 am. I’ll go make us breakfast."

 

"Take me with you."

 

"As you wish." He made some kind of a bow and grabbed me in his lap, taking me to the living room. The first things I noticed when we entered the modern red and white living room, besides the piano, were the shelves full of books. They surrounded all the room, and it seemed to have books of all kinds, even from different idioms. No wonder he knows so many languages. Another thing were the pictures of Tsukiyama and a women with purple hair with pink locks and blue eyes. She surely looked a lot like him.

 

"Is that your sister?"

 

"Oui, Tsukiyama Mizuki."

 

"I didn’t know you had a sister.." I said as he sat me on the chair from the kitchen. He pulled some meat from the fridge and started to cook it.

 

"I have a brother too, but we don’t give along very well."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Our father decided that one of us had to be the successor of the family company, since he had other plans for Mizuki. We were taught to ‘fight’ each other to please our father, but when I reached 19 years old I told him that he could give the company to my brother and that I would go out there and try to built my own company, with my own strength."

 

"But shouldn’t your brother be happy?"

 

"He should, but my father was really proud of me for trying to work from the zero, like he did. So I guess he got jealous and thought I was just trying to pull my father’s attention to myself.."

 

"Oh.. and what about your sister? Where is she?"

 

"She’s in her house, a few blocks away from here. She has been helping us with food and medicine. She also saved someone and is taking care of him right now, besides I think she wanted to give us some space."

 

"Why would she want that?"

 

"J-Je ne sais pas.." I looked back at the pictures and analyzed her face, she looked like a smart and interesting person. They both looked very young, so they must have taken those pictures when they were teens. I searched for a picture were his brother might appear but there wasn’t any.

 

"Seems to be very wise."

 

"She is. She studied to be a doctor and a veterinarian, and also decided to became a psychologist. Besides the animals she usually helps humans and ghouls whenever they need help."

 

"And what kind of company do you want to make?" He finished his cooking and started to put the meat on the plate. I didn’t even see what he was doing, I was thinking about how much he looks like a chef. He gives the impression that he likes cooking and he knows what he’s doing, cause it smelled really nice.

 

"I’d like to open my own restaurant." I looked at him and made a face. "W-Well not that kind of restaurant, it’s one for humans."

 

"You can cook for humans?"

 

"I cannot taste it, but I like to cook, and I like to have someone to taste my food too. Since ghouls aren’t usually interested in cooked meat, humans are better costumers."

 

"Hm.. By the way aren’t you going to eat?"

 

"I’ll give it to you first." He put the plate in front of me, grabbing the meat and giving it to me with a fork. A fork.. now that is something I don’t use in a long, long time ago. I must have been staring at it for too long cause Tsukiyama smiled and put the fork in my mouth. The meat tasted really good, it reminded me of a dish that my mother used to make where she mixed decaf with the beef. "How is it?"

 

"It’s delicious.. Thank you."

 

"I’m glad you like it." He gave me another piece, which I gladly accepted. When I was done he cleaned the blood from my face and ate his own breakfast. After finishing he put the plates in the sink.

 

"Thank you for the meal."

 

"You’re very welcome." He seemed to be a bit troubled, looking at me thoughtfully. "Kaneki-kun, there’s something I want to tell you.. I thought it was better to tell you when you’re fully awake."

 

"Well? What is it?" He sat in the chair next to mine and held my hand.

 

"You see, after I got to the battlefield I looked for you and.. when I finally found you that investigator was leaving you on the ground, after almost killing you. He believed that you were dead and left, but I knew you were alive. Even if you weren’t.. I’d never leave you like that. So after he was gone I ran to you and got away."

 

"And the others?"

 

"They are alright, last time I saw them Hinami was with Banjoi and his friends, and the others were alright too, but they all seem pretty sad. The thing is, no one except me and my sister knows you’re alive, so for the others it’s like you’re dead.."

 

"Maybe that’s not totally bad. But I don’t want them to be sad, especially not for my sake, I want them to move on and be happy -.."

 

"Kaneki-kun, I understand that you want to protect them and make them happy, but please, care a bit more about yourself." He caressed my cheek, his face near to mine. "You’re not happy like this. Tell me what do you want to do."

 

"Look, I wish I could be with them, but deep down I don’t know what to do anymore. My life is over, I don’t really have any reasons to keep -.."

 

"Don’t say that! This doesn’t mean your life is over, it means you’ve got a chance to start over."

 

"Start over?"

 

"Yes, start over with.. m-me." His face was lightly red and his hand was making pressure on the space between my neck and shoulder, not to hurt but to comfort, while the other caressed my hand.

 

"What are you suggesting?"

 

"We could.. I-I don’t know, live together somewhere else, away from this place. Maybe even start a new life."

 

"It’s a bit sudden.."

 

"I understand, but you have time to decide. Oh and I almost forgot, since we don’t know when you’ll get better, I asked a friend to lend me this." He grabbed a wheelchair from behind the balcony and smiled excitably. "Now we can have as many walks as you want."

 

"Tsukiyama-san.." He’s too concern about me, I’m causing him a lot of trouble. "You didn’t have to do all that for me, you know.."

 

"Of course I have, and there’s a really nice and quiet park nearby, so we can go there and read some books."

 

"Yeah, I would like that." I smiled to him and his face got red. "Thank you.."

 

"A-Anything for you. Excuse me, I’ll just take a bath and I’ll take care of you right away." He suddenly picked me up and sat me in the wheelchair, driving to near the window. It was actually pretty comfortable, it was made of black and red leather and the wheels were painted in gold. It even looked as if it was made for a rich man, but he wouldn’t.. would he?

After he went to his bath I stared at the pictures in his house and looked outside. By the view we are in the first floor. The park looked like one of those fancy gardens, it had a lake on the middle and it was surrounded by young couples and kids having lunch and picnics, there were lots of people with dogs too. I wasn’t sure if it was her, but I thought I saw Tsukiyama’s sister walking down the street with a white and brown Husky, going straight to the park. Her hair was pinker and shorter and she seemed smaller from the photos, she was wearing a dress with bright colors: blue and yellow, to be more precise. When I looked back inside Tsukiyama appeared from the bedroom, only wearing red pants. He was putting a white shirt on but before he buttoned it I had enough time to see his chest. I was relieved when I saw that the wounds he had were already healed, there was no sight of them.. And I must say, I regret for never having the chance to see his upper body before, ‘cause he is hot. Those muscles.. (*cough cough*) Shifting the issue, I have the impression that he’s speaking a bit more than usual.. and he doesn’t even say those random words in European languages that often either.. and now he’s wearing normal clothes. That’s weird.

 

"Enjoying the view?"

 

"What?" Did I made a face or was I just caught staring.

 

"The view from the window, do you like it?"

 

"Ah oui c’est trés.. Huh I-I mean it’s good!" Damn it, I have to stop thinking about him for a second, or I’ll start becoming an European with bad taste for clothes. Besides, I can’t let him know that I know French or else he won’t stop bugging me.

 

"I didn’t know you could speak French, Kaneki-kun."

 

"It’s not like that.. it came out of nowhere."

 

"Ahaha you’re so adorable when you want to." His smile and laugh were so radiant, so true, but all of this made me feel weird.

 

"I.. Is that your sister outside?" I changed the subject. He bended on the window in a really adorable way and waved at the women, who waved back. My eyes got caught by his well made ass. Not bad.

 

"Stay there, we’re going to the park too."

 

"Right now?" I asked him as he closed the window.

 

"Yeah, I think you need to get some air, it’s not good to stay inside for too long."

 

"Hm.. Fine." Tsukiyama then leaded the wheelchair to the bedroom and carefully undressed me. I noticed his face getting flushed when he took off my shirt and pants. "What is it?"

 

“N-Nothing.." He quickly answered me and dressed me up with some blue jeans and a black shirt. I gave a small smirk for his reaction, he can be really cute sometimes. I wish he could have been like this since the beginning.

 

After I had all my clothes on and he helped me on my hygiene, we went to the park. When we got near the lake he stopped the wheelchair next to a stone bench where he sat. He was smiling at me and his face got close to mine, close enough to feel his breathing on my cheek. I smiled at him and I’m sure he was going to say something if he hadn’t suddenly been attacked by a dog and fell on the grass.

 

"Oye Hercules!" Tsukiyama’s sister said, sitting next to him and released the dogs leach. "Hi there! It’s a pleasure to finally talk to you in a normal situation, Kaneki-san."

 

"Mizuki-chan, isn’t it?"

 

"Oui. Have you had any more of your.. harsh moments?"

 

"Fortunately, no." I looked at Tsukiyama, who was a bit far from us playing with the dog. When I glanced back at her she seemed happy and relieved. "I never.. hurt you, right?"

 

"No, but you scared me really bad. I’m the kind of person that gets easily scared of horror movies and.. one day Shuu asked me to check on you. I’d never seen you, but I knew I should be careful, however when I got in the room.. well you kind of looked like the girl from the Exorcist. I almost passed out."

 

"How did I looked like that?"

 

"First it was night and you had broken the lights so it kept turning on and off, then you were on the ceiling and you walked thru it with your arms, legs and kagune on your backwards, and lastly.. you should get a new less creepy laughter.."

 

"Sorry about that.." I prefer not even to think about it. That was an horrible movie, I had nightmares about it for weeks and I surely don’t want to imagine myself looking like that. "I’m glad I’m sane.. Honestly, I’m really relieved that he’s safe now."

 

"Oh.. You are quite like what he told me you’d be."

 

"What did he told you?"

 

"He said that you are a strong, wise and beautiful person who thinks a lot about others. However, he was wrong when he assumed you didn’t have so much care for him."

 

"He’s really wrong, but my signs aren’t easy to read so I can’t blame him. It’s good to know he thinks that way of me, since I also think of him as a strong, wise and.. beautiful person. Although I’m too stubborn to say it, he is very special to me."

 

"Uh~.. is there anything about you two that I don’t know?" She smirked.

 

"Depends on what you know. If you know about our previous relationship than you could consider us enemies-now-comrades, friend, but now.. I’m still trying to find out what we are."

 

"Hahaha I like you, Kaneki-san! I hope we can talk more often. As my little brother I’m sure he has been taking good care of you?"

 

"He is, and I hope I can do the same to him from now on.." As he sat on the bench again I smiled kindly at him, his face blushed.

 

"S-So sis’… how is that boy?" He clearly changed subject. I don’t know much about brotherhood but they seem to be pretty close to each other.

 

"I don’t even know his name, he doesn’t have any cards or ID with him -.." That giant dog suddenly decided to play with my feet, so I got distracted and didn’t pay much attention to their conversation. "He hasn’t woke up yet, but I was able to make the surgery on time for his injuries to heal. He’s really young, like 18 or 19, poor kid.."

 

When they finished talking about that unknown person we talked about random things, including books, films and some of the countries they’ve been at. I could clearly see their family was rich, for them to travel so much. I’m not sure how long it has been but I was having a good time, she’s a nice person and I guess her favorite hobby is to piss Tsukiyama off. Then, Tsukiyama got up from the bench saying he was going to get some coffee and started walking to the nearest café.

 

"Kaneki-san, before he comes back, I’d like to talk to you about something.." Mizuki said. I just looked at her and nodded. "It’s hard for most people to understand some things about Shuu… but you are lucky, I was able to put some lucidity on his head and now he knows what he really wants."

 

"What’s your point?"

 

"What I mean is that he doesn’t really know how to deal with feelings, like feeling attracted or in love to someone. He confuses love for hunger."

 

"…?"

 

"Sadly, that’s the best way to describe it."

 

"Why are you telling me that?"

 

"Because this was the first time I’ve seen him depressed like -.." She stopped talking and looked at the purple haired, who walked in our direction again with two cups of hot coffee.

 

"Here." He gave one to his sister and sat beside me, leaning the coffee on my lips so I could drink it. I didn’t asked him, but I appreciated his action. Since I can’t move, I laid my head on his shoulder and he got red.

 

"Thank you, Tsukiyama-san."

 

"Y-You’re welcome."

 

After we chatted for a few more hours, just to spend time, Mizuki said goodbye and left along with the crazy dog that hadn’t stopped running since he got in the park. My head was still on his shoulder, before I sat strait again and looked at the almost night sky. "Can we go home?"

 

“Home?"

 

"Yes, the apartment."

 

"O-Oh.. yes of course!" I was still asking myself why did his sister told me that? He got depressed because of what? And what does he even feel about me? He drove the wheelchair back to the apartment and I decided to ask him.

 

"Tsukiyama-san?"

 

"Yes?" He stopped on the middle of the living room. I’m not sure but he seemed nervous for some reason, and I can almost hear his heart beating really fast. I guess I’ll bring that matter later.

 

"Can you read me a book? You can choose."

 

"With pleasure!" He was going to pick me up from the wheelchair but I stopped him.

 

"I think.. I can move them a bit. Can we try?"

 

"Let me help.." He put my arm around his shoulders and his around my back, pushing me upwards. We stayed still for a moment. My legs seemed to hold and, after taking a few sights, I moved my right leg forward. I almost fell if it wasn’t for him. I tried again and I made it. One, two and three. Three steps, small but a big victory for me. Unfortunately, my strength in the moment wasn’t the best and at the fourth step my body gave up. He hold me tight and went down under me, so the collapse wasn’t too bad for me.

 

"Are you okay?!" I raised my head and asked preoccupied, he just smiled.

 

“I’m happy that you worry about me.. mon cher." I felt my face getting hotter. It’s true, before we would do sparring for hours and I never asked him if he was alright afterwards or during it even if he was a bloodied mess, and now he just had a small fall and I get all worried. After he got up he gently hold me and sat me on the couch. He disappeared for a moment to go get the book and after choosing one he sat beside me, a bit far away.

 

The book was called “After Dark” of Haruki Murakami. It was interesting, it talked about dreams and reality. We took almost 3 hours reading it, only because we would start talking about some other topic and we almost forgot about the book 4 or 5 times, and because we made a pause to eat dinner. Back on the couch I noticed how near he was getting, until his knee and shoulder touching mines, but I didn’t mind. It was pleasant to spend the time with him like this. We stopped once or twice to look at each other, our faces getting near but one of us would move either backward or frontward. Although I feel like we are closer to each other.. how should I describe it.. more intimate? I think that’s the word for this. I feel odd when I’m near him, that feeling that said not to trust him is gone and I feel warmer, safer, I have some weird heat in my stomach and chest and when he leaves me even only for a few seconds I feel so uneasy. But I kind of like this feeling, especially when I feel safer around him, thing that I would never feel before. I’m tired of being alone, of feeling alone.

Worse than being alone, is to feel alone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I don't know how many chapters it'll have, but i think it will have many! Thank you for reading!


	3. Lets Talk

The next day we got up and went to read another book on the park, then we went to a café nearby and talked about it while we had a cup of coffee. In the news they said that the ghouls from the 10th district had lost, and the Centipede was eliminated along with many other dangerous ghouls that were in the spot. I felt somehow relieved for being dead, I mean, they won’t come after me anymore, I hope. The rest of the afternoon we didn’t really do much, but I had a weird feeling and it didn’t go unnoticed by Tsukiyama. The truth was that I miss Hide.. and of course, Hinami, Banjou and everyone else too, both from our little group and from Anteiko, but I also feel.. needy, or something weird like that. Once we got home we sat on the couch and he turned to me, placing his hand on my knee.

 

“Kaneki-kun? What’s wrong?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Nothing, why?”

 

“You seem sad. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“No..” There was a uncomfortable silence between us, and that sound was coming back. “It’s too quiet..”

 

“What do you want to talk about?” He asked, sitting closer to me. I let my head slide to his shoulder and rested it there, my nose in his neck and I could smell his scent. It’s nice.

 

“Well.. Tell me about you. What happened to you to change so much?”

 

“To be honest.. I guess I had to change myself, the moment you left me I understood that food and appearance aren’t really that important. To be human or a ghoul, it doesn’t matter. The most important thing is to be beside the ones you lo-.. care. And I care a lot about you Kaneki, for real, more than anyone or anything else. I’m just sad I didn’t realize that earlier.. but I decided that if I have to change myself and my desires to stay by your side until my life gets to its end, then I will."

 

“It’s weird to listen to you saying that kind of stuff” I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just too cute, even for him.

 

“I can stop saying it, if you want.” I smiled a bit at that.

 

“No.. I like you that way.” Fine, I admit: I was touched, and embarrassed, and also pretty flushed.

 

“G-Good to know.. “ His cheeks were flushed, and he leaned himself more on the couch, getting more comfortable. "If I may say this, you also seem quite different yourself.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“It’s the way you treat me.. at first, you would talk to me like a friend who shared the same interests as you, then you treated me like trash and didn’t trust me at all, although I understand your reasons, but now I’m not even sure.. I even considered the fact that maybe you’re bipolar or something worse.”

 

“You’re saying I’ve got mental problems?“ I wasn’t pissed, I was just messing with him, seeing his face while he tried to get out of this situation was pretty amusing.

 

“N-Non! I meant that your personality changes quite often, and abruptly too.”

 

“Well, I’ll try to keep it the way it is right now.”

 

“Actually, I don’t mind it at all, I like you and all of your personalities.”

 

“Huh.. if you say so then.” We stayed in silence again, but now it was a more comfortable one. I though a bit about what he meant, about the way I changed.. I don’t know if I’ll be able to tell him the truth about everything that happened during my stay in the Aogiri Tree and the stuff that happened after. Things no one knows or have to know, things I prefer to keep to myself. But I have to tell someone, and if I’m staying with him he has to know all about me, right? I suddenly felt bad for the way I acted towards him all this time.

 

“I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san” I said, and he looked at me confused.

 

“Hm? Why?”

 

“For treating you like trash and the rough sparring.. and everything else.”

 

“Kaneki-kun, you don’t need to apologize. Even if you treated me like that I deserved it, I tried to eat you for God's sake, there’s no forgiveness for something like that.. but you did. You forgave me, and I’d never forget that. Letting me stay with you is more than enough for me.”

 

“But I still hurt you. I wasn’t well, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be after all the things that happened to me. I couldn’t trust anyone after that. But that’s no excuse.. I hope I can make it up to you one day.. “ I said, and he grabbed my hand before kissing it.

 

“I’m the one who has to make it up to you, mon cher. But if you could tell me everything, who were you before, how did you became a one-eyed ghoul, what happen to you in the Aogiri, every single thing about you... I would be very happy “ He said, staring at me with intensity. His eyes were looking at mine in such a way I couldn’t deny anything he’d ask me right now.

 

“I want to but..”

 

“I won’t judge you or make fun of you, so you don’t need to be afraid. You can tell me.” He said, and I sighted as he hold my hands

 

“Okay.. I’ll tell you..."

(you readers know what happened to Kaneki, although there’s some stuff I’m gonna add in the Aogiri and the six months period afterwards) 

"(...) On the second day Jason.. did more than the usual. I can still feel it sometimes, the bites, scratches, the smell, that gross feeling on the inside and outside of my body. My mother used to say that the first time we become one with the person we love is the happiest feeling, like we went to heaven and came back. That was the thought that went through my head every time. I was more than scared or terrified on those times he spent having fun with my body, I felt dead inside like every part of me gave up. The next days were the same, until the day I escaped. But.. that wasn’t all. I found out that I.. I..“ Before I could finish the last part, the tears started to fall. He silently hugged me, cleaning the tears. I took a few more breathes and continued. “One day out of nowhere my abdomen started to hurt.. a lot. I vomited and I felt like I was going to be ripen apart.. or like something was trying to get out. I told you and the others that I was going to see a informer but I went to under the bridge near the old apartment and I opened myself.. and I took off the baby."

 

“Y-You were pregnant!?“ He asked and I nodded. He removed my head of his shoulder so he could look at me in the eyes “How’s that possible?”

“I don’t know.. But I remember when Itori-san told me that there was the possibility that Kanou may have put more than Rize’s kidney inside me. I’m a man, and everything’s normal with my body, at least on the outside…”

 

“And the baby?”

 

“Even if it was Yamori’s it was still mine too.. it was innocent..”

 

“Was it a ghoul or half?”

 

“I don’t know.. She was too small. It passed 30 minutes after she was born and the heart just.. stopped. I was so scared and confused and I didn’t know what to do.."

 

“How many months did she had?” He's starting to make too many questions.

 

“She had four and half, I think”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you, we could have -..“

 

“What? What could have you done? It happened so fast! She died in my arms and there was nothing I could do, I had to hear the last heartbeat of my own daughter, you think I didn’t try saving her? I did CPR, I even cut off my own flesh and gave it to her but.. nothing worked. She didn’t even cried, she just stared at me until..”

 

“Kaneki…" He hugged me, harder then I was ever hugged before. I felt so safe on his arms, so warm against his chest. I never told these thing to anyone, this was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and the most painful. My chest hurts so much I thing I could fade. "I’m sorry. You’ve been suffering all this time.. You've experienced so, so much and still.. You deserve to be happy, and I will stay by your side no matter what! I’ll protect you.. I promise. I’ll do everything to make you feel warm and happy, like you do to me.”

 

“I guess.. Those are memories I can never forget, but I learned to accept them, so don’t be so concern about me. If I'm feeling bad I’ll tell you.”

 

“Then, tell me what you need right now?”

 

“Right now? I don’t know..“ I didn't know what to say, I'm not used to this kind of treatment.

 

“Come on, what do you feel? What’s the first thing that crosses your mind right now?”

 

“Well.. I’m kind of cold and my body is hurting a bit, specially my back.”

 

“Hm.. “ He looked at the window with a thoughtful face and suddenly lift me up, walking strait to the bedroom and laying me on the bed.

 

“What are you doing?“ I asked when he started to take of my shirt off and turned me around. I just kept my face hidden in the pillows so he won’t see me right now, and clicked my tongue.

 

“Can I do this hard or you prefer gently?“ W-Wait a second! What the hell is he going to do?

 

“What? What the hell are you doing?”

 

"Don’t worry, Kaneki-kun, you’ll feel good. It’s just a massage” Right, I've seen that excuse in novels more than once.

 

“Massage my ass..“ I said in a whisper. I’m not that stupid, or innocent, I know where these massages go to. He got on top of me and sat on my legs.

 

“Say that again? I don’t think I heard you right.”

 

“Nothing, go ahead. Just don’t touch any unnecessary places.”

 

“I’ll try my best. Tell me if you want me to stop.” I decided to just let the man have this. And truth be told, he’s good at this thing. He was being careful, maybe even too much, but it felt nice. He started on my shoulders, squeezing a bit and trying to make me relax. I didn’t think the word “stress-free” would still be in my body’s dictionary anymore, but he made it happen. I haven’t felt like this in more than half a year, but it’s good to know I can still do it. There was a part on the middle that was hurting a bit, he must have noticed and stopped.

 

“It’s still broken here, I’ll try not to touch it." He said and I hummed. He then massaged my spine and the sides, being extra careful not to touch the broken place and the spot where my kagune appears. The closest parts to that specific place gave me chills, especially under it. I never noticed that until now, and I’m sure it doesn’t happen when I touch it, cause I have. He pressed harder on the end of my back and my body reacted on its own, giving a jump. “You like it here?“ He pressed again, now even harder.

“A-Ah Tsukiyama-san!“ I looked back for a second, enough to see his blushed face “Don’t.. don’t do that.”

“I'm.. Sorry?“ Why did that came out more like a question? He stopped moving his hands and got them back on my shoulders. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Yeah huh.. Feels good.“ I hid my face in the pillow again.

 

“This place here is almost like a rock, does it hurt?“ He asked as he pressed one hand on the place where my kagune appears.

 

“It doesn’t hurt.. but if you keep touching there it will come out.”

 

“Maybe it’s a good idea, you can see if it’s working.”

 

“No, it’s not a good idea. Just imagine, if I can’t control it I can kill you, you know that?“

 

“Rather be killed by you than anyone else, Kaneki-kun.” Now he's just being silly.

 

“Don’t say those thing. I would never kill you, not the part of me that’s sane. You’re.. too important to me.” I shouldn't have said that.. His hands stopped moving so I looked back at him and suddenly I was turned around. It happen in a blast, it was only after a few seconds that I noticed our lips were connected. His lips were warm, moving slow against my own. While his eyes were closed mine were wide open, looking at his flushed and perfect face. Eventually I closed my eyes too and responded to the kiss, moving my lips with his, feeling his hand on my cheek and the other on my leg. I thought I would feel uncomfortable with the proximity but I felt good, and I wanted more but I can’t fucking move. This is frustrating as hell. Slowly he got on top of me and both of his hands went to my waist. I could feel his heart beating getting faster and faster, his breathing hasty. I looked at his face for a bit and noticed the red veins that came from his closed eyes. Out of nowhere he stopped the kiss and looked at me with his ghoulish eyes, and he seemed so.. scared. Why does he have such expression? Is he scared of me?

 

“I-I’m so sorry!“ He got his face away from mine and left the room so fast I couldn’t even say a word.

 

“Tsukiyama-san..“ I couldn’t talk. I tried to breath normally cause I forgot how to do so for a few seconds. I felt tired, uneasy and lonely, his heat left mine so fast that I’m feeling cold, especially on my chest. I looked at the ceiling and remembered the words Mizuki-san told me “ Idiot..”

 

'He confuses love for hunger'

 

“Ngh.." A sudden pain on my head distracted my thoughts. It hurt. I felt so, so cold, it was like I was in the middle of the winter. It hurt too much. I couldn’t breathe and I wanted to call him but I couldn’t. I tried to scream but only silence got out of my mouth. Finally, right before I passed out, I was able to make a sound, and my scream came out loud enough for anyone near to hear it. “Tsukiyama…!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Againnn sorry if there are many mistakes ! I swear I didn't use Google tranlate kkkk it sucks, really. Thank you for the comments, I'm happy you're enjoying it! I was thinking of putting some smut on the next chapter, nothing special, just some cute sex bettween two angels o:) please give some feedback!! Kisses ^3^


	4. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know things are going a bit fast but warn me if it's going on the wrong way or somethin'. Hope yu enjoy it!

I woke up with the sudden sun light that hit face and it made my head hurt again. I opened my eyes and looked around, finding myself on the empty room. He must have heard me when I called and at least put me in the bed, since I was covered with the sheets and had a wet towel on my forehead. Instinctively I put my hands on my face to cover the light. Finally, I could move my arms and hands. The first thing I did was cracking my fingers, the crack sound echoed thru the room. I missed doing this already. The sound of the door being opened caught my attention, but I was disappointed when Mizuki got in the room. She smiled and put the bag she was carrying on the chair next to the bed.

 

“Hey, sorry if I woke you up, I’ll just get a look at you.” She said, sitting next to me.

 

“Okay..” I'm not a fan of having people I don't know that close to me, but she's his sister..

 

“How do you feel?” She asked, and I sighted.

 

“Not very well, my head hurt and I’m freezing.” I answered as honestly as I could and she sounded more excited than worried, making me frown.

 

“Sorry, but it is truly fascinating. You’re the first male ghoul I’ve met who as ever had a fever." I don't think I can frown more than this.

 

“Ghouls don’t have fevers?”

 

“Fevers normally happen only in humans, in ghouls is a common symptom of pregnancy.“ I didn’t know that, but in my case it's apparently possible to get human diseases. I almost forget sometimes that I’m still half-human, I’m so used to be a ghoul by now. “It’s probably because you are a one-eyed..“ I looked at her and my eyes widened. She knew? How? “Don’t worry, I knew since the beginning, and I’m in no place to judge. You’re not exactly the first half ghoul I’ve met.”

 

“You know another half ghoul?” That got my attention.

 

“Well.. I mean.. I kind of.. made one.“ My eyes widened at that. Is she saying what I think she’s saying?

 

“Made what?” She looked away and scratched her cheek.

 

“A half-ghoul. I made one, but..! I did it to save him and he was the one who asked, so I only did it because he wanted me to, it wasn’t really planned..” That means.. there's another half ghoul like me? I felt the need to meet him.

 

“What do you mean? Where is he? Who is he?”

 

“He’s in my apartment, and I don’t know, he hasn’t woken up yet and he didn’t have any ID with him.” 

 

“Take me there.” I tried to get up but she stopped me.

 

“No. You have to rest, and you can’t leave the house right now or you’ll raise the fever again.” I groined both in annoyance and pain. My head still hurts.

 

“How can I rest knowing that there’s someone like me that’s not being controlled by Aogiri and Dr Kanou..” I ended up saying it out loud. She made a questionable expression.

 

“Dr who?” Right.. so she doesn’t know about that.

 

“Never mind..”

 

“Let’s just forget all this for a moment Kaneki-san.. I really have to check you. I need you to sit, I’ll help y-..“ I shoved her hand away gently and grabbed the towel that fell on the bed.

 

“Thank you, but I’ll do it myself.“ I sat on the bed while she took some medical instruments out of her bag. While she used the stethoscope, I was looking at the door hoping that he’ll come in.

 

“Your heartbeat is really weak today, but at least the fever is gone for now. Can you take off your clothes? Keep the underwear.” Okay, maybe I blushed a little. But she is a doctor or something like that.. “Don’t worry, if it makes you feel better you’re not my type. I like them bigger.” She chuckled playfully and I just smiled when a particular person came to my mind. Thinking about it, they’d look pretty good together, I just think that Tsukiyama would totally not approve.

 

“Fine..” I took off my clothes and she helped me taking the shorts out, since I’m still not able to move.my legs. She grabbed my leg and pushed it up, until my knee was practically on my face. She did the same thing with the other and my bones cracked, it felt like they were getting in their places, or leaving. Then she went to get some needles, but not the usual ones that doctors use, these were a bit different. They were larger, thicker, sharper and green. I already hate them.

 

“Aren’t those a bit too big?”

 

“Oh these were made to sting ghouls. It won’t hurt much, I just have to test your sensibility.“ She said as she sat near my waist and stang my leg. I didn't feel any pain, just a pinch. “Did you feel it?”

 

“I felt it, but it didn’t hurt.”

“What about here?“ She stang on my arm and I didn’t react. It still didn’t hurt, probably because I can’t feel pain the same way as before. I was focused on my thoughts when she stang closer to my knee and I jumped. “Here?”

 

“It didn’t hurt, I was distracted.“ She made the same thing on the other leg but there were no results.

 

“Weird, it’s suppose to hurt a bit. You do feel pain, don’t you?”

 

“Not really, at least with small things like that.”

 

“Is it like that since you were born?”

 

“No, since last year.” I got a bit nervous when she stang near my foot and stopped to look at the almost invisible scars I have on my toes, the ones from Jason’s constant torture.

 

“Are these birth marks?” I'm glad she thinks so positively, but it's better to tell her the truth.

 

“No, they’re scars.“ After my straight answer she made a sad and shocked face and covered me. I almost smiled at her reaction when she realized what they might be.

 

“Oh god.. sorry…“

 

“It’s fine. Don’t mind them.”

 

“I’ve already finished anyway.. So, about the fever, probably you’ll be as good as new in two days but you should take it easy, though. Your heart is very fragile, so try not to make many efforts, both physically and psychologically. About the legs, you recovered pretty well, so in theory they might start working this week. Just to be cautious you should do some physiotherapy, just to reinforce the muscles. Oh and don’t forget to eat.”

 

“ Where’s Tsukiyama? “ I heard what she said, but the sudden change of topic must have surprised her, since she hesitated for a bit.

 

“He went outside for a bit. He wanted some time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He needs to chill his head, that’s all.“ For some reason I felt like my heart was being smashed. Is he mad? Is he scared of me? Why is he running away from me..?

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’ll get over with it. He was truly worried about you, after seeing you in pain got him very badly again.“

 

“But isn’t he scared of me?“ I asked, a bit afraid of the answer, but she smiled.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Kaneki-san. He’s not scared of you, he’s scared of himself. I’ve told you before, he gets confuses when there are feelings involved. I assume something else happened yesterday, right?”

 

“Yeah..“ I scratched my chin out of habit.

 

“He didn’t tell me anything else, but if it has to do with what I think it is, then you guys should just get to it already and talk.“

 

“About what?“ I asked curiously.

 

“Do you like him?“ That look in her eyes reminded me of Tsukiyama's, almost like there’s a fire burning inside them. “Better: do you love him?”

 

“Love..” I smiled a bit, trying to remember the feeling of being in love, and grinned when I realized I can’t remember. Actually, I have no idea what that feels like. “I can’t remember what love feels like.. so I can’t answer that, for now.“ She stared at me, trying to interpret my unreadable face. My answer must have been something she approved.

 

“You want me to go get him?” I nodded before she could even finish. “Just.. be gentle with him. I don’t want him to get more hurt.”

 

"Thank you." While she left the room I thought about what she said yesterday, connecting it with everything that happened since we’ve met. He was nice at the beginning, but then he tried to eat me, twice, then he joined my group, waiting for a chance to eat me, and before I went to fight, he tried to eat me again, although I wasn’t convinced about his words on the last time. It all involves eating me, that’s why he was always there, right? But he saved me, and he didn’t kill me nor tried to eat me. So what are his reasons to stay with me? And why did he ran away after we kissed? Why did we kissed? And more than once!

 

Then it got me. What she said about him confusing love for hunger.. does this mean he’s.. in love with me? Why would he be in love with someone like me? An unstable and (sometimes) psychotic guy? I don’t deserve those feelings, I even tried to eat him! Well, at least now we’re even.. But I must be wrong, it must be just my imagination. Maybe I want him to be in love with me. Does it mean I’m in love with him? Ah so many fucking questions and no answer!

 

“Kaneki-kun?“ I got startled at the sound of his voice, I was too distracted with my thoughts. I looked at his direction and he was leaning on the wall next to the door. He had dark bangs under his eyes and looked sad and worried. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay now.. Come here.“ I asked and he looked down as he walked to the bed, staying still after getting right next to me. I was going to say something but he stopped me.

 

“I’m sorry, for yesterday. I promised that I’d always be there when you needed me but I wasn’t and also about.. the other thing. I don’t know why I went that far, but it was stupid and I feel like a big idiot for not respecting your space..”

 

“Sit down."  I noticed how he jumped at my words and sat quickly. For the expression on his face it seems he thinks I'm angry at him or something. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“I know! I won’t do that again, I’m so-..“ Before he could continue his silly apology, I pulled him down and kissed him. Finally, he shut his mouth.

 

“It’s okay, none of us knew that was going to happen and yes, you were an idiot, but only for running away. I’m fine with kissing you.“ I whispered, and before he could say anything else again I put a my index finger on his lips to shush him. “Let’s take a bath together.”

 

“T-Together?”

 

“Yes, just a bath. Let’s.. know each other a bit better.” I raised my arms so he could pick me up and we went to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet seat, starting to fill the bathtub with hot water. While the bathtub was being filled he went to get a new change of clothes, his eyes never meeting mine, for pure embarrassment, and I had time to look around. The wallpaper was grey and brown, simple, the bathtub was big enough for at least three people, it had a big mirror and candles on a shelve, near the shampoo and the lube.

 

When he entered the bathroom he was wearing a long robe, but I bet he was naked. He put the clothes on the sink and took of my boxers, blushing and looking away. And when he took of that robe.. seeing him naked made me feel shivers. He had muscles as well made as my own, but since his body is bigger and larger than mine his body looked a lot more appealing. Not to talk about his shaft. Damn.. When he noticed i was staring at  a him like that he tried to cover his lower parts with his hands. How cute. "D-Don’t stare at me like that Kaneki-kun.. and you’re bleeding..”

 

“Bleeding? From -.. Oh." I grabbed the first towel I found and cleaned my nose and mouth, feeling my face getting red. I’ve never had a nosebleed before.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah huh.. I didn’t know that could happen..” Finally, when the water hit more than half, he carefully picked me up and laid both of us on the tub. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his fingers rubbing my hair and creating foam from the shampoo. He must have some kind of gift on his palms, his hands feel so good every time he touches me, it made me melt.

 

“I have to say, Kaneki-kun, you’re hair is so soft I almost want to keep rubbing it all day.”

 

“I wouldn’t complain if you did.“ I heard a small laugh coming from him and looked back, noticing the way his hair was longer and a bit wilder. He looked nice. “And drop the -kun, Tsukiyama.”

 

“B-But I like to call you like that.”

 

“Why? Aren’t we intimate enough?” Is taking a bath together not enough?

 

“Because that’s the way I’ve been calling you since we’ve met. I got used to it. Do you consider us intimate, Kaneki-kun?” I kept in silence for a while. Were we intimate? In my point of view, yes, we are.

 

“Say, Tsukiyama, what am I to you?”

 

“You’re my everything, my treasure. I’d die for you..”

 

“So you don’t see me as potential lover then?”

 

“L-Lover?”

 

“Yes, lover. I kind of see you as my boyfriend.."

 

“Well, I didn’t hear any propose, so.. I don’t know..”

 

“Are you indirectly trying to make me propose to you?” I looked at his face and saw his neck getting red, his eyes running away from mine. Cute.

 

“N-No.. I’m just saying..” he said in a whisper.

 

“Jerk. Would you like to be my boyfriend or not?”

 

“I-I.. yes, I would.“ he happily said, as he finished rubbing my hair and spilled the water on my head. I cleaned my eyes and turned around, laying myself on top of him.

 

“Kiss me” I almost ordered and he did, without thinking twice, but it ended as fast as it started. It was just a small contact, surely not enough. “Jeez.. is that all the passion you have for me? Kiss me like you did last night.”

 

"O-Okay." He tried again, this time doing it right. He licked the roof of my mouth, exploring and making a sensual dance with our tongues. He was so hot, not only sexy hot but also warm hot, even warmer than the water around us. His hands touched my back and kept traveling down and down, until a gentle squeeze in my ass got me whimpering. Not so shyly my hands wandered on his abdomen and muscles, the ones I’ve been wanting to touch for so long now. I explored every parts of his body that I could touch except for his crotch.

I wanted him, all of him, his body, his heart, his soul, anything he had I wanted to have it. It’s such a egoist feeling, so arrogant and possessive, but I can’t control myself, I can’t make those desires disappear. I need them. I need him.

But.. unfortunately we couldn’t stay in that moment forever, so when we were both out of breath we stopped and switched places, so now he was between my legs. I started to wash his hair and noticed that it was really soft and longer then I thought, it reached his shoulders by now. An image came to my mind. I imagined him with long, soft and straight hair that reached his chest, making a hot pose like a Greek god and then I would pull it while we--.. Oh that image made me feel more than I expected.

 

“Tsukiyama?”

 

"Hm?” he had his closed, like he was enjoying my touches.

 

“Could you let your hair grow? Like, a lot?”

 

“I suppose. Why?”

 

“It’s attractive. Just thinking of it makes me want to fuck you."

 

“K-Kaneki-kun, don’t say it like that!” He got so embarrassed that now I really want to say more stuff like that.

 

“Damn, if that’s your reaction when I say fuck then talking dirty to you is going to be really entertaining."

 

“W-What does that even mean?“ He can be really innocent sometimes. It made him even more adorable.

 

“It’s just saying dirty things to make you horny or to tease you. I like to talk dirty.."

 

"D-Don't say those things.." He hid his head on his knees, but not fast enough.

 

“You don’t want me to say it but you’re hard, aren’t you? “ I touched his belly and pinched it, making him jump from the tickles and the water splashed. “Such a pervert..”

 

“M-Me?! You are the pervert, not me!“ he was making a innocent voice but couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“I never said I wasn’t. And remind me who wanted to eat me while I ate someone else?”

 

“T-That..“ he made regretful expression. I shouldn’t have said that, but since I did I'll try to soothe the mood.

 

“You know.. I wasn’t entirely into you at that time, but I got hard when you said it “ I lied. Okay maybe not, I mean, I wasn’t totally lying. I was only a bit hard.. but either way I just wanted to undo my mistake. He looked at me and let out a beautiful laughter that made me smile. “What? I’m serious.”

 

“Ahah.. I just wasn’t expecting that.. When I met you I thought you were so innocent.” 

 

“Well I’m not. But you.. ever since we met you were always so appealing and tempting to me. I was on your feet as soon as I put my eyes on you.”

 

“But then my stupidity and unawareness got in the way..“ The silence filled the room for seconds and I spilled the water on his head, removing the foam.

 

“We’re together now, so don’t worry about it, it’s in the past.” That made him smile again.

 

“Y-Yes.. You’re right.“

 

“I thought you were a playboy, you know? But after all you look like a virgin.."

 

"B-But I am a virgin, Kaneki-kun.."

 

"You're joking? Both ways?"

 

"W-Well kind of.."

 

"Wow.. You're shiting me.." I looked at him, a bit surprised. I totally was not expecting that. "You know what? Let's get out before the water gets cold.“ Or before I start devouring that virgin and pretty body of his. Without questioning he raised himself and exited the bathtub, the water drops falling from his muscled wet chest and abdomen. Made.me a bit breathless. He pushed his hair backwards in a sexy way, it was so natural I think he doesn’t even realize how hot he can be by doing such simple things. He wants to make me crazy, that's the only thing that make sense on my mind right now. I lifted my arms so he could pull me up, and, after he raised me, his arm hugged me around my waist so I could stood on my feet with our bodies pressed together, my face against his chest. I closed my fists and felt myself blushing, not just because of the heat that came from his body but also for the intimacy. Our eyes met for a second before our lips connected, slowly and sensually. I gave a playful bite on his lower lip and his arm went to my ass, giving me a shy squeeze. A thread of saliva united our mouths and tongues after we separated.

 

“Can you stand?“ He asked normally, as if I couldn’t feel his half-erection pressed on my belly.

 

“I'm not sure.."

 

“Shall we try?“ I nodded as he carefully took a hold of my shoulders and started to walk. I slowly gave one step, then two, then three, then four. When I was going to give the fifth I felt like I was going to fall forwards, so I tried to balance myself by going backwards. Again, mission failed, and we both fell back, only it was different this time.

We’re both naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post as soon as i can, promise! Kisses and see you laterr ^3^


	5. Person

“Kaneki-kun..” There was a voice calling for me. That voice. His voice. ‘No, it’s not possible’ I though, I knew deep down that that voice and the one it belong to wasn’t there. But I could see it, the black and white floor with a bloodied path that looked like someone was being dragged and scratched the floor with bloodied fingers, my fingers, my blood, I was being dragged and raped all over again. I screamed and screamed until my body gave up and let the monster pound into me, braking both my legs so he could go deeper and deeper as his hand grabbed my throat, making me pass out more than once for lack of oxygen. I felt horrible, disgusting, helpless, and I wanted to scream, to run. As he left me after he finished, siting me on the chair and I screamed from the pain on my used body, I felt even more paralyzed than I already was, shaking and looking for someone to help me. To save me.

 

“Kill me.. Please..”

 

“Kaneki-kun?“ My body suddenly reacted to the sound of Tsukiyama's voice. The image was gone once I blinked, and the first thing I saw was Tsukiyama. He was flushed but seemed bothered, looking at me with concern. I was lying on the floor of the bathroom and he was next to me, his face was really close to mine and I could feel a weird dry feeling on my throat. I coughed and he sat me with my back pinched on the wall. “Calm down.. It’s me. Breathe.”

 

"I.." I tried, but my throat felt dry. He took deep breathes and I did the same thing, in symphony with his. As soon as I felt calmer, I hugged him and tried to speak. “T-Thank you, Tsukiyama..”

 

“I-I'm sorry.. I thought you were going to fall forwards so I grabbed you but then we -..“ I shushed him. My head hurt. I wasn't going to tell him, I couldn't, I'll just fake it as always.

 

"It’s fine.. Let’s go. “ He raised his body and picked me up with him, covering me with a cleaned towel. Even if I knew it was him, now that image didn’t get out of my mind. After we dried, we went to the bedroom and he sat me on the bed, dressing me with a white shirt and purple boxers, probably his. He went to grab his own clothes and his phone while I looked at him, wondering why was he getting way to serious with some message. He looked at me and to the phone again. “What?”

 

“Kaneki..” I could see something happened, he seems really serious. “Sorry I.. I have to go."

 

“Go? Go where?” I didn't mean to sound like I wanted to know everything, I just didn't want him to go.

 

"I’ll be back before morning, I promise.” He dressed himself in casual clothes and kissed my forehead. Before he went too far I grabbed his wrist.

 

“W-Wait, where are you going?”

 

“You’ll know soon.. right now I have to do this. I’ll call Mizuki to come by.”

 

“Oh.. okay. Just be careful."

 

“I will. Sorry..“ He kissed my forehead again and then my lips before disappearing from the front door. Not much time passed after that when I heard the door being opened once more, a female figure entering the room.

 

“Hi again, Mizuki-chan.”

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, I guess.“ To be honest, there’s something bothering me. A lot. But I don’t think talking to my boyfriends sister is going to help.

 

“Yes, I can totally see that.” She was being ironic. “You know, I’m a psychologist, so you can tell me about it “ I looked her as she sat on the armchair near the window, dragging it closer to the bed.

 

“It’s nothing special..”

 

“Is it about one of your traumas? “ My eyes widened. How does she know?

 

“Did Tsukiyama told you about it?"

 

“No, he didn’t need to. To start you have the Marie Antoinette Syndrome, which is really rare but happens when someone is put into a lot of psychological pain. Judging from the marks you have on your toes and the black nails it wasn’t just that, you were put into a lot of physical pain too. Either way, something or someone pulled the trigger. So, do you want to tell me about it or not? It’s good to talk about your trauma once in a while."

 

“Oh.." Just as I though she is very astute. I guess talking about it to her won’t be so bad. She’s his family, and now my sister-and-law, so I have to put some trust on her too.

 

“See me as a doctor, so feel free to talk about whatever you want. I won’t say anything to Shuu."

 

“Thanks.“ I smiled kindly and looked at my hands. “You’re very perceptive, so you must have realized some of the things that happened to me. There’s something bothering me, it happened when I was with Tsukiyama. About an year ago I was kidnapped and raped and.. it affected me too much.”

 

“Oh.. It’s a traumatizing thing and it affects everyone, don’t blame yourself for being affected by something like that.“

 

“I know, and I didn’t think about it before, but lately the memories have been appearing again.”

 

“So, when you where with Shuu you remembered something?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“We didn’t do anything, but minutes ago we had an accident, nothing special, and he fell on top of me. Only that made me have a crisis and.. well.. if the memories came just from a simple thing then what happens we take the next step and I have a crisis? What if I go insane and hurt him..?" Just thinking about it made me feel sick, my fists closed on the sheets and I tried to keep that image out of my mind.

 

“That’s normal, traumas don’t disappear just like that even if you wanted them to. I’ll be honest with you, Kaneki-san. I’ve handled with rape victims that had post-traumatic stress and they couldn’t even see someone of the opposite sex without having a crisis, so you're good. However, in that case, the possibility of you having a crisis is really high. What are the things that bring you memories more easily?”

 

“Hm.. the position, maybe? Many things happened so.. I guess anything can bring back the harsh memories.” She was going to place her hand on mine as an act of comfort but made a second though and put her hand on her lap again. I nodded in appreciation for respecting my personal space.

 

“If you can talk about it I think you’ll be able to do it if you stay tranquil, just ‘drown in the moment’.”

 

“Still, just in case.. What do you think I can do to keep calm?"

 

"Try to keep focused on who’s with you, the smell, the voice, the weight, the size, anything at all. Keep paying attention on those simple things, sometimes it helps.”

 

“Will that really work?” I didn't feel really confidant about this.

 

“It might, but go slowly, a move at a time. You should talk to him about it, he'll know what to do if you tell him the truth. Trust him a bit more, you’ll see everything will go fine."

 

“I’ll try. Thank you, Mizuki-chan.“ I felt somehow relieved for talking so openly, that’s something I don’t do so often.

 

“Don’t mention it. It’s my job, after all. Oh and I have a surprise for you, I’ll bring it next time I come by." After we finished talking Mizuki went home, she wouldn’t tell me what was the surprise and we spent most time talking about crazy things she, Tsukiyama and their brother used to do when they were young. After that she borrowed me a book so I could fall asleep more easily and to keep me distracted. I guessed it’s a family thing. I didn’t even got to the 14 page before my eyes closed.

 

***

 

It was still night when I woke up. I looked at my side and Tsukiyama was sleeping there, I didn’t even hear him coming in. I looked at his sleepy face and admired his beautiful, almost perfect face, but he seemed kind of sad. I wondered where did he go. He was whispering small words, some of them in French.

 

“Hmm..“ Once I moved to remove the purple bangs out of his face I felt how wet his skin was. I touched his neck and it almost looked as if a cold waterfall fell on him. I sat on the bed and I pressed my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Tsukiyama?”

 

“Mom.. mom..“ He called slowly, and it made my heart hurt. He was sleeping, clearly, and I couldn’t guess if he was having a nightmare or not, but by the sounds of pain he was making that was probably the right thing. “No…!“ in a sudden movement he jerked forwards and stood quiet on his place. His breathing was accelerated and his body was still cold.

 

“Tsukiyama.. are you okay?”

 

“Yes it.. it was nothing.." My eyes were already getting used to the dark, so now I could see him well enough to see how sad he was. He kept looking at the wall, but I think he wasn’t really looking anywhere. He looked like.. me. Sometimes I forget, but he is also a person. I don’t mean it in a bad way, I mean that he isn’t perfect, he has fears and nightmares too, like everyone else. I got a bit nervous, I don’t really know how to comfort someone when something like this happens.

 

“Want to tell me about it?” I tried, and he smiled a bit, although it looked a bit fake.

 

“I’m okay..“ Although he said it in a peaceful and serene tone his body dropped on mine, his head leaning on my shoulder. With trembling hands, for not knowing what to do, I hugged him, hiding his head on my neck. He hugged me back and I kissed his head “Kaneki-kun..“

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I sleep on your chest tonight?“ I blushed a little. I’m not used to these kinds of things, but I guess I can do that.

 

“Yeah, sure..” I laid back on the bed and he put his head on my chest, his leg got on top of mine and his arms hugged my chest, like I was going to disappear if he didn’t hold me close. He sighted, burying his face on the white shirt and relaxing his shoulders as I embraced him protectively. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes... Thank you.”

 

“I-I didn’t do anything.. You can go back to sleep, I’m not going away.“ I whispered as my lips made contact with his head again and I caressed his back. I kept my eyes opened, just in case he woke up again. Only when I was sure he was sleeping and calmer, I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon ^3^


	6. Dream

The next morning I woke up first than him. I yawned, looking at the man on my chest that was hugging me and rubbing his face on my chest. I kept observing his face, he seemed more relaxed and happier than before, and I felt really comfortable like this. My hand was behind my head and the other was on his butt cheek, inexplicably inside his boxers. I swear, I have no idea how it went there by itself, but thank you automatic system. Gently, I removed my hand and put it on his back. 

 

“Hm..” His eyes started to open, slowly, and his body moved a bit.

 

“Hi there.” I said as he looked at me and smiled warmly. I could only move my waist and knees, not the rest of my legs, but it was enough for now.

 

“Morning..” He said, raising his head and giving me a kiss. “I’m sorry for yesterday. Did you sleep well, mon amour?”

 

“I did.” I caressed his cheek and smiled to him, making him smile too. “You warm me up, mon cher.”

 

“You, calling me mon cher? That’s a new one.. someone woke up in a good mood.” He rubbed his cheek against my neck and let out a soft purr.

 

“Don’t get used to it.” He gave a playful laugh and hugged my neck.

 

“I won’t.” He moved his legs a bit and accidentally his knee rubbed against my groin.

 

“Ahh.. don’t do that first thing in the morning, I’m a sensitive guy.” I said, and he snorted and kissed my jaw.

 

“I nearly touched you.” He moved again but this time laying on his stomach.

 

“Right..” I slapped his ass, damn that was a gorgeous sound, and he jumped, laying his body on top of mine. Our lips connected again and he opened his mouth, giving me full access, although his body seemed tense. “Relax, Tsukiyama..“ I whispered as I put both my hands on his ass and squeezed hard, hearing a small but hot moan coming from him. Since I can’t move my legs I started to make more pressure with my hands, rubbing his waist against mine.

“Ngh.. Kaneki-kun, what are you doing?” He asked during the kiss, conflicted if he should get away or get more contact. I smirked, messing around with him is so amusing.

 

“I want to be with you, Tsukiyama.” He looked confused for a moment, but when I pushed my waist up slightly our erections rubbed together and his face turned bright red.

 

“You and.. we? I mean -..“

 

“Don’t be shy, Tsukiyama.“ I said as he sat on my lap and looked away. I might want to do it, but I wasn’t going to make him do anything he didn’t want to. I’m not like that. “We don’t have to do it I you don’t feel ready.”

 

“I do, but.. Can we?“ I don't think there's any law against two man having coitus.

 

“Why couldn’t we?“ I asked and he swallowed loudly.

 

“I-I don’t really know what to do..“ Oh. So that’s what he was worrying about? Not knowing what to do? He must think I am a pro, well but I am not, I just know this stuff from the net or books, or things I’ll try not to remember.

 

“Just close your eyes, and don’t think..” I whispered in his ear, and it was meant not just for him but for myself too.

 

“But it’s dangerous, you can get pregnant again.” I was going to be sarcastic and say that condoms exist for a reason, but I decided not to.

 

“Shh. Stop thinking.” He seemed conflicted, but after a few seconds he sighted and nodded. “Go get lube and condoms and take off your clothes, all of it.“ While he got up and searched for the objects I took off my shirt and boxers and when he came back with all the things we needed he looked at my body, his face getting a cute red color as his eyes got fixed on my already hard member. I wasn’t as big as him, I have to say, but I wasn’t much smaller either.

 

“You’re so.. perfect.” I let out an embarrassed laugh, making his eyes shine.

 

“Me? Perfect?" I don't think he has ever seen himself in the mirror.

 

“There’s no other way to describe you, Kaneki-kun.“ He said, touching my waist and caressing it.

 

“No one is perfect, if there was I would be on the end of the list. And drop the –kun already, Tsukiyama.“ I got closer to him and bite his neck playfully, licking the same place. I slowly went to his chest and licked his right nipple, feeling it getting harder on my tongue and hearing the sexiest sounds coming from him. My hands wandered on his abdomen and back, finding their way to his ass. I just imagined the things I wanted to do to him, the things I wanted to say.

 

“Kaneki.. can I touch you?“ I chuckled, it is a silly question but I couldn't help feeling embarrassed and amused for his shyness. Ah! He finally stopped with the –kun.

 

“Idiot, you don’t need to ask me that. Just touch anywhere you want, in anyway..“ I bit my lip so I would shut up, before something bad comes out of my mouth.

 

“A-Anyway?“ I nodded and laid back on the bed, feeling extremely exposed to his hungered gaze. His eyes turned into kakugan and I could feel my eye turning too. With his black and red eyes always fixed on mine, his hands travelled on my neck and shoulders, reaching down to my chest like he was memorizing my body inch by inch. Not that I dislike it, I’m actually enjoying this pretty much, especially when the wandering hands went to my hips and crotch, just as if he’s teasing me. Although it looked like teasing, his face said something else, he seemed to be waiting for me to approve his actions or something. He was probably going to ask but I rolled my eyes and grabbed him, taking his trembling hand to my length.

 

“Don’t ask, just do it.“ I whispered in his ear. I know that even if I tell him that he’ll still do the same thing, let’s see if I can change that. The moment his hand made contact with my cock I whimpered, it  I was so much different than when I do it myself. He gently and slowly stroked me all the way, although it was painfully at a purple snail's pace, it was still good. The second time seemed to feel even better and I wasn’t in the mood to hold back anything, so I moaned. Each stroke, no matter how slowly he did it, made me moan louder and louder. Why? Probably because I haven’t touched myself in a year or something. That’s a lot of time for a nineteen year old. Even he seemed surprised for the sounds that left my throat. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m hyper-sensitive.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind..“ Before he could go on I pushed him by his shoulders and sat him beside me while I laid down near his crotch and licked my lips. Although he is indeed very innocent on this matter he seemed to know exactly what I was about to do. “You don’t need to do that..”

 

“Shut up.“ I slapped his leg in a mocking way and kissed his waist. He jumped a bit when I grabbed his cock, giving him a few strokes before I sucked the tip and licked the pre-cum that started to drop.

 

“K-Kaneki..“ My lips closed around his member and I kept going further until I could feel him hitting my throat. I felt his hand on my cheek as I moved my head slowly, never forgetting to use my tongue. He always made me use my tongue before _

 

No. It’s not him.. It’s not him.. It’s Tsukiyama, not him..

 

“Kaneki?” I kind of woke up from my thoughts and found myself with my forehead on his chest. I raised my head and suddenly pulled to a warm hug. He gently kissed my cheek, jaw and then my lips. We switched positions again and he laid on top of me as he kissed the back of my hand. “ Thank you for doing it, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable then I don’t want you to do it.“

 

“Tsukiyama..“ I felt strange when he say that, or maybe it was the way he said it. It was something on my chest, but I couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it felt good.

 

“Will you teach me?” That took me out of my thoughts in no time.

 

“Teach you what?”

 

“How to make you.. a b-blowjob..“ I smirked, I never expected him of all people to ask me something like this.

 

“It’s simple. You just put my cock inside your mouth, move your head up and down.. lick anywhere you want and give some small bites. Do whatever you want, just not a real bite.“ His lips were opened and his eyes widened as I grabbed his hand and licked his middle finger, demonstrating what I just explained. He swallowed loudly and licked his lips.

 

“A-Alright.“ He said shyly, then his head went to the middle of my legs and kissed the inside of them, licking the birth mark I have on that place. I sighted in content from the feeling of his wet tongue as he licked from the leg to my crotch and then my member. He started by licking the pre-cum that was already dripping from the tip, kissing the same spot before he opened his mouth and put all of me inside his hot cavern.

 

“A-Ahh… holy shit..“ That feels so much better than i  I expected. I grabbed his hair softly and followed the movement of his head, my other hand wandered on his naked back giving him some scratches. His head moved faster, I could feel his tongue always moving around me and his teeth giving some gentle bites. It felt so good I wanted to come every time I hit the back of his throat. I bit my lip so I would shut up but the moans seemed to get out on their own, making him go faster. “W-Wait.. I ahh don’t want to come right now, Tsukiyama..”

 

"Hmm?" He raised his head, a mix of pre-cum and saliva on the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure you.. want to do this?”

 

“I am, but.. let’s take it easy.. I’ll do it for now, if you don't mind.“ I whispered in his ear and caressed his cheek while I filled three of my fingers with lube. Without hurries, my hand went to my ass and slid one finger on my entrance, slowly so I could keep myself calm. I shivered at the feeling, and he stood back so he could see everything. It was almost terrifying, the way he looked at me with such hunger as I started to fuck myself with my fingers. When a second finger joined and my movements got faster and faster and more needy he didn't seem like he could take it anymore either.

 

“Can I -..“

 

“God hmm stop asking stupid questions..“ I said. Our eyes met and he nodded, linking our lips together. Somehow this kiss was a bit different from the others we shared. It’s so warm and good and breathtaking and with so much care.. It’s nice. I added another finger and moaned as I moved them slowly inside me like scissors, stretching myself, making me bite his lip.

 

"Are you okay..?" He asked, kissing my chin.

 

“Yes, it.. F-Feels good.“ My voice was trembling more than I thought. I took off my fingers and our foreheads touched as I made him lay under me and sat on his lap. "Stay still.."

 

"A-Alright." Although he's the one who's topping he still did what I ask without complaining and even if he wanted to fuck me into the mattress, cause I know he wanted to, he still wouldn’t. I grabbed the condom and put it on him, dripping the lube on it afterwards. He grabbed my ass with both hands to help me raise my hips since my legs didn’t move very well, although they moved enough to keep me standing on my knees.

 

“Lay down.” I asked again and he did as I said, dropping his head on the pillow and getting on a comfortable position for both of us. Damn it, I don’t think my heart ever beat so fast before. I closed my eyes and let my body fall on him, my lips parted when half was inside me and I had to stop to keep focused before I kept dropping myself. His hands, which were both on my waist, caressed my back as he sat, kissing my forehead and cheek.

 

“Don’t push yourself, Kaneki..“ His concern for me made my chest warm.

 

“I-I’m okay..“ I made him lay down again when he was already fully inside me. It didn’t hurt at all, but I had to keep myself together and that was a bit harder. “You know.. it’s true.”

 

“W-What is?”

 

“I really am in heaven right now.” At that he looked at me as if I was truly a treasure to him, I don't think anyone has ever looked at me like that.

 

“Kaneki..“ He didn't so worried anymore, but now there were tears in his eyes. I was going to ask but he kissed me, shutting me up with his evasive tongue. I raised my body slowly and started to move up and down, finding my own rhythm.

 

“Tsukiyama..” I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and we kissed again. When, instead of doing it faster, I tried to move in slow circles his back arched and he sharply and brutally hit his waist against mine. “O-Ohh fuck..“

 

“I-Is it okay?” He asked as did the same thing, a bit harder than before, and I moaned when he hit my prostate.

 

“S-Stop moving.. only move ah when I say so..“ His body went limb but his erection got even harder. He closed his eyes and sighted harshly as I moved back and forward, in sort of a sensual dance. I put my hand on his knees so he could have full view. “Ahh f-feels so good Tsukiyama..“

 

“K-Kaneki..” The way he was saying my name made me go crazy. I leaned to him and kissed him before my movements became faster and harder.

 

“A-Ahh yes..! M-Move..” He sat almost immediately and hugged me, starting to masturbate me while he thrusted into me, getting deeper and deeper and hitting my sweet spot over and over again, until I came in his hand and bite down his neck, licking the blood that slide to his collarbone.

He screamed my name one more time while he came and sank his teeth on my shoulder, right on the same spot I had the scar from Rize’s bite, and strongly enough to draw blood. I jerked back, feeling more pleasure than pain. The look he had while he licked my sperm from his finger with his lips still wet with blood made me want to do it again and again and again. After we caught our breathes we looked at each other and said nothing, our foreheads touching. I licked the remains of blood on his mouth and he did the same to me. His eyes came back to normal and so did mine, only then I realized that there were traces of salt that remained on his face.

 

“Are you alright?“ I asked, caressing his still wet cheek. I couldn’t even be sure if the wetness was from the tears or from the sweat. He nodded and touched the place he had biten, that probably had a really big and pretty love mark.

 

“I.. I’m just happy.“ He said, making me smile. In a sudden movement he hugged me, jerking his body a bit and giving me tons of shivers since he was still inside me.

 

“Y-Yeah, me too.“ I hugged him back, feeling a warm and nice feeling on my chest “Tsukiyama?”

 

“ Hm?”

 

“Can you help me to huh..“ I didn’t need to say much, I guess he must have understood what I meant.

 

“Oh y-yes I’m sorry! “ He held my waist and helped me getting out of his lap. He grabbed the dirty shirt I had left there and cleaned both of us before we laid down on the bed and I pulled him closer, so he’d rest his head on my chest while I held him.

We stayed like that for a while, looking at the ceiling, I was playing with his hair and he was making circle movements on my chest. We were silent, and there was no centipede, no Jason, no Rize, no voices, nothing. It felt good, and it felt even better when I noticed he was sleeping. He looked like an angel, so relaxed and somehow relieved. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the feeling of his skin hitting mine every time he breathed, the sound of his heartbeat matching mine, the smell of sex and the mix of ours scents mixing in the air. It was all so good I almost believed I was dreaming, either way.. it’s the best dream I’ve ever had.


	7. One-eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kind of what i think it will happen in the show. Not totally, of course, cause it's a fanfiction xD but i think that the main thing that will happen is true, if not, well i wished. Good reading, I hope you'lll like it!

The loud sound of someone knocking on the door ruined my two hours of sleep. I opened my eyes and saw the cute annoyed face Tsukiyama was making, probably for waking up like this. He yawned and after cleaning his eyes with the back of his free hand he looked at me, not exactly getting what was going on.

 

“K-Kaneki-kun?“ He said innocently, just as if I didn’t ride him before we fell asleep. He raised his body, taking the sheets with him, and looked at my naked self, astonished. Oh, he woke up.

 

“The door, Tsukiyama.” I said, smirking, and the rest of his brain finally woke up as well.

 

“O-Oui! I’m coming!“ He got up from the bed, covering me with the warm sheets while he went, naked, to get a robe from the wardrobe. I almost laughed at the way he tried to be fast and ended up dropping the robe, but instead I realized a few things. The first one is that he has a birth mark on his coccyx that looked like a moon, the second is the forgotten mirror on the wall in front of the bed. How the hell did I forgot about such an important thing!? I totally have to remember about it next time. And the last thing is that his ass is going to kill me one day.

 

“Mizuki?“ He said as he unlocked the front door, but I couldn’t hear their conversation. The door of the bedroom was opened by her and Tsukiyama entered behind her, sitting on the bed beside me.

 

“Is there anything wrong?“ I asked, noticing her deeply red face. I became a bit self-conscious and covered myself a bit more.

 

“You should come with me.”

 

“What for?”

 

“The boy is awake. Shuu talked to him and -..”

 

“He said he knows you..” Tsukiyama continued for her. I remained in silence, thinking who could it be.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?“ I asked him, and he looked at me with a bit of worry.

 

“I was going to tell you today. He only said he knew you, but I didn’t know if we could trust him.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go. Help me.” I said and Tsukiyama nodded. When she left the room he took me bride style to get me into some warm clothes, and after I was dressed and on the wheelchair we walked thru the street and stopped in a house surrounded by walls. Inside there was a garden with a pack of dogs, identical to the one I had seen before. The house was big, painted in yellow and white, not very tall, probably with one or two floors. Once we went inside I was a bit shocked. It was.. shinny. Really shinny. Everything was practically made of gold and of silver, even the tables! Rich people..

She took us to a room that was close enough to an infirmary and there were about ten beds, only two had someone in it. One of them was an unconscious, red haired boy that was much younger than me, must be 13 or 14. He had a bandage on his neck and the arm that was on sight. The other I couldn’t see, he was all covered with the sheets.

 

“Kaneki is here. Wake up.” Mizuki said and the person moved under the sheets.

 

“Hmm?” My eyes widened as the sheets were removed.

 

No. It couldn’t be.

 

“Hi.. Hide?” My voice wouldn’t come out. He wasn’t hurt, he seemed healthy, way to healthy, and his left eye was covered by a white eye-patch.

 

“Kaneki..” he jumped from the bed and hugged me, leaving me paralyzed. I hugged him back but I could feel my breathing getting hasty. I could feel it coming, and as soon as Hide broke the hug Tsukiyama grabbed my hand and jaw and made me look at him.

 

“Mon amour? It’s alright, breathe..” I was amazed at how he deals with my attacks so easily. He kept holding my hand until my breathing came to normal again.

 

“I.. I’m better now. Can you leave us for a moment?”

 

“Will you be alright?”  

 

“Yeah, don’t worry..” I gave him a small smile and he kissed my cheek before leaving with Mizuki.

 

“Are you okay?” Hide asked, worried. He knew I wasn’t going to keep my mouth shut about this.

 

“I have these episodes sometimes, no big deal..” I looked at my hands, that rested on my lap, and took a deep sight. It’s his life, and it’s impossible to turn back now, so getting mad at him won’t change anything. “Are you a -..”

 

“Yeah." He didn't seem particularly worried about his own condition.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I wanted to.”

 

“Do you have any idea of what you’ll have to do? There’s no turning back, Hide!”

 

“I know and.. I always knew the consequences.”

 

“What happened? I remember seeing you that day..”

 

“Yeah, we met, but you passed out. I told the officers that there were no ghouls on the place you were at and we went to another tunnel.. but there was a strong ghoul ahead and he got us, they all got killed and I.. well, I survived, badly but I did. And then she found me before the others did.. “

 

“Others?”

 

“There were ghouls in there, taking leftovers. She found me first, I told her what to do and asked her to find a ghoul with the same blood type as me.. I was already passed out when she put them.” He raised his shirt and there were scars on his abdomen and chest. “A kidney, a lung and a heart.. Jeez, I’m really glad she was there..”

 

“I’m sorry, Hide.. If it wasn’t me -..“

 

“I’d be dead, Kaneki. If it wasn’t you, Nishio-sempai would have eaten me, and Mizuki-chan wouldn’t have gone to the tunnels to look for food for you, she wouldn’t have found me, and I’d be part of the feast like many others. So it’s thanks to you that I’m alive, Kaneki. It’s not your fault, man. Life sucks.” He pressed his hand on my shoulder and hugged me again, this time I didn’t hesitate to hug him back. I felt a bit better, his cheering aura always made me feel happy. “Can I ask you a favor? One-eyed to One-eyed?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you teach me, like, everything? I need a teacher, I’m not used to this ghoul thingies.” He pointed to his back.

 

“It’s weird in the beginning, isn’t it?” Not fair, he's making me excited to have someone to teach.

 

“Yeah! Like super weird, man.”

 

“What type are you?” I asked and he raise his shoulders in doubt.

 

“I have no idea. I feel it, but I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Turn around, let me see” He took off his shirt and sat on the bed with his back turned at me. I pressed under his nape, under that and under that, but he didn’t reacted. Only when I pressed on the end of the back he jumped. That place was as hard as a rock, but on the sides it was like pudding. “I think you’re a Bikaku type.”

 

“That’s the one that come out of the ass, isn’t it?” That made me laugh a bit, and I put my hand on my face to cover it.

 

“Yes, Hide, that’s the one.” He turned around again and put his shirt back on.

 

“So it’s like a tail, right?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Cool. You became an expert in this!”

 

“I know enough, I’m no expert. I’ll try to teach you.”

 

“Awesome!” He seemed happy, happier than he should be. He suddenly changed his cheerful expression to other that I have known for quite some time. I let a smile appear on my face and rolled my eyes. Here we go.. “So.. you and that purple guy are pretty close, aren’t you?”

 

“…” I looked at the ceiling and didn’t answer.

 

“Are you guys into each other?”

 

“…”

 

“Come on Kaneki don’t hide it! Are you dating that guy?”

 

“Yeah..” He was going to find out anyway.

 

“Oh my God, I don’t know if I should be like those school girls screaming or like kindergartens saying ewww!” I laughed a bit and playfully punched his shoulder.

 

“Shut up, Hide.”

 

“Come on, tell me, have you guys.. you know, made an home run yet? Buried the bone? Took a ride to Heaven? Dropped the milk?” (what?)

 

“S-Stop it, don’t be so shameless!” I totally forgot who I am dealing with. I just hoped my face wasn’t like that, because if it was then he_

 

“Ah you did it! I can see it, it’s all over you face!” He launched himself on me and put his arm around my arms, brushing my hair with the other hand. Why can he read me so well.. Suddenly he grumped my shoulder and chest several times and looked at me, surprised. ”Damn Kaneki, what the heck?”

 

“What?” Why was he looking at me like that?

 

“Are you using steroids or something?” I don’t think that’s even possible.

 

“Of course not.” He suddenly lifted my shirt and looked at my abdomen.

 

“Holy crap, you’re hot!” He said with a serious and surprised expression, squeezing my abs. It tickled. “Look at how hard these are!”

 

“Go on, I know you’re not finished yet..”

 

“Dude, if I had these all the girls in Tokyo would be after me!”

 

“I’m not interested in girls, I have him now.”

 

“Right. By the way, Kaneki, what’s with you and purple hair? You have a kind of fetish or something?” Jeez.. how can he change subjects like this? I can’t even imagine the way his brain processes things.

 

“W-What?” I wasn’t expecting that question but I never really thought about that. Yes, I think it’s hot and appealing, but I never considered it a fetish, I just like it. “No Hide, I don’t think I have any fixation in purple hair..”

 

“Really? I doubt that.. And I read that ghouls are really strong, you guys must have broke the bed.”

 

“Maybe next time.” I said almost immediately and we both started laughing. It had been a while since I laughed like this.

 

“Man, I missed you.” He smiled the same way he used to, bringing me some good memories. “Can you teach me how to control this?” He removed his eye patch and opened his eye, which was normal for now. He blinked a few times but it didn’t change. “I can’t change the.. what’s the name?”

 

“Kakugan. It changes when you’re hungry, excited or using your kagune, you can learn how to do it later and you’ll get used to it.”

 

“Can you show me yours?” I nodded and closed my eyes, turning my eye. Once I opened he got his face closer to mine and looked intensely to my left eye in wonder. “It’s amazing!”

 

“I wouldn’t call it that but thanks..”

 

“Kaneki, can I?” Tsukiyama appeared and waited for my answer next to the door. He didn’t look very happy.

 

“Is everything alright?” He walked in our direction and stopped in front of me.

 

“We’ll be leaving soon, I just.. wanted to see if you’re alright..” He looked at Hide with an intimidating look, making him get his face away from mine. I had the feeling he didn’t like him very much. Before he did something stupid, cause I had a feeling he would, I got up from the wheelchair carefully and he catched me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at him and removed the purple bangs out of his face.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” I whispered and he looked down with a regretful expression. “He’s my best friend.”

 

“I know.. sorry. I couldn't control myself..” He said in a whisper, hiding his face on my neck and holding me tighter. I kissed his neck and jaw, moving to his cheeks and then to his lips. He sighted in relief.

 

“Who would know.. The two of the most feared ghouls are a lame married couple.” Hide said and that made Tsukiyama laugh during the kiss, before we stopped to look at the blonde.

 

“Seriously?” I tried to say it seriously but I couldn’t, not with that face he was making.

 

“Someone had to say it.”

 

 “You ruined the moment.”

 

“Just by looking at you I know you’ll have more moments. You can use that bed, I promise I won’t look.” He pointed to the bed next to him and I saw how red Tsukiyama’s face got.

 

“I’m gonna go now..” he sat me on the wheelchair and kissed me once more before leaving the room as fast as he could. He was blushed, but kept his posture.

 

“Stop harassing him, Hide.”

 

“Is he shy?”

 

“Everyone is shy near you..”

 

“I’ve been noticing that for while.. I don’t really guess why” This guy kills me.

 

“Yeah, I wonder..” I don’t know, maybe it wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t so barefaced with people. “I have to go, will you be fine?”

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m in good hands.”

 

“I hope so..” He smiled, but then his expression got serious.

 

“Oh! There’s one more thing, Kaneki..”  

 

After he talked to me I said goodbye and promised I’d come and train him a bit when I get better. What he told me, if it is true, scared me. He said he had talked a lot with Touka-chan after I left, and she told him a bit about herself, not about the ghouls but about her brother, and about her little sister. I thought that he might had seen things or heard the names wrong, but if it’s true then.. they have her. They have Hinami.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. so the thing i think it's true (you know that now) is that i really think Hide is now a half ghoul, like takizawa and ishida-knows-who-else.. until the next ;P


	8. Live

After hearing about Hinami I was totally not in the mood for anything at all. Even Tsukiyama realized that, and he said we would talk about it at home, being careful not to piss me off. When we got inside our apartment we found a man sitting on the couch. He looked a lot like Tsukiyama, he had the same style, same hair cut and color, but his face was totally different and he must be younger than both of us. He looked at me with despise and lots of hate, but I didn’t remember ever speaking to this guy, so why the heck was he looking at me that way? Tsukiyama greeted him and sat me on the couch next to the other, who got out of it and sat on the armchair next to it. I raised an eyebrow at him as Tsukiyama went to our bedroom to get something, I didn’t hear it, I was too focused on this kid. He kept looking at me like he was trying to be intimidating. It wasn’t working, but he managed to get into my nerves..

 

“Where are you looking at?” I asked the guy as he crossed his legs and arms.

 

“Tsk.. I don’t understand.” His voice is oddly more feminine than I expected. It annoys me.

 

“What?”

 

“Why is Shuu-sama bringing trash to his honorable house.” I kept calm at that, I can see where this is going anyway.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask him.”

 

“Maybe I will.” What is he, a freaking child?

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Trash like you don’t need to know my name.”

 

“I dare you to call me that one more time.” I cracked my finger.

 

“Piece of ..–“

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Tsukiyama said from behind us and he jumped. His face lighted up as he got eyes on him.

 

“Shuu-sama!” The boy said, getting up and leaning on Tsukiyama, for what I suppose it was a hug, but was rejected.

 

“I’ve told you before not to do that, Kanae.”

 

“Shuu-sama, why did you bring that thing here?” He pointed at me and I cracked my finger again.

 

“That ‘thing’, Kanae, is my lover. If you call him any bad name again I swear I’ll let him do what he wants..”

 

“What could a weak thing like that do to me?” He said in a whisper and I cracked another finger, making Tsukiyama tremble.

 

“I’ll fucking cut you into pieces, little bitch..” I whispered. Tsukiyama seemed more amused by this than he should be. 

 

"I'm sorry trash, I didn't get that." I looked at him and turned my eye into kakugan after he did. I got up from the wheelchair and our foreheads slammed against each other. 

 

"You must be really sure of yourself to mess with me, kid.." I grabbed him by his throat and raised him in the air. He was like a feather to me.

 

"G-Ghh.." he tried to speak. I looked at Tsukiyama and he looked at me more seriously, with the kind of look meant for me not to kill him.

 

"I used to eat little smug ghouls like you for breakfast.." I whispered in his ear before releasing him. "You were lucky.. today."

 

“Y-You.." He was going to attack but luckily for him my lover put himself between us and grabbed me on his arms.

 

"Kanae, that's enough. Just.. go to your room, alright?” He said and the other looked down and clicked his tongue one more time. Once we were in our bedroom, finally away from that bastard, Tsukiyama sighted and sat on the bed with me on his lap. "Kaneki, he's just a kid."

 

"And still you let me go that far." I didn't mean to go that far with the kid, but I felt so annoyed I couldn't control myself.

 

"It's good for him.. he needs to learn some lessons. He thinks that our families are the strongest ghouls in the world."

 

"That thought is going to get him killed. Who is he?”

 

“He’s my servant, and cousin, Kanae von Rosewald..”

 

“ I think he likes you.”

 

“We’ve known each other for years, we were almost raised together.” Is this guy really innocent or just air headed?

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.. Make sure he knows he might lose an arm or two next time he decides to piss me off.”

 

“You’ve known Hideyoshi for years too, right?” I had the feeling he was going to bring Hide to our conversation.

 

“Yeah, but we’re best friends. We are really close to each other, you don’t need to be jealous..” I caressed his cheek and he put his hand on mine.

 

“I’m jealous of anything that touches you, mon amour. He has been with you more than me, I envy that..”

 

“At least he’s not my servant.. who knows what perverse things you told the kid to do for you.”

 

“I-I did not! I'd never..!” He blushed and made a funny face, like a kid who was accused of stealing a piece of candy.

 

"I bet you used him like a little toy while you thought about me.." I joked and he laughed, holding me tighter.

 

“You know I wouldn't do that. You are the only one I’ve ever desired.”

 

“I know. But still, keep the kid away from me, I already hate him.”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it..” 

 

“Oh he did. And I did too. He should start counting his days, if he keeps up like this he won’t have many left.” 

 

“Gosh, I love that badass side of you..” He whispered. His cheeks were red as he smiled at me and kissed my jaw tenderly.

 

“I know you do.” I kissed him and he laid me on the bed, getting carefully on top of me. His hands went to my waist and he pressed his forward, before I stopped him. “We are not having sex with that guy here.”

 

“Leave Kanae alone and focus on me.” He hid his face on my neck and kissed it.

 

“We’ll do it later, when we go to bed..” I said and he hummed but didn’t stop. He kept licking and biting my neck, making me raise my head for him to have more space to reach, and his waist rubbed against mine. Even if I was in a bad mood, I couldn’t say no to him. He suddenly stopped and caressed my cheek gently before laying next to me with his arms behind his head.

 

“Alright.. But why are you upset?” He asked, turning to me and placing some of the white hair that fell on my face behind my ear.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You think I can’t see it?” I looked away. ”What’s going on?”

 

“It was something Hide said.. about Hinami.” He smiled sadly and looked a bit more serious at me.

 

***

 

After I told him about it Tsukiyama filled me with questions, holding me protectively while I told him all I knew. He asked about how did Hide know and why would they take her. She’s an hybrid, so she's a good weapon for them and surely they won’t let a good weapon die in vain. Still, I was feeling bad enough and his questions weren’t making it any better, although I could see he was worried about her as much as me. I know she’s important to him, not as a little sister like my case but as his friend, and I could see he felt a bit guilty for not being there, but I feel like I'm the one who should have been there.

 

“I couldn’t protect her..” I whispered and he caressed my cheek.

 

“We couldn’t, but we’ll find her. But right now we have to wait until you’re healed.”

 

“I just.. I hate the thought that while we’re together, eating, making love and being happy.. she must be so afraid and -..” that somehow felt like I was confessing something. 

 

“Being unhappy and miserable won’t change anything, Kaneki. Do you think that’s what she wants for you? She always, always, wanted you to be happy.. Give yourself that chance, not just for you or for me, but also for her too.”

 

“But she’s still out there..!” 

 

“She is, but we will find her. She’s a big girl now, a tough girl, and she has the strongest brother.. she’ll be alright.” He hugged me and kissed my forehead, while I brushed my cheek on his chest and closed my eyes.

 

“Are you sure..?”

 

“I can’t promise you she’s alright, but I trust her and I know she is strong.”

 

“But what if.. what if they..” I touched my white bangs, almost praying for her not to have the same white hair that was created from all the suffering and pain I felt. He held my chin and raised my head.

 

“Look at me. He’s dead, no one is going to do that to her! You made sure of that.”

 

“He might be dead but what if there’s someone worse?”

 

“Kaneki you always imagine the worst.. she’s alright, we have to believe in her right now, the same way she believes in you. We’ll find a way. And I’m sure she doesn’t want you to be unhappy for her sake, she wants you to live. ”

 

_Is it okay... if I live…?_

_Hinami-chan… I think that at that time… Ryouko-san was saying ‘live’._

 

“You’re right..” He hugged me once more before helping me getting on his lap, I rested my head on his shoulder and his fingers rubbed my hair. 

 

“I know you are worried, but right now there’s nothing we can do.. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.. I’m really glad you’re here with me. Thank you.” At that he grabbed my jaw, raising my head from his shoulder and giving me a warm kiss. It was on that moment that I realized how good he made me feel, how warm and protected and.. loved. Gosh I am such an idiot. “I.. I love you, Shuu.”

 

“You.. you do?”

 

“I do.. I love you“ Saying it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be, to be honest. It made want to keep saying it all the time. He kissed my neck and jaw and everywhere he could reach before he laid on top of me once more.

 

“I love you too, Kaneki. I really, really love you..” He took my hand to his beating heart and kissed me again, his wet muscle evading my mouth in a slow and gentle way. I grabbed his long hair and pulled it a bit, making him moan.

Okay, I admit it. I love purple hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, how cute ^_^ i really think that Kaneki and Kanae are like two enemies fighting for Shuu, its funny to imagine them fighting each other like Grey and Natsu, and Shuu would be a submissive Erza (fairytail) xD I'm so not sorry for imagining it..  
> Comment if you like and feel free to advice :D kisses


	9. F***

After we cuddled and made out for more than two hours we ate dinner that Kanae had made and we went back to bed. The only thing I said to the kid was that the food was great, and he thanked without looking at me in the eyes. Everything was fine until Tsukiyama had another nightmare. He called for his mother again, holding me tighter like I was trying to get away. I got really worried about him, this time he ended up crying before he woke up and realized I was the one hugging him. He apologized, but I didn’t really understood why. I knew that something obviously happened to his family and I wanted to know what, after all he knows pretty much everything about my past and I don’t know nothing of his..

 

“Tsukiyama.. can you tell me about it?”

 

“Hm..?”

 

“I want to know what is this nightmare that scares you so much..” He held me tighter and I started to play with the longest part of his hair.

 

“I-It’s not really a nightmare.. It’s a memory from when I was 15. I saw my mother die.” I stopped moving and only moved to look at him. I didn’t know that he had such a sad past, kind like mine in some way.

 

“What happened?”

 

“My parents were in an arrangement marriage, my father loved my mother but she didn’t love him back, she loved another man. And I guess she never loved me or my brother either.. only my sister since she isn’t my father’s daughter but the other guy’s. The man my mother loved was killed by the CCG and when she found out.. she killed herself..” He looked to the ceiling and I looked to my hands, putting one of them on his. "I happened to be there, but my presence didn't make any difference.."

 

“I.. I know how it is, to lose someone who left you for someone else..” He smiled sadly when our eyes met, and I tried to think of a way to help him somehow. He was sad, I could see it, but he wasn’t crying or close, he was just sad. It was.. unexpected. I had no idea he had been thru something like this, the same things I went thru. He lost his mother, who chose someone else instead of him and ended up losing her life. It’s kind of a déjà vu.

 

“I know you do.”

 

“I love you..” He blushed and smiled, looking at my hands and pressing a small kiss on my wrist.

 

“Me too..” He whispered. I kissed him slowly and he stroked my cheeks with his thumb, gently moving his hand down to my neck and nape. The kiss, that started as a slow movement, began to get a hotter as his tongue evaded my mouth with hurry and need. I like his kisses, they’re wet and messy but not too much, he always manages to keep it in a good rhythm. Almost as if there was no tomorrow he took off his shirt and then mine, removing both our boxers afterwards, and he continued kissing me with passion as he sat with me sitting on him. He moved his head to my neck and licked the collarbone all the way to my right nipple. I moaned and grabbed his hair when I felt him giving small bites on the tip.

I grabbed his hand and licked his fingers until they were wet enough. He kept licking my nipples while I got on my knees so he could be in a better angle. Since he was hesitating a bit I held his hand and made his middle finger enter me. He didn’t move at first, only when I released his hand to grab his head with both hands.

 

“You.. you can put two or more..” I whispered, and he complied by putting one more finger inside. He moved them slowly and uncertainly, unsure if he was doing it right, but he was doing okay. He started to make scissor movements to stretch me and when I moved my waist against his fingers he added a third one. I tried to moan more quietly, but, besides being licking my nipple and fingering me, he started to masturbate me all at the same time. I grabbed his hair more forcefully and pulled it, making him stop to look at me with his red and black eyes I was now so used to see.

 

He was so erotic..

 

I kept my hands on his long bangs and brought him closer to my face so we could continue our passionate kiss. I let him dominate the kiss while I pushed his hand away, shivering at the sudden emptiness, and dropped my body on his member in a slow motion. A groan got out of both of us once we started moving in a slow rhythm, and he wrapped his arms around my waist to help me. It was strange, we weren’t talking, or saying each other’s names. Only moans and loud groans left us, and I liked it. I liked the sound of our bodies rubbing and smashing against each other, the wet sound of our lips and tongues and down _there,_ the sound of the bed creaking, the sound of his breathing and of his heartbeat.

 

In a sudden movement he turned us and laid me on the bed without warning. When he laid on top of me and thrusted my eyes widened and my breathing started to get hasty. I didn’t like not being in control.

 

“W-Wait..”

 

“Please Kaneki, don’t think of him.. think only of me…” He whispered, and I closed my eyes shut. His breathing was irregular, just like the rest of him. I looked into his eyes and he turned them back to normal. I took a deep breath and caressed his cheek with my thumb as I nodded, and after he also took a breath he thrusted gently.

 

“Ahh S-Shuu..” I raised my knees higher for him to fit better on me. He started to move slowly and careful, leaning his forehead on mine and always looking at my face as if trying to see if I was alright. He thrusted with more force when I gave no signs of being in pain, and he was going deeper and deeper until my belly hurt and it burned a bit, but all my body trembled every time from the pleasure it gave me. “Ahh.. D-Deeper..”

 

“You’re so dolce.. Kaneki..” He whispered on my ear and it made me shiver. He rested his head on my shoulder, biting smoothly, as he continued to push into me. I grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled it, moaning every time his waist hit mine. It was amazing, I never thought that not being in control felt so good, but I also felt like we were forgetting something, something important. There was a difference between this time and our first time, not just psychological but physical, besides the change of position.

 

“A-Ahh!” My thoughts were dismissed when he hit my prostate with a strong thrust. He started to hit that specific place every time and I was already feeling my orgasm coming. “S-Shuu.. “

 

“I.. I love you..” He whispered sensually, and I would have replied if I wasn’t moaning. His movements got harder and faster, the bed creaked every time he slammed into me, and I felt the warmness and wetness inside me, filling me up. I could feel myself getting tighter around him as he started masturbating me, the urge to release became unbearable. “ You’re mine.. You’re all mine, Ken..”

 

“Aahh f-fuck..!” My back arched as I felt bombs of pleasure exploding all over my body and the white liquid leaving me. He kept pounding until his arms gave up and he laid on me with his head on my shoulder. He looked at me and smiled kindly, his hair was all messy and cute. I winked at him and took a deep breath, before I pinched his arm with a bit of force, not too much to hurt him.

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“That’s for changing position without warning..” I grabbed his jaw and gave him a quick kiss “And that’s a ‘thank god you did’ kiss.”

 

“I-I’m confused..” How can he be so adorable? He looks like a dog, leaning his head to one side in confusion. “You pinch me for doing it, then you praise me.”

 

“No, babe, I pinched you because you didn’t warn me.. You know I could have reacted badly..”

 

“It’s worth trying.." He said, chuckling a bit for some reason. "Are you aware that you swear a lot when you feel good? It's good to know I'm doing things the right way.” 

 

“I-Idiot. I’m going to the bathroom..” I got up from the bed, slowly, but I stopped moving when I felt something weird on my legs. My body was even more sensitive than before, and once I stood I felt the wet and sticky liquid slide to the outside and thru my legs. It was so warm and--.. Wait. Warm? Wet?

 

Oh fucking hell.. We forgot about the condom.

 

“Kaneki did we just..?” I looked back at him and he was as startled as I was. “I.. We.. W-What should we do?”

 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe.. a shower?” I wanted to move but I wasn’t in the mood to fall.

 

“I-I’ll help you.” He got up as fast as he could and put his arm on my waist. He took me to the bathroom and we took a shower together. It was just a shower, nothing more than fingering but with the purpose of taking most of it off of me. We tried, but we knew. We knew what might happen, and I knew it wouldn’t work. He told me we would go talk with his sister the next day, maybe she knows what we should do to prevent _that_ from happening. I couldn’t sleep that night, thinking about my fist child and letting a few tears escape. I still remember holding her in my arms until I had to bury her. And I remembered I never got the chance to give her a name. But I also remember the pain. The pain in my heart.

 

And now what? What if I do get pregnant? What if the same thing happens and I’ll have to bury another baby, a child that I made with the person I love? He would be disappointed at me, and I’d be just a waste of his time, a burden he had to carry. I wouldn’t take it. I felt the fear strike me in a way that I never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happens to everybody.. and I say that from personal experience :P (no, i never got pregnant, by the way.)


	10. Surprise

                The next day after that we didn’t even took breakfast, we went to Mizuki’s house and we told her what happened. Without the details, of course. I told her that I already had a baby before and she was surprised, obviously, it’s not every day you meet a man who has been pregnant. But she wasn’t the only one. Hide happened to be in there and heard the conversation about the previous pregnancy, and he was even more shocked. At first he asked how could I have lost my virginity and not tell him about it, but when I told him about the rape he nearly cried. He hugged me and apologized for making me tell him that. She told us to go to a pharmacy and buy a pill and a pregnancy test to use in a few weeks, so we did, and when we got home I was mentally ready to take the pill after lunch, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. Tsukiyama kept saying it was okay, that maybe it wouldn’t work either way. Maybe he was wrong.

When Mizuki called the skies were already dark, we passed by her house again and told her that I didn’t took the pill. She turned to both of us and asked us the critical question.

 

“If it happens, do you want the baby?” She asked. We looked at each other for a while and I saw it. I saw his eyes shining like a school girl in love, waiting for an answer of her beloved. I knew he wasn’t going to answer. He knew I already knew his answer. So I was honest.

 

“I don’t want to bury another child.. we’ll try but only if you promise me you’ll help me make this work..” He nodded and tried to hide the enthusiasm. I couldn’t say I wasn’t excited, I think that planning a baby is always exciting for anyone, but I was more scared than anything else. I want a baby, of course I do, but I was afraid of loosing them. I wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, it was too soon to say anything at all.

 

“Kaneki-san?” I woke up from my thoughts and looked at Mizuki. She must have been talking and I didn’t notice.

 

“Hm.. sorry. Yes?” I crossed my arms.

 

“The surprise I told you about the other day. Want to see it?” I looked at Tsukiyama and he winked, then at Hide and he clapped his hands. Even if I said no they would drag me, so I just nodded. The first thing Hide did was grabbing my arm and pulling me thru the huge house he apparently already knew the ways. Knowing him he probably spent a whole day exploring the house and discovering all of the secret places. He took me to a garden with a yellow and red stall, I was stunned by how big the garden behind the house was. It had a big pool, a font and all those rich people things. We walked thru the garden and entered the stall, it was pretty big, there were blankets on the floor and pieces of journal. I was going to ask but I heard a noise that caught my attention. I got on my knees and I reached out.

 

“Hi there, little guy..” I whispered to the puppy that came to smell my hand. It was a little husky dog, must be a few weeks old. When he licked my hand and barked about ten more puppies appeared from under the couch and jumped on my legs. They were all brown and white except for two of them, one was all white and the other was black and white.

 

“I’m giving them.” Mizuki said from the door. "I thought maybe you would like to have one."

 

“Really?” I turned to her and she was surprised by my happy and thrilled expression.

 

“Take as many as you want.”

 

“I like that one.” Tsukiyama said, gently stroking my white bangs and removing them from my face, and pointed to the fully white one. It was the smallest one, it had a left brown eye and a right grey eye. “It looks like you.”

 

“What about that one..?” I saw the smallest one, the only one that didn’t came, that sitting on the floor and looking thru the window. I didn’t notice him in the beginning since he was a bit far away but I could see he was fully black, and he somehow looked really sad. 

 

“That one.. he’s deaf of one ear and the other is really bad too. He’s always looking at the window.” I raise myself with Tsukiyama’s help and I put my hand in front of the little one. He got a bit scared, but then he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes that were almost white and barked, waving his tail.

 

“I.. can we.. take him?” I asked, and Tsukiyama put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

 

“We can take as many as you want, if that makes you happy.”

 

“I am happy, I never had one before but.. I was always asking my mother to have one..“ I grabbed the little one and put him on my chest. His tail wiggled and he started to lick my shirt. He's adorable as hell. “Is it really okay?”

 

“Of course, mon cher. I guess I’ll be taking this one.” He patted the white puppy’s head.

 

“The black is the only male and the white is a female.” Mizuki said, sitting on the armchair. “You can take them, then you’ll have a couple! I’ll prepare the things you’ll need to take. Help me out, Hideyoshi-kun.”

 

“Aye aye captain!” Hide said, raising his hand and making a bow to her playfully. Once they were both out Tsukiyama got on his knees and kissed my cheek.

 

“You can choose the name, honey.” I felt my face flushing at the nickname. 

 

“We should choose together. I wasn’t expecting this so I don’t know..“ The puppy smelled my arm and started to lick it, his furry tail waving happily, and she jumped on Tsukiyama’s legs.

 

“She reminds me of you.. maybe I’ll call her Neki.”

 

“Oye don’t call her Neki. I’m not a dog, nor a female dog.” I pinched his ass hard and he laughed.

 

“Okay, okay.. I think Angel is a good name for her. Can I call you Neki?”

 

“Call me whatever you want. You’re calling her Angel?” he nodded and picked her up. “Then uh.. Sky?”

 

“Aww that’d be trés mignon. Angel and Sky, looks like those romantic movies!” Mizuki said suddenly, appearing with Hide behind her. They had a bag with food and bottles with milk.

 

“Thank you, Mizuki-chan.”

 

“Don’t thank me, it was Shuu’s idea.“ I looked at him, who had that beautiful smile on his face, and leaned my head on his shoulder to cover the blush. We got up with the puppies in our chests and they took us to the front door, getting ready to leave. Apparently Hide was going to stay there until he could control himself, at least he says he’s being well treated and has good teachers. “Come by later, have fun!”

 

***

 

“You really like them?“ Tsukiyama asked when we got home. We sat on the couch and left the dogs on the floor so they could explore the house. I sat on Tsukiyama’s lap and hugged him.

 

“I love them.. Thank you so much.“ I kissed his cheek and whispered 'thank you' each time I kissed him.

 

“I just hope you won’t replace me..“ I actually laughed at his comment, damn it why is he so freaking cute, even when he’s jealous! His eyes widened and he kept looking at me as if I was.. something that made him cheerful.

 

“Ah.. Of course not, idiot! And why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“It’s the.. first time I saw your genuine laugh. It’s beautiful.." After saying that I blushed and coughed, looking at Angel and giving her a caress. I kept smiling but my face felt hotter than usual.

 

“I-It’s nothing special..”

 

“It is special. It’s special because it doesn’t happen so often. Because it means you’re happy. Because I love you and I love to see your laugh. And it’s special because..“ he grabbed my jaw gently and kissed me, a touch so soft I almost didn’t feel “.. I don’t ever want to see it fade away.”

 

“Jeez.. you’re so lame, Shuu.“ I pinched his belly and he jumped. I did it again and he smiled, trying to hold back the laugh. It felt weird to call him by the first name, but I can get used to that. My hand travelled thru his belly, stopping on his side to pinch it. Even if it was just a small touch he jumped and laughed. He has tickles. Tsukiyama Shuu has tickles. Thank you, God.

 

“S-Stop!“ He tried to ran away but totally forgot that I am strong enough to pull him back to the couch and pin him down under me quite easily, with one hand only.

 

“I’m not going to do it again, relax.“ I smiled and kissed him. He sat on the couch but kept me on his lap while I took his hair bangs out of his face and hugged his neck “So, besides being a cook, is being a veterinary your dream job?”

 

“No, actually I’d like to be a florist, but I never really tried to follow that.” Funny, I wanted to be that too when I was younger.

 

“Why not?“

 

“Well I.. I don’t know, really. It’s one of those things I never took very serious but.. I’ve always enjoyed flowers and their science.”

 

“I think you should try. Why don’t we open a flower shop? You have the money and I could help.“ He blushed and looked at the flower on the dining table thoughtfully.

 

“I guess it would definitely be fun. I will see what I can do. “

 

“For real then?” I felt excited about it. I remembered about my mother, she used to love flowers, and she did have a job on a florist. I helped her a few times, and being surrounded by flowers always made me feel peaceful.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He said, thoughtfully. "I was thinking that it could have some tables and shelves with books, even if it’s just for decoration, it would be nice.”

 

“It’s a good idea. And the name? Maybe some type of flower?”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to name it like a flower, it might look like it only sell those." I nodded, thinking of something else. “How about 'Humming Bird'?”

 

“Why humming bird?” I asked.

 

“It’s my favorite animal and it’s a pretty bird, you know I like everything that has many colors.“

 

“You could make a purple logo." He laughed and laid me next to me on the couch, finding a comfortable position behind me.

 

“You know me too well.” 

 

“Isn’t that good?” I asked, and i turned around a bit so I could kiss his cheek.

 

“Perhaps.. And perhaps I should go make a dinner for us?”

 

“That sounds good.” He got up and pulled me with him. We went to the kitchen, where the puppies were playing with each other, and I sat on the chair while he grabbed the meat from the fridge and started to cook it. Once we started eating not much time passed when we realized how silent we were.

 

“So.. And what about you? What do you want to be?” He asked when we were almost finishing our meals.

 

“I wanted to be a writer.“

 

“You don’t want to be a writer anymore?“ I took some time to think about it. Once we were finished I put the dishes on the sink to wash them. “Let me help.”

 

“No, it's fine, I’ll wash them. It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t feel as motivated as before.. at least about writing.”

 

“What else? You have some dream job?”

 

“Yeah, when I was a kid I wanted to be a florist too, because of my mother. Then I thought about being a painter, but it’s just a dream.“

 

“Why? Just like you said I think you should try! You are beautiful both inside and outside, I’m sure you’d do wonderful stories or painting.”

 

“Really?“ I finished cleaning the dishes and turned to him with smile on my face.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you. “

 

“Would you let me try then?”

 

“ Try what?”

 

“Painting you.  You’re a perfect model, and you’re face is easy to draw.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“ Maybe.. I already draw you before “ He stopped putting the dried cups on the shelves before looking at me with red cheeks.

 

“Y-You.. you’ve drawn me?”

 

“More than once, to be honest. You were always my favorite model.. but I only painted your face.“ I touched his jaw gently and caressed it with my thumb.

 

“Who were your other models?" I smirked at that.

 

“You, Touka, Hinami.. or a random person I’d see in the street.“

 

“I don’t like the idea of you drawing Kirishima..“

 

“Ohh.. is my love jealous?“ I smirked, giving a light kiss on his jaw and cheek.

 

“What if I am? “ He said in a whisper, his expression showing uneasiness.

 

“Don’t be silly.. the only thing I found pretty about her was her kagune.“ His expression changed to a more relaxed one and I took that moment to kiss him. He took a hold of the back of my knee and I raised my leg, placing it near his waist. The kiss started to become deeper and wetter, followed by the not-so-gentle grip on my ass.

 

A door knock made us stop making out, sadly, and he went to open the door. I was hiding on the counter, since we don’t know who it was, but once I heard the annoying voice of Kanae I walked back to the living room. He had been gone the whole day, couldn’t he had stayed out for one more hour or something? Damn kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. my BF insisted that they had dogs so heree they are! (the deaf dog is because my dog has that and he doesn't need to be perfect to be my perfect baby.)


	11. Shopping

It has been two weeks and half since it happened and I feel tired. Like, really tired. My head hurt and I didn’t feel like getting out of bed, but I eventually did. My legs are working much better now, I’ve been training with Hide everyday and after that I go for a few runs during the day so I don’t lost my physique, sometimes I would even take the little guys with me. Tsukiyama bought two leaches, one red and another blue, so I could take them out more safely. Once I returned from my run today I had lunch that the kid made, luckily we’re starting to get along, and when I was going to lay on the couch I saw the pregnancy test on the armchair, untouched. My hands started to shake the moment I grabbed it.

 

“Are you going to try it?” I heard Tsukiyama ask from the kitchen. We didn’t talk much about it again, really, since we knew that it may haven’t work. I turned around and scratched my nape.

 

“Yeah...” Instead of moving I stood in the living room and stared at the object. My silence didn’t go unnoticed by Kanae, who called Tsukiyama to take a look at me. He came closer and hugged my waist.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.. I’ll go.” I smiled weakly and kissed him. He returned to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes while I went to the bathroom. It took me 30 minutes to gather the courage, and I eventually did it. After I saw the result I sat on floor and put my face on my knees. I had to breathe to calm down. I heard the door being opened and Tsukiyama sat next to me, putting his arm around my neck and kissing my head. I put my hand on his and he held me tighter.

 

“Kaneki..?”

 

“It’s.. negative..” I showed him the test but he didn’t even looked at it, he just put my head on his chest and hugged me.

 

“It’s okay.. it's just a sign that we’re not ready.”

 

“Yeah..” I was relieved, but at the same time I wanted to have a baby with him. Of course, I wouldn’t tell him that. I’m 19, and I know I’m young, but looking at my live I know my life span is lesser than other people's. I want to have no regrets when I die. At the same time, if I die, our child would be alone like I was and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to be the reason for someone else's misery, or even worse, my own child’s misery.

 

“Kaneki.” I raised my head and looked at him. “I love you. With, or without a baby. You know that, right?”

 

“Of course I do.. I love you too.”

 

“Come on, let’s go somewhere today.”

 

“Go where?”

 

“Shopping?” He winked at me and I smiled in defeat. I didn’t have any money with me, and knowing him he’s going to buy me all the things I look at.

 

After I took a shower and we got our clothes on we went on foot to the closest mall, looking for some new clothes when we arrived, since his are a bit too big for me, and he made me accept his offer to buy me some. We went to too many stores and he bought almost everything I looked at, like if I looked at something for too long he’d grabbed it and buy it, completely ignoring me. When we went to one of the shops, he gave me his credit card and said he was going to get something, and I could buy anything I wanted. He had been gone for a few minutes and honestly, I couldn’t buy anything. I didn’t want him to spent more money with me. When he got back he had two plastic bags. On the bigger one there was a bottle and the other.. well I didn’t need to see the inside to know what it was.

 

“You didn’t buy anything else?“ He asked me, offering his available hand which I gladly accepted.  

 

“No, I didn’t see anything I really liked..” 

 

“Oh, okay. Do you want to go to this one?”

 

“No babe, I think these are good enough“ I said as I looked at the bags full of clothing, enough to fill more than one wardrobe.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“What’s the bottle for?“ I pointed to the plastic bag he was holding with a bottle inside.

 

“Oh ce est pour plus tard, mon amour. (*)“ He said, caressing my hand with his thumb.

 

“Hm.. d’accord. Ce que vous dites, mon cher.(**).“ He stopped walking and looked at me, amazed.

 

“Seriously? You said you didn't speak French.“

 

“I learned it on high school. I thought that the way you spoke so well thinking no one understood was cute, so I didn’t tell you about it.”

 

“I feel somehow violated..“ I almost let out a huge laugh, but I managed to keep cool.

 

“But don’t stop speaking French because of that. I like it.”

 

“I won’t oppose to that. Oh I almost forgot! I’m gonna go get some coffee beans and milk for the pups. Wanna come?”

 

“No, I’ll stay here, if you don't mind.“ The truth is I'm kind of scared that if I go he'll just make an excuse to buy me something else, so it's better if I stay here. I sat on the bench and he put the bags next to me, telling me not to sneak. If he doesn’t want me to see what’s inside then I won’t, so I started to look at the people and couples that came out of the store with their children. A slight pain hit my chest as I saw a couple with a baby girl on the mother’s lap. They were both laughing as the baby was playing with her mother's hair, making some funny baby noises that made everyone around smile. Except for me.

 

“Mon cher, are you okay?“ Tsukiyama appeared next to me so quietly and suddenly he almost gave me a heart attack.

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“Come on, let’s go home.“ He offered his hand again and I intertwined our fingers, noticing the weird looks people gave us and the girls saying things like “OMG is that Tsukiyama Shuu?!”. Jeez, I know he’s hot, and I know he appears in a few magazines (which I totally didn't buy) but no need to almost pass out. One thing I didn’t know about him was that he has no private driver or any rich or fancy habit, he said he enjoys walking and only uses the car to go somewhere too far, and he’s the driver. Since we went on foot and we stopped in a few bookstores on the way home we only arrived home at dinner time. We set the milk for the dogs and thankfully Kanae was there to clean the house and the mess the dogs made, although they usually stayed outside in the garden behind the house. It wasn’t as big as Mizuki’s, but it was big. It had a table and a romantic environment and it was a perfect place for a private picnic. If you know what I mean..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * that's for latter, my love  
> ** okay. Whatever you say, my dear.


	12. Kagune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a bonus about Hide's transformation, nothing special! Hope you like it and thank you for the comments! ^_^

 

The next day I woke up with those strong arms around me, holding me firmly, and when I tried to move I realized that I was a bit hard. Well, not much, but the need to get relief hit me like I was shot by a shotgun. My head still hurt but I just ignored the pain and tried to focus on anything else. Without much fuss I got off of his arms and went to the bathroom so I could.. well, do very manly things while calling for the other men on the other room. When I went to the kitchen to drink something I found Kanae reading a book on the couch and I talked to him a bit before doing some coffee for us, not forgetting to leave a mug for Tsukiyama.

 

“Kaneki?“ I heard him calling from the room, probably after waking up without feeling me on his arms. I walked to the door and looked at him, smiling at the sight of him searching me between the sheets.

 

“Try under the pillow.“ I joked, his eyes searching for me but his hair was in front of his face. He eventually saw me, making that smile that started makes me feel joyful as he took the hair off his face. I walked back to the bed and sat next to him.

 

“Sorry.. I’m still not used to wake up later then you..“ He said, intertwining our fingers “When did you get up?”

 

“About half an hour ago.“ I said softly, crawling on top of him. He removed his hands from their places and hugged my neck, closing his eyes as his soft lips pressed against mine.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“ Because I want you to rest.. since we’ll be all alone starting from 1 pm. Why don’t we occupy ourselves?“ I kissed his cheek and sat on his lap. His cheeks got a cute shade of red.

 

“What about Kanae?”

 

“I already talked to him.” He made a questionable look. “I told him to go out today.”

 

“He did what you said? That’s new.”

 

“He did, after I asked him if he preferred to go out and keep his mind clean or to stay and listen to my moans while you fuck me.” His face was amazing as soon as I said it.

 

“Y-You told him that!?” Of course I didn't, but we're starting to get along, slowly, so I just told him I'd watch the dishes for a week if he left us alone for the day. 

 

“What if I did?” I smirked, he’s so cute.

 

“H-He’s just a kid!”

 

“What is he.. 18?”

 

“He’s 17!” Oh please, that’s barely different. I kissed his jaw and neck and covered his mouth with my hand.

 

“Have I already told you.. you worry too much? Besides, he probably heard us the last time we did it, two weeks ago..” I rubbed my finger on his lips and then through his chest and abdomen, making him close his eyes and smile. “I miss your touches.. I think I won’t take another day without touching you..”

 

“And I think you’re too needy..”

 

“I am needy, just for you. I have to go to your sister’s in a few minutes, but when I come back we can have some fun..” He nodded and hummed at the same time. I got up and went to the left wardrobe that had my clothes.

 

“Any ideas in particularly, mon amour?”

 

“How about this: you go to the kitchen, open that bottle you bought, make a gourmet lunch the way you like and we have a romantic evening when I get back?”

 

“That sounds fun. What do you want me to cook?”

 

“Surprise me. But no weird stuff.” I dressed my black training shirt and shorts in hurry.

 

“Remind me.. what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m practicing with Hide.”

 

“Ah right..” He didn’t sound very happy about it.

 

“I know you’re jealous of Hide, but you have to trust me.. I mean, we’ve known each other for years, why would you think we’d do something now?”

 

“Why? Kaneki, you are incredibly beautiful and attractive! And now he has ghouls instincts and you smell so good..”

 

“Stop it.” He sat on the bed and I stepped in front of him, bending on my knees.

 

“I just can’t stop feeling uneasy..”

 

“Look, I am not, and I will never, cheat on you. For the first time in my life I’m in love with someone who loves me back, do you really believe I’d give that up for a bit of fun? Seriously, Tsukiyama, where’s your self-esteem? You are handsome, exotic and eccentric, a model, even. Any girl would give her world to be with you. I'd never do something like that.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that -.. No, you’re right, I’m sorry. I trust you and I love you too.” I bent down on my knees between his legs and caressed his cheek, receiving a warm hug in return.

 

“It’s okay. You can come by whenever you want.. I won’t take long.”

 

“Alright.. Be careful, and have fun.” He unhugged me and went to get the robe. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

                I went to Mizuki’s house with the dogs, as arranged, and I was greeted by Hide. He was already jumping around, all excited for practicing his ‘ghouliness’, as he calls it. We left the dogs in the garden along with their families and went to the basement of her house. We already trained a lot, although he’s not as muscular and a ninja (his words) like I am, he’s getting better every day. He took off his shirt and I told him what he had to do.

 

“Damn it I can’t!” He said, frustrated for not being able to unleash his kagune.

 

“It’s part of your body Hide, you have to feel it, not force it to get out.”

 

“How do you do it?” He asked. I sighted and took off my shirt so I wouldn’t ruin it. Two ‘arms’ should be enough. “Wow dude!”

 

“The point is, I didn’t force it, I let it out.”

 

“I’m trying, but it’s hurting a bit..” He touched his back and massaged it. “I know I'm a bit pecky with pain, but how do you handle it?”

 

“I.. don’t feel pain so easily anymore, actually. But don’t worry, it’s normal to hurt in the beginning, but once you let it out it feel pretty good, it’s like you’re releasing the pain.“

 

“I’ll try.“ He closed his eye and he managed to turn his eye. It was still strange for me to see him with a black and red eye but I’m slowly getting used to it. Red particles started to join around him but they disappeared a few seconds after. “I felt it!”

 

“That's a start, now try making more pressure on that area.”

 

“Okay..” He closed his eyes again and, this time, the particles appeared almost instantly. He closed his hands into fists and I could see he was being too forceful. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to make him relax.

 

“Hide, think about someone you like. Imagine that person pulling your kagune out, like a rope, and if you use too much force you’ll hurt them. Just let it be pulled. Let it out.” I said and his muscles relaxed in that moment, although his eyes were still close shut. The RC cells went back to his back and his kagune got out. I didn't think it would work that fast, but it did. So does that mean he likes someone..? I have to ask him that, later.

About his kagune.. let's say that it's different from what I’ve seen until now. He was a bikaku type, as I thought, and his kagune reminded me of a dark yellow dinosaur tail that has some kind of spiked ball in the end of it. Resume, there were white spikes everywhere. That's dangerous, but pretty useful in a battle. He opened his eyes and looked back, his eyes widening when he saw his new organ.

 

“Holy shit! I’m so cool!” He tried to move it but he almost hit the wall. He tried again, slowly, and it moved the way he wanted to. He smiled back at me and waved it like dogs do when they're happy.

 

“Oye! Be careful, the purpose of it is to destroy things.” I warned him and he stopped it. He came closer to me to compare our kagunes and touched mine, which is really soft and since I'm relaxed it's like jelly when we squeeze it. 

 

“Don’t tell me you never used them for other things then fighting. Those. Are. Useful.” I couldn't help but shake my head and try not to laugh. Only Hide to have such pervert thoughts. I never considerate using it that way, although it gave me a few good ideas for a very entertaining day. Not today, thought, I need to practice more to be able to do something like that. Then his face got serious again and he raised his index finger, as if he was going to make a point. “Kaneki.. how do I put it back in?”

 

“Not now. Now we’ll test it during a fight.” My kagune got sharp and turned to him, threateningly, making him step back and instinctively put his new organ in front of himself in defense.

 

“W-Wait! I don’t’ know how to use this!” I smirked and positioned myself to start the fight.

 

“Improvise”

 


	13. Lunch

When Tsukiyama called, we were already finished. We spent most time sparring, until he could use his kagune as easily as he uses his arms. The hard thing was to put it back in, but he did it accidently when he was too tired to even think about it. I let the dogs there for the afternoon and told Mizuki I’d come by to get them later, maybe even tomorrow. When I returned home I was caught by surprise, Tsukiyama was making lunch and had arranged the garden table, which meant we are having a picnic today. Good choice.

 

“It’s still not ready, but it won’t take long.” He said as I entered the kitchen.

 

“Take the time you need, I’ll take a shower.” I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. The slight wounds in my arms duo to all of those spikes on his kagune healed faster than I thought. I tried not to take much time so I wouldn’t be late for our lunch, and as soon as I got out of the shower I went to the bedroom to dress up. I chose the clothes he had bought me, a simple dark blue shirt that ends in a sky blue and black jeans. I looked pretty good on them, I had to say. Once I got in the garden Tsukiyama was putting the dishes on the wooden table and he looked back at me with a cute smile.

 

“How was practice?” He asked after giving me a peck on the lips.

 

“He’s getting better. You have to see his kagune.”

 

“Maybe I’ll go with you next time, then you can show him how we fight.” He sat on the chair and I sat in front of him. ”It’s a good thing he accepted us as a couple.”

 

“Of course he does, he already knew I was -..” My mouth closed in that instant.

 

“You were what?”

 

“Nothing..” He gave a cute laugh and looked at me with curiosity. He didn’t stop looking at me in that way, and it started to get me. “Argh fine.. He already knew my.. ‘tastes’.”

 

“What tastes?”

 

“You know.. for both men and women.” He hummed, and I wondered just what 'tastes' he has. "How about you?"

 

“O-Oh I’ve never had any taste for women, actually. And.. Hideyoshi?”

 

“He’s all about women. But let’s change the subject.” I sent him a sexy look that made him look at me with a blush. “I’d like to focus on you for the rest of the day.”

 

“Likewise, mon cher.” He smiled sensually and put what I think is blood on our cups. When he opened the covers of our dishes my mouth got watery almost immediately. I never smelled anything like that, it was the best food I’ve smelled since I remember. It wasn’t much, it was gourmet, but either way we had dinner the day before so this was kind of an appetizer. I can’t really explain what it was, it was meat, had a shape of hearts that probably took him a lot of time to do and had a red sauce that I guessed it was from coffee beans. He started to eat first, and I kept looking at the food, like humans usually do when they smell their favorite dishes. The moment I cut the meat and took the bite I closed my eyes, feeling the tender and delicious meat almost dissolving on my mouth. I wondered why would he stop to make these, I mean, these are much better than the food he normally does. “Do you like it?”

 

“It’s really, really, really good. We have to make this more often. What is it?” I frown, it’s not usual of me to ask what was it, especially since I already know what it is.

 

“I’m glad you enjoy it. It’s not human, if you were wondering.”

 

“Wow.. you turned ghoul meat into this?”

 

“It’s nothing special, it’s good, but not that good.” He smiled as I cut another piece and moistened it with the blood.

 

“I’ll be honest, it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. This week the food was delicious, but nothing compared to this.” I admit, Kanae cooks pretty well too, he must have learned it from Tsukiyama. For some reason he frowned in surprise but kept his smile. 

 

“Kaneki, since when do you like that kind meat this much?”

 

“What do you mean?” I stopped eating to look at him.

 

“I mean.. I know you don’t like to eat the same as us, so I asked Kanae to cook ghoul meat for you. I don’t like it, even with coffee that bad taste was always there, but you ate it like you were starving. If I remember right you ate it before but you never seemed to enjoy it.”

 

“Really? I didn’t notice, bit it was good. And yeah, I have been a bit too hungry.." But I think it's because I'm still recovering so my body is asking for more food so it was heal faster. "About that, before.. there was a time it was good, then it was disgusting again.”

 

“We don’t have many options in food so.. I don’t blame you for getting tired of the same taste.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s true..” I looked at him and decided to taste a bit of the blood on my glass. “It’s bitter, but the flavor is good.”

 

“Bitter? I’d say it’s really sweet.” 

 

“Maybe it’s because the food is sweet too.” He looked at me with a confused and cute face.

 

“That’s weird..” he whispered to himself, tasting the food again, and then he looked at me amazed. "For me the food is bitter and the blood is sweet. For you is the other way around. That’s pretty interesting.”

 

“Maybe I’m already used to it..? I don’t know, but everything is good.”

 

We started to talk about the flower shop we had planned, some details that we could had here and there. He said there was a really good place not far from here, and right next to that place there was a house with two floors and a particular garden that was very much like this one, but it had a pool and a hammock. He was suggesting that we’d move to that house and Kanae would move to the house above the store. It sounded good to me, since the kid would be living on the house next to us and not in the same house. Either way, we agreed on that option and we’ll go there together to see it, but we’d only move out next month or so, just to arrange everything and put all the things in order.

Unfortunately the food didn’t last long but it was worth it, and once we ended our cups we took the dishes to the kitchen and left them in the sink. We’d wash those later. We sat on the couch and we were going to read a book together if we hadn’t started to make out. So, one second we were making out on the couch and the other we were both naked on the bed. He was trying to put me on top of him while I tried to put him on me, it made us giggle during the kiss since we both wanted to be under, but he eventually gave up and laid on me. Ever since we started dating our relationship became more fun, before I would only show a smile when Hinami said something, or I’d make a fake smile to bring the enemy closer. Now, my smiles are real. I smile, I laugh, I giggle, I show my real emotions and I don’t fight them, all because of him.

 

My thoughts were dismissed, again, when his lips made contact with my neck, moving down to my chest, abdomen and waist. As always his touches were soft and gentle, trying his best to make me feel like a king. He kept kissing my waist and his hand stroked me gently, until his kissed went to my member. He gave a experimental lick on the tip and on the sides, sucking a bit of the pre-cum, before shoving all of it in his mouth. He moved his head and his tongue at the same time, making me close my eyes and grab his hair.

 

“Tsukiyama.. ahh..” I pulled his hair harder when his teeth brushed against me and he bite down carefully. With my other hand I scratched his back, leaving red marks that disappeared in seconds. He wetted his fingers with the lube, that was already next to us to be used, and put one finger inside without warning. When he moved it and my member hit the back of his throat all at the same time my back arched. Although it felt good, he was being kind, way too much. He treats me like a fragile doll sometimes, but he should know that I am everything but fragile. I pulled his hair more forcefully and as soon as his lips left my cock I replaced it with my tongue, noticing there was a weird taste mixed with his, probably mine. He added two more fingers at the same time and I raised my knees instinctively. When we stopped the kiss to catch our breaths I noticed how hard he was. “W-Wait.. Let me do it to you, too..”

 

“There’s no need for that. I get enough pleasure by giving it to you.” I looked at his erection and back at him, but before I could protest he kissed my forehead and went to the wardrobe to go get the condoms. I got up faster and stopped him from going any further, leaning my head on his shoulder before he ripped the plastic.  

 

“Don’t put it.” I whispered, and I felt his arm around my waist.

 

“You know I wish I didn't, but I have to.”

 

“No, you don’t.” He was going to open it but I took it and put it back on the wardrobe.

 

“Kaneki..”

 

“Don’t.. please.”

 

“Kaneki, just because it didn’t happen once it doesn’t mean -..”

 

“I want to.“ At that his eyes widened as he stared at me in a dense silence.

 

“What?” He whispered, frowning.

 

“Shuu, I want to have a baby with you.. “


	14. Yes

“Shuu, I want to have a baby with you.. “

 

“You.. do?” He moved a bit closer and I took that moment to hug him tightly.

 

“These last weeks where we didn’t know if I was pregnant or not I felt.. afraid. I was scared, because I didn’t want to lose another baby, a baby I want to have.. And when I saw that negative test I thought I would be relieved but.. I felt so empty, and I realized that.. deep down I want to have a family with you so badly.. and I want to make it work..”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I’ve never been so sure..“

 

“I won’t be able to hold back..” 

 

“I love you, I don’t want you to hold -...” His lips met mine in such a way I was immobilized. He pinned me on the closet while he kissed me roughly, his hands exploring everything they could reach. The wooden closet was cold against my back, but his body was so hot that he warmed me. And the way he was controlling the kiss.. that was the hottest kiss we ever shared until now, I couldn’t even move my head from the force he was shoving his tongue on my mouth. I never thought he could be like this, so possessive, so dominant and so animalistic. I like this side of him.

 

“Jump.“ He whispered between the kiss as he grabbed my ass and I gave a small jump, securing my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck. He’s so hard and wet and big and his movements are not the same as before, now he really wasn’t holding back, he wasn’t treating me like a doll, or like I was made of glass. I shivered as he leaded my ass to his member and brushed against it. His mouth never separated from mine, not even when he started to push in.

 

“A-Ahhh!“ I bit his lip and he shoved all of it in one move, I could feel every inch of him inside me.

 

“Kaneki..“ He stayed still for a while, kissing me softly this time. “Are you sure about this?“

 

“ Y-Yes, just move..!“ I demanded and he nodded before he moved back and thrusted, hitting so deep I saw stars. With another thrust, a harder one, he hit that spot inside me that made me feel so good I could pass out. “Ahh! You feel so good.. Shuu..”

 

“K-Ken..” I felt like I could come just from  a the way he kissed me earlier, but the way he called me by my first name wasn’t helping me either. I moved my waist up and down and he got the message, grabbing the back of my knees and starting his own rhythm, so slow and calm that it made me crazy. It's like he suddenly remembered to see me as a fragile guy again.

 

“Shuu, I’m ah.. not made of glass a-ahh..” For some reason saying his first name is more comfortable for me than I thought.

 

“You want it rough?” He has to be joking with me.

 

“Fuck, just break the ah.. freaking closet if you want to..!“ I knew I shouldn’t have said that, but I totally don’t regret it. He smirked, holding my knee a bit higher with one hand and holding my waist with the other, making me grab the closet’s door handle so I wouldn’t fall. His thrusts got faster and faster, and it felt so, so good, but it still wasn't enough for me, I want more.

 

“More?“ For a moment I thought I might  have said that out loud, but any thoughts vanished when  he started  shoving into me more forcefully, and I felt on the verge of fainting. Bless and damn my hyper-sensitivity.

 

“A-Ahh yes!” The neighbors must be awfully pissed by now, but I don’t care about that. He attacked my mouth again, as hard as before, but it wasn’t enough to shut me up. His thrusts were so strong, it made my body convulse every time his waist met mine, but I had the feeling that he was holding back something. I felt like I was holding back something too, but I can’t think straight, not when the only thing on my mind is him. “S-Shuu..!“ I called his name and moaned in pleasure when he hit my prostate again.

 

“Ken, I-I can’t..“ He moaned sensually and I could feel something sharp on my leg, curling around it and securing it. I opened my eyes, I didn't even noticed they were closed, and found his ghoulish eyes staring deep at me. He was almost without breath, and drops of sweat fell from his forehead. He never looked this messed up and hot before. I looked down and saw his kagune curled on my leg as his hand moved to my back and made pressure on my Rinkaku.

 

“Gahh..! Shuu w-what are you nghh doing?”

 

“Don’t hold it back. Let me have all of you.“ His next move was so strong, so deep, that he not only made the door crack, he also make me see not just stars but a whole freaking galaxy. Instinctively my kagune released itself and I was too unfocused, I couldn’t control it as it wrapped around him and around his kagune and got him even closer to me.

 

When I said that he could break the closet, I didn’t mean it literally.

 

My moans might have been so high that I couldn't hear anything else, but I didn’t need to hear the sound of the wood fracturing to know that it was happening. I didn’t know if it was the force he was using or if it was my kagune, but I’ll guess it was both.

 

“Ahh! S-Shit! Fuck yes! P-Please don’t s-stop! A-Ahh fuck me!“ His movements became more erratic before warm liquid filled me and I came right after him with a loud whimper. Even after we came, he didn’t stop, he kept pounding into me with the same force, trying to go as deep as he could, until his legs gave up and he fell on his knees with me on his lap. My kagune wrapped around his and around his waist, gently rubbing against his skin before going back inside along with his.

 

“That.. was amazing. You and the bad words..“ He said between heavy sights, making me laugh and try to balance my breathing, resting my head against the closet. He licked the saliva that ran from my mouth and kissed me tenderly, breathing thru his nose. I touched his chest and drowned on the feeling of his sweated muscles moving on my palms. He got up, giving me a hand, and we dressed up and cleared all the mess. When he looked at the closet he made a cute sound of surprise. There was a gap on the middle of it, the handle was smashed and the sides were cracked. “Ups.. merde..”

 

“Isn’t this your sister’s house?” I got next to him and rested my jaw on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah… we have to repair it before she finds out.”

 

“Later, now we should talk." I said, and he nodded. He turned to me and hugged me, driving us to the living room and we sat on the couch. 

 

"About the baby?" He asked, wearing a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Yeah.. we don't know if it will work, but we should talk about it." 

 

"If it doesn't work it's not your fault, Ken. It happens, and sometimes it doesn't.. so either way, don't blame yourself."

 

"Well, but if I does work, I'm the one who's getting birth and going thru all those weird processes, so I have reasons to be frightened.." I said and he laughed in a cute way.

 

"What weird processes?" 

 

"I read on a book that pregnancy makes women have weird needs, specially for food and sex.. not to talk about the mood changes. And what if people don't accept us because I'm a guy? And what will your family think of me, Shuu? A man getting pregnant isn't a normal thing, what if they don't accept me? What if they don't accept the fact we're a gay couple?" He suddenly grabbed my cheeks and squeezed lightly.

 

"And you were saying I worry too much! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great parent. My father has nothing to do with this, nor does my brother, and if they even think about putting one finger on you I'l -.." 

 

"Don't say that, they're your family."

 

"What are you saying, Ken? I choose you, if I had to choose I'd always pick you." I'm not sure if that's a very good thing to say.. 

 

"You.. You'd choose me over them?"

 

"Without looking back." I felt my face getting hot.

 

"I.. I d-don't know what to say.." I looked away and he grabbed my hand, kissing the knuckles.

 

"I love you, and as I said before, I will love you with or without a child. If I could I'd.. marry you." If I was red before then now I can't even compare. It was like all the blood from my body went to my face. Marriage? I never thought of that. 

 

"M-Marry me? You.. Y-You want to marry me?"

 

"I would, but you never seemed like the marriage type." I was so embarrassed I could pass out right there. 

 

"No, a-actually, I.. I.. wouldn't mind.." He made a romantic smile and kissed me gently before kissing the back of my hand again.

 

"It's too soon for marriage, non?" He said, and that made me start thinking. We are dating for a few weeks, it's almost making a year since we've known each other, I am desperately in love with him and I'm trying to get pregnant, of him. I think that having a baby means we'll have a future together, so what do we have to lose? We might die tomorrow, or the day after, but at least we'll have no regrets.  

 

"Honestly.. If you had asked me that two weeks ago I.. would have said yes.."

 

"Is that a yes?" He asked.. he actually asked that.. I tried to look away from his excited face. My answer came in a shy whisper.

 

"Y-Yes.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Too soon? Well I think that if I was in Kaneki's situation (not knowing if he is safe, lucky to live another day, etc.) I would never give up these kinds of things that easily. And Shuu, Shuu is a romantic, he is obsessed with Kaneki, so I believe he'd marry him in the first change he got. They are so cute <3  
> Thank you for your comments and btw thank you for the wine info, I really didn't know they could get drunk! XP


	15. Ring

On the same day we were going to get laid, probably a few more times, if that damned brat didn’t show up, again. I think he has some kind of superpower that is everything but good for me. He made dinner once he got there and when we started to eat I felt a bit off, the food was bitter and tasteless in my mouth. My head hurt as much as my stomach. The moment we finished and I saw my hands trembling I warned them I had to go to the bathroom, and after I closed the door and looked at my face in the mirror. I look pale. I washed my face with some cold water to see if I’d feel a bit better but it didn’t make a change, the pain in my head got even stronger, so much it made me dizzy. I had to put both hands on the sink to keep balanced and closed my eyes. I felt so hungry out of nowhere.

 

“Mon amour?” Shuu called after he knocked. I got myself straight and opened the door, telling him it was nothing special. Once I came back to the living room I sat on the couch and Shuu sat next to me, putting his hand on mine. “Are you sure you’re alright? You look pale.”

 

“I'm not even sure..” I laid my body and put my head on his lap. "There was something weird in the food.."

 

"Sorry, we only had hu-.. sorry, other food besides the one you eat. I'll get more supplies when I can." He started to caress my hair and I hummed. 

 

"It's fine, but I'm feeling nauseous. I just.. I don't understand. It's like everything lost flavor except.. ghoul meat." 

 

"Maybe you're body got too used to it? It's rare but it can happen.." I've Ben eating it for so long now, it may be true.

 

"Yeah that's probably it.. I'm just worrying too much. Maybe the fever is coming back.." He pressed his lips on my forehead, checking if I my temperature was too high.

 

"No fever. You really are worrying too much. Are nervous about something?" He asked and continued the caresses.

 

"Not particularly.." I closed my eyes and turned around, hugging his waist. 

 

"Sleep. I'll put you in bed later." 

 

"Thanks.." I snuggled on his lap and kissed his leg. "I wuve you.."

 

"I love you too. Good night." He whispered and gave a cute laugh. I kissed his leg one more time before I fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next day, instead of some training, Hide and I took Angel and Sky to the park and then we went to a coffee shop to chat, like the old times. Of course, we only asked for coffee, we weren’t there to eat. We sat outside, dogs weren’t allowed inside, and since there was no one else besides us we could talk freely. Sky decided to jump to my lap and Angel stayed near my feet. Once I told Hide about the proposal he jumped on me and playfully rubbed my hair, I couldn’t help myself but to smile, and when he was over he sat back on his place but kept jumping on his seat. “Oh my god Kaneki! When is it? And where? And -..” He was talking way too fast.

 

“H-Hey, we haven’t decided anything yet. Right now we’re more focused on our biggest plan...” I looked down, a bit embarrassed that I unconsciously rubbed my own belly.

 

“What the hell could be bigger than a wedding? W-Wait don’t tell me-..” Before he could jump on me again I interrupted.

 

“Calm down, I don’t know yet..”

 

“How do you expect me to calm down?! My best friend is getting married, AND pregnant! Tell me everything, how do you feel? Have you chosen a name yet?”

 

“I don’t even know if I’m pregnant, or if I can be, besides we are trying since yesterday and it’s not like the day after I’ll get any signs.. it’s too soon to say or feel anything, but.. I really hope we can have a family.” I drank all the coffee and smiled to myself.

 

“Dude.. I’m so happy for you guys! Is this really what you want?”

 

“It’s more than I could ever ask.. I love him so much, Hide, and he makes me so happy. It might seem stupid and reckless but that’s how life is.” 

 

“I just want to make sure. But did he asked during sex? Cause he could be just sex talking, you know? If you said ‘yes’ means the sex is good too, right?” He said, loud enough for the waitresses to look at us with a surprised expression. I felt my face heating up.

 

“S-Stop being so straight forward, jeez.." I whispered, but he still looked like he was waiting for me to say it. I sighted. "Okay, yes, the sex is more than good, it’s amazing.. B-But I said yes because I love him, not because he's good at it.“

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Shuu said, appearing out of nowhere, and my blush intensified. He said he was going to see his friend Chie and he’d go back home, so I wasn't He expecting to meet him here. He suddenly got on his knee next to me and grabbed a small blue box from his pocket, it made me start to feel butterflies in my stomach and my face felt extremely hot. He opened the box and there was a beautiful ring, it was made of silver and had a circular diamond on the middle. I had to cover my mouth to hide the surprised smile.

 

“S-Shuu, I told you yesterday I didn’t need a -..” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before his lips were on mine. I could say something against this but I knew he wasn’t going to listen, so I just let myself go. I closed my eyes and hugged his neck with one hand, letting him grab the other to put the ring on my finger. I didn’t know how he knew the size of my fingers but it was perfect, it fit in a way like it was made for me. But he wouldn’t.. right? “T-Thank you..”

 

“Hori helped me to pick the right one. It’s a bit simple since you didn’t want anything too exaggerated.” He unhugged me to see if it was nice and I looked at it too. Just by looking at the engagement ring I could see it was expensive, but at least it was simple. He kissed the back of my hand and the finger next to the ring.

 

“It’s perfect." I said, making him look at me. "I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” We both smiled and kissed each other again, this time our tongues met and we intertwine our fingers from the hand that had the ring.

 

“This is so going to the wedding videos..” I heard Hide say, and when I opened one eye to look at him I saw that he was filming the moment with his iphone. I was so happy I just had to ignore him. I caressed Shuu's long hair, that he decided to put on an adorable ponytail today, and he did the same to mine, which is the same size as it always was. Yes, I cut my own hair, I’ve always done it and I don’t mind it now.

When we separated he said he was going back home, taking both dogs with him, and I kept staring at his back for a big amount of time before I noticed the waiters were all looking at my direction. Not just them, but some people that were passing by too. My face got extremely hot again, I covered my face with both hands so I would stop looking at all those people that were staring at me with amazed smiles. It wasn’t long after that when one waitress came with more coffee and said it was on the house, there was cream on it and had a shape of a heart. Okay, I admit it was sweet.

 

“Let me see it!” Hide nearly screamed, and I let him take my hand as he looked at the ring. “Uhh Tsuki-san sure knows how to enchant you!”

 

“P-Please, Hide, stop it.. people are staring at me..”

 

“It’s not everyday people get to see a guy ask another guy in marriage!”

 

“I know but there’s no need to make a fuss about it..” He made a face and I smiled. “And yes, by now he knows every trick to charm me.. and I am not talking about that.”

 

“Kaneki, let’s be honest with each other. People see you as a innocent and shy guy, but I know you are a pervert.” I was going to call him an idiot but my phone ranged, Shuu called me to return to the apartment as soon as I could, and since he seemed a bit nervous I hurried to pay our coffees and Hide came with me back to the apartment.

 

The moment I opened the door and saw who was inside I acted instinctively and grabbed the guy by his neck. When my kagune got free and pointed at him the blonde guy with red eyes that was next to us, I'm not sure what his name is, was going to interrupt, but Ayato raised his hand as a sign for the other not to. At that I released his neck, but kept my Kagune pointing at him. Hide stepped back and Shuu told him they should go outside, he seemed convinced I was safe. Well, technically, I was, but they obviously were not.

 

“Why are you here, Ayato?” I asked. He coughed and looked at me, showing no signs of threat, for my surprise, and instead of answering, he looked at the living room and an innocent voice came from it. My eyes widened as Hinami showed herself.

 

“Big Brother..” We stared at each other for a second before we jumped into each other’s arms. I missed her so much and I was so worried..

 

"Hinami..!" I held her protectively in my embrace. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay.. I’m sorry.” She said. I put myself in front of Hinami as I looked at Ayato and he looked away almost immediately. “Wait, Brother, he’s with me!”

 

“He’s from the Aogiri.”

 

“I know, but.. I am too..” She looked away and I felt my heart stop for a second.

 

“You.. what?”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do.. I had to survive on my own! I couldn’t keep counting on others to protect me, I had to fight.” I clenched my fists and looked at Ayato and at the blonde guy, who has been in silence all this time, and I swear I remembered his face from somewhere but I couldn’t remember his name. “They are with me, please, don’t hurt them.”

 

“But Hinami -..” I started but she interrupted.

 

“I know, I know everything, but we’re here to help.. Please listen.” She was looking at me with such a serious face I couldn’t say no. I couldn't stop noticing how she grow up. She was more mature, with more female features. She even has a different scent now, which kind of looks like_. Oh that bastard is dead.

 

“You bastard!” I punched Ayato and he fell on the ground, my kagune pointed at him once more. She has his scent, that meant he touched her, everywhere. That meant they had.. done things. She's 14! 

 

“I-I..” He closed his eyes as he waited for the kagunes to stab him.

 

“Kaneki, stop it!” When she shouted my name I looked at her and withdraw my kagune. The boy got himself on his feet and turned his eyes into kakugans.

 

“You son of a -..” 

 

“Ayato shut up and sit on the freaking couch!” She suddenly ordered him and I was surprised when he did what she said, only making an angry click with his tongue. She sat on the couch next to him and to the other guy as I sat on the armchair and crossed my arms. "Just listen to us, please."

 

“Alright. What’s going on?” I asked when I stopped staring at the dark haired.

 

“First, this is Naki. He’s with me too.” Right, I remember who he is now, he's Jason's brother or follower or something like that. He crossed his arms to and made a angry face, like a child does when they’re grumpy. “Naki, at least tell him what you wanted to say..”

 

“Ghh okay. Eye-patch, I hate you! You killed Big Bro and hurt my feels.. But I’ll help, just because the way you fought and almost gave your life for your friends made me... not cry.. much. Either way! I would fight for my friends like that too, so.. you’re a good guy.” I smiled at him and he raised his hand for a handshake, which I accepted. This guy was more innocent than I thought.

 

“Thank you, Naki-san.. I‘m sure you’re a good person too, if you also fight for your friends, and.. I'm sorry for hurting your family. Please, you can call me Kaneki.” He smiled back with teary eyes and sat down straight in the couch, so I turned to Hinami again. “How did you know I was alive? And here?”

 

“My specialty is hearing, last night Kanae-san was speaking with Tsukiyama-san on the phone and I heard something about you, so I followed him. These two followed me and I told them to keep this a secret.” Hinami said.

 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Ayato assured.

 

“I don’t trust you, how can I be sure you won’t tell them?” At that he got up from the couch and I did too, we stood almost chest to chest with each other.

 

“We’re here to help! If we were here to hurt you we’d-..“

 

“W-What is that?!” Naki nearly screamed. We both frowned, mainly when he got on his knees next to me and put his hand on my belly.

 

“Huh… what are you doing?” I asked him, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he jumped back and got behind Ayato.

 

“What have you been eating?!” He asked me and I tried to process what he was saying. “T-There’s something alive in there! Did you ate something alive?”

 

“What? You're not making any sense, you dumbass.” Ayato said, hitting the blonde’s nape with one hand.

 

"Big Brother, are you alright?" She asked, worried at my sudden change of expression. Actually, it made sense to me. The signs were there, the insomnias during the night, the sleepiness, the constant hunger, the changes of appetite and the nauseas. There was no way to be sure right now but I kind of felt it. And there was only one answer to this. I didn’t know how to react, or what to do. But.. if it was true then maybe the test was wrong. Maybe I’ve been like this for a month and I didn’t even realized it. My breathing started to get shaky and I sat on the armchair since my legs stopped working for a moment. It was happening, really happening. There was one thought that didn't get out of my head, and it was going to stay there until I didn't tell Shuu that..

 

I might be pregnant..

 


	16. Hunger

 

Hinami looked at me with concern. My eyes were a bit teary, and she must have thought I was sad or worried, but in fact I was more than happy. I was caught unguarded, no one expects to receive these kinds of news, specially not like this. Even if it's sudden and maybe not true I just felt that I have to believe it is. I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm down, but my heartbeat wasn’t planning on relaxing and those two in front of me haven’t stopped arguing and fighting. They were giving me an head ache already.

 

“Shut up you idiot! It’s not possible! If you eat a beating heart it stops beating as soon as its bitten! No one’s throat is big enough to fit a fucking heart!” Ayato screamed at the other. Why did he have to scream.. couldn't he just say it like a normal person?

 

“But it’s alive! Don’t call me idiot I’ll tear you into pieces!!” Damn kids. I didn’t even care about what those two were saying, all I could think in the moment was that I need to tell Shuu right away. I got up and Hinami tried to stop me.

 

“Big Brother, wait...!” Hinami almost grabbed my arm but I was too fast and ran thru the door before any of them had time to blink. I didn’t even had to search for Shuu, he was leaned on the wall on the outside of the apartment, and I in the moment I couldn't care if he was on the phone. I put my arms around him tightly and hid my face on his neck. I heard a male voice coming from the phone that ask what was that sound but he didn’t answer, instead he turned off the call and stepped back to look at me with worry.

 

“What happened? Are you alright?” I tried to breath as he caressed my cheek and cleaned some of the tears that I didn’t notice before. I felt so happy, but so terrified at the same time. There were so many “what if”s, but at the same time I wanted this so, so badly, I would do anything to make this work. Anything. It’s like a dream I had given up a long time ago, to build a family and to be this happy.

 

“Shuu, I-I think I’m pregnant..!” As soon as the words left me he stopped breathing. I saw the way his eyes got soft and filled with joy as he almost too calmly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me kindly, putting his hand on my white hair and stroking it.

 

“I love you, Ken.. I love you so much..” He whispered as I put my hand on his and squeezed it before he grabbed my hips and lifted me in the air. I smiled at him and he made the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen, making my face feel warmer. “Are you sure?”

 

“N-No, but if I am.. we’re going to be dads, Shuu, we’re having a family..” I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. I knew we were almost in the middle of the street but I didn’t care if people were looking. As we started to move our lips together I untied his hair and rubbed my hands on the purple softness, he turned us around and softly held me against the wall. He started to whisper ‘I love you’ every time he gave me kisses on the cheek and forehead, and when his lips met mine the front door of our apartment suddenly opened. The sight of Hinami made us stop everything and step away from each other, but she already had seen enough. She was clearly shocked, but seemed puzzled between being happy or just surprised. I going to tell her not to freak out but I was interrupted by her warm hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you two.” She said, hugging both me and Tsukiyama at the same time. "It was about time you two sorted things out.."

 

“Hinami..” We hugged her back and I couldn’t stop the tears of happiness. I looked back at the doorstep and Ayato was there, with his arms crossed and a calm expression. I kissed Hinami’s forehead before I started to walk to Ayato. He tried to look strong but I could see some fear in his eyes when I looked at him. He gave a step back when I raised my hand, but eventually accepted my handshake. “I’m sorry, Ayato.”  

 

“Tsk.. I’m the one who should apologize. I’ve made many stupid things and -..”

 

“I know. But I forgive you. I can't trust you completely but if Hinami does then I'll try.."

 

“Thanks.. But I just wanted to say that I’ve made mistakes, many of them, but.. Hinami isn’t one of them. We really.. Well.. She’s safe with me.” I noticed how much he looks like Touka, the way he says things and puts his hand on his nape is similar to her.

 

“Thank you, Ayato. And thank you too, Naki-san.”

 

“H-How did you know I was here!?” He asked from behind the door. I shook my head and tried not to laugh. He’s so silly, but funny too.

 

“I saw your shoe..” At that Ayato gave him a slap on his nape, calling him idiot again. I smiled at them, but then I remembered that they came here for a reason. “What did you want to tell me?”

 

“The Aogiri is creating half ghouls. That I know of they only managed to make one so far, but he’s still unstable.” Hinami said, going next to Ayato and holding his hand. “They can’t know about you, Big Brother. Specially not now, if they find out about the baby they’ll chase you forever.. ”

 

“But we're on your side, Kaneki. We've got your back and your secret is safe with us." Ayato said, this time looking at me without fear. "There are people inside the Aogiri that were forced to be there. Some are there because we need to protect someone.. All of us are on your side."

 

"But they don't know I'm alive.. how can they be on my side?"

 

"Believe me, they are. They see you as a martyr, kind of, and they are waiting for someone to save them. But right now you guys have to keep away from them." 

 

"I won't run away, there has to be another solution.. we can’t leave this place, not now.” I looked at my fiancee and he looked back at me, giving me his hand with worry.

 

“It’s getting late, Hinami. We should go before they suspect..” Naki whispered on Hinami’s ear and her smile faded away. She nodded and kissed my cheek and Shuu’s.

 

“We’ll come when we can. I’m sorry, Big Brother..” I hugged her tightly, just as if I wasn’t going to see her again cause we never know.

 

“Be careful, Hinami.” She smiled sadly and returned to Ayato. I stepped back to let them thru and waved at them as they disappeared thru the park. Today there was a really deep fog, reminding that we were no longer in summer.

 

“Ken..?” I looked at him with distress. I already knew what he was going to ask.

 

“No, Shuu, I’m not alright.. I’m worried about all this.” I put my hand on my belly and he put his too.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“I want our child to be safe, and I’ll kill anyone who tried to hurt any of us. But we’ll deal with this later.. right now let’s focus on us. Who were you talking to?”

 

“My father. But before that I was talking to the guy of the flower shop. They restored the shop and the houses and he wanted us to go today, but I said I’d talk to you first.”

 

“Yeah let’s go, I need to get distracted.” I went inside to get my keys and closed the door. We went on foot to the shop since it wasn’t really far from our apartment, and on the way there Shuu said his father and brother were coming the next day. He seemed everything but happy about that. Once we got there I was stunned by how pretty it was. Apparently it used to be a cloth shop, but as the man that was selling said, they restored everything according to what Shuu had told them. The walls were green and brown, one of them had a deep forest wallpaper, and the floor was made of wood. It was a great place to make a flower shop, and I could see myself and Shuu working in there, helping customers to choose the best flower for their lovers.

When we finished seeing the shop we went to the apartment above it. It was small and reminded me of my apartment, only this one had more windows and had brighter colors, not to say the furniture was totally more expensive than mine. There was also a terrace but we didn’t went there because it had the view of our future’s house garden and Shuu wanted to be a surprise. Anyway, the apartment it was good for one person, and we already had talked with Kanae about it.

The next and last place we went was the house next to the flower shop. Our house. And damn I was more than surprised. On the outside it looked like a normal house with a white door and four big windows, two on the first floor and the other two on the second floor. When we got inside I felt like we were on Kyoto. It was so beautiful, so calm and lovely. I just loved it. The indoors opened to the side like in Kyoto and the furniture was all made in a beautiful wooden color. The walls were beige and some of them had images of leafs, like they glued leafs on the walls. The kitchen, however, was the only thing that had a Tokyo style, but the colors and materials were the same as in the rest of the house. There was a door that leaded outside and as we went there I was even more amazed. It was a big garden, not as big as Mizuki’s but still big enough. As he said there was one of those hammocks, between two big trees. When I looked to what was next to the kitchen’s window I stopped. 

 

There was a pool. Like, a really big pool.

 

“Wow.. t-this must be so expensive..”

 

“You don't need to worry about that. You'll be my husband, my money is yours." I don't think I'll ever be used to using money that I didn't earn on my own.

 

"Still, this looks like a palace for me.." He chuckled.

 

"Really, forget about the money. This was just the first floor. Come on, there’s something I want to show you..” Shuu said, grabbing my hand so I’d follow him. We climbed the spiral stairs and there were four doors on the second floor. The first he opened was the bathroom, then in the door in front there was an office that looked more like a library since it had tons of shelves. He smiled as I said that that was going to be my favorite place on the house, but then he said there were two better things. On the next door there was our bedroom. It was peaceful, the walls were beige too, the only window occupied most of the wall next to the bed and it gave us the view of the garden, the wall in front of the bed was a closet with mirror doors. The bed was crimson red and so were the pillows on the armchairs near the window. Then it was time for the last room. He opened the door in front of our room and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

“It’s wonderful Shuu..” I said as I hugged him. The room was baby blue and lilac, there was no furniture besides the wardrobe since we planned to go get the baby’s furniture together. We didn’t know the sex of the baby so blue and lilac is perfect.

 

“I thought you might like it.” He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my neck.

 

“It’s just perfect.” I kissed his lips softly and he hummed. We went downstairs and thanked the man before we went back to the apartment.

 

 

***

 

 

Right after dinner that day I started to feel a bit sick again. I was nauseous, but more than that I was awfully hungry. I felt like if I didn’t eat on that moment I’d pass out, but I didn’t want to say anything to them. Like any other normal day we went to bed and Shuu fell asleep not much time after. I got out of bed without making much noise and went to the fridge, opening it and sighting tons of meat.

 

“Great, how am I suppose to know which is which?” I whispered, talking to myself. The meat was raw and cold, but I was so hungry it became the less of my problems. I cut a bit of the first I saw with a knife and ate it. It was tasteless and sour. I spit it to the trash bin and returned to the fridge to try other, but this time I tried to use my senses. I smelled a few of them, but when I got to the last stand something got my mouth watery. I grabbed the meat and bit it, not caring if I got dirtied with blood. It felt good, but I had the need to eat fresh meat, while the blood is still warm. Still, I ate every bit of the meat I was holding, I ate it so fast and with so much need my breathing was hasty. I looked at the fridge and I was relieved to see there was more, but on that moment I was so full it was like I had eaten five or six giant hamburgers.

 

“Ken?” I heard Shuu’s voice from the room. I looked at him and his eyes widened. “W-What are you doing?”

 

“S-Sorry.. I was hungry..”

 

“It’s okay. Why didn't you say something? I could have cooked it."

 

"Actually I liked it like this.. If it was fresh it would be better."

 

"Oh.. then I'll try to bring some more tomorrow. Come on, let's take a bath.” He gave me his hand and pulled me up. Our faces got extremely close as he looked at the blood on my mouth and jaw. I noticed that he blushed, for some reason, and his blush turned to a dark red color when he looked at my kakugan.  

 

“What?”

 

“You look really hot when you’re covered in blood.” I felt my face warm up as I smiled and winked at him.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a complement, but thank you babe.” He licked a bit of the blood and made a cute face, coughing.

 

“And I don’t know how can you like that..” I chuckled and looked down, placing his hand on my belly.

 

“I guess I’m not the only one.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you liked this chapter, I just wanted to show you how their house would be like! I have these images of the plant of their house, which I made it myself, so check it out if you want to! ^_^ Kisses 
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/1/118112319039008112513/posts


	17. Brother

 

The next day I was sitting on the couch with Kanae, we were both reading the same book at the same time, while Shuu was talking to Mizuki. She seemed excited about something, talking so loudly I could hear her voice leaving the phone from the kitchen. Apparently they were talking about me and about the baby, and for the little I heard she said it was strange for the pregnancy test not to work and I should go see her to analyze my blood, then Shuu went to the bedroom and I didn’t hear anything else. After they finished talking Shuu sat on the couch next to me and sighted.

 

“She told me that we should go there now, before I go get my father.” He said, kissing my neck gently. It was getting a bit late, and his father was coming to have dinner in our house. His brother wasn’t coming, he said he had to do something and he’d pass by on another time. I didn’t have lunch, after all that meat I ate last night I wasn’t much hungry, but I was going to make an effort for this dinner.

 

“Hm..” I hummed, continuing to read the book. It was talking about how to take care of newborn babies, all the things we need to do and how to do them. It was really useful, even Kanae was reading because he said he wanted to know more about how to take care of a baby, since it wasn’t something he had done before. The only problem is that there's nothing here about baby ghouls, and I assume it's quite different on some matters.

 

“Don’t you think we should go, mon amour? Just in case?” He asked, and I nodded. Shuu got up and went to the bedroom again to change clothes, and he was still there when his phone received a message.

 

“Babe you have a message.”

 

“You can read it!” He screamed from the room. I wasn’t the kind of person to read other people’s messages but if he said it was okay then there was no problem. I gave the book to Kanae and opened the message from his father, saying he would arrive in one hour and in which airport he was landing, and I was a bit surprised at their previous conversation. Even more with the ones with his brother. He wasn’t formal with them, at all, specially with his brother who he seemed to hate so much. “Who was it?”

 

“Your father. He’s landing in one hour.” I got up from the couch and dressed my coat, returning the phone to him. It was cold today, again, and on these days there wasn’t much to do. I looked at Kanae and I felt a bit bad for him, all he does all day is searching for information and checking if everyone is alright, besides the cleaning and the food. “Hey, do you want to come?”

 

“Nein. I have to prepare things for the masters..” Oh right. It was kind of strange, the way they reacted to the other members of Tsukiyama’s family. Kanae gets a bit nervous and anxious, and Shuu gets pissed and annoyed. Are they really that bad? Once we closed the door and started to walk he started to murmur things.

 

“Merde.. What a pain..”

 

“Babe you’re complaining too much. What is it?”

 

“It’s just that.. if my brother isn’t coming today, then he’ll show up randomly. I’m not mentally prepared..”

 

“I saw the texts.. he didn’t say anything bad.”

 

“He asked if my new girlfriend was pretty. And referred to you as a she.”

 

“Yeah because he doesn’t know you’re with a guy, or about the marriage. You told him to fuck off in french, literally.”

 

“I don't like the way he treats people, he thinks everyone can be his property for a certain price, and for some reason he likes to do that to people I talk about." I see. So he's just scared his brother will try to 'buy' me. "I know you'd just beat his ass if he tries anything, but it's still annoying to think he'll might try. I was planning on telling them about us after dinner, but since he’s not coming I’ll just tell my father.”

 

“Why are you so informal with your father?” I asked him as I got closer to him and intertwined our fingers. It was a bit odd to have a ring, I was never much a ring person.

 

“He’s my dad, mon amour. I don’t need to be formal with him. He’s cool, he won’t be formal with you, either, trust me.”

 

“They don’t seem ‘cool’. You seem so pissed when someone mentions them.”

 

“Not them. I just didn’t want my brother to come.. I don’t want my brother anywhere near you..”

 

“He's your family. How bad can he be?”

 

“Ten times worse than the me without me.” I tried to imagine that. “Believe me, he is more manipulative and fake then I could ever be.”

 

“Damn..” I whispered to myself. Even if he is as bad as he says I have to be nice to him, after all he is my brother-in-law.. Talking about brothers-in-law, we didn’t even knocked the door when Mizuki opened it and suddenly jumped on me. I had never been this close with her, it was odd. She congratulated us and hugged Shuu too, making him give the sweetest laugh. I didn’t really noticed at first but when I looked at her again I saw she was dressed with a plain yellow dress and wearing a lot of make-up, as if she was going to a prom.

 

“Alright, we have to be quick.” She said as she dragged me to that room that looked like an infirmary. That red haired kid was there, this time he was awake, but he didn’t speak. His neck was still bandaged and so was his arm. I thought he was a ghoul but apparently he was human. “I’ll be fast.”

 

“No problem, take the time you need.” I said, never leaving the sight of that boy. He was looking at me too, and I could see it in his eyes that he was scared and sad but became relieved when I smiled sadly at him. I was so distracted with the kid I didn’t notice she had taken my blood with those weird needles and went to another room with Shuu. The red haired waved at me and I waved back. “Hey. What’s your name?”

 

“…” he didn’t answer. Instead, he pointed to his throat and I got the message. Hide appeared not long after with a plate with human food and gave it to the boy before he sat next to me.

 

“Who is he?” I asked him.

 

“His name is Ayumu. A ghoul ate his vocal chords and he can’t speak.”

 

“Oh.. poor kid. And, Hide, about yesterday.. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

 

“Life’s hard, man. It’s fine. Did you fight?”

 

“No, we talked. When I saw Touka’s brother I acted a bit instinctively..”

 

“T-That was Touka-chan’s brother?! I had seen him before but I didn’t know him! Was she there?” Why did he get so agitated over her brother?

 

“No, they don’t really hang around with each other since he got in the Aogiri..” He looked a bit sad to hear that, and I realized something. “Wait, do you -..”

 

“Mon amour can you come here for a second? You can come too, Hideyoshi-kun.” Shuu called us. We looked at each other and went after him. I guess that was a conversation for another time. The door leaded to an operation room, it had all those materials and machines, it was like that wasn’t a house but a hospital. Mizuki was sitting next to a microscope and she gave me two pictures.

 

“Look. This is a microscopic photo of your blood, and this is Hideyoshi-kun’s blood. Can you see the difference?” She asked. In the first one, that had my blood, the cells were dark red and a bit bigger than the few other cells, they kind of looked like curled up fetus. In Hide’s case there were few of the bigger ones and most of them were small and had a clear red color.

 

“What does it mean?” I gave the photos to Hide, who was seeing his blood with enthusiasm.

 

“Kaneki-san, what have you been eating lately?” I hesitated in answering that. For ghouls it’s a bit scary and weird to meet another ghoul how cannibalizes. “You can tell me.”

 

“I eat ghoul meat.” I looked at Hide a bit cautiously. It was still strange to talk about it in front of him, even if he acted as if it was normal.

 

“Is it because you need to recover something or because you want to?”

 

“Ever since I accepted my ghoul side I’ve been eating it.. I used to want it, but now I think I need it, I can’t eat anything else.”

 

“Are you getting really hungry during the night?” Where were we going with this?

 

“Yeah, I started to notice that last week.. And the flavors changed too. Is that bad?”

 

“Well.. there are good news and bad news. The good news is that you are pregnant, and the baby is alright.” I sighted in relieve. If my baby was alright, then nothing else mattered. “I’m guessing you made the pregnancy test after you ate, right?”

 

“Hmm..” I tried to remember, and if I remember correctly it was after lunch. “I think I had lunch before..”

 

“It’s obvious it didn’t work, then. You see those dark cells you have? Those are RC cells. The average healthy amount for a ghoul is about 1000 to 8000 RC factor. In Hide’s case, since he eats human meat, his aren’t so abundant and he has about 3500. Because of the type of food you eat, you have more than 8000, and you can see in the picture that the RC cells are even as much as the blood cells. The pregnancy test couldn’t detect anything because the information was covered by the RC cells.”

 

“Okay.. is that bad?”

 

“A bit.. In a ghoul’s pregnancy, the first months are essential for the baby. It’s on those weeks that the baby needs a lot of food to develop, and it’s that food that he or she will want until they're born. Ghouls are limited in that matter, and the ones that cannibalize know they need to change their diet during pregnancy, although there aren’t many cases of ghouls who only eat ghoul meat like you do. That’s the bad news. Since you didn’t know that, and you only eat that type of food, now the baby only wants ghoul meat and they won’t accept anything else.”

 

“So.. Now I can only eat ghoul meat?” That wasn’t a bad new for me. I already did that.  “That’s all?”

 

“Pretty much, yes, but you shouldn’t get more RC cells then you already have. The baby absorbs almost half of everything you digest, so try not to eat too much.” She said in hurry. She looked at her watch and made a cute surprised sound, kind the same way Shuu did when he saw the broken closet the other day, which luckily was already replaced with an identical one. “Come on, we have to go!”

 

“We’ll talk later, Hide.” I turned at him and was dragged by the two siblings before I could even wave back at him. He screamed “good luck” before we left and I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so rushed. When we returned to the apartment Shuu told me to go change into something formal while they went to get their father, so I dressed some black pants with white stripes, a black shirt and I added a white necktie. A few minutes later I went to the kitchen and helped Kanae to clean the dishes from that morning.

 

“Kaneki-sama, you really don’t need to help.” He said lowly. We were starting to get more friendly with each other, since we lived on the same house we had to be peaceful and let our differences aside. He actually started to call me Kaneki-sama, and it was weird.

 

“It’s okay, you shouldn’t do everything by yourself.”

 

“I don't mind, it’s my work..”

 

“But you can ask if you need help, it won’t kill you to ask. And call me Kaneki, I’m not your master.”

 

“You became my master a while ago..” I admit I was a bit touched to hear that.

 

“Well, then your master is telling you to drop the –sama.” I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was a good kid, after we get to know him better.

 

“Then, Kaneki-san, if I may ask, I noticed you have been a bit pale.. How is the.. the..” He seemed a bit shy to continue, but I knew what he meant.

 

“The baby? Thankfully it’s alright.”

 

“Oh.. good, then. And I also want to warn you about something..” I hummed and he continued. “It’s nothing serious, but Shuu-sama’s father makes a lot of questions about your personal life.. I’m just telling you that so you won’t be caught unguarded.”

 

“I’ll remember that, thanks.” When we finished with the dishes we were almost done with preparing the dining table when I remembered something, and since Kanae has been living with the Tsukiyama family for a long time I thought that it was better to ask him. “Kanae, why aren’t any pictures of Shuu’s brother here?”

 

“Hm? What do you mean? He appears on many of them.” I frowned. I looked around the room and didn’t see anyone besides Shuu and Mizuki.

 

“I don’t see him.. Where is he?” I asked. I had seen all those pictures more than once and I was sure there was no picture of him. Kanae pointed at the ones next to the TV and I looked at them closely. There was a picture of Shuu and Mizuki on Paris, the other was of them in the Zoo and the other was them on the beach. I looked closely to the picture of the beach, where Shuu was on his back but with his face to the side, and I noticed that he didn’t had that birth mark he has on his coccyx. “Who took this picture?”

 

“That one.. Shuu-sama did. And the one in Paris too.” I frowned. Was he playing a prank on me or something?

 

“But -.. ” My eyes widened at the realization. I was going to ask him if my thoughts were the real deal when someone knocked at the door. Kanae almost immediately ran to the door and opened it, hesitating and looking at me as if he was trying to tell me to go away. He eventually had to let the man inside and made a bow. Well, I had to say, my question was answered rather quickly. There he was. The same face, same expressions, same eyes and hair color. But he wasn’t him.

 

They're twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here it is ;P I know I pretty much made a family for Shuu but this is a fanfic, so everything is possible, (even mpreg *cough*cough*) I hope you're enjoying so far, and let me know if I'm doing something really ilegal ;D 
> 
> btw I have the plant of their house (made by moi), and I'm going to put it in the end notes of chapter 16, so check it out if you want to. Thank you and kisses to y'all ^_^


	18. Light

“A guy with white hair..” The man said as he saw me. The only differences between them were that his hair was cut, like Shuu used to have, and he was wearing horribly bright clothes. I wondered if each person on this family had specific colors, like in their closet there was a sign saying Shuu: purple and red; Mizuki: yellow and blue; and this guy: green and pink. I laughed mentally just for imagining that. He walked to me and then around me, kissing my hand before sniffing me. “What a mysterious scent..”

 

“You are..?” I removed my hand from his and frowned. I had a déjà vu. Didn’t Shuu did and said the exact same thing when we met?

 

“Ah my apologies. I am Tsukiyama Yuu.”

 

“Yuu-sama, w-we thought you weren’t coming today..” Kanae said, and there was a bit of panic in his voice as he looked at me with concern.

 

“I come whenever I want, or did you forget who I am, Rosewald? Who is this beautiful delicacy standing before me?” Delicacy? He must be confusing me with someone else. It was weird though, even their voices were identical, but I knew that if they were side by side I could tell who was who, even if they looked exactly the same I could distinguish their scents and the way they look at me.

 

“I’m Kaneki. I’m -..” Before I could say anything else he grabbed my jaw and brought his face closer to mine, until I felt his breathing on my cheek, and that was way too close for my liking. He made it on purpose, I could tell that when Shuu opened the door, already upset. I didn’t change my bored expression, and he knew that I didn’t have anything to do with this.

 

“I wish I could say it was good to see you, Yuu. I didn’t think you’d come today.” Shuu said, with annoyance in his voice. I turned my head to the side and got away from him. They got close to each other and Shuu hugged him and when they separated even I got a bit startled at the threatening look he made him with a death promise. I could already see the war coming. “Touches-le encore une seule fois et je te le promets, je vais t'écorcher, lentement, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer.”(*)

 

“How hostile, brother..” I was a bit confused with all this. They were family, twins even, but they looked more like enemies. “I just came to see her.. or him, apparently.”

 

“You’ve seen him, now leave.”

 

“See you, Kaneki-kun. Let’s meet again..” He said as he went to the door and waved without looking back. I already hated him. He was way too similar to Shuu and he’s a pain in the ass, I can already feel it. As his brother left another man came inside, he was really tall with purple hair and reddish eyes, and he was wearing a white suit with flower and a brown necktie. He seemed like a serious person, and his presence was really strong. He looked at me and smiled, offering his hand for a handshake.

 

“Tsukiyama Mirumo. Sorry for my son’s behavior, he likes to act on his own. You are..?”

 

“Dad, this is my lover, Kaneki Ken.”  Shuu said, putting his hands on my shoulders. His father looked at me with curiosity and grabbed my jaw for me to look at him in the eyes. I felt my face get a bit warm. He was handsome, not more than Shuu, but still, he was pretty good for his age.

 

“Your lover? I didn’t know you were interested in man..” He said, not in a bad way, he just looked curious.

 

“Not just any.” 

 

“Kaneki, huh..” He said happily, grabbing my face with both hands and analyzing my face. “How charming! Your hair is incredible..! Is it naturally white?”

 

“A-Ah yes.” I was more than shocked. I wasn’t expecting him to be so.. cheerful.

 

“Trés bien, Shuu! You surely got my genes on the good taste!” Did that mean he accepted me? I suppose the answer is yes.. I sighted in relief and it was like a burden came out of my shoulders, I was more than relieved that he accepted our relationship. He rubbed my hair playfully and went to the table that Kanae and I had arranged, chatting with Mizuki about her business.

 

“See, I told you not to worry.” Shuu said as he hugged my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your brother?!” I whispered to him and he frown.

 

“We’re twins, but we don’t look that alike.”

 

“What? You’re identical twins, you look exactly the same!” He pouted when I said that. Apparently he doesn’t like to be compared to his brother. I kissed his cheek and leaning my forehead on his. “But.. Just because you look the same doesn’t mean you are the same. I love you, not your face. Still, you could have warn me.”

 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t think it was important.”

 

“And isn’t your father the headsman on some huge company..? I thought he was a more serious person.”

 

“He is serious, but only at work. With us he always shows his real self.” He said, as he sat on the table in front of him. I got a bit chilly, and I felt a bit bad for the dogs so I opened the door of the garden and let them in. Kanae and I had taught them a few things, including not to make a mess inside the house. I sat next to Shuu in the dining table and let Sky get on my lap, licking my hands as I tried to pat his head. They were a bit bigger then when they came, they were no longer small balls of fur, and their teeth were getting a bit too sharp.

 

“Oh.. Are these Hercules’s cubs? How adorable.. This one looks like you!” Mirumo-san said, grabbing Angel and playing with her ears. She started to bit his fingers playfully and he smiled at her. When Kanae came with the food we had to put the dogs on the ground so we could start eating. All of us except Kanae.

 

“Kanae, aren’t you going to eat?” I asked, and all eyes were on me. What is bad, to ask someone if they're going to eat? He had worked a lot to make the food, to clean the house and even to prepare everything on time, he didn’t deserve to wait and watch us eat.

 

“N-Nein, I will only eat after the masters do.” He said with low voice. I looked at my food, which was human meat, and I excused myself as I went to grab another chair, so he could sit next to me.

 

“Here, sit and eat mine. I’m not hungry.” He seemed a bit puzzled and I looked at Shuu to see him with a smile. He winked at me and nodded at Kanae, who shyly sat next to me. I put my plate in front of him and he hesitated. “I’m serious. You worked a lot, you must be starving.”

 

“Hm.. I-I..”

 

“It’s okay, Kanae. You can sit.” Mirumo-san said, smiling at me the same way Shuu was. Kanae’s face turned shades of red as he started to eat. “So, Kaneki, what rank are you?”

 

“Rank?" I assumed he was talking about the ranking the CCG gives to ghouls. "I.. I’m an SS.”

 

“That’s amazing! I don’t mean to be rude but you look like a very fragile person.”

 

“I used to be, but everyone needs to change sometimes.” He grinned and I looked down to my hands.

 

"Well said. How did you two met? And how old are you, by the way? You seem so young.”

 

“I’m nineteen, and we met last year, in a coffee shop I used to work at.”

 

“Do you study?”

 

“I was in Kamii University, but I quit.”

 

“In Kamii? Oh not just anyone can get there! Not just any ghoul either. Why did you quit?” I looked down and Shuu was going to change the subject, but I put my hand on his for him to let it be.

 

“I had an accident that made everything in my life turn upside down, and I had to find priorities. University wasn’t one of them..” The mood got bit weird, so I continued. “But after that accident I started to work on the coffee shop, and thanks to that I met Shuu. Although we had.. our problems, back then, we eventually resolved them.”

 

“Sometimes life plays pranks on you to change your path to a better one.” He said. “You changed him. I can see he is not the same person. He used to be a bit too spoiled and reckless, sad even, but now he looks happy.”

 

“Dad, I’m right here.” He was embarrassed at his words and that made his father laugh.

 

“I’m just saying he’s a good person, son, you should cherish him!” I scratched my jaw in embarrassment. “Have you met his parents?”

 

“N-No, I’m.. I’m the last one from the Kaneki family..”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s a shame..”

 

“It’s okay.” I saw how Shuu got a bit cheerless with that, and he kept staring at my belly for some reason. I put my hand on it and the other on his, intertwining our fingers and making him look at me with a sad smile.

 

They continued with the dinner and I answered a few more personal questions Mirumo-san kept asking, not that I had anything against it, I was dating his son after all. When they were finished with the food I helped Kanae to bringing some desserts and when I sat back next to Shuu I felt a bit dizzy again. After the dessert Mizuki said she had to go home, and his father went to the bathroom.

 

“Are you alright Ken?” Shuu asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit dizzy again..” I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my neck. “I was thinking.. if you have a twin isn’t it possible that I might have twins?”

 

“I’m not sure.. we are twins but it wasn’t natural. Since my mother didn’t love my father, they did in vitro fertilization. They wanted a son.. they got two.” I laughed at his statement and he kissed my cheek.

 

“Does that mean your father.. is a virgin?” I whispered in his ear and he blushed.

 

“N-No, there's a maid..” When he said that I couldn’t help a small smile from appearing, and Shuu gave a playful punch on my arm.

 

“If your father knew the things you know..”

 

“Shh! D-Don’t even talk about it.”

 

“I wasn’t going to, I was just kidding babe.”

 

“Really.. I thought only Hideyoshi liked to make those questions..”

 

“Ahah I swear I didn’t mean it! Don’t get mad at me.” I hugged his neck and kissed his cheeks countless times. He smiled and hummed at the spoils.

 

“I’m can’t be mad at you. Are you hungry?”

 

“Just for you..” He giggled and kissed me, forgetting for a second that his father could come in anytime. I bit his bottom lip and he licked it as I went to his ear and bit it too.

 

“How fierce, mon amour.. I love it.” I bit my own lip and he made a sexy look. When we hear the bathroom door close we knew his father was coming so we obviously got ourselves together.

 

“There is a question I have to ask you both, as a couple.” His father said as he sat in front of us and we both nodded. “I know it’s hard for homosexual couples to talk about this matter but if you plan on being together for a long time are you planning on having children?” Kanae almost died from choking because of that one, and he was on the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

 

“A-Actually there’s something we want to tell you..” I started, Shuu turned to me and held my hand again. “Due to that accident I mentioned before, my body.. changed. I have different organs inside me and because of that I.. I got..”

 

“We’re having a baby and we’re getting married.” Now Mirumo-san was the one who nearly died. Shuu said it so fast and so directly that no one would be capable of gathering everything in that minute.

 

“S-Shuu.. you shouldn’t be so straight forward..” I said to him. He scratched his nape in a cute way and I covered my face with my hand. “I’m sorry, we were going to tell you after dinner. I know it might sound crazy.. but I am pregnant, and we plan on having this baby no matter what.”

 

“This is.. sudden.”

 

“I know dad, but please understand. I’ve already lost him once.. I don’t ever want to leave him again. I’d die for him.. for them. This baby is like a light that made everything dark in my life disappear..” Shuu said, putting his hand on my belly.

 

“Oh no, please don’t misunderstand me. If it was something you decided together then who am I to oppose? I’m happy if you are happy, no matter with who. I’m glad you found someone that made you feel that way, and I’m proud of you, I really am.” We both sighted in relief. I laid my head on his shoulder and he dropped his head on mine. “What are your plans?”

 

“We haven’t decided much yet, but there’s one thing..” I looked at Shuu and asked myself what was he talking about. “Our baby will be a Kaneki, not a Tsukiyama.”

 

“What?” I asked him in surprise. We hadn’t talked anything about that matter. “Why?”

 

“Because, Ken.. I have two brothers and cousins with my family name, they can keep it and give it to their children, but you are the last person from your family.. and I don’t want to see your family name disappear.”

 

“B-But.. your family is important too, it would be rude to say that, besides you're the father and -..”

 

“My name is important but it's known and if one day people find out our family has ghouls in it what do you think they'll do? And yes, I am the father, but you are too, mon amour. Of course, you’re both the mother and the father.. but your name is more worthy and beautiful than any other.”

 

“Shuu.. would you really do that? For me..?” He smiled and caressed my cheek.

 

“I’d do anything for you..” I put my head on Shuu’s shoulder to hide my face, since I was unsure if I wanted to smile or cry. He put his hand on my hair and kissed my head.

 

“That’s very noble and thoughtful of you. All I can say is that I hope you two will have a pleasant future, and, of course, that my grandchild will be as pretty as the grandfather.” Mirumo-san said, and both of us chuckled.

Shuu’s father is a really nice person. He was very kind, always asking if we needed anything, or if there was something he could do for us. He wanted to buy us cars, houses, vacations, clothing and many other things, but we both declined and said that the fact that he had accepted me and our child was enough payment. Still, he didn’t gave up, and eventually we ended up agreeing that he’d pay the honey moon trip, although he wasn’t going to be the best man he still wanted to pay for it, and he’d help with the scholarship for the university when our child gets old enough. He left not much time after and Shuu had to go with him, since he was the one who was driving him home. Meanwhile I helped Kanae again to give food to the dogs and to finish cleaning the house and then I went to bed, but I wasn’t particularly sleepy so I distracted myself by drawing on a big and untouched note book I found on the living room. I was a bit nervous about all this, maybe that was the reason I couldn’t sleep. It was too soon to make so many of those decisions, what if something went wrong? What if it happens the same thing that happened the first time, or someone takes our baby away..? I knew I had to think positive, to believe that it would work, but this world is anything but kind and safe. I looked down at my belly and rubbed my hand on it.

 

“I promise you, my little light.. humans or ghouls or anything at all, I’ll destroy anyone who ever tries to hurt you. I will always protect you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Touch him one more time and I promise you, I will skin you, slowly, until you beg for me to kill you. (by “skin you” he means he’ll remove his skin.)
> 
> Yeah Shuu and his jealousy crisis... crazy but cute


	19. Caramel

It was 6 a.m. when I woke up, trembling and breathless from a nightmare I’ve been having for a while. It was a different nightmare, this one was much more strong than the others with my past demons, this one was scarier. On this nightmare I was giving birth. But I wasn’t giving birth to a baby, it was something else. Something that ate Shuu and Hide and everyone, I was too weak and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t help, and in the end it came to me and said “I love you daddy.”, before it attacked me too. Of course, it’s just a dream, but I couldn’t forget about the things face, the fully black eyes and sharp teeth and the long and wild black hair. I turned around to see that Shuu didn’t wake up, he kept peacefully sleeping next to me as I tried to calm down. I felt a deep pain in my chest every time I breathed, like a hole trying to be filled by force. I felt lonely, in some way, but I didn’t want to wake him up. I looked down at my naked body, smiling to myself as I remembered that I wasn’t alone, and that our baby won’t be a monster or a thing, they're just a baby.

I grabbed the note book I had been drawing in for a while now and tried to focus on the paper, but Shuu, who had been asleep until now, woke up as I turned the lights on slightly, only enough for me to see what I was doing. He cleaned his eyes and yawned before he looked at the drawing and analyzed the picture, his arm wrapping around my neck and kissing my shoulder.

 

“Hm.. Who are they?” He asked, pointing to the boy and girl that I was drawing. I felt my face heat up a bit.

 

“I was trying to picture our baby. This is what came out.” His eyes widened and he looked closely at the images. The boy had the same hair cut and smile as him and with my eyes and chin, while she had Mizuki’ hair style, my smile and his eyes. I wasn’t serious, after all it’s not good to picture our babies since they can be very different from our imagination, but playing with genetics a bit doesn’t hurt.

 

“Oh my god.. they’re amazing!” For someone who had been sleeping he looked very much awake. “These are really incredible. You’re really talented.”

 

“T-Thank you.. I’m glad you liked it.” Shuu’s eyes shined and he seemed truly amazed with it. There was a pain in my head and I shut my eyes.

 

“You can’t sleep?”

 

“No.. I had a nightmare.”

 

“That one again?” I nodded and hid my face on his neck, smelling his sweet scent. "Tomorrow we’ll be moving to our new house.. and the store is opening this week too. You should try to sleep.”

 

“I can’t relax.”

 

“Do you want me to make you relax?” He asked sensually in my ear, driving his hand to my crotch. I nodded and put the note book on the bedside table before I closed my eyes again and let my head drop in the pillow. He kissed my neck and then my lips, slowly and kindly, as he got on top of me. “How do you want me to do it?”

 

“It depends on what you’re going to do, but.. W-Will you be gentle..?” He laughed at my failed attempt to sound innocent.

 

“I like when you act like that, if I didn’t know you I’d actually believe it.” He said between chuckles, returning to kiss my lips and making our tongues battle for control. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and without separating our lips he poured the cold liquid messily between us, dumping the package on the floor. He then wetted his hand on it, spreading it over my body, and I raised my leg so his hand could get to my hole more easily. “Someone’s in hurry..”

 

“Stop teasing me, love.” I asked, but his finger kept teasing me and only went inside when I kicked his arm, making him smile during the kiss and bite my lower lip. I couldn’t keep my hands still so I grabbed our members and started to masturbate us at the same time, but having pleasure from both sides was getting me closer to the end, so I stopped doing it to myself and only touched him. I groaned when a second finger followed the other, hitting my prostate, and he started to do scissor movements inside to stretch me before he added a third one. I raised another leg and rested it on his ass cheek. “S-Shuu.. hurry.”

 

“Not yet. I love to see you like this..” He said in the middle of the kiss, as I felt his cock hardening even more on my palm. I gave a small bite on his tongue and then sucked it, my hand grabbed his hair to bring him closer and the other started to make rougher movements on him. He suddenly turned me around, and before I could protest he bit my shoulder blade and penetrated three fingers at once, making me rise my hips with a groan. He moved his fingers inside and every time he pulled them back my body followed them automatically. He rubbed himself on my ass multiple times as his fingers searched for my prostate again. I couldn’t exactly explain what I was feeling, maybe it was the position, and the thought that if he could reach that deep only with his fingers made me wonder how good his cock might feel like.

 

“Take your fingers out and get inside me.” I grabbed the sheets and sent them to the other side of the room, the heat that was forming on my body was enough to cover the cold air, although I honestly didn’t like this position. Like this I can’t kiss him, or bite him, or just look at him, so it was uncomfortable for me, but I was willing to do it for him. Besides, the fact that it felt so good was also another reason for me to try it out. He whispered something in my ear before removing his fingers and finally rubbing his member on my entrance, but I didn’t hear it, and when I turned my head to the other side I noticed the mirror. I never expected to get that horny just for seeing his cock disappearing on my ass. I felt myself trembling, my hands clutched the sheets and my legs opened instinctively. While he didn’t move I closed my eyes and tried not to look at our reflection, or else I’d come right there. His hands met mine and our fingers intertwined as he hid his face on my shoulder, giving gentle bites and placing love marks everywhere he could reach. His body started moving, slowly and kindly, and it was relaxing. He tried to reach for my lips and accidently made something that made all my body shake. “A-A-Aahh!”

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked in worry and stopped moving in that second. I nodded negatively and raised my hips against him.

 

“D-Do that again..” I looked at the mirror to see it and, instead of thrusting back and forwards, he slid himself up my body, his member reaching further inside. I had to cover my mouth by bite my bottom lip to stop the high moan to escape from me and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. I frowned at the peculiar but recognizable taste. It tasted like chocolate.

 

“Is it that good?” He asked in a whisper, his breathing hitting my ear and making me shiver again.

 

“Oh god it’s a-amazing.. Please.. m-move.” Just as the words left my mouth there was no turning back. I wasn't planning on begging but it came out without a second thought.

 

“So cute..” He whispered and I felt his cock getting harder inside me before he thrusted into me like that again.

 

“Shuu aah p-please!” I begged him to go stronger as volts of pleasure travelled thru my body and made my back arch and my fingers twitch. This time, when he went too deep with too much force and hit my sweet spot, I didn’t have the time to cover my mouth. And, for the first time on my life, I came in less than 10 minutes.

 

“K-Ken..?” By the tone on his voice he had realized it, although it wasn’t very hard to guess, and I probably got really damn tight around him. I came a lot, so much I was sure I had emptied every bit of cum I had, and it took long seconds for the orgasm to run off. Every time I breathed I let out a moan with it, I almost didn’t have the power to turn my head to look at him. “Ken did you -..”

 

“S-Shush! D-Don’t.. say anything.” I didn’t need to hear that I came undone, untouched and too soon when I was already too embarrassed to face it. He got out of me and kissed the space between my shoulder and neck, making it not easy for me to deal with the sensitivity I was feeling in the moment. I got up and groaned heavily at the sight of the dirtied and wetted bed, not to talk about my abdomen and crotch. I felt horribly sticky. He went to the bathroom to grab a few wet towels to wash me and we removed the dirtied cloth, grabbing other ones from the closet and covering ourselves with it. When I looked at Shuu he had his eyes closed, like he was trying to hold back something, and he gave a few small whimpers, so I followed his arm and realized I had forgotten about his problem. “Oh.. Let me take care of it.”

 

“It’s okay, mon amour, we just cleaned this, I’m sure it will -..” He stopped talking when he saw the look I had on my face. As if I'm going to leave him like that after the amazing orgasm he just gave me. I went to grab the dirtied sheets and put them under his waist, so we wouldn’t ruin the clean ones we just got, while he sighted and laid down, blushing a little when I got on top of him with my face near his member. I licked his shaft and as I got to the tip I made circular moves with my tongue, hearing his breathing getting hasty.

 

“You’re so hard..” I whispered to him, before I pulled the skin down and put him in my mouth, slowly dropping my head on it until he reached my throat. I tried not to gag, and I continued to lick his gland, biting him gently a few times. He grabbed my hair and moaned, his eyes closing and his head dropped on the pillow. There was saliva dripping from my mouth, mixed with his pre-cum, and it slid to the dirty sheet under him. I got an idea, although I wasn’t sure if he would like it, but I decided to take the risk. I wetted my fingers with it and teased his entrance, making him squirm and the hand that grabbed my hair getting tighter. When my finger got inside and I started a slow rhythm with my head at the same time his back arched and he raised his legs a bit. I never did this before, besides to myself, but the tightness around my fingers and the warmness that almost burned made me imagine how good it must feel to be inside him.

 

“Nghh aah Ken..” I decided in that moment that I loved his moans and the way he said my name and whimpered when his cock reached my throat. His waist started to move too, trying to get my finger and his cock to reach deeper. When I found his prostate and pressed against it a bit harshly he trembled and without any warning he came in my mouth with a sensual moan. “K-Ken..!”

 

“You taste so good..” I said, after I swallowed all of his cum and licked the drops that fell from the corner of my mouth. It was sweet and bitter, but it got even more weird when I remembered the taste of caramel.

 

“T-That’s suppose to be my l-line.” He looked away and shivered when I took my finger off and cleaned him with the sheets, dropping them on the floor next to the bed.

 

“You taste like caramel. I missed that taste..”

 

“R-Really?” He asked, and I smiled at his cuteness. I got on top of him and laid my head on his chest, my lips met his and I let him suck my tongue was he tasted himself. “That’s what caramel feels like? It’s sweet.”

 

“Yeah, it’s really similar.”

 

“I guess you should miss it a lot, isn’t it? There’s a lot of variability in human food, so many new wonderful tastes.. I really envy you for having that chance. I always wanted to taste a cake or ice cream or even caramel..”

 

“Well, now you can say you’ve tasted caramel, kind of. And I taste like chocolate.”

 

"You do?" He asked, bitting my cheek playfully and sucking my lip, making me chuckle. "Now I know why people get so addicted to chocolate." 

 

"Hm.. and I don't mean to scare you but you are delicious." He raised one brow suggestively.

 

"Would you like to eat me?" He asked teasingly and I chuckled again.

 

"Oh I can't, even if I wanted to.. I think I like your company."

 

"Ah you think?" He tried to look offended and I giggled, looking up and trying to look thoughtful.

 

"Thinking better, I love your company. Just as much as I love you." I smiled at him and he chucked, whispering a good night as I kissed his chest as he kissed my head. I was almost falling asleep when I felt him hugging me protectively.

 

“I love you too..”

 

 


	20. Shield

 

The next morning I woke up when the dogs started to bark desperately. I wondered what got into them but at the sound of the window crashing both me and Shuu became more than alert, and the sleepiness was gone. Both of our kagunes were unleashed and his got around me protectively, while two of mine stayed as a barrier around us and the others pointed at the threat. Or so we thought it was a threat.

 

“Kaneki!” The man said, and I recognized his voice immediately.

 

“B-Banjou-san?! What are you doing here?” My kagune retreated but Shuu’s stayed around me.

 

“I’ve been searching for you all this time! I knew you were alive! I knew he was hiding this! My guys heard you screaming last night and they told me this mornin-.. w-why are you naked?” He asked when the Koukaku around me disappeared. He walked to the bed and Shuu put his arms around me tightly as I covered us, feeling quite stupid when I realized I did it because I didn’t want him to see my lover’s body.

 

“N-No Banjou-san, I’m alright, we both are, but.. can you just let us get dressed?”

 

“Kaneki, what the hell is going on? Why are in the same bed as that pervert? And naked! And why do you.. you don’t smell the same anymore.”

 

“We’ll explain, just go to the living room and wait.”

 

“But-..!”

 

“Do as I say, and sit on the couch.” He clicked his tongue and went to the living room, with his arms crossed in worry. I looked at Shuu and he looked back with the same preoccupation, since he knew that Banjou didn't really like him and he would surely try to change how I see him, which I know won't happen. I got closer to him and kissed his cheek before I went to the closet to get a robe. “I’ll talk to him..”

 

“Bonne chance.” He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I kissed him in the lips before I went to the living room where Banjou awaited in the couch, just as I told him to. Before I sat on the armchair I let the dogs come inside so they’d stop barking.

 

“Sky, Angel, that’s enough.” I told them quietly and they stopped, coming next to me and sitting next to my feet. Kanae also opened the door, still half sleeping. “Morning. Sorry if we woke you, did you pack your things?”

 

“Hm yes, I did last night. Is everything okay? I heard glass breaking.”

 

“Yeah I dropped a glass, sorry. But don't worry about it, I'll clean it, I just need to talk with my friend, I won’t take long.”

 

“Oh. Alright.” He said, returning to his room and closing the door behind him.

 

“Who is he? Tsukiyama’s brother?”

 

“No, he's his cousin. But that's not important right now. How did you find us?”

 

“I saw Tsukiyama arriving home last night and I asked Sante to go after him. He spent the night outside and he heard your voice and your scream so he went to call me right away. Listen Kaneki you have to come with me! You can’t trust him!” So basically Sante heard us last night and he thought he was hurting me.

 

“Oh.. hmm how should I explain this.. last night we were..” I shook my head and tried to think of a better way to say it, but then I remembered he’s an adult, he can deal with it. “We were having sex. Shuu and I are in a relationship, and-..”

 

“What?! You can’t be serious! He’s manipulating you! He’s bad, Kaneki, he’ll eat you the first change he gets! He’s just having fun! You can’t let him use you like that, and specially not like _that_..!” As I heard what he said I felt annoyed. I didn’t like him to talk about him like he knew him, to say he’s bad and insinuate he doesn’t love me.

 

“That’s not true.” It sounds like I'm denial, but Shuu proved to me he's not the same person anymore, and I know that everyone can change and deserve a second chance. 

 

“It is! I know him enough, he wants to eat you and nothing else! And he used you to fill his desires! He’s sick and a monster!” Oh I wasn’t annoyed anymore. I got up and tried not to let the anger get the best of me and make me do something stupid. The dogs got on both my sides and growled at him warningly, but the look I had was more fearsome than the ones on my dogs. I might not have sharp teeth and a threatening sound, but my eyes are far more scary than that, and I made him panic and look down as a sign of respect.

 

“Are you questioning me? You don’t know him like I do, and you don’t have to, you’re supposed to be my shield, not a fucking marriage counselor. I consider you a friend, and if you still want to be then you’ll accept my choices. And you call him a monster? We’re all monsters Banjou, not just him, so don’t be a shitty hypocrite.”

 

“Kaneki he-..” I got closer to him and my voice sounded like an angry roar.

 

“HE is _mine_! Shuu is mine and no one can prove otherwise, not even you. I take care of him like he does to me, and just as we will take care of our child” I put my hand around my belly protectively and he looked at it with surprise and fear.

 

“ _Child_..?” The look he had was like I had something disgusting and atrocious. That’s when I got really pissed off. My hands turned into fists and I was going to give one more step but two caring hands got around me and made me stop.

 

“Ken, it’s not good for you to get stressed, calm down..” I turned my head at him and Shuu rubbed his face on mine gently, making me close my eyes and relax a bit. He got between us and let his kagune out once more, Banjou got up and they stood chest to chest. “If you ever threat my lover and child I won’t hesitate, Banjou-san. You have two simple choices. You’ll accept our marriage and our baby or you’ll leave, or else I have to take measures.”

 

“I don’t think he is safe with you and neither is.. the thing you put in him.” He said, and I was going to seriously punch him if Shuu hadn’t made something unpredictable. He put his kagune back in and gave a step back with a tired sight.

 

“You know what? Hit me, do whatever you want, I don’t care. I love him and I don’t care what you believe in, as long as he knows it. The truth is that four months ago I saved him, and all this time I have protected him, fed him, taken care of him and made him feel good and loved, I hope.” I smiled when he looked back at me. “Our child, the “thing” you say I put in him, is two months already and we’ll protect them no matter what. They're just a baby, Banjou. And even if you don’t like me I still consider you my friend, but it’s your choice to be part of the family. Just.. please understand that I really am in love with him.”

 

“I-..” He was silent for a while and before he could speak something hit him and he fell on the floor. I didn’t know from where did she appear but she was fast!

 

“Eh?” Even Shuu was surprised at the way his sister punched Banjou. She sat on him and let her kagune free. “Wait, he’s an ally!”

 

“Ally?” She asked, still pointing her amazingly shiny and sharp kagune at his throat. It was similar to Shuu’s but instead of being so spiral it was more like a hook. “Do allies usually come in thru the window?”

 

“It’s a long story..” She frowned but put her Koukaku back inside. When they got up and they actually looked at each other they both blushed like middle school girls.

 

“W-Who.. are you?” He asked her, and she took a while to process before she answered. He kept looking at her and swallowed heavily when his eyes went to her shirt’s neckline, or rather to her big sized breasts, and she looked at his muscled arms the same way. If I remember right he had feelings for Rize, and she resembled her a lot. Mizuki's pretty than Rize, far more attractive and charming too, not to talk about not being a sick and damn psychopath. 

 

“Hey!” Shuu was going to put himself between them but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I understood he didn’t like to see his sister being observed like that, but if they keep up a little longer her neckline is not the only thing he’ll get to see.

 

“Let them be, babe, it’s not every day you can see this.” I whispered in his ear and he made a funny annoyed face as I hugged his waist, my head rested on his shoulder.

 

“I thought you were the one who was angry.” Shuu said and I patted his shoulder.

 

“I was, but come on, let him have a chance with her. We’ll talk later.” I said, watching the other two starting to walk to the front door.

 

“I’m Banjou Kazuichi.. and sorry for the window, I-I’ll pay.” He said, scratching his nape.

 

“It’s okay..” She scratched her jaw shyly. I thought that the way they were acting, like they were intensely captivated to each other but they didn’t know how to react, was really funny and amusing. It’s what some people call love at first sight. On a second thought they did match, they were both kind and caring, really protective and they were fun to be with. Shuu, on the other hand, didn’t think that way.

 

“Come on, let’s get things ready.” I told him as I grabbed his hand and made him to come with me before his eyes killed the bigger man. He looked back one more time before he agreed on closing the bedroom door. As I stepped inside I sighted and went to the closet to put our things inside a bag except the clothes we were going to dress on the moment. Before I went to join my lover on the shower I looked out at the living room and it was empty, probably they went somewhere together and they were kind enough to put the dogs on the garden. I took the robe off on the bathroom and joined him, the hot water soothing my shoulders and back. I turned to him and I almost laughed at how cute his hair was, all full of foam and if he was shorter he definitely looked like a girl. Although.. looking better at his back, his figure is kind of feminine, the curves on his waist and hips, not to talk about his round and way too perfect ass. Luckily he turned around before I had any more ideas.

When we were finished we got clothed, put the leashes on the dogs and we left the house along with Kanae. We helped him moving to his house first, so he could rest a while since he didn’t sleep much last night (my fault), and only then we went to our house. The first thing I did after we put the dogs on the garden and our clothes on the wardrobe was laying on the fluffy bed and mentally thanked for not having lots of things to pack up. 

 

“Finally, we're home.." He said, closing the wardrobe and sitting on the bed next to me.

 

"Babe, I was thinking.. when we start working how will we explain this?” I pointed to my belly.

 

“You think people might ask?” I nodded and he laid next to me, kissing my belly and its sides. “We’ll just make something up.”

 

“Well we can’t tell the truth, but it has to be a good story so no one gets suspicious.. I don’t want the CCG or the Aogiri chasing us. After our little light is born, I’ll get stronger, I’ll surpass Arima and Eto and all of them so our baby can be safe.”

 

“I know you will, mon amour. If anyone can, is you. Just don't get yourself hurt.” He said, hugging me. He went still and quiet for a while and then closed his eyes and gave a cute moan, like he was imagining something.

 

“What?” I raised his head and he smiled.

 

“I was thinking of something you did yesterday..” 

 

“The fingering?”

 

“That too, and it feels great, by the way.. but there was something much more important, it proved I'm doing a good job and it made you even more gorgeous.”

 

“Hm? What did I do?” I asked, and he winked.

 

“You begged.” I felt my face get warm and I throw a pillow at his face as he laughed.

 

“I-I-Idiot!!”

 


	21. Song

The same day, after I made him pay for being a pervert by not letting him kiss me or hug me for 10 minutes, we were going to see if there was anything we needed to do on the flower shop so we could open it soon. Since Shuu paid some guys to get everything done there shouldn’t be much to do, but I wanted to see it anyway and prepare everything for when the flowers come. We tried to clean as much as possible, we put the ordered books about flowers and their science on the shelves, we put the cards with poems and anniversary texts next to the register and we gathered the small store cards with an image I made a few weeks ago of a hummingbird with a long purple, blue and green tail. When we were finished and we closed the doors we sat on a bench next to our front door, where a couple was also sitting. We were talking about the store, but then we got silent as we heard the conversation of the younger boy and girl. They were talking about music, more specifically they were dedicating english songs to each other. It was cute, and Shuu seemed very surprised and interested at it, making me thing of some english songs I know. I was undecided with two, “Flesh”, from Simon Curtis, and “Firestone”, from Kygo, but then another music came to my mind.

 

“’Never Gonna be Alone’ from Nickelback.”

 

“Hm..?” He asked, as he turned his attention to me and put his arm around my neck. “Sorry mon amour I didn’t catch that.”

 

“ ‘Never Gonna be Alone’, t-that’s the music I'd dedicate to you.. because I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and I hope I can be there for you when you need me.” I said as he blushed and tried to recognize the music he obviously didn’t knew. “Check it out on internet, later.”

 

“I-I will. Then for you.. ‘The Reason’ of Hoobastank, because I love you and you were the reason I changed to a better person.” I smiled as I gave him my hand and I would have kissed him if a female voice hadn’t interrupt the moment.

 

“Aw… that’s so sweet! Keep going, purple boy, if you keep up he’ll marry you!” The girl said after getting up, now turned to us excitably along with her boyfriend. We smiled shyly at them and I raised my hand, pointing to my ring, which made her make a amazed expression and showed us her thumb before leaving, and we just stayed there, looking at each other in surprise, and we ended up laughing.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that..”

 

“Me neither, ‘purple boy’.” I joked and he started laughing again.

 

“Hey it’s not my fault! Everyone in my family has either purple hair or purple eyes!” I tried to imagine myself with purple hair, but I didn’t like it very much, maybe it might look better with his genes. “Maybe our baby will too..”

 

“I don’t mind. But I don’t understand, how is it everyone? How was your mother like?” 

 

“Her name was Tsukiyama Kaoru, she had long, curly purple hair with pink locks and blue eyes.”

 

“Oh.. But you have your mother’s side and your father side, right? Different families, both having purple.. It’s hard to find people with purple..” Although they seem to literally hunt me, comments aside. “How did they met?”

 

“W-Well.. my father and my mother are from the same family. That’s what they do in my family, they think that if they join cousins and never outsiders the family will always be pure blooded.”

 

“So you’re a 'pure blooded'?” That sound horrible, to be honest. Joining people from the same bloodline can be imprudent, there might have many things that can go wrong both physically and mentally.

 

“Oui, but it never seemed like a good thing so I don’t mention it.. I let my brother have the credit. He’s getting married to our cousin Ayame, but they were the ones who chose it, at least my father gave them that right.”

 

“That still sounds like a pretty shitty thing to me.. no offence. Now I’m more than glad your father accepted me.”

 

“I told you, mon amour, even if he didn’t I wouldn’t care. I would run away with you and make sure no one would ever found us.” I smiled and shook my head at what he said. I knew it was true, in some way, he didn’t seem to care for his family's approval, anyone’s really. I let my head fall on his shoulder and closed my eyes, drowning on his sweet caramel-like scent. He said his mother’s name was Kaoru, which means fragrance, maybe his family has some kind of scent obsession.

A few minutes passed and we saw that not far from where we were Banjou and Mizuki were talking in the park, really close to each other and laughing, and he even gave her a pretty flower he saw on the grass. I thought it was a nice move, and it seemed that she was into him just as much as he was into her. When they saw us on the bench they came to us and Banjou made a bow of apology.

 

“Kaneki, I’m sorry. You were both right, I guess I just let my unawareness get in front and didn’t think about your feelings. I also consider you my friend and I’ll accept whoever you choose to be with, including Tsukiyama. And your baby, too.” I wondered if she was the one who made him accept us, but I pretended I didn’t know.

 

“Thank you, Banjou-san, for understanding. I’m sorry too, for being so explosive, I should have been a bit calmer.”

 

“It’s okay, you were always overprotective over everyone so it’s only natural to get defensive when it comes to more important people. But I’m still surprised, I mean.. Tsukiyama was way too obvious, but I never thought you were gay.” That made me chuckle, and I tried to stop it by biting my lip.

 

“Actually, Shuu is my first boyfriend..” I looked at him and he was frowning in indignation.

 

“What do you mean I’m way too obvious?” He turned at me and I almost laughed.

 

“Sorry babe, but the moment I met you I knew you liked guys. The way you got close and touched my shoulder like a invitation sign, then that look you gave me.. Oh and those stares when we went jogging, you were rather gay or crazy for me.”

 

“Is it okay if I’m both?” He said and I giggled, making Banjou make a surprised face. He never saw me smile like this, maybe that was why he was so surprised. I put my arm around Shuu's waist and he put his around my neck, grabbing my jaw and giving me a small kiss, that stayed small since I bit his tongue when he was trying to shove it in my mouth. For some reason I had the impression he was trying to prove something.

 

“Not here..” I whispered to him and he nodded, smirking. I coughed and looked down. “So.. We’re about to have dinner, wanna join us?”

 

“Thank you for the invitation but since Hideyoshi-kun is going out to see a girl today we’re going to have dinner on my house.” Mizuki said, winking at me and I got the message Shuu didn’t want to get.

 

“Wai-..” Before he could say something against it I wrapped my arm around his to distract him.

 

“Oh, well, maybe next time! Come on, Shuu, let’s go, we have to make dinner remember? Kanae isn’t living with us anymore.” I tried to find an excuse to make him come with me, but he didn't seem to get it.

 

“He’s not, but he still works for us, at least that’s what he said he wanted, and he was making it on his house and then he’d bring to us, so -..” I got really close to his ear and bit it, making him shut up and swallow loudly.

 

“But je voulais que tu me baises dans la piscine avant le dîner..(*)” I said, probably that was the best way to make him forget that his sister and the bigger man were having a romantic date. In her house. And now I remembered.. Mizuki also knows French. I blushed deeply at the awareness that she knew what I said, but I wasn’t as bad as Shuu. She was smiling mockingly and most likely thanking me mentally.

 

“A-Alright, let’s go home!” He nearly dragged me in hurry to our house, only waving at the pair before shutting the door and pinning me on it.

 

“I talk about sex and you forget about everything, don’t you? Pervert.” I said teasingly, wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting one leg as he kissed my neck and tried to look shocked.

 

“Me?! You were the one who said it! You can’t blame me after saying something like that yourself..” He whispered, and I chuckled.

 

"Still, pervert." I said, and he grinned.

 

“Sadist." He reposted quickly, a playful expression appeared on both of our faces.

 

“Masochist." I joked. 

 

“Come eater.“ I laughed at that, I wasn't seeing that one coming, but this is surprisingly fun.

 

“Sex addict.“ I responded back and it was his time to laugh, kissing my cheek and moving his hips, rubbing himself against me.

 

“Sex God.." He purred against my ear and my legs turned into jelly.

 

“Idiot, I’m not.." I coughed away the embarrassment, I admit I got a bit flushed at that.

 

“I don’t need to have sex with anyone else to know you’re good. You're tight, and warm, and when you scream my name I lose my mind.."

 

“Well it's good to know.." I rubbed my hand on his chest. "But I think you're the sex God here. You're big and strong.. and you last longer than I do, but you're the one who tops."

 

“If I have to be honest, I'd like you to top me, I-I mean seeing it on the other way around we're both virgins.. I'd like to give it all to you."

 

"Hmm not today, but I'd like that.." Not that I don't want to, but topping while I'm pregnant is just too weird for me. I have limits.

 

"So.. do you still want to?” He asked.

 

“Want to what?”

 

“Do it in the pool?” I grinned and grabbed him by his belt.

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” This was definitely going to be fun.

 

 

(*- I wanted you to fuck me in the pool before dinner..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was a small chapter and it didn't ended up as I wanted but it's not that bad, I think.. BTW I have big questions for you readers!! Answer to the ones you like, it's fine with me.
> 
> First.. do you want the sex scene on the pool?
> 
> Second.. do you want to know the baby's name and genre during the pregnancy or only when it's born?
> 
> Third.. Are you enjoying it so far? (I hope so ;P)
> 
> Alright, so comment if you must, be honest, please!! Kisses to everyone ^3^


	22. Pool

 

After a big session of passionate kisses and touches we managed to take of our clothes except our boxers and go to the yard, without separating our lips, being extra careful not to hit the furniture and turning on the pool’s lights, but when we got there we stopped everything and stood there with surprise. He had told me that the pool was heated, so even if the outside was freezing cold we could be chilling in the warm water, but, apparently, we weren’t the only ones who liked the idea.

 

“You little criminals.” I said to the puppies playfully, and they only made it worse as they got out of the water and shook themselves, wetting everything around them including myself. Shuu just laughed as I tried to catch them but they kept jumping to the pool’s first stair where they had foot, and I was afraid they’d drown if they go any further. “Wait!”

 

“Don’t worry, mon amour, they have good swimming instincts. See, they’re doing just fine!” He said, as he hugged my wait and saw the two of them swimming on their own style and chasing after each other’s tails and barking when they discovered that they couldn’t breathe if they put their noses under water.

 

“Well they definitely swim better than I do.” I said as he made circular moves on my belly but stopped when he realized what I meant.

 

“Eh? You.. you can’t swim?”

 

“W-What if I can’t..?” I looked away and he kissed my cheek multiple times. I never had a pool, or went to one, and I went to the beach once or twice in my life, my mother didn’t have time or money and I spent vacation and free time studying, so no, swimming is not something I'm familiar with.

 

“Ow that’s so cute, Ken. Come on, I’ll show you.” He pulled me inside the water with him and I sighted at the warmness, watching him drop his head inside the water and when he got back up his long hair was all attached to his neck and shoulders. He kept pulling me further until the water was on my jaw and he left me there as he got to the deepest part and dived. His hair made a really pretty effect under water, he looked like a merman.

 

 

My attention was diverted when Angel jumped on me and I grabbed her in my hands as she licked my face and arms, then I raised her and since her fur was soaked the only thing I could see moving was her tail and her tongue, even her eyes were hidden. I put her back on the floor next to the pool and Sky came to us, giving small bites and growls on her neck before she attacked him playfully. I couldn’t help but to smile as they ran through the garden after each other and she tried to hide behind the trees to fool him and ended up surprised when he appeared from the other side. Then they ran thru the whole garden again and ended up fighting on the grass, biting and licking each other cutely. I wish I had their lifes, relaxed and carefree.. and on the moment I would be relaxing if I hadn’t felt teeth on my ass.

 

“S-Shuu!” When he came to the surface I pinched his stomach and he smiled, biting his lower lip. “Are you going to teach me how to swim or you prefer to keep pretending you're the shark actor from 'Jaws'?”

 

“Alright, alright. Give me your hands.” He said and held my hands when I lifted them. “Get your feet off the ground and let your body float a bit." I did as he asked and he continued. "That’s it, now kick with your legs one at the time.. harder, don’t let your body drown. Good.”

 

“You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing..” I said as he let my hands go and I got on my feet.

 

“You’re doing it okay, you’re a fast learner.” He smiled cutely. I smiled back at him and our lips met, his skin was wet but his tongue was even more. His hand brushed against my back and waist as we walked to where the water reached our waists.

 

“Mon amour, do you mind..?” He asked between kisses when he put his hand inside my boxers, rubbing one finger in my entrance so I know what he's asking for.

 

“Hmm no, it’s fine.. Do you want me to finger you too?” I didn't know if he would like that, after all I never got to  touch him there. To my surprise he nodded and bit my tongue playfully, using his other hand to take my own to his rear. When I made pressure on his entrance he squeezed my ass really hard and I jumped. “Oye be careful.. You want to rip my ass off?”

 

“It would grow back.” Is that a common joke around ghouls? 'it'll grow back'?

 

“Idiot!” I squeezed his perfect, round and soft ass just like he did to me but so hard he tried to run away, whimpering. “It grows back, right?”

 

“O-Okay, okay, sorry..” He whispered and we both chuckled a bit. He put his hand on my ass again but this time massaged it carefully and kindly, rubbing his index finger on my hole as he began to push in. I raised my leg, humming with the nice feeling of his finger and the water inside me, and started to put my finger on his entrance too. He frowned, since it was still a bit odd for him, but he showed no signs of pain, so I started moving it in the same pace as he was. Meanwhile our waists rubbed against each other and our erections got our boxers way too tight. I kissed his neck and left a few love marks on it as I pushed both our boxers down. His body got closer to mine, our erections rubbing, and our foreheads touched as we began to moan lowly. “Ken..”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I-It feels really good.. to love you.. and to be loved by you..” He looked at me with an expression that made me melt, it was so kind and peaceful, so beautiful. This feeling on my chest.. How can he make me love him more and more every single day?

 

“I know, Shuu.. I feel the same way.” I let my head drop on his shoulder and he rubbed his head on mine, making me moan as he added another finger and made scissor movements inside. I could feel his body trembling when I did the same thing. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“N-No, keep going.” He whispered, and I licked and bit his neck as I added a third finger and moved them even faster. His free hand went to our members and he started to stroke us in a fast rhythm, moving his fingers in the same speed as mine. Suddenly his body jumped and he moved against my fingers, and he did it again when I rubbed against his prostate. “A-Ahh!”

 

“Here?” I hit his sweet spot again and he whimpered. The moment I hit his prostate for the third time he found mine and we moaned at the same time, then we both smiled to each other. “T-Très bien, right?”

 

“You read nghh m-my thoughts.” He said and laughed, closing his eyes as he felt the new breathtaking feelings. His hand started to go slower since he was getting distracted, so I put my hand on his and helped him stroke us faster as I continued to bite his neck, the water moving with our movements. I was getting closer to the edge, fast, and hearing his beautiful, sensual and needy moans weren't making it any slower. When he reached deeper and hit my spot again I came on my chest.    

 

“Aaahh S-Shuu I love you..” He collected all of my cum with his hand and licked it, humming and turning his eyes to a beautiful black and red color. I saw the look he had and I raised my head, allowing him to do whatever he wants with my neck and giving him enough space.

 

“I-I love you too, Ken.” He replied before biting my neck hard, which felt so good I almost got rock hard again, and I felt the warm liquid sliding thru my back and chest. “Sorry, Ken.. I bit too hard.” He whispered and I chuckled, as if the wound wasn’t going to close in a few seconds. He licked the blood and started to fast his pace, moaning at the flavor of it.

 

“Bite me more.” I said and raised myself a bit more so he had more space to bite. He bit again on my neck and shoulder, blood dripping thru my chest and disappearing on the water. When he came with an amazing moan he nearly ripped off my neck. My eyes turned and my kagune almost got out, but I was able to hold back. When he looked at me I almost came again, he looked a lot like a predator and the deadly look on his eyes was both terrifying and hot like damn. Its not the first time I see that expression on him, and although it's a not exactly a good memory I couldn't help but groan at the sight. “It’s been awhile since I saw that expression on your face..”

 

He was panting hard, but as he internalized what I said he looked at me up and down. The look on his face when he saw all the wounds he did was of pure worry and 'I'm a fucking idiot' face.

 

“I.. K-Ken I’m so sorry, I went too far..! I promise it won’t -..”

 

“Lick it.” He was surprised to hear that, and he looked at me questionably before moving an inch. I nodded, winking at him to give him more confidence, and he did what I said, licking and kissing the red liquid that was falling through my body. While he was licking the blood on my abdomen our front door was suddenly opened and closed and two individuals appeared thru the window. For some reason one of them opened the door and walked to us. Hint: he will definitely be we let this go if he finds out what we just did in the pool. I turned around so he couldn’t see most of the blood and Shuu hid his face on my chest.

 

“Hey. This is the first time I’ve seen you in pool, Kaneki.” Hide said, sitting quite close to us as Kanae put the dishes on the table. “Can you swim already?”

 

“Not really.. What are you doing here?” I asked, a bit relieved he hasn't noticed anything.

 

“I found Touka-chan, but I didn’t have the guts to talk to her.. Mizuki has company so I asked Kanae-san if I could dinner with you before we came. Am I interrupting something?” He asked, trying to see what were we doing but when he got the sight of my bloodied shoulder his eye turned into kakugans and he gave a step back. “Ohh I get it! Playing lifeguards ghoul style huh? Well played man, sorry, I’ll let you guys finish. By the way, mental note, do not go to that pool.. Have fun!”

 

I waved a sorry at him and he ran back inside. Meanwhile Shuu simply continued to lick all the blood and although when he reached my shoulder the wounds were already closed. Only when he got to my neck I realized he was laughing, probably for Hide’s reaction. “Shuu stop laughing!”

 

“I’m sorry mon amour b-but where did you find that piece of work? ‘Playing lifeguards ghoul style’? Really?” I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, patting his head gently.

 

“That’s just who he is. Come on, I don’t want to keep them waiting. You had your dinner now I need mine.” I joked and intertwined my fingers with Shuu’s, who seemed a bit conflicted.

 

“A-About that.. I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t let me do that and go that far, I don’t want to be like that anymore.”

 

“Babe, I know you don’t want to eat me anymore, but now I don’t mind if you do. Besides, I can protect myself, and if you are going too far I’ll beat up your ass.”

 

“I know you’ll do, but still..”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, I’m starving.” I kissed his hand as we grabbed the towels that Kanae had left for us near the window yesterday and we got ourselves dry. I asked if we should get the dogs dry too before they get sick, but when we saw them they were already sleeping on the blankets we brought for them, so we let them be. Angel was sleeping on Sky's belly and her breathing was making his left leg move, since dogs have some weird habit of moving their legs when someone scratches or touches their bellies. This is why I just adore dogs, there’s no cure for their craziness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, thank you for your comments, i get really happy when you comment :) next, sorry for being so so so late, but here in Portugal my exams ended yesterday and my grandmother died before yesterday, so these last few weeks haven't been easy, but now i'm free to write (i hope). Again, if there are many mistakes, warn me up and comment if you must ;DD Kisses ^3^


	23. Teen

Once we were inside and dressed I hummed at the smell of fresh ghoul meat, all just for me. Ever since I realized I prefer fresh meat instead of cooked Kanae started to bring it to me and he cooked the human meat for himself and for Shuu, although this time he had to make a bit more for Hide too. Kanae didn’t seem very happy today, I couldn’t guess why, but he looked sad. We sat on the dining table and Hide was looking a bit uncomfortable at my food, since it was fresh it was actually a bit gross, I think it was a liver, a kidney and some leg muscles. I got used to it so it doesn’t bother me, but since he eats cooked and arranged meat he isn’t used to see it this way.

 

“Have you been training?” I asked Hide, trying to change the mood.

 

“Every day, just like you told me.. I can put the spikes sharper and I managed to shoot one the other day but I’m still trying to figure out how I did it.”

 

“That’s really good! You know, as a child, it took me years to get used to mine. Since it’s really heavy I had to train a lot and it wasn’t easy.” Shuu said, and I imagined him being a kid and not being able to even get up because it was too heavy for him.

 

“Mine isn’t very heavy, it’s like I have a half full bag on my back.” I said, and Hide, with his mouth full, shook his head like he was agreeing with me. I looked at Kanae, who seemed a bit down, and I remembered I never saw his kagune. “What about yours, Kanae? What’s your kagune?”

 

“Hm..? It’s a Rinkaku, it’s not heavy, like you said is like having a bag..” He didn’t say anything else, just kept eating as we continued to talk about our kagunes.

After dinner, Hide started talking to Shuu about me, or the old innocent and human me, and he mentioned all the girls that I used to like and how I was always rejected, but now they’d probably fall on their knees and beg me only to take off my shirt. I wasn’t really interested in the conversation, it was making me self-conscious, so I went to help Kanae with the dishes and took that moment to see what was going on with him.  

 

“So.. You look a bit down today, what’s wrong?” I tried, and he moved his shoulders.

 

“It's nothing, Kaneki-san.” He said quietly.

 

“Kanae, I'm not going to tell anyone, you can tell me what's wrong.” At that he sighted and looked at me.

 

“I feel lonely, that’s all.” By the look on his face it seemed that it wasn’t everything. I thought, maybe it's because he has lived with Shuu ever since he was young.

 

“You feel lonely? Because you have your own house?” He sighted again and put the last cup on the balcony.

 

“Yes.. but it’s not like I feel lonely, I mean it is but.. it’s not about the house..” I put it on the shelve and looked at him in the eyes. 

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“It’s just.. I see Shuu-sama with you and the love and kindness you share with one another and.. I don’t think I will ever have someone to do that with..” He looked really affected, but I think it’s expected for his age to feel like that, at least I did too. “And this feeling is disturbing me, it’s.. too human.”

 

“Ghoul or human, Kanae, it doesn’t matter. We all live in the same world, we all die, we all feel the same feelings. You’re young, it’s only natural to think about falling in love and wanting a relationship, but if you have any doubts you can always ask one of us, you don’t need to be shy.”

 

“I know..” I looked at him once more and I smiled gently at him. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something else, but he kept staring at the door, so I had an idea.

 

“Come with me.” I told him and he followed me upstairs to the small library, while Shuu and Hide continued to talk, this time about cats, and I told him to sit on the armchair and I sat on the chair in front of him. I could see his eyes were teary. “They won’t hear us here.”

 

“Thank you.. I feel like I’ll never find someone who will love me. I already lost my family, it wasn’t perfect but they were my family, and Shuu-sama took me in and stayed by my side, he is the only one I have left and the only one I love.. But now he’ll have a family and he’s so happy and then he’ll forget about me and I’ll be.. j-just a servant. I-I want to work for him, forever, and I don’t want to lose him..” At the end of the sentence he started to cry, not highly, but he was holding back a lot. I could see how much he cared for Shuu, he saw him as a pillar, and that was both good and bad, since it was hard to move on and live his own life. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder as a caring way to show I was there.

 

“I’m sure you love him very much.. but you have to live your own life, too. I’m not asking you to stay away or to change your job, but you can work and have a life out there at the same time. And just because Shuu and I are starting a family doesn’t mean you’ll be forgotten, or be just a servant! Shuu he loves you like a little brother, I’m more than sure, and that’s why you’re part of our family, Kanae.. we trust to you, and although we don’t know each other very well I know you’re a good kid, you’re strong and dedicated and you will find someone, one day.“

 

“Y-You really think so?” I nodded and he stopped crying, a small smile appeared on his face. “But I don’t know how to deal with people.. and ever since I lost my family the Tsukiyama family was the one who took care of me..”

 

“If you need help just ask. Socializing is something you learn with time, but you’ll make it. Look at me, I’m an orphan too and I know it’s hard not to have our family around.. but family isn’t just by blood, a real family is the people who love you and accept who you are, just like Mirumo-san and Shuu.”

 

“You.. you’re the last of your family, too?” He seemed surprised, but I never really talked about that.

 

“We’re not the lasts, we’re the new beginnings, at least that’s what I like to believe in. Although there will be a new member soon..” I looked at my belly again and smiled. He smiled too and when he seemed calmer I asked again. “Is there something else you'd like to talk about?”

 

“N-No.. thank you, for listening, and sorry or the trouble.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize or to thank me. Please, from now on I don’t want you to keep those things to yourself, okay? We’re here for you and, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to go..” He now looked as if he had no words and suddenly hugged me. 

 

“Kaneki-san and Shuu-sama have really good hearts.. Thank you, Kaneki-san.” I smiled to myself and hugged him back. He really is a brat, but it’s good to understand what a teenage ghoul goes thru since our baby will probably go thru the same stage, although every time I think about it I get nervous. I looked down at my belly and I felt scared, scared that they might not live, that they will suffer or won’t be happy. He must have noticed my concern. “That must be hard.. having a baby.”

 

“Hmm it’s not hard, I barely feel anything for now.. I’m not even sick or nauseous.” 

 

“I was talking about having the baby, since.. you’re a man.”

 

“Oh..” I honestly only thought about it once, but now I don’t really think about it. I know it'll be worth it. “Well.. I’ll have to make a caesarean..”

 

“Does it frighten you?” He asked, curious.

 

“No, I’m sure I can handle it. I’m just afraid they won’t make it..” He seemed to be thinking for a while but then he got serious and committed.

 

“I will make everything I can to make your baby survive, I promise.” I smiled at his determination and his face flushed when i smiled.

 

“Thank you, Kanae. That means a lot to me.” I kissed his forehead and he flushed even more. He’s such a brat.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Shuu asked, opening the door and frowning as he saw Kanae red from crying earlier. “Kanae? What happened?”

 

“Nothing, I'm alright now.” He tried to arrange his hair and clean his face with his sleeve, and before he could go to the door Shuu hugged him. “S-Shuu-sama..?”

 

“I told you once that you are my brother, and I don’t like to see you crying. You remember what I said when we met?” He grabbed his jaw and made him look at him before the brat nodded.

 

“I’ll never forget everything you did for me Shuu-sama.. but I really am okay now, Kaneki-san helped.” At that Shuu looked at me with a warm smile and winked after I did the same. When Kanae got more relaxed I let them be so they could talk and I went downstairs, where Hide was watching TV. They were reporting an appearance of a new troublesome ghoul that killed a couple whose son is a ghoul investigator that was reported missing since the fight at Anteiko.

 

“Hey sorry to keep you waiting. Teen problems.” He hummed, like he knows what kind of problems are about.

 

“Ah it’s fine. Can I ask you a favor?” I sat next to him and nodded. “Okay so.. I want to get a mask and a battle suit. I asked Tsuki-san and he’ll make a battle suit for me, but a mask has to be made in a specific place, he said you know where..”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take you there. Is that all?” He looked at me and scratched his jaw. I had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Promise you won’t make a scene?” I nodded again and he sighted. “I.. Wanna go hunting with you.”

 

“You.. want to hunt..? Like.. hunt, hunt?”

 

“There aren’t many types of hunt are there? Yeah, I mean I’ve been with this urge for a while and I know it’s bad and I don’t want to kill innocent people so I was thinking about going to do some bad guys. Anti hero style, like you do.” I frowned. Who the hell considers me an anti hero?

 

“I’m not an anti hero.”

 

“For what Mizuki-chan said every ghoul around say Eyepatch was an anti hero, although they didn’t realize you’re both Eyepatch and Centipede..”

 

“Please don’t call me Centipede, it gives me shivers just to think about it..”

 

“Sorry, but will you go with me? Not that I'm scared but I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Hide.. I’m sorry, but I spent the whole year trying to hide this from you so you wouldn’t do something crazy and end up hurt, I tried to keep myself human and although now my humanity is gone I still don’t want to see you killing people! I know I have to get used to it but-..”

 

“Kaneki, I can’t do this without you! I’m a ghoul too, ya know, and I’ll have to hunt one day, at least I want to know how to and with someone I trust! I know it might sound psycho but I have to, I just.. Don’t know what’s happening..”

 

“I understand, I went thru the same..” Yeah I remember being desperate for eating fresh meat, everytime I smelled blood I went totally crazy. It's like an insatiable hunger.

 

“Then you know that if I don’t I might hurt someone else. Eating cooked food is great but not enough..”

 

“Hm.. alright.. but you have to keep up.”

 

“Yes! Thank you Kaneki! Eyepatch power!” I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 

“I’m not the Eyepatch anymore, and you have to get yourself a new name, or CCG will come out with one for you first. But now let’s concentrate on getting you a mask.” I looked at the clock on the TV and it was 20:00 p.m. not very late, Uta’s store must be opened. “I think we still have time.. Let's get you a new mask.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for being so late :P My imagination wasn't in its best this week.  
> And another question!!!! What kind of mask do you think Hide should have? I hve an idea already, since he's always smiling and everything, but I wanted to know what you think and have more opinions about it. Feel free to comment and answer ;DD Kisses ^3^


	24. Identity

When we got to Uta’s store I chose to stay outside and let Hide go in by himself. I told him BOUT Uta and him being a great person although he looks dangerous, but also not to say anything about being an half ghoul and not to tell he came with me. It wasn’t that I didn’t want Uta to know I’m alive, but I had the feeling he shouldn’t know.

Three days later Hide finally received his mask. He came running to my house to show it me, and how we laughed at his mask, not that it was ugly or anything like that, but it was so made for him. It was a Ankylosaurus mask, it’s mouth was twisted into a grin that goes around to a hood with spines and it curled on the sides to reveal his kakugan, but his human eye was covered with a dark material. He also put the battle suit, which was very similar to mine but it wasn’t opened in the shoulders, only on the back, and it was dark grey. All together was pretty cool, and when he let his kagune out it matched the colors of the mask, it looked good on him. And, as promised, we went hunting. I was wearing my battle suit and a mask Kanae lend me so no one realize I’m the Eyepatch. We went to one of the worst streets, known for all the ghoul attacks that happen here, and we got ourselves in a very dark alley.

 

“Alright Hide, are you sure you’re ready to do this? It’s not easy to kill..” He nodded and I sighted. If I didn’t teach him he’d learn anyway, he’s a half-ghoul. “Okay.. there are three ghouls ready to attack us. One on that window, another behind me and the other on the left. Do y-..”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I’m a ghoul, Hide.. I can hear, see and feel presences much better than before.. although my nose isn’t really the best..”

 

“Still, dude that’s amazing! But why are they attacking?”

 

“We’re in their territory. They’re coming..” The moment I said it Hide turned to the left and he was able to avert the ghoul’s kick and he punched him hard. On my side I jumped on top of the guy that was striking from my back and I kicked his back, making him hit the last off the three. I looked at Hide and asked quietly, like we weren’t surrounded by three ghouls. “Can you do it?”

 

“Eh.. I can try. What do I need to do?” He looked back at me and I showed him my thumb, then I put it on my throat and made a movement like he had to take off their heads. “Oh.. That’s nasty..”

 

“Don’t underestimate us, little dinosaur!” the female ghoul said, before I punched her and she broke three walls before she stopped flying.

 

“Y-You bastard!” The others came to punch me but they both stupidly missed and I punched their stomachs, then I pulled the hair of one of them until his face was near mine and I know I made a psychotic face as I cracked my finger.

 

“Don’t be a bother.. or your insides won’t be inside anymore.” The man let out a scared scream and tried to run away, and I wasn’t going to let him go but I was pity, he was a crybaby, so I just let him run.  

 

“Dude that was scary. That face was so hardcore.” I looked at him and laughed.

 

“Thanks, man, I try!” We were so not taking this serious. “Come on, we should focus.”

 

“Okay, I’ll stop..” He said it but he kept laughing a bit.

 

“You think you’re stronger than me?! I’ll fucking kill you!” The one that was still there said, making Hide stop laughing and cough, now getting really serious. Hide then looked at me and I nodded, so he gave a step back and with his kagune he pierced thru the ghoul’s chest, making a huge hole that ended up separating his body in half. And, obviously, the moment he saw all the mess he made, which was organs and blood all over, he threw up.

 

“Hide, when I said head I only said head, not the whole chest.. But that works too.”

 

“T-That.. I-I didn’t mean..” He couldn’t say anything since he vomited again.. I got next to him and patted his back.

 

“You did well man. And now don’t look, really, keep looking somewhere else.”

 

“W-What are you going to do?”

 

“Someone has to clean this mess.. and I’m hungry.”

 

After I ate the body, always trying not to get myself all dirty, I waited until Hide felt better and we went by foot to Mizuki’s place. It was pass midnight so no one was there and it was too dark to see the blood on our clothes, so the trip home was easy. In the way I told him about the opening, which is planned for the next day, and I dropped him at Mizuki’s place. He was still a bit sick but it was normal, the first messy kill is always.. well, messy. When I got home Shuu was in bed with a computer on his lap, wearing a night robe. I took off my clothes and took a quick bath before I kissed him tenderly. 

 

“So how was the night?” He asked as I got comfortable next to him.

 

“Normal, he got his first kill, I had a fresh dinner and he threw up more than once..”

 

“Hm.. good, I’m glad it went well.” He seemed both serious and sad, and it made me feel bad myself.

 

“Something happened?” I asked, making him look at me.

 

“My father called. He.. searched for your past to know more about you and he knows that you are dead for the CCG and for the Aogiri..”

 

“And?”

 

“And.. he said he’ll only allow us to get married if.. you get a new identity, so we and our baby will be safe.” I frowned. A new identity? That means a new name.. but then my family name will disappear.. But my baby’s safety is more important than my name, in every single way. Even if I find a way later it’s safer in these next seven months to keep myself away from enemies. “I’m so sorry.. I promise I’ll find a way to make our baby have your family name.”

 

“No, your father is right.. If they find out I’m alive they’ll kill all of us.. it’s safer that way. I’ll just.. get a new identity and move on, we’ll find a new solution when our child is born.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He grabbed my hands and I smiled sadly.

 

“For our baby’s safety I’ll do anything, even if it hurts..” He smiled back with the same sadness and I kissed him, softly and with care. When he moved back he kissed my cheek and the back of my hand.

 

“Just say a name. Make sure you have a common surname.” I thought about a name for a while, something that meant helping others. I remember the other day when Kanae and I were reading that pregnancy book and there were a few ordinary names, so I tried to remember one.

 

“Alright, then.. Sasaki? Sasaki.. Sasaki Haise? Maybe that’s too weird..?”

 

“I think it’s natural! Let me write it..” He brought the computer back on his lap and wrote the name on his email, then send it to his father, I think. I let my head rest on his shoulder and he kissed it before looking at the new message, which said that the name was a good choice and that tomorrow morning I’d have a new ID card, credit card, everything that involves identification. That’s quick, but from the Tsukiyama family I’m not surprised. “I’m sorry, Ken.. I don’t like this either.”

 

“It’s alright, mon cher. Your father is right, and if our baby’s safety is involved all I can do is accept. And it was a good timing, tomorrow I'll use that name at work. And now you’ll have to get used to call me Haise.”

 

“Huh.. I‘ll call you honey or sweetie or something cute like that.. or mon prince”

 

“That’s so gay..”

 

“Then I’m glad I’m not straight.”

 

“Idiot..”

 

The next day we had to wake up at 7 am to go get the ID and all the other things. We went by foot so we only got there half an hour later and I took that moment to go to a shop and buy a new wallet since I don’t really have one, I never got to buy another one after it was stolen by that weird guy a long time ago, and when we got home my name was Sasaki Haise. At 9 am we both went to get the flowers and put them on the vases so we could open our store. Shuu was obviously excited for the opening and so was I, my work was in the counter, I’m the one who deals with the money, sometimes make the bouquet if Shuu isn’t available. Shuu is the one that takes care of the customers, since he knows a lot more of flowers than I do he’ll answer the questions and help them choose the right ones. Even though I was happy we were starting a business together I was a bit nervous, since I never really worked in a place like this. What I wasn’t waiting for was the people that were standing outside when I opened the door. Besides Hide, Mizuki and Banjou there were about 10 more people there waiting. Now I was definitely more than nervous. Shuu gave me a kiss and told me to go to the counter while he let the costumers feel comfortable.

 

“What are these?” A young girl asked, and Shuu smiled.

 

“That one is called Bouvardia Double. It symbolizes enthusiasm. May I ask what kind of flowers are you looking for?” He asked, and she would have answered if she wasn’t blushing and flushed for Shuu’s beauty. He does look good, with his hair caught in a ponytail, wearing normal clothes with a cute apron with a hummingbird, the symbol of our store. He and the girl went to see other flowers and while he was explaining three more girls got around him to hear him. I’m glad I heard it too, it might come handy. My attention was dismissed to another girl that came in my direction. I smiled at her and she blushed.

 

“H-Hi.. c-can you tell me which flower is good for a birthday gift? It’s for my mother..”

 

“Of course, come here.” I took her to the same flower Shuu had said before. “This flower means enthusiasm, I’d say it’s a good choice.”

 

“Yes, they're very pretty.. I-I’ll take three, please..” I smiled again as I took three of them and added a pink rose. “W-Wait..”

 

“That one is on the house.” I said as I walked back to the counter. She thank me and bought them, then she left and I went to help the other costumers. Well it wasn’t that hard, I just have to know a bit more about the meanings so I can help Shuu. Minutes later Hide came next to me and put an arm around my neck.

 

“Hey man, this is awesome! Look at all those girls! You guys will be famous in no time.”

 

“I hope so. And Hide..” I turned to a side no one was looking and whispered in his ear. “Now I’m Sasaki Haise, it’s so the CCG and the Aogiri won’t be able to find me. Warn Banjou and Mizuki.”

 

“Oh.. okay, I’ll try not to forget about it, Sassan.” A nickname? Already?

 

“So, here to buy something?"

 

"For Touka.. but she won't know their mine. I'll be like a secret admirer!"

 

"Good luck on that.. which ones do you want?"

 

"Huh.. those?" he pointed to the sunflowers. I went to get the prettiest ones and mixed them with a few others to make a bouquet, which ended up pretty nice. I told him not to pay but he just shove the money on my hand and ran away.. I also made another bouquet with red roses for Mizuki, a gift from Banjou-san.

 

"Amour?” Shuu called me and I turned to him, smiling at all the girls whose faces almost exploded.

 

“Yes? You need a hand?”

 

“These sweet ladies and cute boy were wondering which flowers do you think are the best to give to a crush. These or those ones?” He pointed to the lilac and to the red tulips.

 

“Hm.. is it for a girl?”

 

“Y-Yes, they are just helping me out.. I never really did this before..” He said, looking to the floor. He seemed like a shy boy, but he was cute and handsome, his hair was brown and he had dark blue eyes.

 

“Hm.. I thing the lilacs are more romantic if it’s the first time you’re giving her flowers." 

 

“Thank you, huh..?”

 

“Haise, Sasaki Haise. Oh and we have little cards with romantic quotes in the balcony, I'll make you a bouquet and add one for you.” I said and Shuu smiled to me. I winked at him and after I made the lilac bouquet for the boy I wished him good luck as he left. In the morning it was crowded and we had many customers, mostly girls and couples, and when our lunch break started we cleaned the floor and went to the café next to the shop, not to eat but to have a drink. While we were having our coffees the boy from this morning, that took the lilacs and a card saying ‘I don’t think you know how important it is to me to hear the sound of your voice every day. I hope you do now.’, appeared from the bus station and when he saw us he came to us, bowing thankfully.

 

“Tsukiyama-san, Sasaki-san, thank you! She loved them!”

 

“I’m glad she did, Kouki-kun. Make sure you come with her next time.” Shuu said and the boy had a radiant smile on his face. And his name..

 

"I will! I'll came by another day!"

 

"See you later then.. Kouki..“

 

"Seeing his smile was enough to make my day.” Shuu said and I nodded in agreement, still thinking about the boy's name. It was so pretty and the way it left my mouth felt strangely good. If I'm not wrong the name means "light of hope". After we talked about flowers and their meanings we drank our coffees and went back to the shop, kissing each other before opening. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, pressing his tongue against mine and giving playful bites on my lower lip. His hands went to my ass and squeezed it, provoking me since he knows I love when he does that. He then kissed my cheek and whispered on my ear. 

 

“No matter what name you have, Haise.. You’ll always be my Kaneki Ken.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far!! Kisses ^3^


	25. Re:

A month passed. Not much changed, we’re working at the flower shop, luckily we have many clients and until now there were no problems, no one has noticed my belly since it’s covered by the apron, and since there was a bit too quiet to installed a radio so there was music all the time, and the girls appear to love hearing us singing english songs while looking at each other and doing funny duets. And we’re evolving, today I almost danced with him. People keep calling me Sasaki so I’m getting used to the name very quickly, specially with all the girls around saying “Sasaki-san and Tsukiyama-san like each other!” and coming to our shop to see us flirting. In the meanwhile Hide and I continued our trainings during the weekends and some mornings, sometimes we went hunting but he always gets sick so now we made a break, and he started to come with me in my daily runs after work too, although he usually stays behind and I end up waiting for him. It was Friday and the weather was a bit chilly so it was good to train and he actually managed to keep up, until he didn’t anymore.

 

“Ah so, how’s the brat?” He asked, running less faster.

 

“Fine. My belly is bigger than the first time.. but Mizuki said it’s because I eat a lot more than before.” I looked down at my belly and smiled as I could see how it was bigger than last month. Although I was nervous, my previous baby had four months when.. she died, I hope it won’t happen again and I’m doing all I can to make this one live.

 

“Yeah you need to get yourself pretty full now. By the way the belly is kind of clear, so.. I-I don’t know, m-maybe we shouldn’t exercise so much..”

 

“Hey don’t use my baby as an excuse to take practice easy!” I said to him and he stopped running to catch his breath again. I stopped next to him and crossed my arms. “Come on, it was just about 20 miles, I’m not tired yet. And training is good, although I think I’ll start doing some stretches or yoga instead of running.”

 

“Kaneki, or Sassan, whatever, I‘m not sure if you recall this but you used to run 1 mile and you were breathless, okay? Don’t judge me.” I rolled my eyes and smiled. “And stretching? I’d like to see you doing that.”

 

“I’ll show you when we get back.”

 

“If we get back.. I can’t take another step..”

 

“Right, if Touka was in the end of the road you’d run 100 miles if you had to.” It’s been months and he keeps sending her flowers, but he still hasn’t got the courage to speak to her.

 

“I don’t know if I would.. I’d be dead when I reached 40..”

 

“You know, I was thinking of going to the café shop she works at after we’re finish.. but it’s 8 pm, so if we take too long the shop will close.. and tomorrow I might not have time.” He got himself together in that second and started running.

 

“Alright, I’m ready! What are you waiting for?” I laughed at his sudden enthusiasm. We ran for another half an hour and, although he almost had an heart attack, he didn’t stop just for knowing we were going to the café. He really likes her, although it was a bit too obvious. He usually likes many girls, but he never acted like this with any of them, with Touka he was a bit more shy. We returned to Mizuki’s place and Shuu was there, having a coffee with his sister, Kanae and with Banjou, who has been around with Mizuki way too much. I wonder when will they tell us they are dating, cause none of them has mentioned it yet but we already know. We were going to have a coffee but then we wouldn’t have an excuse to go to the café Touka works at, so we went to the basement to do some stretches. I took off my shirt and sat on the floor, then sighted and relaxed my legs as I put my feet next to each other, then I went forward and my nose touched my knees. Then I put my hands in the floor, lifted my body and opened my legs until I was doing the frontal splits. “If you were a girl I would be so turned on.”

 

“You mean if I was Touka?” He made a funny flushed face. “I think Touka can do this too, by the way.”

 

“S-She can? Holy Jesus.. ” He said and I tried not to laugh, cause if I did I’d fall. I got on the floor again and I made the lateral split, then I let my body drop to the front until my head was on my leg. “Dude, you’re so flexible Tsuki-san can do you in every way! Lucky guy huh?”

 

“I’m not sure how to respond to that..” When I was done with that I put my hands on the floor and I pushed my legs up, first they were both extended but then I made the splits again, this time upside down, and I had to make more force since the baby already made a difference. On that moment Shuu and the others appeared and Mizuki had to catch his cup before it hit the floor.

 

“…” He was silent for a moment, processing, and I had to separate my arms a bit to look at him upside down, then he blushed hardly at the sight. He had the perfect view from backwards. “M-My love..?”

 

“Hey babe. Everything okay?”

 

“I-I-I..” Why was he gagging?

 

“Actually, Kaneki, I think he’s going to pass out. Guilt’s on you and your ass.” Hide whispered to me and I got on my feet, walking to an hypnotized Tsukiyama Shuu, that had his hand raised like he was still holding a cup, and I whispered on his ear.

 

“Enjoying the view? Imagine without any clothes on..” He made a cute sound that looked like a dog’s cry mixed with a whimper as he imagined that and I licked the drool that started to leave his mouth. What a pervert. I turned back with a smirk. “Let’s go, Hide.”

 

After we took a quick shower we went to the café called Re: where Touka is working at. The first person I saw was Yomo-san, but before I could say anything to him he went the other way and didn’t saw me. I honestly didn’t felt ready to meet them, not now, but once her figure left the café there was nothing I could do.

 

“Kaneki? H-Hide..?” she said, almost in a whisper as if she didn’t believe in her eyes. I looked down and took a breath before I looked at her. She looked older and more mature than I remember. Her hair was a bit longer and curly, it fit her really well.

 

“Hi, Touka.” I said, and I had to hit my elbow in Hide’s so he’d stop drooling.

 

“H-Hi Touka-chan. You look amazing..” She looked at us and then at Hide with widened eyes, as she realized something was different in him, but decided to ignore that.

 

“What.. happened? We thought you were dead, and Hide you just.. disappeared. You both look so.. different and odd.”

 

“Can we have some coffee? Decaf for Sassan.” At least he learnt something from what I told him, besides alcohol and energetic drinks we shouldn’t drink caffeine during pregnancy.

 

“I thought you didn’t like coffee.” She pointed, frowning.

 

“It’s not so bad after we get used to it.” He said, looking at me. I opened and closed my mouth, uncertain of what to say.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked, inpatient.

 

“Let’s take a seat.. This is a lot to absorb..” I said as I walked to one of the tables and sit on the chair closest to the window. Hide sat next to me and Touka went to grab our coffees. “How are you going to tell her?”

 

“I’ll improvise. You?”

 

“Same.” We smiled at each other and when she appeared she gave us our drinks and sat next Hide and in front of me with another cup for herself. There were no costumers besides us so we could talk freely. “Hm.. so Touka, no one is suppose to know I’m alive, so keep this to yourself, okay? My name is Sasaki Haise, now.”

 

“Fine, I don’t care.” I grabbed my cup and tasted it, humming at the flavor, and when I looked back at Touka she was staring at my ring, like, intensively looking at it.

 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom..” Hide said, leaving us alone when he saw the tension that was building around us.

 

“Is that an engagement ring?” She asked when he left, and she seemed hurt, but tried to hide it. Is that really the first thing she wanna ask after all this time..?

 

“Yes. I’m getting married.” She was silent for a while, as she seemed to be thinking about it. She was obviously about to ask who was it but I spoke first. “I’m marrying Tsukiyama Shuu.”

 

“You mean that pervert? The Gourmet?” I hummed positively and drank the rest of my decaf. “That’s a hard one to believe after what he did.. he tried to eat you, remember? Or did you lose your memory?”

 

“You don’t need to mention it, I remember what he did, but I forgave him and I after he saved me we fell in love with each other.”

 

“Pf.. Of course he did.. for your meat most likely.” I kept my calm but I was internally pissed. I’ve been getting really angry with the people that I know, who instead of accepting my relationship, they seem to want it destroyed. Until now from all the people I could call a friend only Hide accepted us, even after I told him what Shuu did in the church and in the restaurant, Hide said that if I forgave him then nothing else matters. Why can’t they just be happy for me? I always wanted them to be happy, with can’t they do the same? Don’t I deserve it too?

 

“You don’t have the right to say things about him, especially if you don’t know him like I do. I’m sick of you saying things you think you know, so please, just move on and stop judging me for my choices. And don’t judge Shuu either, if I remember right you hurt me more than he did.”

 

“Either way I already knew you were a queer.” I looked at her with a pretty annoyed face. She tried to change the subject from herself.

 

“That’s a rude word, you know?”

 

“Oh please, don’t give me that bullshit. Did you came here to slap your so called happiness in my face and I was supposed to be happy for your marriage?”

 

“No, I don’t really care what you think about it. I love him more than I ever loved anyone, he’s my world, no matter if you like it or not, and I don’t care what anyone else has to say. I just came to see how you were.”

 

“Wow a few months without contacting, probably too busy fucking the Gourmet and living a fantasy, and now you think you can come here and think everything is going to be the same? Thanks to you it won’t be the same! Ever!” I hate it when she tries to hit me with words and put the blame on me, but no one is guilty, humans hurt ghouls because ghouls need to eat humans, that’s just how it is, but she just doesn’t understands she can’t hurt me anymore. It annoys me, and I don’t like feeling annoyed. “Tell me! Why did you really come here?”

 

“Actually, the one who wanted to come was me..” Hide said, appearing next to her. She made a questionable expression and looked at him.

 

“Hide?” She was obviously confused. He closed his eyes and when he opened them his kakugan was activated, making her eyes change too and she got up in surprise. “H-Hide! What.. What did you do?!”

 

“Briefly, there was an attack and I was dying and this was the only way I’d make it..” He said, sighting when her hand touched his left ear with care. She wasn’t pissed, she was actually being kind to him. He touched her cheeks and smiled at her, analyzing her black and red eyes. “I’ve always wondered how your eyes really were.. they’re so beautiful.. I can’t even imagine how gorgeous the rest is.”

 

“I.. I-I’m..” she was gagging and blushing. “A-Are you okay?”

 

“Feeling great, actually, now that I’ve seen you. I’ve waited months for this.. did you like the flowers?” He was being too straight forward and if he continued I was afraid that smoke might start to leave her head. She was so blushed it seemed like she was going to explode. I coughed so I wouldn’t laugh and Hide looked at me, then smiled. “There’s something else Kaneki didn’t tell you about.”

 

“Why are you screwing me..?” I whispered to him, and he winked at me. Her blush got a bit better and when she looked at me I tried to be as direct as possible, so I wouldn’t have to explain it twice. “I’m pregnant.” And at that, there was this amazingly weird silence. She stared into my eyes trying to see if I was lying or not and I sighted, getting up from the chair and raising my shirt, showing her my belly.

 

“How the hell did you do that?” she asked, walking closer to me and examining it, touching it to see if it wasn’t a joke.

 

“You want me to tell you how Shuu and I have sex? Well, when a two males love each other, one of us, in this case Shuu, puts his-..”

 

“T-That’s not what I meant, idiot! How is this possible?” I almost laughed at her embarrassment and released my shirt, sitting down on the chair again. At least we weren’t fighting anymore. I told her most of the things that happened and she listened carefully, I could notice that her hand and Hide’s were on the same place under the table but I didn’t comment or anything, and in the end she asked where were we living, or where Hide lived because if someone follows her they’ll probably find me.

I knew it was my turn to leave when they started to talk about how Hide knew about her since the beginning but never got uninterested, for the contrary, after finding that she was a ghoul he wanted to know her better. Hide obviously wanted to stay there, so I paid our coffees and when I got home I was faced with an amazing sight. Shuu was sleeping on the couch, with a book about flowers on his hand. I smiled at his figure and grabbed a blanket, but before I could cover him he pushed me and laid on top of me.

 

“Y-You tricked me?” I asked as he smiled happily and raised my shirt all the way up until he removed it, then he went down to my belly and started to kiss it.

 

“I did, didn’t I? And I tricked you too, petite lumière..” he whispered on my stomach before kissing it again. I was the one who started to call our baby little light, and when he heard it he thought it was cute and started to do the same thing, but in french. He was really lame sometimes, and the more my belly starts to get noticeable the lamer he gets, always hugging and kissing it, saying sweet words and giving kind caresses.

 

“You’re going to be such a lame dad.. Not that I mind, but don’t forget to be restrict and teachable too. Don’t spoil too much.”

 

“I know, I know.. you already told me that twice.” Because the last time we went shopping he saw baby’s clothes and he wanted to buy the whole shop so I told him not to spoil so much, but it was useless. He hid his face on my neck and mumbled. “By the way my father called again.”

 

“Was he asking about the labor again? I’ve told him we don’t need a special doctor, we have at least six months to decide.” That made it twice this week. I don’t think he knows babies are usually born on the 9th month, I’m on the 3th  and he’s already getting worried..

 

“It’s not that. He wants us to go spend the weekend in the Tsukiyama mansion, since you never went there..”

 

“That sounds good, actually. I’m in.”

 

“Good, then pack your things, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

 


	26. Garden

 

The Tsukiyama mansion was amazing. I know I should have expected this but I never imagined it to be so.. gigantic. It had so many rooms and bathrooms and a huge garden inside and outside the mansion, although I only saw the inside it was enough to surprise me. And Shuu’s room was really big too, it was between his father’s and his brother’s rooms. The driver came to get us in the morning and when we arrived Mirumo-san and Yuu were at work, because apparently they work on weekends sometimes, but they’d come before lunch time. Meanwhile Shuu showed me the house and presented me to some of the servants, who were very quiet and silent, only made a bow to me and continued their chores. I was just sad that Kanae had to stay there to take care of the dogs and the house, but he said he liked it there since it was quiet and there were no servants telling him what he’s doing right and wrong.

 

“Ah son I’m so glad you came! And Kaneki-kun! Such a pleasant -..!” The moment his father got home he ran thru the hall and landed on my feet. I was going to help him getting up but he raised my shirt and hugged my waist. “Look at this, so big already!”

 

“M-Mirumo-san..?” I was so uncomfortable I didn’t even know what to say.

 

“Dad please stop it.. We’ve told you not to do that, you put people uncomfortable.” He helped him getting up and he hugged me again, only to whisper on my ear.

 

“Isn’t he cute when he’s jealous?” He asked and laughed, and I nodded, looking at Shuu’s flushed face. He welcomed him, kissing him in the mouth, which I found really weird but didn’t ask. Shuu’s twin brother, Tsukiyama Yuu, came from the front door and he greeted Shuu the same way, but gave me an handshake, making a fake smile in between, and went to the living room without a word. “Have you seen our house, Kaneki-kun?”   

 

“Shuu showed me the inside, and I’m amazed already. Your indoor garden is astonishing but I haven’t seen the outside one yet.”

 

“Well, we have time! And we are sorry for the delay, être patron n’est pas facile.”

 

“Pas de problème, l'attente était bref.. “ I replied, and both of them looked at me with surprise and then smiled.

 

“What an excellent accent! Splendid!” I bowed my head as a sign of thanks and respect and he put his hands on my shoulders. “Come, let’s have a walk.”

 

“So dad how’s things at work?” Shuu asked once we were in the outside. The garden had lots of different flowers and a fountain with a swan statue in the middle of it.

 

“Glad you ask, son. It’s wonderful, we just made an agreement and Yuu is catching up very quickly. And your shop?”

 

“Getting popular really fast, so it’s great.” He said. I walked next to him and he put his arm around my neck.

 

“So.. I know I have been a pain, always asking everything.. but do you have an idea of when it’ll be born?” He asked,

 

“We tried to calculate and.. in May, if everything goes well.”

 

“Ahh I can’t wait..!” He said, excited.

 

“Why did you want us to come by the way?” I asked, since it was a surprise invitation.

 

“Shuu didn’t tell you?” I nodded negatively and looked at Shuu, who seemed a bit sad all of a sudden. Mirumo-san stopped and looked at a statue on the middle of the garden. “Tomorrow makes 6 years since my dear wife died..”

 

“Oh I’m sorry..” No one had told me that, but maybe he just didn’t want to talk about it, and I understand since I don’t really like to talk about my parents either.

 

“It’s alright, Kaneki-kun, please enjoy your staying! We, from the Tsukiyama family, do not only cry when one of us is lost, we also smile and laugh as we remember the person they used to be.” That’s very noble. I remember when my parents died I stopped smiling for a very long time, but Mirumo-san is right, we should be happy because that’s what they’d want for us. He smiled at Shuu and then at me. “But let’s not talk about that. What do you think of the gardens?”

 

“Wonderful..” I smiled back at him. In the meanwhile Yuu was sitting on one stone rock, looking at me with annoyance, but stopped as soon as Shuu looked at him. He looked at him with a very weird expression, and I had a guess but I prefer to stay out of it, although I don’t think business was the only thing that got those two apart. Shuu said he was going to prepare things on our bedroom and I went alone with Mirumo-san.

 

“Huh.. we’ll have problems with those two this weekend.. ” Mirumo-san said, clearly talking about his sons. I looked back and saw them already looking at each other badly right before Shuu got inside. “And Shuu, being the eldest twin, should control himself..”

 

“He should, because I already told him that if they do have a fight the one separating them will be me and I’ll beat the crap out of both of them.” It kind of left my mouth without me wanting. I was going to apologize but Mirumo-san looked at me with kindness and gratitude and a bit of amusement.

 

“It’s good to have you here. The servants almost can’t separate them and.. it’s not like I don’t care,  but I don’t want to get between them, I want them to resolve things like adults.” He said as we walked thru the garden that was almost endless. It was so big, there were picnic tables and even a labyrinth made of bushes.

 

“I think you and Shuu are very much alike. He’ll definitely be a good father, very soft too, but when we become parents we need to be strict with our kids and not spoil them too much, they have to know that they can’t do everything they want, when they want. Maybe you should do that sometimes.” He stared at me for a while.

 

“You sound like a true father who loves his child.. If you don’t mind I’ll leave them to you this weekend, and I’ll deal with them later.. My head isn’t in its best condition for now.” For what Shuu had told me he loved his wife very much, although the sentiment wasn’t mutual, and I can see he is very sad because of it but he tries to hide it a lot to make them happy. He really is a good father. Shuu appeared behind us and gave me his hand as we continued to walk, but then something, or someone, caught my eye. There was a servant there, cutting the flowers to make them perfect, whose face I recognized.

 

“H-How.. Who is that?” I asked and Mirumo followed my eyes. I couldn’t believe it, this couldn’t be happening.

 

“Ah Asaoka Sachiko is our new servant, she’s been here for a few months. You know her, Kaneki-kun?” It was true, it was her.

 

“Excuse me.” They looked at me with curiosity but let me go see her. Once I stood next to her I was still trying to convince myself it wasn’t her, but it was. She looked at me and frowned, not seeing who I was in the beginning.

 

“Ken? Ken.. is that you..?” She asked, getting up to see me closely. I was taller than her now.

 

“It’s been a while, aunt Sachiko..” She smiled falsely and was going to hug me but I gave a step back, her smile turned to her normal arrogant expression.

 

“You changed.. You’re a grown man now.” She said, looking at me up and down. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I..” I looked back and Shuu was coming in my direction. He probably saw something wasn’t right and came to see what was happening. When he got next to me and looked at her, examining her, she bowed to him.

 

“Madame..” He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and I was sure he sniffed her right before he looked at me. “What a.. familiar scent.”

 

“Shuu, this is my aunt, Asaoka Sachiko.” His smile faded a bit but he continued to smile. He looked at me again and put his hand on my shoulder before saying to her.

 

“Oh.. Pleasure. I’ll let you two chat.” He winked at me and went to sit next to his father in the garden. I wanted him to stay there but I had some things I needed to say.

 

“You’re a friend of Mirumo’s son?” I looked at her with coldness and angst and she frowned again.

 

“You don’t need to fake the interested. I know you’d only ask for money after you know..”

 

“Why so cold to me? I took ca-..”

 

“Don’t. Don’t even dare. You abandoned me when I was a child, do you have any idea how much I went thru because you were jealous of me? Of my mother who died so she could pay her bills, make me happy and give you the rest of the money we had left? And I was like her, aunt, I suffered because I only wanted others to be happy and to make you feel better after my mother’s death and you never, ever, gave a shit about me. You’re a ruthless, shitty piece of garbage that cares more about herself then her own family.” She seemed pissed and surprised at my bad language. But mostly pissed. She was going to slap me, but I grabbed her hand and whispered to her. “You really don’t want to do that. You’ll lose your job, and, worse, my fiancee and my father-in-law might find you.. appetizing.”

 

“Y-You’re marrying his daughter?!” She put her hands on my shoulders as she tried to warn me. “They're ghouls! They’ll eat you.”

 

“First of all, I’m marrying Shuu, the eldest twin. And oh aunt believe me.. he ate me already, more than once.. And I loved it. By the way, I’ll send an invitation so you can go to the wedding, if you want to. Send my regards to your family.” I turn around and before I walked back to Shuu, his father wasn’t there, he probably went inside, I only looked at her once more.

 

“Are you okay?” Shuu asked when I got there and put his arm around my waist.

 

“I’m fine.. I think I said everything I wanted to say.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring the past back..” I smiled and put my arms around his neck, letting my forehead lean on his.

 

“It’s okay babe.. you didn’t know. But I'm glad I finally got the guts to confront her.”

 

“She should have expected that.. You’re not the same boy you used to be.”

 

“Now I’m.. not human.”

 

“Well that too, but now you are strong and powerful and brave, you’re not scared of nearly anything!”

 

“I’m really scared of one special thing..” He held me tighter and kissed my cheek, whispering a ‘what’ between kisses. “I’m scared of losing you and our baby..”

 

“You don’t need to be scared, I’ll never leave you.. I’ll do everything to make all of us live, even if I’ll go straight to hell after.” I smiled and hid my face on his neck.

 

“You’d never go straight..” He got silent for a second and then laughed, grabbing my head and kissing me.

 

“I didn’t know you like puns.”

 

“Don’t get used to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long!!!!!!! And sorry for not answering the comments!!!!!!! You are going to kill me, i know, but I have a good excuse! I was on vacation since the last day i posted and yesterday was my birthday (yeeeeyyyy)! I can finally say i have been spreading my dark magic of lust and perversity in the world for 18 years!! So sorry once again and I hope i'll post again soon! Thank you for reading and many kisses to you ^3^


	27. Horses

After lunch his father joined us and we went to the other part of the mansion where he had what I would call a zoo. He had horses and dogs and big birds like falcons and eagles. He said that the birds were nearly extinct so his family decided to create a area where they could reproduce the specie and then let them go to the wildness when the little ones become old enough to survive on their own. The stables are part of a free riding school, most of the horses are his family’s, and he had his own horse too, a male buckskin Mustang called Apollo. He said he likes the Greek mythology, and that was his favorite god. He was giving the horse some carrots when he decided he wanted to ride it so he went back to get appropriate clothing while his father and I continued to see the rest of the stables.

 

“Do you want to choose one, Kaneki-kun?” His father asked, and I looked at him. It’s not that I had said something, but I really love animals, and the horses were just gorgeous..

 

“I can’t accept something like that, Mirumo-san.. I never rode a horse and they are all so expensive..”

 

“Don’t worry about it, consider it a gift. Besides, the horse will be in your name, you can ride it when you want, and when you’re not here it’ll do the classes for the kids of the riding school or something else, but it’ll always have company and something to do. Those over there have names but not official ones, they’re still foals.” I followed him to where the foals were, in an opened field, about fifteen horses eating glass. A white horse with blue eyes caught my eye, but then a black and white one appeared from behind some trees with supremacy and I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. It was huge, the biggest foal of the group, the tail and hair were long, black in the beginning and in the middle it became blonde and the fur on the end of the legs covered the hoofs.

 

“Mirumo-san.. is that one okay?” I pointed at it and Mirumo-san smiled widely.

 

“Good eye, the Gypsy Vanner. I’ll ask a servant to go get him, but he might be a bit wild, they tried to ride him the other day but he didn’t cooperate.. but since animals and ghouls actually get along with each other it might be friendly.” It made sense, ghouls don’t eat anything but humans and we are no threat to animals, so we are mostly allies. He called a man and he went inside the field, the he carefully put a rope around his neck and took him to the inside of the stable. While he put a saddle and everything on the horse I went to a close bathroom to dress something more suitable to ride and black boots that reached my knees. When I got out the horse was in a post, with a dark brown saddle and white reins. I didn’t really know how to do it but I just looked around at some kids getting on their horses and I copied them, putting my right foot on the stirrup and in a jump my left leg got on the other stirrup. Well that wasn’t hard. I made pressure with my  feet and the horse complied, going inside a sand pitch next to the field. He tried to struggle and get free but he quickly understood who was in charge.

 

“Wow.. even the horse can see who’s the boss..” Shuu said when he got on the same pitch with Apollo. I smirked and made the horse stop in front of him. I read that animals are friendly when we give them respect, but they have to respect us too. I patted the horse’s head. “My dad told me he was giving that one to you. What’s his name?”

 

“Hm..” I looked at the horse and tried to think of a good name for him. Well, Shuu named his horse after a Greek god, so mine could have one as well. “I guess.. Hades.”

 

“Are you copying me?” He rode to my left and our horses started to walk in a circle, the distance between us nearly existed. “I talked to my father earlier, when you were with your aunt.. He was talking about your kakuja problem.”

 

“How does he -..”

 

“He read it in your CCG files. He asked if I could deal with you when you were.. changed.” I hummed and he continued. “I told him the truth, that you look like a frightened child and, with time, when that part of you could identify me, you became less violent and your sanity returns faster.”

 

“What? Since when do I look like a child?” Of course, knowing that I was less violent around him made me feel relieved, but I am not a kid.

 

“Since you refer to yourself in the third person and you make a quite cute voice when you're not angry.” I frowned and looked forward, trying to remember something about that. Nothing. “You started to do that after the second time you woke up.. it was cute.”

 

“I wasn’t cute. I almost killed you.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, now. What it does matter is that I can calm you.” I smiled softly at him and felt my cheeks warming up.

 

“Of course you can.. I trust you.” I was starting to get dizzy so I ordered the horse to go forward, and Shuu rode by my side. “Although your father clearly doesn’t trust me..”

 

“It’s not about trust mon amour.. You are the first person marrying a Tsukiyama that isn’t a Tsukiyama. He’s just worried and isn’t used to this change, that’s all..”

 

“Oh..” I wasn’t sure how does that make me feel but I think it’s close to good.

 

After we rode for almost an hour and half we could see our horses were tired, so we let them rest and we returned to the mansion. We had a calm dinner, since his brother didn’t join us, and after it we went to the library, not to read anything but to see all the variety of books. We sat on the huge and soft couch and he told me to wait there as he went to another room to go get us cups with blood, his with alcohol and mine without. A few seconds after he closed the door his brother appeared and sat next to me. Way too close. He didn’t say anything, instead his hand got on my knee, but I decided to ignore it. When his hand started to move up I slapped it and he frown, raising his hand, but before he hit me I caught it.

 

“Yuu, touch him one more time and I swear I’ll rip you apart.” Shuu said as he put the cups on the table next to the couch. I barely heard him coming in.

 

“I can touch whatever I want.” He grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widened and before Shuu tried to punch him I raised my hand and he stopped in the spot. Yuu just smirked in my lips and put his hand on my waist. For fuck’s sake why did I agree to do this.. I let my head go a bit backwards and then I hit our foreheads together, making him fall backwards. Shuu was going to interrupt.

 

“Stop.” The moment those word came Shuu stopped moving completely. By the tone on my voice and when I activated my kakugan he knew what was coming. I turned to Yuu again and I calmly got up from the couch. “Apologize.”

 

“As if I would do what a weak ghoul like you asks.” Yuu said, and he was pissing me off. Shuu got obviously frightened and bowed his head to me, remaining still.

 

“Yuu.. knock it off. He’s way stronger than any of us..”

 

“He might be stronger than you but he isn’t stronger than me.” Is he really strong or is he just trying to act like he is? I think it’s option number two, unfortunately for him. I sighted and closed my eyes, and while they were closed he was going to give a punch, if I didn’t reach his throat first. He was heavier and taller than me but with one arm I could still lift him up until his feet were off the ground, only then I opened my eyes.

 

“I‘m not just an ordinary ghoul, pretty boy.. You should do what your father did and research about me, so maybe you’ll think twice before trying to pick a fight with me. I would let you go but you were the one who kissed me and I don’t like being kissed by anyone but your brother, so.. you’re in trouble.” I looked at Shuu and his head was still bowed, like he should be. He knows that when I am pissed he should just keep being submissive and not interrupt me. I love him, we are getting married and we’re starting a family, but when things get like this he knows he shouldn’t mess with me. “This is what I’m going to do, Yuu.. for that kiss and for starting all this shit I’m going to punch you a bit hard, then you’ll apologize.”

 

“W-What?” Too late. I punched him and then I released him, watching him fall on the ground and staying there. I turned to Shuu and to a few maids that happened to pass by and were observing us with fear but as I looked at them they ran thru the door. Their father was silently watching, leaning against the door.

 

“Apologize.”

 

“N-Not in-..” I rolled my eyes and sighted as I kicked his shoulder, breaking it, then I grabbed him by his shirt.

 

“Listen, Yuu.. I’m not your brother, or your father.. I love him, and if someone tries to get between us like you’re trying to, I will seriously hurt you. That punch just now was for starting this ridiculous shit, but I’ll forgive the kiss if you apologize. If not..” I cracked my fingers and I could feel his fear building up.

 

“I-I.. I’m sorry.” He said, loud and clear, and I released him, sitting him carefully in the couch. I got next to him and whispered in his ear with a threatening tone.

 

“I hope you won’t repeat this or your shoulder isn’t the only thing I’ll break. Oh and one more thing.. If you even try to kiss me one more time you won’t be having any lips, or head. Understood?”

 

“Y..Yes.”

 

“I’m glad you did.. now be a good son and brother.” I grabbed the cups and Shuu waited until I passed thru him to walk behind me. I glanced at their father and he nodded at me, like he was saying I didn’t go too far so it was ‘okay’. As we got to Shuu’s room I smelled one of the cups and gave it to Shuu, who was a bit weird. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“I can’t be mad at you, mon amour. I’m just.. I can’t explain it. I feel kind of weak and.. submissive.”

 

“Submissive huh..” I smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be a quick smutty one and then there'll be a time skip, at least that's what i'm planning.. I hope you're enjoying it and many kisses to yall ^3^


	28. Devil

I put a hand on his chest and started to drive him to the bed until he fell on it and I got on his lap with my knees on each side. I drank a bit of the liquid in the cup for a taste, it was sweet and fresh like strawberries mixed with blood. I almost smiled when I though it made me feel like a vampire. With my free hand I unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off while I grabbed his cup, placing it on the floor next to the bed. He started to go to the center of the bed and I made him lay down, his hair covering the pillow in a beautiful way.

 

“K-Ken..” He moaned as my hand touched his nipple and I smirked again.

 

“Stay still.” I whispered and he trembled under me. How I missed being in control, seeing him obedient, looking at me with desire but trying to fight it. I let my kakugan appear and then his did too as I looked at the cup and let a few drops of blood fall on his chest. I saw that he bit his lower lip every time the liquid made contact with his chest. When I created a path on his chest and abdomen and there was no more blood I put my cup next to his and got on my fours on top of him. He closed his eyes and let out a mixture of a sight and a moan as I licked the blood closest to his neck. The sweet taste of the blood and of his skin was amazingly erotic and addictive, not to say it made me hard the moment the taste made its presence in my mouth. I kept licking his chest, and when I got to his nipple I gave it a gentle bite, making Shuu whimper. He was clearly holding back the moans, probably since his brother and father were in the rooms next to this one. I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. “Why so worried, love? Your family knows how we made our baby, there’s no need to be quiet.”

 

“I-I’m not stopping you..” I looked at his black and red eyes, his blush and bitten lower lip. “Are you g-going to.. t-top?”

 

“No, not while I’m pregnant.. Although I would really enjoy that” I licked his abdomen until there was no more blood. I grinned as I got up from the bed. “Order another drink.. my cup is empty.”

 

“A-Alright.” While I removed my clothes and put a furry blanket around my waist, he got up and used the phone on the desk to order more drinks and got himself undressed. I searched for lube on the shelves but I couldn’t find it, although some ties I found in his closet could come handy. Without anymore time to loose I grabbed the only fully black tie, sat him on the desk’s chair, and making his hands go behind the chair, I tied them up. “K-Ken, wha-..”

 

“Shh.. I know you can get rid of it if you wanted to, but you’ll be a good boy for me and keep your hands there.. won’t you, Shuu?” I whispered in his ear as I sat on his lap. He nodded and gulped at the feeling of my hands touching his nipples and muscled chest, then I bit his neck hard enough for it to bleed, but as I felt our erections rubbing against each other I saw how horny he got for seeing me with blood on my mouth. When someone knocked the door I put the blanket around our waists, also covering my belly.

 

“Excuse me, sir, I-..” I didn’t expect my aunt to be the one coming in with the bottle but I didn’t give a damn. She stopped moving completely when she saw us, then stopped breathing when she saw Shuu’s kakugan and the blood on my mouth, but luckily my kakugan was on the opposite side from where she was standing and I was able to turn my eye back to normal before she saw it. Shuu was going to say something but I put my hand on his mouth and he whimpered at the dominant way I ordered him to stay quiet.

 

“Leave it here.. And tell everyone not to come in.” She didn’t even respond, only put the bottle next to me and left, closing the door behind her. The moment she left I reactivated my Kakugan again as I removed all the sheets around us and opened the bottle, then drank a bit more of it, intentionally leaving a bloody trail between my mouth, chin and chest, and then I spread it on his abdomen.

 

“W-Wasn’t that you aunt..?” Besides being really turned on and amazingly hot he also seemed a bit worried.

 

“I couldn’t care less right now..” I could hear her breathing heavily outside the door, but on the moment I was not interested. I kept spreading the liquid on him, going down and down until it reached his crotch, and at the same time I penetrated myself with two bloodied fingers, stretching myself in a fast pace as I took another sip from the bottle. The taste of his blood was much sweeter and warmer than the one on the container, but I didn’t plan on biting him anymore, not today at least, although the wound was already closing. I moaned as I hit my prostate and ended up looking like I had taken a blood shower. “Shit..”

 

“K-Ken..” He moaned at the sight blood splattering on my chest. He looked really heated up to see me like this, his red and black eyes were half closed as he looked at me up and down, biting his lower lip once more. I groaned not only at the look he was giving me but also at my sweet spot being hit again. When the need of having him inside me was too strong I took my fingers off and kissed him, licking he roof of his mouth and biting his tongue when he tried to dominate. He let out a heavy sight when I grabbed his member and gently thrusted, dropping the blood on the head at the same time to lubricate before I rubbed his cock on my entrance and dropped myself on him a bit harshly, enough to make both of moan with the sudden heat and the wetness inside me made him slide more easily. He closed his eyes and dropped his head on my shoulder, his breathing was hasty and his hands moving a bit too much.

 

“Now, now, love.. d-don’t move unless I say so. Y-You’ll be obedient.. right?” I asked as I put my hands around his neck.

 

“Hmmm yes.. a-always.” I smirked at the submissive tone he used.

 

“Such a good boy..” I started to move my waist, loving to see his flushed face with closed eyes and the blood on our bodies making beautiful drawings like a Rorschach image. As I began to make a steady rhythm I licked his warm chest and the mix of his sweat and the sweet blood made me whimper at how good it tasted. I got up after a few more thrusts and kissed him once more before turning around, so my back was facing him, and I dropped my body on him again, a dry moan left my throat in the process. I drank more from the bottle and poured the liquid on my back, then made him open his legs so I’d reach the floor, so it was easier for me to move. I put my hands on his knees to keep balanced as I made circular moves on him in a strong and fast pace. “Ahh fuck, Shuu..! You’re so.. so big..!” I moaned a bit higher than I intended when I hit my prostate several times in a row. I looked back at him and he was clearly watching his cock getting in and out my ass, he could see every muscle and every move I made from where he was, which made me feel observed and shy. However, if there was a time to start getting embarrassed this wasn’t it, so I looked to the front again and I continued my movements.

 

“Ahh.. y-you look so beautiful.. Let me touch you, Ken..” He moaned as I started to masturbate myself, making my walls tighter around him. “P-Please, Ken! Let me.. I need..”

 

“Aahh a-alright!” The moment I said I heard the tie being ripped and his hands went to my member, trying to move his hand in the same timing as the thrusts. My body felt heavier with the weight of the baby, although that didn’t make much of a difference, it was enough to make me get tired more quickly. When Shuu realized I was slowing down he made pressure on my shoulder making me to stop, pausing for a moment. I let my head drop on his shoulder and we rubbed our cheeks, reminding me of how cats do. He started to kiss my neck, licking and sucking as he began thrusting, grabbing himself on the chair to strike me harder. “F-Fuck me a-ahh eat me S-Shuu!”

 

“S-Such a bad boy, aren’t you, Ken..? So dirty and hot ah.. you make me go insane..” I whimpered at his words, letting him make me fall on my hands and knees on the floor as he kept pounded into me harder and it felt so, so good that I couldn’t stop moaning.

 

“Aaahh y-yes! Harder Shuu.. h-harder!” I felt so hot and full and he reached so deeply, every thrust he made hit my prostate sending waves of pleasure from my head to toes and making my legs open even more to let him go further. He hugged me again but kept his rhythm, I could feel the blood sticking his chest with my back as he scratched my thighs and masturbated me simultaneously. Saliva mixed with blood was already leaving my mouth, meeting the drops of blood that had fallen on the floor, and I tried to grab onto something to be able to make pressure against him but my arms were failing. My orgasm was so close that when he moaned my name along with high groans on my ear my vision got blurry as I came on his hand with a really, really loud, moan.

 

“Ken.. y-you’re so tight..” He whispered after he licked my sperm from his hand and rested his forehead on my shoulder blade, never slowing down his blows, until I felt the wetness filling me and burning my insides. He stayed still for a moment, letting the effects of the orgasm pass, and then he got out and kissed my butt cheeks, reaching down to my hole and licking his own seed that was dripping thru my legs.

 

“Shuu s-stop.. stop doing that..” I was too tired to push him away, but luckily he listened to what I said and I let my body fall on the floor on the side so I wouldn’t perturb the baby even more. “You’re a God.. you know that?”

 

“If I’m God, then you must be the Devil.” He said mockingly and I laughed quietly, watching him arranging the room. I got up, feeling a bit dizzy in the beginning, and then I hugged his back, getting a grin of his ass and squeezing it.

 

“Let’s take a bath, the blood is sticky.” I told him and he turned his head to kiss me as I put my arms around his neck. This time I let him dominate the kiss as we walked to the bathroom of his room and got inside the tub, turning on the shower and humming as the warm water hit my head. I closed my eyes and he washed my hair and body, removing all traces of blood. When I was washing his long hair I remembered something. “Babe I.. I’m sorry for your lost, by the way..”

 

“Thank you..” He opened his eyes and caressed my cheek softly and gently. “Six years already huh..”

 

“Do you mind if I ask how did she.. huh..” I didn’t want to abuse, but he didn’t seem to mind telling me how did his mother die.

 

“She.. well no one was at home that day besides me and her, since that day I was grounded. It was a stupid thing, really, teen mistakes.” He laughed as he remembered. “Moving on.. I was in the garden and I my mom came out screaming, she was really stressed and she was crying and I tried to calm her down, I asked her what happened, I tried to hug her but she just kept pushing me away.. then she unleashed her kagune and.. the next thing I saw was her kagune inside her mouth and then she sharpened it and.. you can guess the rest. Then my dad and brothers got there and saw me fully covered with her blood and holding her on my lap without half of her head.. My brother held a grudge against me since then but my sister always stayed beside me.”

 

“That’s.. awful..” He smiled kindly at me, then closed his eyes and let the water fall on his face. I knew that there was something else that made his brother act like that, it couldn’t possibly be just work or money.

 

“You know.. If she really loved me she wouldn’t have killed herself while I was watching.. That thought used to make me really sad, and I got really depressed, I couldn’t even leave this room, or eat.. I was really lost.. but then I had to go to university and I met Hori, and she was.. a support. She helped me a lot.. still does.”

 

“I understand..” I said as he turned off the water. Before we got out I rubbed my cheek on his and he hugged me tightly, only moving away to kiss me again. After we got ourselves dry we found the room already cleaned, to which he explained the maids must have heard the shower running and took that moment to clean the room. We got inside the warm sheet of his bed and I let him lay his head in my chest, like he usually likes to sleep. I closed my eyes and the image of Shuu, with his mother’s bloodied body in his arms as he desperately asked for help, trying to wake her, and the face of his family as they tried to understand what happened came to my mind. I remember feeling desperate myself when I found my mother on the living room, she appeared to be seated peacefully but as I got closer I could see how white she was, her eyes without life staring at nothing, and I tried to wake her and I kept trying and screaming at her until the police and fireman grabbed me and made me back away while they tried to reanimate her. Losing a mother really is the worst feeling in the world, but we both had to live with it.

We just have to keep living for them, even if it hurt, because one day we find happiness again. And I already found mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii people!! I don't know if it happened to you guys too but I havent been able to enter AO3 for the last two days.. I was getting seriously worried but today it finally worked so i'm relieved. I hope you like this chapter! Kisses ^3^


	29. Ultrasound

 

The next day everything went pretty well. Mizuki brought Banjou and introduced him as her boyfriend during lunch, I met dozens of purple haired people, they were all very kind, and during the day he and his brother talked a lot, the things between them seemed to be a bit better. While they talked I was having a really interesting conversation about art with their cousin, Ayame, the girl that’s marrying Yuu. She’s really cute, I’d say she’s a bit younger than me, and she appeared to like Yuu, at least she always blushed when their eyes met and when he smiled at her the same way Shuu smiles at me. After his father said a few words related to his mother we announced that we’re getting married, they were a bit shocked at first cause they didn’t realize we were even together, they thought I was only his friend, but then they let it go and congratulated us. After dinner Shuu and I came back home and I had to eat some of the ghoul meat we had because two days eating human meat was making me feel nauseous.

 

*A month later..*

 

I was four months pregnant, so my belly was starting to get really obvious and people already started to notice something was off, but not enough to ask. When we got out of the shop we went to Mizuki’s house to do my first ultrasound, not just to see if everything was alright with the baby but also if my organs were adjusting well, and it was pretty exciting. Mizuki said she borrowed the ultrasound from an old college friend and Hide and Banjou insisted in watching, since I was in a good mood so we let them come with us to the infirmary. She put a cold gel on my belly and examined the sides first, trying to see my organs around the placenta.

 

“Wow.. I’ve never seen something like this before..” She said, moving the transducer and pressing it on my abdomen. I couldn’t understand very well the images on the screen.

 

“Is everything alright?” Shuu asked, and she nodded.

 

“Yes I’m just.. surprised. The placenta is well positioned, it literally diverted your organs to its side without compromising them. How do you feel?” She asked me.

 

“Hm.. I feel really emotional lately, and I’ve been throwing up a lot, about once or twice a day..”

 

“That’s normal, it’s nothing to worry about.” She put the transducer on my belly again and this time she pointed at our baby, then moved her hand a bit, again trying to find something. “Both your and the baby’s heartbeat are calm, they seem to be developing well, I’d say.. about 6.5 inches long and weighs about 4 ounces. Everything is pretty normal, all the limbs are in the right places, no anomalies, just physically perfect. By the way do you want to know the gender?”

 

“We prefer to know when it’s born.” Shuu said. We had been talking about that all day. She nodded and started to show us where the head was and then the body. I felt happy to see my baby for the first time, and for the look of amazedness on Shuu’s face he was as happy as me.  

 

“Kaneki-san, one word of advice, I told you before that you don't have much of a choice now but be careful with what you eat. I’m worried about both of your sanities.. I’m not saying they will be dangerous, that will depend on you two.”

 

“Do you think they’ll lose control of their power at some point?” I asked, remembering how I lose my mind when my kakugan is out.

 

“That’s impossible for me to say, but you know by experience what happens to your body and mind when you eat ghoul meat, now imagine receiving that kind of power when you’re not even born yet…” The way she put it sounded like this child would be a danger. “Again, I’m not saying they’ll be violent or insane, I don’t even know if my theory is right, but be prepared.. just in case.”

 

“Well, then.. We’ll have to wait and see.” I kissed Shuu’s hand before letting my head drop on his chest.

 

“And I have some big news to tell you.” Mizuki said, smiling brighter then ever and looking at Banjou, who looked down with a shy smile. “You’re not the only one that’s going to be a mommy.”

 

The same night, after dinner, I was feeling a bit unwell, so I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to throw up and after I washed my face I stopped next to the mirror to see myself. I can’t understand what he sees in me. I have muscles, even with the pregnancy, a good waist and great body lines, but aside from that I’m not special at all. I just can’t see what he sees, and I can’t understand. How could he feel so aroused just for looking at my body, or why does he call my name that way when he sees this.. thing? Right now I feel like I really need him, I need his heat and his kind words and his breathing hitting my skin.. I need all of him.  

 

“You are so beautiful, mon amour..” I got started as I saw him on the bathroom door, walking in my direction. He touched my arm and slid his hand thru it gently.

 

“Shuu.. I thought you were sleeping.” I said slowly, embarrassed at my previous thoughts.

 

“I felt like you were calling for me.. And when I saw you weren’t in bed I got worried. Did you throw up again?” I nodded. I looked at our naked bodies on the mirror, slightly trembling at his form. Everything is so perfect and pure and breathtaking. I put my hands in front of myself, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. “Are you okay?”

 

“… I was wondering, why do you like my body so much? I don’t feel.. beautiful, like you said.” He frowned and looked at our reflection. He took my hands away and got in front of me, grabbing my face and turning it to the side so I’d look at us while his other hand travelled thru my waist.

 

“Look at you.. You’re more than handsome, your hair is out of the ordinary, your muscles are amazing and sexy, your waist is far more stunning than any other, your pregnant belly is gorgeous, your body is so.. god is so perfect.. And it’s not just your body. You’re smart, kind, sweet and gentle, even when you try to hide it sometimes. There is no one more beautiful than you, Ken..” He hugged my back tightly and I let my head fall on his shoulder, kissing it smoothly and inhaling his scent. He’s so kind to me.

 

“Thank you, but.. don’t you think I’m a freak? Or a monster? Cause I feel like I’m some abomination, men are not supposed to be pregnant. And when our baby gets old enough to know its not normal to be born from a guy and hates me for being different and no one accepts us and try to take our baby away and -..”

 

“What? Mon amour what’s wrong with you? Why such low self-esteem? Of course I don’t think that of you! You’re different, in a good way, that doesn’t make you weird or freaky. Do you know how many people would give everything to have the chance of having life forming inside them, to be in your place..? So many couples that can’t have a baby and we are having that change although it’s almost physically impossible! You’re special, Ken, just like the little life you have inside you, and how could someone hate their own parent for being different? I’m sure they will love you with all their heart no matter what. And the only times you’re a monster is in bed.” When he said that I actually started laughing. God he was so freaking cute, saying those kinds of things with a straight face like he didn’t even realized what he said. He smiled and looked at me from the mirror, making me looking at it too. “Your laugh and your smile are so beautiful, you have to be less self-conscious and see the amazing and gorgeous person you really are, and our child will see that too, one day.”

 

“Y-You really think so?”

 

“I’m sure of it. And no one is taking our baby away, I know you’ll kill them before they have a change to come close.” Well, I can't say that's not true.

 

“Only you to make me feel better.. And what about you, are you feeling calmer?”

 

“I guess, but I wasn’t expecting it.. I’m happy for her, obviously, but to think that she and Banjou.. w-well he isn’t exactly the one I imagined to be my niece or nephew’s father..”

 

“I think they’ll be great parents. Just like you.” He was going to kiss me but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. He looked at me with a questionable look. “I just threw up..”

 

“As if I care.” He gently kissed me and tried to hug me, but the belly wouldn’t let him. We both smiled but right after I felt that horrible nausea again and I had to get on my knees in front of the toilet to throw up again as Shuu got next to me to grab my hair. When I was done he cleaned my face with a towel and helped me sit on the chair next to the toilet really slowly. “Water?”

 

“Y-Yeah..” While he went to the kitchen I washed my face again and sat on the same chair. “I love you, little light, but jeez, I only have one stomach.. go easy on me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i hope you are enjoying so far! Warn me up if there are mistakes pls or comment as you please ^_^ kisses! ^3^


	30. Kick

The next month I was working at the flower shop when I felt the first kick, and damn that was a strong kick for someone so small. I had to sit down so I wouldn’t fall from the sudden painful feeling, and Shuu, noticing something was off, got on his knees next to me and I grabbed his hand. There was another kick and my head fell backwards.

 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked with worry.

 

“Damn.. that was one strong kick..” I said and he smiled radiantly, looking at my belly and back at me.

 

“Sasaki-san what’s wrong?” A girl that was in the store asked, grabbing a piece of paper and wagging it in my direction.

 

“Are you alright, Sasaki-kun?” Another another girl asked.

 

“I’m fine, the baby kicked for the-..” I couldn’t shut up in time and both girls stared at me with surprise, then they started to scream. “I-I mean..”

 

“Y-You’re having a baby!? How’s that possible Sasaki-san!?”

 

“Well, Sasaki and I.. huh.. we..” Shuu was trying to get an excuse but I thought of something faster than him. I’d just tell the truth, kind of.

 

“I-I made a surgery to have a baby. It’s five months already..” By the look on their faces I guess they believed it. I turned to Shuu and smiled. “The things we do for love.. isn’t it?”

 

“That’s right..” Shuu said, smiling back and rubbing his forehead on mine. The girls started to giggle around the place and, while they were blushing like the school girls they are, I put Shuu’s hand on my belly and waited a few seconds before there was another kick.

 

“Wow.. someone is energetic!” He took his hand off in surprise and laughed.

 

“And strong..” I said, frowning at the weird feeling of being kicked from the inside. I looked at the girls and they were texting each other. “You do know that everyone in the 15th ward will know about this, right?”

 

“It was kind of difficult to hide it when you’re so.. pregnant.” I pinched his arm and he whimpered.

 

“Are you calling me fat?”

 

“N-No, I’m calling you pregnant. It’s a good thing, means it’s almost time, non? I can’t wait..” I actually smiled at the way he escaped but I pinched him anyway, making him laugh. The girls eventually got next to me and got flushed.

 

“Sasaki-kun, can we see it?” They looked at each other and then at me. I was kind of surprised at their interest but raised my shirt and they giggled again. “It’s so round! You’re so lucky, it’s a miracle!”

 

“S-So.. are you two are dating?” the blonde one dared to ask.

 

“Actually, we’re getting married..” Shuu answered, and they looked at each other again with enthusiasm.

 

“Have you chosen a name yet?”

 

“We have some in mind, but it’s a secret.” I told them, placing my index finger in my lips and they smiled. When the weird feeling was over I got up and cut two roses, giving them to the girls. “It’s on the house. Thank you for the help.”

 

“Thank you, Sasaki-san! And congratulations to both of you!” They screamed as they left, talking to each other about us. I guess that in a few minutes every mid school girl of the 23th ward will know about my pregnancy and our marriage. I just don’t know if that’s good or bad..

 

“Bonsoir.” Mizuki suddenly appeared from the store’s front door with Banjou. He had three bags with dog food.

 

“Sis’, the baby kicked!” Shuu nearly screamed at her and she smiled at me.

 

“Really? That’s great! I’ll have to make another ultrasound soon!”

 

“We both have.” I asked and she smiled. “So, how are you? Feeling something different?”

 

“Not as much as I thought I would.. But it’s still exciting. You’re so lucky, Kaneki-san, a few more months and you’ll have your baby in your arms and I still have to wait 7 months..”

 

“You have to be patient. Besides I don’t know about you but the closer we are to the day I have to get birth the more scared I get. I guess it’s a fear that’ll be there until they born..”

 

“We’ll help you, so there’s no need to worry.” She said, reassuring.

 

“And I’ll be there to protect you both.” Banjou said and I smiled.

 

“I know. So did you guys go out?”

 

“We went to buy some dog food. By the way, Hide-san wanted to see you, he sounded excited.” He said. Ever since Banjou and his group moved in to her place Hide has been practicing with them, and, of course, with Touka. We haven’t been going out lately since my body is more sensitive and Mizuki said no fighting. Besides that, I asked Shuu to edit my first mask. Now I can see with both eyes, but they are covered by a mirror like visor, which is a good thing because this way others can’t see I’m an half ghoul, the only thing they can see is themselves on the mirror.

 

“Thanks, I’ll call him when we close.”

 

After they left and when the day was over we closed the store and I called Hide. We had a busy day, since all the girls that came by asked my about my pregnancy, apparently they are all colleagues of the other two from before. Hide said he wanted to meet me to tell me something but he was a few wards away, so we agreed on meeting in front of a known CD store in the area where he was. Luckily, on my birthday a few weeks ago, Shuu’s father actually gave me a car, a white Lamborghini, to be more exact, and I never really had the guts to drive it since it’s my first car and its super expensive but today I didn’t want to go by bus so I drove to the CD store and parked close to it. I looked around and there was no one there, but I could hear voices coming in my direction. I texted Hide warning him that I was going to a café and for him to call me when he gets here and texted Shuu saying where I was and probably going to get home late, before I started to walk around the buildings. I was about to turn when my phone rang.

 

“Hey honey, do you want me to go pick you up later?” He asked.

 

“No, I brought the car. It’s -..” I heard footsteps behind me that stopped when I stopped.

 

“Hm? What is it?”    

 

“I’m.. being followed.” He kept silent for a second but then asked calmly.

 

“Ghoul or human?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I’m coming, don’t fight.. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” I put the phone back on my pocket and I kept walking until I was back in the CD store. I was wearing a hood and since it was a bit big the belly was almost unnoticeable. I walked around the block and I heard someone scream in an alley. I knew I shouldn’t fight but I couldn’t let someone get hurt. When I found them I noticed she was being threatened by some guy that was pointing a knife to her throat while making her take her clothes off. In a blink I got beside that guy, broke his arm and grabbed his neck. I got really close to him and I could see he was just a stupid and needy kid. “Aren’t you still young enough to fear the Boogeyman?”

 

“I-I.. p-please” I hate it when they beg. However this kid seems really young.. and I’m not in the mood to kill anyone today.

 

“Run, before the Boogeyman gets you..!” I threatened him as he ran, taking the opportunity that I gave him. The girl was still catching her breath and looked more grateful than afraid, before she was petrified and pointed at a spot behind me. I looked at the direction she was pointing and there was a group of ghouls around us.

 

“T-They’re too many..” She said, as she began to cry. I looked around and tried to identify the group but I had never seen those masks before.

 

“Calm do-..” Before I could continue one of the ghouls stabbed me with his kagune, from the side, and it went right thru my stomach. I couldn’t talk, or breathe, and everything started to get very, very dark. “N-No.. No..”

 

“W-What the..” The ghoul took a step back, and I noticed his kagune was oddly broke, as my kakuja began to form without my consent. I heard the girl gasp in surprise and falling backwards, and I felt myself trembling, my body moving forwards and backwards on its own. I turned to the girl and told her to run before I fell on the floor, my body trembling so much that it jumped off the floor.

 

“S-Shuu.. Shuu..” I tried to call, and there was something inside me that was taking over. I was dizzy, everything was spinning and it was so dark, I lost control of everything. Things were going so well, why did this have to happen..

The last thing I remember was Hide, helplessly trying to run away.

 

***

 

“Ken.. Can you feel this?” I could hear Shuu calling me, but when I open my eyes everything was still dark. He was squeezing my hand and asked again if I felt it, and I nodded. He put his arms around me and hugged me, I couldn’t stop myself from crying.

 

“Shuu.. h-help me..” I still couldn’t feel my body, I felt weak.

 

“Shh it’s okay, I’m here..” He put me in his lap and kissed my head. “Hideyoshi-kun are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah. And you?”

 

“Yes.. thank you.” The girl from before said. I sighted in relief, at least I didn’t hurt them. Things started to get less dark but still blurred, and before I got unconscious again I had time to see the bloodied walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry if it took a while again but i got in university!! I'm really tired but i obviously make time for the fanfic!


	31. Boogieman

When I woke up I was in Mizuki’s house. She was talking to Shuu but I couldn’t hear much, there was this noise in my head that was too loud but soon it began to fade. Hide was sitting next to the bed and he was talking in a gestural language with the red haired boy, Ayumu. The boy pointed at me and Hide immediately got next to me, putting his hand on my forehead.

 

“Hey Kaneki, how are you feeling?” He seemed really worried.

 

“W-What happened..?”

 

“You don’t remember? I must have hit your head too hard.. I didn’t mean to, I did it instinctively. If Tsuki-san didn’t show up I don’t know where we’d be right now.. he calmed you and then you passed out.”

 

“I’m sorry..” It was the only thing I could say.

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time.” I couldn’t remember what happened, exactly, but then I remembered my stomach being.. pierced. My eyes widened at the thought and I sat down quickly.

 

“S-Shuu they.. they.. hurt them, I couldn’t protect them, I-..” I felt my breathing getting hasty. Shuu got next to me in that second and grabbed my face with gentleness, trying to comfort me, but I couldn’t get calm, not now that there’s the probability that our baby is hurt, or worse.

 

“Shh.. listen to me, it’s alright, the baby is fine.”

 

“N-No.. we need to see if they’re alright..” Mizuki sat next to me as Shuu tried to make me lay down. "Please I need to know!"

 

“Easy there, we already did.” She looked at Shuu and then at me again. “The baby is alright, strangely.”

 

“Ah thank god..” I said, sighting in relief. “Strangely..?”

 

“Kaneki-san, the guy pierced your stomach from one side to another about two hours ago, when you got here the wound was still opened, but slowly closing. According to the trajectory of the wounds the kagune hit the baby, and I’m sure it did, it’s impossible that it didn’t, the placenta was wounded on both sides and the baby is in the middle! But the baby has no wound, no trace of blood or anything, it’s like it didn’t happen!”

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” I asked.

 

“Of course.. But it’s odd, I can’t understand how they recovered so fast..” I couldn’t see why she was so worried. Our baby has a good regeneration ability, that’s a great thing, isn’t it?

 

“Can we just.. make sure..? See if everything is really alright?” She opened and closed her mouth at my request, like she was unsure of what she was about to say. She looked at Shuu and he nodded.

 

“Come on..” She said, and Shuu helped me getting up and we walked to the room where we usually make ultrasounds. I noticed that she seemed more nervous than usual, and after she put the gel she hesitated, at first, but then she continued. When I saw the images I frowned and I understood why she was unsure if she should show it to me or not. She gave Shuu the transducer and, before she left, she turned to us. “I’m sorry, Kaneki-san, but I don’t know what to say. I’ll be outside..”

 

“W-What.. what is that?” I asked him but he didn’t answer, he seemed as wordless as I was. I grabbed the transducer and moved it more to the side, although I didn’t really know what I was doing, and then stopped moving it when we could see the baby's left side. “I-Is that -..?”

 

“It looks like it..” He said, like he knew what I was going to say. In the image we could see something covering the baby’s face, like a pointy mask, and behind there was a centipede coming out of their back, it was small like it was slowly developing or retreating. I didn’t want to believe it, but it’s obviously..  

 

“Is this possible? Having a kakuja before being born..?” I asked and he looked down.

 

“I never heard of it. Two hours ago the only thing we could see were centipedes.. They almost made an egg shape around our baby. Now they must be inside again.” I didn’t know what to say. I remembered when they told me the baby was alright, but instead they were hiding this from me. But why? I deserve to know, I’m the one who’s carrying them.

 

“So you two were just going to keep this from me? Why didn’t you tell me?!” I asked more aggressively than I intended, I couldn’t help it. He immediately looked at me in the eyes with sadness and a touch of fear.

 

“We didn’t know what it was, I was afraid that.. I-I didn’t know how to react and.. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t ever do that again, Shuu. I prefer hearing the truth, even if it’s hard for us.. What matters now is that our baby is alive.” I forgave him, ‘cause I know he didn’t mean any harm. “What happened out there?”

 

“When I got there you were.. eating Hideyoshi’s leg, but when you saw me you stopped and said sorry, when you stopped crying you fell asleep. Your stomach was still opened and you woke up when your kakuja went inside.”

 

“I-I tried to eat Hide?” I vaguely remember seeing him trying to get away but I was faster and grabbed his leg, but the images were a bit blurry."He didn't tell me that.."

 

“He’s alright, you’ve seen him. And he did fight back..” He said and gently rubbed his hand on my cheek, which was kind of sore. “His leg is already healed, so don’t worry, and don’t blame yourself. You were protecting our little light..”

 

“I know.. that’s why I don’t feel as bad as I should. Our baby is my everything..” I let my head fall on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead, hugging me protectively. We were silent for a while, and then he broke the silence.

 

“It’s late.. Do you want to go home?”I nodded and he smiled kindly before helping me getting up. Hide kept saying sorry, that if it wasn’t for him we didn’t have to deal with this mess. I couldn’t blame him, we didn’t know that was gonna happen, and he wasn’t upset about his leg, although I felt bad for what I tried to do. Mizuki was outside, clearly thinking about something, and she seemed worried and a bit scared when she saw me.

 

“We’re going home, sis.. we’re fine.” He told her and she smiled weakly. When we got back home Kanae was going to approach us but then nearly fell backwards, his eyes widened and he seemed frightened. Before he could say anything Shuu got himself in front of me and made something that made Kanae calm down, but I didn’t see what it was. I think he made some kind of signal, like he only moved his lips and Kanae read what he silently said. 

 

“Kanae?" He obviously tried to hide whatever it was he was afraid of.

 

"I-I.. Kaneki-san, are you okay?” He asked, after he was calmer, although I could feel the tension. I didn’t know why but I had the feeling something was really off with everyone.

 

“I guess. Thank you for the concern..” I rubbed his hair and he looked more relieved. He grabbed a plate with ghoul meat all arranged and almost made me sit on the table to eat. I couldn’t refuse even if I wanted to, I was starving even if it was 3 in the morning. When I was done I helped Kanae clean the dishes before he left in a rush and I opened the garden door to see if everything was alright. I was surprised when Sky and Angel came all happily but then stepped away from me. As I came closer they both put their ears down and they tails between their legs, like they were scared of something, and Sky growled lowly.

 

“Hey honey, come here.” Shuu called. I frowned at my dogs’ behavior and went to the living room, where Shuu put the TV sound louder. There was someone there that I recognized, it was the same girl I helped earlier. Her clothes were bloodied, but it wasn’t her blood.

 

“… there were at least more than ten ghouls around us and I knew for sure they were going to take us but the same ghoul that helped me was able to kill all of them with a hole on his stomach! There were two other ghouls there who helped him afterwards.. it’s thanks to them I’m alive and who knows what could have happened if they didn’t show.. so if they are listening to this, thank you. Thank you so much.” She said, and then the female reporter grabbed the microphone. In the back we could see doves talking to the girl, probably asking for information about us.

 

“Ghoul investigators Juuzou Suzuya and Hanbee Abara are the ones responsible for these ghouls whose codenames are Boogieman and Dinosaur, the third ghoul is still unknown. Although it appeared to be a rescue, the scene found near the girl’s location is anything but nice. The zone is completely destroyed and so are the hostile ghouls, the CCG has informed that Boogieman was the one responsible for -..” I wanted to listen to the rest but Shuu turned off the TV.

 

“No need to bring that back.. At least I don’t think she will give any more information, she was grateful for what you did.” Shuu said. I was feeling really tired, so once we turned off all the lights we undressed and got into bed. Shuu laid on the other side of the bed, a bit far from me, and when I tried to look at him it was too dark to see anything.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with Sky and Angel? They were acting like they were scared of me.”

 

“I don’t know.” The tone of his voice proved otherwise.

 

“Yes, you do. There is something you’re not telling me, I told you not to hide these kinds of things from me. What is it?”  

 

“I don’t, I just..” He was going to say something but he didn’t. I looked at him intensely until he gave up. “I felt something when I found you.. Something really intimidating.”

 

“What’s intimidating you? Me?”

 

“That’s the creepy thing, I’m still feeling it now and.. I’m worried, not sure about what, but I am. If you could feel it you’d understand.. I feel really anxious right now just for being so close. It’s like.. like something deadly and hostile.” I turned around to see him better and I noticed he was sweating, his kakugan was activated and when I touched his chest I felt his fast heartbeat. What the hell is going on?

 

“I’m not going to hurt you Shuu, you know that, right?”

 

“It’s not you I’m.. scared of.” I frowned and looked down at my belly. He was scared of our baby. Is it possible that the dogs’ behavior was also caused by this hostility? And also Kanae and Mizuki.. I pushed Shuu to the middle of the bed and sat on his lap.

 

“Now you listen to me, Shuu.. Our baby is inside me, and in 4 months we’ll have this child in our arms. They're just a baby, they're not going to hurt you or me. It’s true that they have a kakugan, but that doesn’t mean they're aggressive, that’s something we’ll have to teach them not to be! I don’t care if they have a kakuja, if they're a ghoul or a half ghoul or anything, this is my child and I’ll accept them! And so will you.”

 

“I know honey.. I know we can raise them to be good and harmless, and I’ll accept them no matter what, but right now I need to get used to this feeling.”

 

“I understand.. but don’t think that you’re the only one that’s scared..! I’m so scared that it might have some problem, mentally, and we’ll be forced to give them away.. or that they will rip me apart when I least expect, or worse.. if they try to hurt you..” I said, laying my head on his chest. Ever since I knew I was pregnant I kept these little fears to myself, since I tried to think positive and believe our child will be good and healthy and happy, but there are some negative thoughts that deep down keep haunting us. Shuu sat and hugged me tightly.

 

“You have all the reasons to be scared, we both have. I’m so afraid of losing you or both of you.. And I was so scared today when I found you, scared that you were hurt and that our baby might be gone, scared that I wouldn’t be able to make you happy again. I’m so glad you’re both alright..” He hugged me more tightly and so did I. I rubbed my cheek on his and his shoulders relaxed, as did his body, and I took that moment to kiss him. When we stopped I laid next to him as he put his arm around me and rubbed his warm chest against my naked back. "I love you."

 

“Me too.. And we’ll talk better about this tomorrow, now the Boogie man has to go to sleep.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking this so far! If you have any question feel free to ask, i'll answer if i can. Kisses ^3^


	32. Nap

The next day started as badly as it could. Besides the strong and rhythmic kicking right in the morning I was more nauseous and dizzy than ever. I dressed myself up but Shuu made me stay at home and went to work in the shop without me, telling me to relax and rest. Before he went we talked about some important things, both the baby and our wedding. After he left the kicks were really strong and at some point all I wanted was to be sitting or laying down, so I ended up mentally thanking Shuu for making me stay. I called Hide to come around and he said he’d come later, after he ended his job at the new Anteiko. I sat on the couch and read a book about the fifth and sixth month of pregnancy, which was quite handy, and finished it so fast it wasn’t even lunch time. According to the book the baby can hear us already, so a bit of music would be a good way to make them relax. I didn’t expect it to work so well but it did, as soon as I put some calm, instrumental music on, the kicks became gentler. Another theme began to play and the kicks were suddenly gone. 

 

“You like Two Steps From Hell, huh.. Your dad does too. Well, he likes all types of music and says every kind is beautiful on its on way. I should ask him to sing to you sometimes, he’s very talented in everything he does. He has some weird things, though, like when it’s raining he likes to get soaked, but he’s gorgeous while doing it. I’m sure you’ll be as gorgeous as him.. Oh and bugs seem to like him too, you have no idea how many butterflies and ladybugs follow him in the store. I think it’s cute.” It might sound stupid but I like to talk to them, it’s nice to know they can hear me. In the book they say we should talk a lot so they get used to our voices. “We were really worried about you.. I’m sorry for being careless. You’re really strong, and your kakugan is just like mine.. But I know you’ll be better than me in every way.” I heard the door being closed and I looked back to see Shuu and Kanae coming in my direction. Shuu kissed me as he sat next to me and Kanae sat on the armchair in front of us.

 

“Hum.. may I ask what is it that you want to talk about?” Kanae asked with his head down. I turned the music off for a moment so we could talk more quietly.

 

“I know you were feeling something weird coming from me yesterday, but I want to make sure you know that none of us are going to hurt you, alright?”

 

“I.. I know, yesterday Shuu-sama said ‘it’s okay’ silently and.. if he says it’s okay then it is.”

 

“I’m gla-.. Ouch.. That one hurt.” I said to myself when the baby gave a strong kick.

 

“Are you alright?” Shuu asked.

 

“Yes, it’s fine, but the baby likes to kick. A lot.”

 

“C-Can.. Can I feel it?” Kanae really had that curious look on his face. I smiled and took that moment to tell him what Shuu and I had talked about in the morning.

 

“The godfather doesn’t need to ask that.” His face got really funny. He seemed so confused and it made Shuu smile too.

 

“The -..? Y-You mean..”

 

“Ken and I talked this morning, we’re afraid that one day we might not be around.. so we’d like you to be our baby’s godfather.” As Shuu explained that his face suddenly turned into a huge smile. “Would you like that?”

 

“O-Of course! B-But.. That’s a big responsibility..” I got up and patted his head.

 

“We trust you, and we believe in you. You’ll do fine.” I assured, and he smiled with teary eyes. I grabbed his hand and put it on the side the baby was kicking, and when he felt that he took his hand off in surprise with amazedness all over his face. Someone knocked at the door and Shuu went to open it.

 

“’Sup, how are you doing?” Hide asked, waving me and Kanae.

 

“I’m tired and dizzy, but nothing to worry about..”

 

“Well.. Now that you have company I guess we’ll get back to work, right Kanae?” Shuu said and Kanae nodded, going to the door. Before Shuu went he kissed me and my belly, making my face heat up. He didn’t used to do that.

 

“Aww you guys are adorable.” Hide said, making kissing sounds.

 

“Jealous? Do you want a kiss too?” I asked jokingly and he laughed.

 

“I’d love that but Touka won’t approve.” I raised an eyebrow and he scratched his chin.

 

“Why wouldn’t she?” I asked with a smirk.

 

“W-Well, the thing I wanted to tell you yesterday is that.. I need your help. In the morning shift on Re: yesterday she was in the storage and she couldn’t get to the higher shelve, so I helped her and then out of nowhere s-she kissed me dude!”

 

“Uau Touka kissed you? That’s great, right? You’ve been hitting on her since the day you’ve met.”

 

“Yeah but.. now I know she wants me a-and I want her, like.. you know. I’m physical, but what if she’s not?”

 

“You’re worrying to much. Obviously there’s a lot of physical in a relationship, but you have to be patient. But, hey, she kissed you, so you should be more than happy.” He nodded and he was making a funny face, like he was mentally taking notes of what I was saying. “Why don’t you just ask her to go on a date and ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend?”

 

“You think she’d say yes?”

 

“I think she’s been waiting for you to ask her out for months. She’s a tsundere, but she won’t say no to you.”

 

“For real?” His face got lightened up. “I’ll ask her when I get back. Thanks Kaneki, I’d be a lost cause without you.”

 

“Ah it’s the least I can do for my best friend.. and for my best man.” I coughed after I said that and almost let out a laugh at the confused look on his face.

 

“Best-.. W-What are talking about?”

 

“You’re the only family I have, Hide. I love you like a brother, and that’s why I want you to be next to me in the altar. Are you cool with that?”

 

“If I’m cool?! K-Kaneki that’s an honor! Of course I’ll be your best man!” He jumped at me with a tight hug and I hugged him back. I patted his back and he did the same. “Look at you.. so many things changed in less then two years..”

 

“Yeah.. And one day you’ll be the one getting married. I can already imagine you trying to watch tv and ten annoying kids running thru you’re house.”

 

“Twelve. I’ve got a lot of love to give.”

 

“Ahah I bet you do.”

 

“When exactly is the wedding?”

 

“We’ll only set a date when our baby gets born.”

 

“Who’s the maid of honor?”

 

“Her name is Chie, she’s a good friend of Shuu.”

 

“And.. I know this is going to be a weird question but if who’s the bride?” I couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on my face at that question.

 

“Shuu is.”

 

After Hide went to work I sat on the armchair near the window with a hot cup of decaf. It was really cold outside, although I always enjoyed watching the snow fall peacefully. I thought I was going to have some rest but instead someone knocked the door again. Everyone seemed to decide today is a good day to visit me. Once I saw who was outside I was quite surprised.

 

“H-Hi! I’m glad I knocked on the right door.” The girl from yesterday said, blushing. She was wearing a t-shirt, she must be freezing.

 

“Hm.. Please, come in.” I gave a few steps back so she could go inside. “I don’t have much for you to eat, but do you want some coffee?”

 

“I don’t want to bother..” She seemed honest, and kind.

 

“It’s alright.” I smiled and went to the kitchen. Although Kanae wanted to buy a coffee machine because it was ‘easier’ and ‘faster’ I still prefer the way I used to do in Anteiko. After I made the coffee and grabbed the cup I hadn’t finish yet, I noticed she was looking at my black nails with curiosity. “I’m Sasaki Haise.”

 

“Ah I’m Morinaga Aki. I’m sorry, for disturbing you, but I wanted to thank you for yesterday..” I frowned at her words.

 

“Thank me? I.. nearly killed you. I killed those ghouls..” I said, looking to the floor.

 

“I’m alive and thankful for that, Sasaki-san, I know you only did it because of your baby. Hide-kun told me about it, b-but I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

 

“But.. Aren’t you scared? I’m a ghoul.”

 

“You are. And you saved me, even if I am human and we don’t know each other, you still helped me. I don’t care what you are, and when you were turned into something else that I couldn’t quite understand what it was I still felt safe. You’re a good person.”

 

“That.. means a lot. Thank you.” I had the small urge to cry for some reason but I was able to hold back. The thought that a human came into a ghoul’s house to thank him is a brave, and sometimes not the best thing to do, but I’m happy she did. I noticed how pretty she is, she’s definitely older than me, like 25 or close. She has orange brown hair and blue almost grey eyes like a clouded sky, although they were hidden behind her cute glasses. I walked with her to the front door and she suddenly hugged me, carefully because of my baby, and grabbed my hands with kindness.

 

“My husband and I are moving away soon, we’re.. planning on having a family. I wanted to pay a visit and thank you personally before I go, since I don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again.” She said, and I smiled.

 

“I’m happy you did. I hope you have a great life, and be careful, there are really bad people out there.. Oh and wait just a minute.” I went inside and grabbed a jacket I only used once because it’s too small for me. It’s made of white leather with grey fur collar. When I gave it to her I was sure she was about to say she couldn’t take it. “Please, accept it. It’s cold, and I owe you more than that.”

  

“Thank you.. Good luck.” She said, dressing her new jacket. I smiled to myself as I saw her going to the bus, waving at me. I felt good for knowing I saved someone’s life. I went back inside and I was finally able to take a peaceful nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, this week i didn't have time to see if there are many mistakes. I'm in the university, vet department, and it's stealling a lot of time.. I have to study a lot more and i have less time for the fic, not that i'll give it up, but if i can't post it every week now you know why.. I'll try my best to post every week, i promise you guys that! Love ya, many kisses to all of you ^3^


	33. Sasako

The sixth month has been the hardest month of this pregnancy. Since the dogs weren’t getting less scared of me they’ll stay at Mizuki’s, then if they’ll get along with our baby they’ll come back home. Then I have the constant nausea, pain on my back and feet, headaches and sometimes I faint without warning, and I feel more human than ghoul, except for the food, I tried. My kagune doesn’t get out; when I cut myself with the scissors we use to cut the flowers the wound doesn’t close right away, only a few hours later when I eat. Besides that, I am so needy and horny I shamefully cannot take more than a few hours without either masturbating or making Shuu do it for me. And worse, only a few touches and I come, more than once. It’s 3 am already and I can’t sleep, but I don’t want to wake Shuu. I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed as I observed Shuu’s back and ass. Of course, ever since we’ve been dating I have been looking at his ass and imagining how it would feel like to be inside him but now it somehow seems different. I want it really badly but at the same time I don’t want to do it while I’m pregnant.   

 

“K-Ken..” Well, the way he was calling me wasn’t helping in any way possible. I already had noticed a long time ago that he talks in his sleep, mostly calling my name and giving cute whimpers, but sometimes he also says weird stuff. I remember hearing him say: ‘N-No I don’t want marshmallows in my hot chocolate’ or ‘Go to hell Yuu that’s my teddy bear”. I laughed so hard I ended up waking him up those two times.

 

“I want to fuck, Shuu.” I whispered in his ear and bit it, making him frown.

 

“Nghh..” I carefully turned him so he was laying on his back and I got under the sheets. I travelled down until I was next to his member and I started to kiss his thigh, then his crotch and stopped at his cock. He unconsciously opened his legs and I laid between them, kissing the tip of his member and giving small licks on the sides. I could hear him moaning really low and it seemed that he was still sleeping. I closed my lips around the tip and I sucked on it, feeling it getting hard between my lips. Only for making this I was getting hard myself. Before I put all of it in my mouth I gave a gentle bite and Shuu’s body jumped, his waist moved forward to get deeper and I felt his feet hitting mine a few times. I wasn’t able to lay down completely because of my belly but I was in a rather comfortable position. “M-More..”

 

“How greedy..” I whispered when I stopped to breath. Is it just me or is he bigger than I remember..? I let the question aside and put the hard member on my mouth again. I moved my head up and down, trying my best to reach deeper, and at the same time I started to stroke my own member. Both my movements became faster and faster until I came first, moaning into his hardness. His hand met my shoulder, scratching and squeezing it before he pulled me up.

 

“Ah Ken, you drive me crazy!” He said to me before kissing me. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it as his tongue fought mine, his other hand on my nape pulling my hair carefully. He took off my boxers as if the world counted on it and I was turned around, falling on the bed on my fours. He first licked the place where my Rinkaku gets out, making my back arch and I hummed in content for the appreciated attention, then he started to go down until he reached my hole and the moment his tongue got inside I had to hide my face on the pillow to hold back the high moan from the orgasm.

 

“A-Aah..!” I moaned against the pillow, it felt amazingly good. His tongue was hot and wet, although it’s not as long as his fingers or cock the way it got inside me, maddening and teasing, was almost breathless. When he stopped I unconsciously gave a needy whimper.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” He asked in a whisper and rubbed his member on my rear. I raised my hips and tried to make him get inside but he moved back and kept rubbing himself on me. I got hard in that second. “Tell me what you want me to do.. bite you? Lick you? Suck you? Or.. fuck you?” He whispered in my ear after giving it a small bite. I tried not to whimper again at the sensual tone he was using. I don’t know where did he learn to talk like that but he has been doing it for a while, not that I don’t like it, I love it. “Tell me Ken.”

 

“Every.. E-Everything..” I felt his smile on my neck and right before he bit me hard he penetrated the tip and the tip only. I tried to move backwards to make him continue, but he wasn’t being very cooperative today. He scratched my back as he went all the way in, making my back arch and I let out a silent scream.

 

“You’ve been so tight lately.. Sucking me so nicely..” He whispered as he started to thrust in a fast pace. As I moved my ass backwards to hit with his waist his thrust got stronger until the bed was creaking as highly as my moans. “You’re s-so wet..”

 

“Shuu aahh y-yes!” I said highly between my moans, ripping one of the pillows as I came again. He grabbed my waist so I wouldn’t fall and kept thrusting.

 

“A-Ah so tight.. I love it..” he whispered in my ear, but I almost missed it. He bit my shoulder when he came inside me and we fell on the bed, although he was careful not to make too much weight. I turned to him and kissed him, letting him dominate for a while before I bit his bottom lip.

 

“You bit me too hard.”

 

“Sorry.. I forgot you don’t heal as fast as before.” He said, getting under the sheets and nuzzling against my belly, kissing everywhere he could. I was trying not to laugh because some places are ticklish. “So mean, stealing mommy’s powers..”

 

“H-Hey.. don’t say those things to them, they’ll get sad..” He kept kissing and stopped only to rub his hand gently over the skin and to get out of the sheets. He kissed my cheek and rubbed our noses.

 

“They don’t need to be sad.. when my brother and I were inside our mother we took so much from her organism that she almost died. It’s a normal thing in ghouls.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

The next morning our plans for the day were a bit different. Since we don’t know when the baby will born we decided to worry some things up, like the childbirth classes for ghouls. Which, by the way, was not our idea but Mirumo’s. However, we couldn’t simply enter the childbirth class just like that, so I had to do something I hope after this I won’t have to do much. I had to cross-dress.

 

“Trés bien, mon amour” Shuu said, putting his hands on my waist as I sat on the car. “That wig looks nice on you.”

 

“Really? Mizuki spend more than half an hour putting makeup on my face and you only say the wig looks nice?” It’s not that I’m pissed at him, but spending so much time to prepare for this thing made my patience drop. As he giggled I looked at myself on the mirror again, and although I’m a man I admit I look pretty good. The bra is a bit uncomfortable, so is the white wig that reached my shoulders, and not to talk about the shoes. The clothes are nice, simple grey pants and a baby blue long shirt. Since my belly is huge I had to buy bigger clothing, more specifically pregnant woman’s clothes, although since they all have dark colors and simple designs they don’t look that female on me. “One day, Tsukiyama Shuu, I’m going to make you cross-dress, make me a lap dance, strip and then ride me.”

 

“I can’t wait..” He purred, and I winked at him. Once we got there no one suspected that I wasn’t a woman, they let us in and we sat next to another couple. She had a belly as big as me, I noticed, and there were some women that had bigger. A woman got in front of us and smiled at me.

 

“Hello, I’m Fujioka Moriko, I’ll be your guide thru this amazing journey. Most of you already know me, and we have new couples with us. Let’s start with you two.” She looked at us and Shuu put his arm around my waist.

 

“I’m Tsukiyama and this is my fiancée, Sasako.”

 

“Alright, Tsukiyama and Sasako. How old is your baby?”

 

“Six months..” I answered a bit too quietly.

 

“Oh.. you came very soon, may I ask why?”

 

“Sasako’s first baby was born prematurely and she didn’t make it.. we don’t want to take that risk again.” Shuu answered for me.

 

“I see. Well, we’re here to prevent that, so don’t worry. But I have to say, Sasako-chan, from what I have learnt in here and from the size of your belly, I’d say you’re in the 8th month. And, since you’ve had a premature labor in the past the probability of this baby to be born prematurely is very high. It’s a good thing you came here.” I looked at Shuu and I’m sure he could see how scared I was when he hugged me more tightly.

 

“Everything will go fine, I’m here..” He assured. After everyone was ready she started to talk about the signs of labor, like the Braxton Hicks contractions, which can be painful to some women; regular contractions, and then the water breaks; severe or persistent headaches, vision changes, intense pain or tenderness in the upper abdomen, abnormal swelling, etc.. In the worst case, in ghouls, the baby can actually release their kagune inside and hurt the mother during birth. And after this lesson pregnancy got quite scary. Not that I’m afraid of the pain, but the fact that they might be born prematurely, without warning, scares me a lot. I’m not a women, probably my waters won’t break, so when the labor starts I won’t be ready for it.

 

“Ken.. I know you’re worried. These classes are for women, not man, but it helps to understand some things that might come handy when the day comes.” Shuu said when we were heading back home.

 

“I know.. But I’m terrified. It’s not going to be easy.”

 

“It won’t.. We knew that from the start. But also know that I’ll be there for you to hold my hand and break it as many times as you want.” I smiled and put my hand on top of his and squeezed it hard. “You’re not giving birth, are you?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

During the seventh month, on Shuu’s birthday, we went to his family’s mansion and I gave him tons of photos I asked Chie to take of us without him knowing. His reaction was cute, when we got home and he sat the pictures over the house. Everything was going well, until a few days after his birthday. I was in the childbirth class when the first and painful contraction came, and I fainted. My head had been aching since morning but I thought I was only tired from an almost sleepless night. Shuu didn’t know what happened, he was trying to wake me up and he couldn’t stop Fujioka-san to call an ambulance. When I woke up I was at the hospital and there was a familiar face in the room looking at me, but it wasn’t Shuu, and then my eyes gave up, closing again. The next time I woke up Shuu and Kanae were next to me.

 

“Ken.. I was so worried.” He sighted in relief, rubbing his hand on my cheek. Kanae seemed just as troubled. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t know.. I’m really dizzy.” I said, and then I remembered the person I saw in the room before. My heart nearly stopped and Shuu noticed how stressed I became. “Shuu, who was here before you?!”

 

“B-Before us? Only the nurse, Taguchi.. something. Why?” Taguchi is the nurse working for Kanou. I thought she was dead.  

 

“I know her, she’s.. she’s with.. oh no..”

 

“Ken what’s going on? Why are you so nervous?” I got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes from the chair.

 

“The Aogiri.. they know. We have to get out of here.” I knew on that moment that we weren’t going to get home that day. And we didn’t.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I don't really know what to say but I hope you're enjoying it ;D Kisses ^3^


	34. Owl

I can only remember the car that hit us from the side, then everything got dark. When I returned to consciousness I was in a prison-like place and there were two cells, four guards were outside them. The one Shuu and I were in only had one bed, and on the other there was a bunk bed. On this other cell, bigger than the one we were in, I could see Kanae still unconscious, laying on the floor close to the bars that separated us and a guy covered with a black hood was pinching his arm.

 

“H-Hey..! Get away from him.” I said, but my voice was a bit husky. He turned to me and my eyes widened. He has white hair, just like me, his eyes are brown with dark circles under them and his lips and nails are dark. And he has a psychotic expression that gave a shiver on my spine. I brought Shuu closer to me and put his head on my shoulder.

 

“What would you do? You’re there and I’m here. I like his hair. It’s purple. I like purple.” He played with Kanae’s hair. “And his face is so pretty..”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Who are you?” He repeated. When he got close to me he touched my hair and his at the same time. “Oh oh I know! Kaneki Ken, isn’t it? You look like a girl with that big belly.. can I eat a little?”

 

“W-What? No. And how do you know me?”

 

“Kanou is always talking about his perfect little boy..” He seemed angry at that, and since I don’t know if he’s strong or not I changed subject.

 

“How did you end up here?” He put his index finger on his chin and looked up.

 

“Can’t remember. It’s been..” He counted with his fingers in a weird way. “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9! 9 months!”

 

“Okay..” Now I get why he’s so weird and crazy. I can’t treat him like an ordinary person, I have to be more cautious. “I’d like to know your name.”

 

“Seidou Taki.. Takizawa!” The way he said it was as if he couldn’t remember his own name. I wonder what did they do to him. I had this weird feeling that I knew him, like I was looking at a mirror somehow.

 

“You’re.. an half-ghoul, aren’t you?” He looked at me and smiled widely and creepily.

 

“Yes, yes, yes I am, and yes, yes you are too! Centipede versus Owl.. Bug versus bird.. guess who wins?!” He put his fingers on his mouth and chuckled.

 

“Takizawa, be quiet.” A guard said and he pouted. His attention was suddenly misdirected from me to Kanae, who groaned as he sat with a hand on his bleeding forehead. He jumped to his front and Kanae got obviously frightened, getting next to the bars. I put my hand on Kanae’s to show him I’m here for him, and he squeezed my hand when the white haired got really close to him, looking at the blood on his forehead.

 

“Want me to lick that?” Kanae trembled and whimpered, trying to get as far from the other as possible.

 

“Takizawa, don’t harass your new friends!” I recognized that voice and my eyes widened.

 

“Hina-chann~!” He ran to the front bars and hugged her. This is the kind of people Hinami has been dealing with? “Did you bring it?!”

 

“I did. Ah! But I’ll only give it to you if you don’t chew your fingers. Deal?” He nodded and she gave him the gift. He opened the box, then he smiled and jumped in happiness. “Now go there and wait, okay? Hina-chan has to talk to her big brother, alright?”

 

“Right.. Right..” He wasn’t paying attention, instead he was playing with his new clock with pineapple images. I made a small smile to Kanae and laid Shuu’s head on my coat before I walked to her. She immediately hugged me when I got close enough.

 

“Big Brother.. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t help you get out, they want to keep you here until your baby is born but if you try to run they’ll kill all of you. I convinced them that Tsukiyama-san and your other friend might be handy..”

 

“Thank you.. I’m so scared, Hinami..” She smiled and hugged me more tightly.

 

“I know, we’ll find a way. All you can do now is help Tsukiyama-san getting better and.. try not to make Takizawa angry. He’s a half ghoul like you, and he’s really strong, if you could put him on your side it would be really good..”

 

“I’ll try.” I looked at the white haired who was watching the seconds pass on his new clock. He seemed to be on his own little world. I somehow felt like he was the only one who can ever understand me.

 

“Look at that.. It’s huge.” She commented, gently touching the side of my belly. “It’s almost time isn’t it..?”

 

“Yeah..” I just hope they won’t decide to come out while I’m here. Bad timing.

 

“The CCG is planning on attacking this place in a few days. They’ll be busy and you’ll have a chance to get out of here.. I’ll have to go to the 10th district, so I wont be here and either will be Ayato and Naki.”

 

“Alright. Be careful.” I kissed her forehead and she smiled. Hinami left us some food and I gave all of it to Shuu, since he’s the one who got more hurt. His leg is broken and he hit his head on the wheel, so it had a big wound in it that was slowly closing. After I fed him, which was complicated since he was unconscious, I looked at Takizawa who was hugging his clock. I whispered to Kanae that it was alright and he fell asleep not long after, I stayed awake to make sure no one hurts any of us.

 

***

 

I noticed that Seidou doesn’t sleep, either. He just looks at the walls, his big brown eyes fully opened without even blinking. It was almost terrifying, the way he’s so unstable. However, during the night, he seems to be very calm and friendly, specially when the guards aren’t here, like today. While Kanae was sleeping I sat next to the bars, very close to Seidou.

 

“So.. are you getting used to it?” I asked and he looked at me. “The ghoul side?”

 

“I guess. If they didn’t make me kill people I’d be more grateful though..” I was surprised at how sane he seemed to be. “You?”

 

“I don’t like to admit it but yeah, I am used to being a ghoul.. But before I was.. damn I was so scared all the time.” I actually laughed at the memory of myself.

 

“Aha I feel you. I was a scared chicken myself.” He said, also laughing. I frowned at him but kept my smile. I had this weird feeling that he wasn’t the person he showed when the Aogiri was here. But he is a very good actor.

 

“You.. are not as crazy as they think you are, isn’t it?” I asked, and he made a stunned expression, but then his smile came back.

 

“I guess I do tend to exaggerate a bit when they’re here.. They wanted me crazy, I gave them the crazy.” He said, and I chuckled. “I am a bit lunatic sometimes but not that much..”

 

“I know the feeling.. But you scared the crap out of Kanae, you know?” I raised my hand and he looked at it questionably. “I’m Kaneki. And that’s Shuu, my fiancée, and the father of my child. Nice to meet you, Seidou.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” He said, handshaking me. He really is a great actor, I couldn’t have done it better myself. He is messed up, there’s no doubt about that, but he’s stable. He can control himself, he only makes the Aogiri believe that he is more lunatic than he actually is. I looked at the bed when Kanae moved, and Seidou smiled. “I’m gonna chat with my roommate.”

 

“I-I..” Kanae got a bit frightened when Seidou sat next to him, but relaxed a bit as he saw my calm posture.

 

“Kanae, isn’t it..?” He didn’t answer, looking everywhere except for the white haired. “No.. d-don’t be afraid, I.. see, I’m just a puppy!”

 

“W-What..?” He looked at Seidou and saw him with his hands on his head like he was a dog with its ears down and his face was like a sad puppy. Kanae couldn’t stop himself from laughing. I saw how Seidou’s face got red and he smiled warmly at Kanae’s small laugh.

 

“One hell of a puppy..” I whispered, returning to my place next to Shuu.

 

Shuu woke up the next day. He was confused, he didn’t know where he was and after I told him he was even more confused. Every time someone came in to give us food he and every sound that was hear, even if it was bug, he’d wake up and get himself in front of me. We can’t escape because they’re only giving us enough food to survive, although I noticed that Seidou doesn’t eat, never, he lets Kanae have everything and I wondered why. Besides the fact that we are trapped in here Shuu certainly does not like to see Takizawa close to Kanae. He didn’t like the way he looks at him, like he wants to eat him not only literally eat him but _eat_ him up. Every time he did that Shuu looked at him like he was going to skin him. The two days before, while Shuu was asleep, nothing really happened, everything was quiet outside and the only people that got in here were some masked guys who brought pieces of meat once a day. Until today, when a bigger guy came in and opened the cell where they were in. Kanae didn’t dare to even try to get out, he got next to the bars and kept an eye on the masked man as he closed the cell and walked to Seidou.

 

“You know the drill, Owl.” He said and the white haired looked at him with a blank expression, raising his hands and dropping his head on the wall behind him. The man let out his koukaku that was identical to a scissor and in a quick movement he cut off Seidou’s hand. He only closed his eyes more tightly, bearing the pain. I knew that feeling, of bearing the pain until we can’t feel nothing anymore. So this is why he’s so insane, they’re doing to him what they tried to do to me, before I escaped, make us their painless toys. Shuu was looking away, holding me more tightly, and Kanae was looking at what was happening with scared and widened eyes.

 

“Stop it!” Kanae screamed at the man when he cut the same arm, and Seidou opened one eye to look at the younger ghoul with confusion. Without showing fear Kanae let out his kagune and cut the man’s head, holding it in his hands. From a distance I could see his hands were shaking, and when he let the head fall on the floor he kept looking at his bloodied hands.

 

“Kanae!” Shuu called, but he didn’t respond. From what I could read from the situation Kanae had never killed before, he must be in shock. It’s normal, but it only lasts a while, I know.

 

“Why?” Seidou asked, grabbing Kanae’s kagune and cutting his own wrist. Luckily Kanae put his kagune inside before he could cut too deep. “Need..! I need it..!”

 

“You don’t..” Kanae whispered and dropped his head on the other’s shoulder. I was afraid that Seidou might hurt Kanae, but when he hear him crying he hesitantly put his already regenerated hands on the purple hair. “I-I just killed someone for you.. so shut the hell up!”

 

“W-Why..?” Kanae looked at him when he asked that, then he cut the dead man’s arm and held it on Seidou’s mouth with his kagune.

 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that.. no one does. Just shut up and eat.” The other seemed to shiver at the order, looking at the flesh, and then he ate.   

 

Later on the same day, almost after midnight, I heard movement not far from where we were. Shuu also heard the gunshots that came from outside and we looked at each other in worry. I know he doesn’t like Seidou very much, but I told him we had to get him to our side although we have no idea how to deal with him. However, in the moment, the white haired was away from Kanae, sulking. I noticed how he looked at Kanae and then he looked at his clock, and there was a weird environment between them. I know what kind of looks he was giving him, but Kanae is too innocent to understand, so he just frowns at him and hides his face on his knees. I had this crazy idea that might actually work.

 

“I think.. I know how to make Seidou come to our side.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so I know Seidou isn't as sane as I said he is, but see it like this.. Forget re:, really, forget it. In my story a lot of things will happen, many characters from Re: are going to appear, but not.. exactly the same. I hope you're understanding what I'm trying to say here haha.. Anyway, Seidou isn't that super killer machine that appears in Re:, for the contrary, he does not like to kill. So.. that's it, I guess ;P Just ask if you have any questions! Kisses and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!^3^


	35. Timing

Besides that my head and abdomen were hurting, my belly was just as painful and my chest was tight. I knew what that might mean, so the need to get out of here became even stronger. I decided to ignore the pain and bare it for a while. We have to do something before the CCG or the Aogiri gets here. I got up with effort duo to the pain and got next to Kanae.

 

“Kanae. We need you to do something.. It might help us get out of here.” He nodded and came closer so I could whisper in his ear so neither the guards or Seidou could hear. “I need you to flirt with Seidou.”

 

“W-What? Me?”

 

“If you convince him to be one of the good guys he can help us getting out..”

 

“B-But I don’t know what to do.” He said with a blushed face, and I thought it was cute so he should use that. I started to whisper in his ear what he needed to do, but I warned him not to use physical contact. For what I’ve met of Seidou he suffered the same as me, but I was a victim for days and he’s been a victim for almost a year. After I told him what I think it was the best to do he shyly got up and sat on Takizawa’s bed, not very far from him. “Have you ever thought of getting out of here?”

 

“Hm..” Seidou looked at him, at the guards, and then looked at the clock again. “Sometimes..”

 

 

“I want to get out of here.. ” Kanae said, slowly getting himself closer to the other and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“I know.” I was surprised when he brought Kanae closer, putting his hands on Kanae’s back, and rubbed his chin in the purple hair. Kanae looked at him and he kept serious. “I’m dead.. you don’t want to be here with me.”

 

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to be here.. I wish I could be home right now..” He touched Seidou’s chest and put his hand on his heart, feeling it beating. Then he started going down to his abdomen and then he put both hands on his chest. “And your heart still beats.. You’re not dead.”

 

“I’m not?” He asked and it made Kanae giggle. Seidou’s face seemed to light up at his smile. I noticed that he was also flushed.

 

“No, of course not. How can you be dead? You’re so strong, I can feel it just from being this close. You can choose what you want to do.”

 

“I can’t. They made me choose once.. My family or my friends.. I said ‘me’ and they killed everyone..” He looked down with sadness. “I miss my family..”

 

“Sorry.. I’m sure you didn’t have a choice back then, but now you do. You’re stronger now, you don’t need them, you just have to believe in yourself. I miss my family too..” As he kept doing his efforts to make him go to our side I turned to Shuu with a weak smile and put both hands on my abdomen. He understood right away something was wrong.

 

“What day is today?” He was confused but still answered.

 

“Today.. today is 20 of March. Why?” He asked and I felt tears going down my cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

 

“20.. of March. I’m so sorry, Shuu.. I c-can’t take it anymore.” I was going to fall backwards but he caught me and laid me on the bed with my head on his lap.

 

“Ken, what’s wrong?! Is it another contraction? Or-..” I looked up when he got silent and he seemed scared. I looked down to see what he saw and my breathing got hastier than ever. I moved my legs I felt wet and sticky between them. My waters broke. We were suppose to wait two more months, maybe one, it wasn’t supposed to happen now. “No.. not now..”

 

“I-I’m sorry..”

 

“Hey.. It’s not your fault. Remember how you’re supposed to breath..?” Shuu whispered and kissed my forehead, his face showing worry. I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing slowly and steadily. “Just keep calm. Kanae, the baby’s coming! We need have to get out of here, now!”

 

“N-No, Shuu.. I can’t t-take it.. Do it here. N-Now..!” I said, trying to talk normally. My abdomen hurt like it was burning and it’ll explode at any second.

 

“B-But Ken I-..”

 

“Please.. J-Just make sure they make it..” I begged him and he nodded, kissing me like it was going to be the last time. I looked at the two on the other cell and if I didn’t have so much pain I’d be surprised when Seidou destroyed the bars in a fast movement, both from their cell and ours, and the guards no longer had their heads. When the pain got stronger my body convulsed and I couldn’t stop myself from screaming. It hurt so much, I couldn’t take it much longer. I felt like I was being eaten from the inside.

 

“Keep breathing..” I tried to breathe the way they told us to in the classes but it was pointless, the ache only got stronger and I stopped feeling my legs, my abdomen hurt so much I was getting nauseous. Shuu placed my head on Kanae’s lap and got next to me as he asked Seidou to hold my numb legs. “Honey.. You know what I have to do.”

 

“S-Shuu I lo-..I’m..” I was trying to say I was scared and that I love him, but the voice wouldn’t come out. I could see tears already leaving his eyes. He held my hand and kissed it, and then he put it on the bed’s bars.

 

“I know.. It’s alright, we can do this. You can do this.” He said, and I closed my eyes tightly when he ripped off my shirt. I am not ready for this, I thought I was but I’m not. I heard the characteristic sound of Shuu’s kagune being formed, although when I opened my eyes just a bit it was smaller than usual, and I held the bar tighter in anticipation. When I felt the tip forcing the skin open I let out a low scream, but when he cut thru the muscles and opened me up I screamed higher than I ever did before. “Hang on, Ken, I’m almost there!”

 

“I-I can’t! It hu-hurts!” I screamed between my sobs. I was in so much pain I couldn’t breathe, or move, or think. I looked up at Kanae and he was looking at what Shuu was doing, but when his eyes locked in mine he smiled weakly.

 

“I can see the baby already..” I heard what he said but I didn’t process it, instead everything got blurry and darker. I looked around and when Shuu saw I was slipping away he gave gentle slaps in my face.

 

“Ken, focus! Don’t close your eyes, p-please don’t close…” He continued talking but I didn’t process it again. My eyes were already closing, and although I was trying to keep them opened I couldn’t fight any longer. My body felt numb, the place where the pain used to be was now empty. The last thing I saw was the shining ring on my finger, and the last physical sensation I felt was a cut, a simple but hurtful cut like something had been separated from me. I felt so empty.

 

“Ken, wake up..” I opened my eyes and saw red. It was like I was inside a red water, I looked up and saw black, and down from where I was there was a path of light to the blue water. I felt my body dropping to the cold, to the blue, but as I looked up I saw a hand trying to reach for me. It touched my face and it was warm, warm like.. _him_. It made me close my eyes and relax.

 

“Please.. don’t die on me, we need you..!” I heard him, like he was right next to me.

 

“Ken, you have to sur-.. our bab-.. needs you!” I heard bits of what he said, not the full sentence. When there was silence the only thing I heard was a lightning bolt. Yeah, I remember now. There was a storm outside, and I was in a dungeon with Shuu and Kanae and Seidou and.. I was about to give birth. After the lightning bolt another sound made presence, a cry. At first I couldn’t exactly hear it, but as the noise became louder I realized it was a baby’s cry. 

 

“Don’t you want to see...” I looked up at the hand again and I grabbed it with all the strength I had. That’s right, I just had a baby! Shuu is right, I cant die! I don’t want to die, I want to live! “... our baby boy?” 

 

“S-Shuu..” I felt like I was falling and when I crashed into the floor I opened my eyes. My breathing was still hasty, as if I had gotten out of a water tank, and my vision was still bad.

 

“Ken! Oh Ken I though.. I though I had lost you..” He put his forehead on mine and I smiled weakly. In Shuu’s arms, wrapped around Seidou’s black coat, was a small, reddish body. His small arms were moving slowly and he was closing and opening his hands. He was still crying, a lot, but I didn’t hear a thing. Shuu placed him next to me as Kanae helped me raising my head a bit more. “He’s beautiful..”

 

“H-He.. He is.. so, so beautiful. My god..” I couldn’t stop the sobs and Shuu smiled, kissing my cheek. I caressed our son’s cheek, making him stop crying. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing quietly. “Y-You were right about the purple hair..”

 

“I warned you..” He said, carefully rubbing the little one’s dark purple hair. He’s so beautiful, I can’t take my eyes off of him. Once Kouki looked at him his eyes widened and his kakugan was activated. "He's a ghoul.."

 

"It's alright.. He's not just any ghoul.." I said, cleaning my baby's face that had a bit of blood. 

 

"You can feel it, too?" He was talking about the intimidating feeling. And yes, I feel it. His scent is dominat and strong, sending shivers down my spine. When he looked at me with his predatory and deep red eyes I smiled. I don't care if he's a ghoul, an amazingly strong ghoul, he's my son and he's perfect. “Look, it’s daddy..”

 

“Hey.. Hi, Kouki..” I touched his hand and he squeezed my fingers with his tiny ones. He was so small, but he broke my finger just from squeezing it. I don’t care. I rubbed my forehead on his cheek and put my hand on his other cheek, hugging him carefully. He's our hope, our light, so no other name would fit him better. “K-Kouki.. I love you so, so much, Kouki.. I love you Shuu..”

 

“I love you too.. both of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey so I hope you enjoyed it so far! Sorry for taking so long but this chapter was realy hard to make, but I hope you liked it! Obviously the fanfic is far from over, it'll tell the little one's story, too! Kisses! ^3^


	36. Home

Shuu covered Kouki’s face a bit more and held him between his arms and his abdomen as I tried to get up, but my abdomen was still regenerating and I couldn’t move very well. I felt a sharp pain and I coughed blood, my head feeling dizzy again.

 

“They’re coming, you have to eat.” Suddenly Seidou sat next to me and put his arm on my lips. “Eat.”

 

“I-I can’t do that to y-..” He forcefully opened my mouth and shoved his arm in it. I mentally apologized, but in the moment I really had to do it. I bit his arm and swallowed, trying my best not to flavor him, because he tasted really good. I only gave a few bites, enough to make my wound close, and then I tried to pushed his arm away but he kept making pressure on my mouth for me to keep eating. I sighted and frowned but kept biting, until from his elbow to wrist was all bitten. When he saw I was good he took off his arm and in seconds it regenerated itself. “Thank you.. thank you so much, Seidou. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not like it hurts..” I smiled at him. He is one of the good guys after all. He went to his old cell and grabbed a shirt, ripping mine off completely and helping me dressing his. Since he’s taller than me his shirt fit well. He then  held my hand and helped me getting up, putting my arm around his neck to help me walk. I looked back at my baby and frowned at the distance. “Come on.”

 

“Don’t worry Ken, Kouki’s safe with me..” I nodded and saw him covering him more, keeping him warm and hid. The sound of the storm outside was now covered by the sound of the fight between the ghouls and the doves, so we have to find a way to get out without being seen. We only walked until we heard someone.

 

“Takizawa.. What do you think you’re doing?” The moment that voice was heard I felt him tremble. “Tsk tsk.. bad boy.”

 

“E-Eto..” He sounded scared. Okay, not scared, terrified. He was unconsciously leaning closer to me like he was trying to hide himself.

 

“Come here.” She said, and he hesitated. “We’re your family, they’re your enemies. Now come here.”

 

“Seidou-kun..” Kanae said, and Seidou looked at him for a second. He frowned and looked down, confused.

 

“Seidou.. you don’t need to listen to her. If you’re not happy then come with us.. I promise you we’ll never hurt you or make you do things for us, and I’m not saying this because you’re so strong, I really mean it. We’ll help you with anything you need and we’ll always protect you.. Cause that’s what we do, Seidou.. we protect our family.”

 

“Family..? Protect m-me..?” He looked at me and I thought he really seems like he needs a hug, so I hugged him and he got surprised.

 

“Exactly.” I said and he looked back when Shuu place his free hand on his shoulder.

 

“You helped us when we needed, the least we can do is be here for you, too.” He said.

 

“Come with us, Seidou-kun..” Kanae said, and his face went from confusion to determination.

 

“Takizawa.. Come.” She ordered him, and he looked at all of us one more time and then at her.

 

“No! You’re not my family!” He screamed and she got serious, but then smiled smugly. Jeez, how I want to kill her. She clapped her hands and then walked away, and we heard steps coming in our direction. I felt my abdomen finally healed, and after I took my arm off his neck about twenty masked ghouls came in our direction, ready to attack. I looked at Seidou and smiled reassuringly.

 

“Aniki(*).. lets show them what half-ghouls are made of.” I offered him my hand and he took it, smiling, really smiling, for the first time.

 

“Let’s roll, Otouto(**).”We closed our eyes and I felt like I was getting lighter as my kakuja was released, just like he released his.

 

“Ken wait..!” Shuu called me, and I looked back with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry..” I said, looking at my centipedes. I used to fear them so much, they meant my own dark side, my insane side, but now they bring me safety. I could feel them, every single leg, I could move it like they were my own legs. I moved them, one leg at a time, and sighted at the feeling of being in control. I looked at Sei, who also unleashed his kakuja, identical to the Owl’s, but his mask is different. He turned to me and then to the masked ghouls.

 

“Let’s get them.” I hummed in agreement and in a split of a second we killed all of them. More ghouls came but we killed them, too easily, too fast. Seidou said he knew a secret passage underground so we headed there, so we didn’t have to get thru the doves and the other ghouls, but when we got there we were caught by surprise. Dr. Kanou, Eto, Tatara and a huge group of ghouls were in there. I looked at Seidou and he didn’t seem to be scared, he actually seemed very determinate to kill them all.

 

“You can control your Kakuja.. how?” Kanou asked, but I kept quiet.

 

“You’re four and half and we are three thousand. I have an army.” Tatara said, and I smirked.

 

“I have a son.” I replied, and my centipedes got twice as big. There’s nothing in my head besides my son, there’s no insanity, no fear, no bad thoughts. I cracked my finger out of habit and in a blink I was behind Kanou, then without hesitating I cut him in three pieces. Tatara went to attack Shuu and Kouki but he put his kagune around our baby and Kanae and Seidou got in front, pushing Tatara away. I noticed Kanae’s shoulder was damaged by the blonde’s kagune so I got in front of him. I put my kakuja back inside and tried to speak as loud as I could so every ghoul in here can hear me.

 

“You -..” He was going to say something but I interrupted him.

 

“My name is Kaneki Ken! I was born a human and I am the first artificial half-ghoul created. I know that most of you aren’t here because you want to! But you have people you want to protect, you want them to be safe, but they’re not! They’re not and they won’t be as long as they’re here! They don’t care for any of you, they don’t care for your loved ones! They are stronger than each of us, yes, but they aren’t stronger than all of us together! They aren’t the Aogiri, you are! And you can choose whenever you want to leave or fight or make peace!” I raised my arm and closed my hands into fists, closing my eyes. “I have a family that I want to protect too! I have a son, a lover, brothers, lots of friends that I will fight to protect! So fight with me! Fight for your sons and daughters, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, your friends! Fight for yourselves!”

 

“Ken..” Shuu whispered and I opened my eyes. I looked at the group and my eyes widened as I saw a few in the middle raising their arms with their masks on their hands. In seconds, few became more, and more, until there was no one with a mask on. I couldn’t believe that there were so many on my side. They all let their masks fall on the ground and then they got on their knees, bowing to me.

 

“Don’t bow.. Stand up.” I said and they all got confused, but still did as I said.

 

“How unexpected..” Eto whispered, her voice cracking slightly but enough for me to know she was aware of her position. There must be around 3 hundred people in here. Noro appeared next to her along with four other ghouls with different masks.

 

“Three thousand minus seven.. is what?” I asked ironically and they stepped back. The ghouls behind them began to get closer and closer, until they were trapped between the door to the outside, where the doves are, and the three thousand ghouls.

 

“This isn’t over, Kaneki Ken.” She said, before she disappeared thru the door with the others and more than half of the group went after them. It might not be over but it just got better on my side. I looked at the ghouls and they all seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

 

“Look.. I’m just like any of you. If the circumstances were different I would without a doubt try to lead the Aogiri and make it a peaceful group. But I have a family now. I can’t do it, even if I wanted to. So go home. Go home to your families and loved ones.” I said, and after I told them not to let the strongest ones lead but take votes and decide who will be in charge the ghouls let us go first thru the first way out, in another structure a bit far from the building we were in. Seidou went with the others to show them the other way out and he asked us to wait for him, that he’d come back. Shuu went out first and when he saw it was safe Kanae gave him Kouki. He was about to climb the stairs but he had hurt his shoulder before and he wasn’t being able to climb it.

 

“Damn it..” He got down and massaged his shoulder. He tried again and this time I held his leg so he had more stability. He was being able to do it but when he was about to get out his shoulder failed again and he fell on me. My leg went to the middle of his legs and my hands on his chest. I frowned and took off my hands on that second.

 

“Ka-Kanae..?” I asked and he looked away with a sad expression. “We’ll talk about this later.. Alright?”

 

“...” I could see his breathing getting hasty and I felt the need to comfort him.  

 

“Hey.. It’s okay. I won’t tell them, I promise.” He looked at me and nodded, so I smiled reassuringly. I got up and helped him, then I turned my back on him and looked back “Let me help. Get on my back.”

 

“Sorry..” He said as he got on my back. He’s very light, so I climbed the stairs easily. The moment we step foot outside and he got himself on the ground I looked out the window and I recognized where we were. We were very close to the Re:. Suddenly I heard some voice I identified.

 

“Kaneki! I was so god damned worried about you! Hinami-chan found me and told me what happened! She gave me this address and told me to wait!” Hide said, getting inside thru the front window and hugging me. He took off his mask and when he stepped back he noticed something was missing. “Kaneki..?”

 

“Shuu..” I called him and he came in our direction, still holding our son tightly as if he’d disappear if he didn’t. He put the little one in my arms and I uncovered his face, gently caressing his cheek. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing making my chest warm. When Hide looked at him he started to cry, like, a lot. “This is Kaneki Kouki, our so-.. Come on Hide, don’t cry.”

 

“Sorry.. But I-I wasn’t expecting t-this and I g-get really emotive s-sometimes, okay?” He cleaned his face and then he looked at my baby again. “Hey little Kaneki.. He’s s-so cute. And so small.” 

 

“He is isn’t he.. I just fell in love with him, he’s so gorgeous..” I told Shuu not to be a spoiling parent but I think I won’t be able to control myself much, either.

 

“I’m so happy for you, man..!” He said, rubbing my hair. We heard movement on the sewers and we both got our attentions to the door. Seidou was the one who came out and Kanae offered his hand from the shoulder that wasn’t hurt to help him getting up. When Hide saw Seidou his eyes widened. “Takizawa..? Is that you?”

 

“Hide-san..” Sei looked away, like he was embarrassed. They must have met when he was human.

 

“Y-You’re a half-ghoul, too?”

 

“Too..?” He asked, and Hide showed his kakugan, making him frown. “What..?”

 

“It’s a long story. You were caught, that day? I’m so sorry, if I knew I would have.. I’m sorry.”

 

“No one knew I was alive. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Still.. are you coming with us?” He asked and Seidou nodded happily, looking at me. I also nodded with a smile.

 

“We’ll find somewhere he can stay and -..”

 

“O-Oh maybe, he could.. s-stay with me?” Kanae asked, and I bit my lip to stop the smirk.

 

“If he doesn’t mind I don’t see why not, Kanae. Aniki?” I asked him and he seemed to wake up from his thoughts and stopped looking at Kanae. Even if he didn’t hear anything he nodded fast, moving next to Kanae and smiling.

 

“Well guys.. Lets go home.” Hide really likes to say that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki - big brother  
> Otouto - little brother
> 
> Heyy hope you liked it! If there are mistakes or questions you just need to ask! Kisses ^3^


	37. Promise

When we were about to get home (Seidou and Shuu stole a car) I started to cough blood again, but this time it was a lot more. The pain on my abdomen was sharp and uncomfortable, and soon it became unbearable again. Seidou parked the car where Shuu told him, next to Mizuki’s house, and Seidou got me in his lap, taking me to the inside. Mizuki was surprised but when she saw the blood she didn’t ask questions, she took me to her surgery room and raised the black shirt. Before she did anything else she gave me a sedative and an analgesic, so I could sleep and couldn’t feel a thing.

 

“You’re going to be okay..” I closed my eyes and I felt Shuu kissing my forehead.

 

“Shuu, Kouki..” I whispered lowly before I passed out from the sedative.

 

***

 

I had a dream. A nightmare, to be precise. It reminded me of things, things I never wanted to remember, specially not now that I have a son. When I woke up I was in my room, there was serum next to me and on my wrist, and next to the bed there were flowers. There were many cards in it, from Shuu’s family, our friends, wishing me well, and I smiled. No one had ever done that before. I looked around and saw the baby’s bed, and I tried to get up but I felt too weak. I got the covers down and my abdomen had a bandage, there was still a bit of blood in it. When Shuu appeared with a bottle of milk and saw I was awake he put the bottle on the bedside table and hugged me.

 

“Ken.. I’m so sorry.” He said, hugging me tightly as I felt his tears on my shoulder. I frowned and looked at him. What the hell is he talking about? “It’s my fault.. I’m so sorry.. B-Because of me you can’t have children anymore.. During labor I.. didn’t know what I was doing, I just.. cut everything except Kouki and I cut something that your body couldn’t heal and you got hurt because of that.. ”

 

“Shuu..” I hugged him tightly and kissed his head. I obviously feel sad for not being able to have another baby, but Kouki is enough. He's my world, my reason to live, my hope. I honestly don't think we need another baby.“It’s okay.. Kouki’s fine, that’s all that matters.. don’t worry.”

 

“B-But..”

 

“Hey.. Of course I’m sad, but we have Kouki. And when I was giving birth I told you to make him live, to get him out safe, and you did. Our son is fine and I’m alive thanks to you, so don’t punish yourself, alright..?” I said and he nodded weakly. Kouki’s cry made him go get him before he sat next to me, giving me Kouki and the bottle with warm milk. I remembered my mother for a second because of the nightmare but ignored the memories. The moment I put the bottle’s pacifier in Kouki’s mouth he started to drink desperately. “Someone was hungry.”

 

“No, he just eats a lot..” I looked at him as he drank the bottle like his life depended on it. For what they taught us in the childbirth classes for ghouls Kouki will only start eating human meat, ghoul meat in his case, when he has around 4 months. I pocked Kouki's nose and he made a cute sound. Shuu smiled in a way I had never seen and I kissed him, closing my eyes. “I love you.. Thank you”

 

“For what?”

 

“For him.. for this chance. I’ve never been so happy.” He whispered, rubbing his forehead on mine.

 

“Then I have to thank you too, for everything..” I smiled and looked back at Kouki. I took the pacifier out of his mouth when there was no more milk and I laid his head on my shoulder, then I tapped across his shoulder blade with my palm and fingertips of my free hand. After he burped I kissed his forehead. “Good boy..”

 

“Can you get up?” I nodded and carefully got up, giving Kouki to Shuu. Kouki’s hand touched mine and I looked at his dark fingernails. I hadn’t notice that before. “I’ll take care of him, you can go have a nice shower.”

 

“Thank you.” I kissed his and Kouki’s cheek. I went to the bathroom and I removed my clothes and the bandage. The wound was already closed, it was a bit numb but nothing special. When I was done with the shower I dried myself quickly and after I was dressed I went to my bedroom. Kouki was already asleep in Shuu’s arms.

 

“Sorry, I can’t bring myself to lay him in his bed yet.. I want to stay with him a while longer..” He said it like he was guilty of something.

 

“It’s okay..” I said and he got up carefully not to wake him up. We went downstairs and Seidou was there with Kanae, they were talking about something but they stopped when we got there. They asked how I was and how I felt, but although I was in a bit of pain I felt so happy. Someone knocked the door and Kanae went there to open it, letting Mizuki enter. Once she looked at me she hugged me.

 

“How are you doing?” She asked.

 

“As long as Kouki’s alright, so am I.” I said, hugging her back. “Thank you..”

 

“No problem.. You have a gorgeous and healthy baby, I hope my little girl will be just as beautiful.”

 

“You’re having a girl? That’s great!” I hugged her again and she laughed. She put a paper on my pocket and smiled, and I understood it was only for me to see. After she went away and I ate dinner I was going to get up from the chair but I almost fell if Seidou didn’t catch me.

 

“Otouto?” He asked. I patted his shoulder as I got myself on my feet.

 

“I’m alright, Aniki.. I felt dizzy for a second. I’m gonna go to bed.” I looked at Shuu and he seemed worried. Kouki was still sleeping, and he carefully got up and followed me to the bedroom after saying goodbye to Kanae and Seidou. While Shuu laid Kouki on his baby bed and covered him, leaving him warm, I read the paper. I had to sit down and try not to cry for a few seconds. I sighted deeply and when Shuu laid next to me I hid the paper as I laid down with my back turned to him. After he wrapped his arms around me there was a silence and I couldn’t stop the tears anymore, although I was careful for Shuu not to notice. Suddenly he broke the silence.

 

“Can I ask you something, Ken? Something a bit personal.” I hummed, but the fear was starting to grow. “How was your relationship with your mother?”

 

“.. Why?” I tried to make a normal voice but he only hugged me harder.

 

“I know..” I sat down and looked at him, my breathing hasty again. “You were screaming during sleep, I didn’t want to talk about it but.. I can’t.. Is it true? Did she-..”

 

“Yes.” I didn’t need to hear the rest I knew what he was going to say. A thought came to my mind. “I know what she did was wrong, even still I thought I was happy.. But I promise you I’ll never hurt Kouki. Or you. That is not how you teach your kids and I’ll never use violence on Kouki..”

 

“Oh god Ken I know that! Don’t ever say that, I know you won’t hurt him..! You’re not your mother, Ken, you’re such a good person, and a good parent, I know you’d never do anything to hurt any of us. It’s not your fault, she didn’t have the right or the reasons to do those things.. You’ve been though so much, I’ve never met anyone as strong as you..”

 

“I-I’m not as strong as you think I am..” I couldn’t hold back anymore and I started to really cry. Like really cry, loud and clear.

 

“You are. She won’t hurt you anymore, no one will.. I’ll protect you. Cry, let it all out..” He said, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me, whispering that he was there and I could cry, that it’s okay to cry. When another cry mixed with mine I looked at Kouki’s bed.

 

“I-I.. I’ll go..” I said, cleaning my tears and getting up. I carefully put Kouki on my arms and caressed his cheek, making him stop crying. I kissed his forehead and cleaned my tear that fell on his cheek. I looked at Shuu and then at Kouki again. “I’m gonna tell you a secret, Kouki.. Before papa and daddy started dating, daddy did something very stupid, because I didn’t want to be here anymore.. When I was sure it was about to happen your papa came, and made me feel good and loved and safe.. Finally I had someone who didn’t hurt me, who treated me well like I was a treasure. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here anymore, and I wouldn’t want to be here without him either.. so you and your papa are the only reasons I’m still alive. So you can ask for things. Toys, books, pets, anything you want.. You can be whatever you want, from a doctor to a farmer, you can date whoever you want, boys or girls or both, but not at the same time, it’s an ugly thing to do.. You can ask to go to places, to travel, anything.. Daddy will always be there for you, and I’ll never blame you, or hurt you.. Daddy will never hit you, never.. I promise.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I'm also making a Seikana fanfic, it's in the same series as this one and it's called Roommates! It's like their part on this story, like some sort of sequel (i think that's how you say that in english)! So if you want to know what they're doing while Shuu and Ken are at home taking care fo little Kouki take a peek ;D Kisses! ^3^


	38. Girl

I wasn’t able to talk to Mizuki about my childhood, she asked in the paper if I wanted to talk about my mother, but I didn’t. I told Shuu about everything, about how my mother beat me up almost everyday, and he only listened, he didn’t say a word, and then he held me. The next days I thought I was going to have some peace, but I couldn’t be more wrong. Shuu’s father and brother came as well as a servant called Matsumae who has been in high school but stopped by to see Kouki. Hinami, Ayato and even Naki also came by, although they didn’t stay for long since they’re the new leaders of the Aogiri. Apparently all the Aogiri turned against their previous leaders and chose Ayato and Hinami to lead them. They also told us they’d keep trustworthy ghouls near our house in case Eto and her followers tries to get Kouki, although I assured them that if they come close of Kouki I’ll kill them before they touch a single hair.

 

***

 

Time passed and Kouki is now two months old, his eyes are no longer red but grey, like mine, and he is a lot more curious. Shuu went to work today, only to let Seidou and Kanae rest since they have been working there for a while. I was in the couch playing with Kouki’s hands when Kanae finished cleaning the dishes from lunch, and I thought this was a good time to talk to Kanae about something very important.

 

“Kanae, can you sit here for a minute?” I asked and he sat next to me. “Can we talk? About you.”

 

“I guess..”

 

“I’m not going to judge you, and I understand that it’s personal so you don’t even need to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just want to know why are you hiding it.”

 

“It’s what my family wanted.. The family needs a male heir or else the family’s proprieties and funds will go to the closest family. After I make 18 and I’ll have my family’s things, I’ll come clean with my gender.”

 

“Alright.. So, who are you?” He understood I didn’t mean that in the bad way. I kept playing with Kouki’s hands, making him make cute sounds.

 

“W-Well, I was born as Karren, the youngest and only daughter of the von Rosewald head family.. After my parents died my older brothers and I escaped, but they were both killed while trying to protect me. I managed to get away and I was adopted by the Tsukiyama family, and I presented myself as Kanae, the male heir of my late family.”

 

“So you are, in fact, a girl? And your name is.. Karren?”

 

“T-Technically yes. I ask you not to tell anyone about this or treat me differently, I am a man while I say so.. Besides, Shuu-sama doesn’t know..”

 

“I won’t tell anyone. But you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

 

“I’m not.” Although he said it with a straight face I could see he didn’t mean it totally.

 

“I have an idea.” I said, and she-.. he frowned. Damn it’s going to be hard and weird from now on. I took him upstairs and laid Kouki in his bed before I opened the closet and took off a dress, a braw and some female shoes that Mizuki gave me in case I wanted to go out as a women. I never really used them, though, since I am not ashamed of being a male mother. The dress is lilac, has a floral lace bodice with lining for added coverage, a satin tie belt at the waist and a flared skirt with a slightly-curved hemline. Kanae looked at me without words and I smiled. “Only for a few minutes, I want you to see Karren. Trying doesn’t hurt.”

 

“I-I.. huh.. It’s a bit awkward..” He said, but he still grabbed the clothes and exanimate them. We’re exactly the same size so it must fit him. I grabbed Kouki and he played with my shirt.

 

“I’m outside, if you want me to see just call.” I said, as I went outside the door. I waited for a few minutes and then he opened the door, his face fully red. I noticed how skinny she is, but the dress fit her really nicely. Her chest isn’t very big, but noticeable with the braw, her waist is very feminine and majestic, just like her thighs. Not to talk about her model-like legs.

 

“See.. I’m too bony and flat.”

 

“What? You’re not bony, you’re female! You’re 16 years old, you’re still growing. And you look really good! The point of you trying this is for you to see the one you could have been, to see Karren. It’s your choice, you can be a man, or a woman. I promise we accept you no matter what genre you have.” I assured and she smiled. Seeing Kanae with theses clothes made everything in him, or her, seemed more feminine, from head to toe. Not that she wasn’t feminine before, because she is, but now it’s crystal clear.

 

“Thank you, Kaneki-san.. I guess I’ll take these off now.”

 

“Alright. But take them to your place, I don’t need them anymore and if you want to see Karren you just have to dress it up.” I said and she nodded. Before I got our of the room and went to the living room again I grabbed Kouki and took him with me. I don’t like not to have an eye on him, it’s like someone will take him away any second. When Kanae got down he was in his normal clothes again, but he had the dress on his arm. “How do you feel?”

 

“I’m alright. But it’s hard to keep it hidden, specially from Seidou, since he lives in the house..”

 

“You have female things in your house?”

 

“W-Well, yes. Pills, tampons, underwear.. I have them hidden so I guess he won’t figure it out.. yet..” Right forgot about that girl problem. I wonder how does he hid these things so well. But he said ‘yet’..

 

“How else would he find o-.. Oh. Oh!” I raised a brow at him and he blushed. “You two-..?”

 

“A-Ah no Kaneki-san w-we don’t.. we’re not... H-He sleeps on the couch s-since he can’t sleep.. b-besides I don’t even know if he feels the same way.. I just l-like him, that’s all” He said, looking down. “J-Just.. like him..”

 

“That’s a good thing! But you don’t seem very happy about it.” I thought it was funny when he tried to make it clear that Seidou sleeps on the couch.

 

“It’s not that I’m not happy, but I’m not sure how to make him see that I’m.. i-interested. Cause I am! I-I’ve been thinking about him all the time and I almost melt every time he talks to me in that really strange way and I’m not used to.. flirting..” He said, flushed. I wondered what kind of way did Seidou talks to him. “S-Some times, when I’m working in the kitchen h-he just stares at me a-and I don’t feel uncomfortable.. I-I actually want him to keep looking at me.. And he’s so unembarrassed, he’s not restrained.. B-But I like that..”

 

“You like him, it’s natural that you want his attention.. But you should tell him the truth. Really. He’s smart, he’ll end up finding it out anyway.” Talking of the devil he knocked at the window and opened it, patting the dogs before closing the window. He was wet since it was raining and for the sportive clothes he had he has been training until now. His shirt was white so his muscles were very visible and I noticed Kanae blushed. I couldn’t say his body isn’t hot, it is, but it’s weird for me to appreciate other men’s bodies beside Shuu’s. It was really hard not to look, though.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion.” He said, passing his hand on his hair and moving it backwards. He sat next to Kanae, almost on top of him, and pocked Kouki’s nose. “Hi kiddo.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Kanae asked.

 

“I came here to see you, obviously.” That made me bit my lip so I wouldn’t laugh at how funny Kanae’s face got. “It’s true, I forgot my keys inside.. and I didn’t want to get in thru the window. You said it’s rude.”

 

“T-That’s right.. Then I’m gonna go too, I have to take care of a few things.”

 

“You two go, then. Kouki and I are going to see Papa at work. Aren’t we?” I asked, seeing him putting my shirt in his mouth and dirtying it with drool. They went to their house and I fed Kouki, then I dressed another shirt before I went to the shop, where Shuu was cutting a few flowers to make a bouquet to an old lady. When she left the store I kissed him before giving Kouki to him.

 

“You came to visit Papa?” He asked him and Kouki raised his arms to reach Shuu. He grabbed him and raised him, making him make cute sounds.

 

“Sasaki-san!?” I turned around and a young couple was there, looking at us with widened eyes. I recognized the boy.

 

“Oh Kouki-kun. Can I help you?” Shuu asked. They got close to him and touched our son’s hand. “Come on Kouki, say hi.”

 

“His name is Kouki?” The older Kouki asked, looking at him with curiosity. “How is his spelled? Mine is ‘Kou’ like light and ‘ki’ of shine. Makes shining light.”

 

“His makes light of hope..” I said, grabbing Kouki and adjusting him on my arms. “Isn’t it, sweetie? You wanna go for a walk? Or do you want to go see uncle Hide, huh?”

 

“By the way, mon amour, where’s Kanae? I texted him but he didn’t answer.. need his help here.”

 

“He went home to take care of a few things. Give them a few more minutes..” I winked and he made a funny face. I noticed he still isn’t fond with the idea that Seidou is getting very close to Kanae very fast. He has noticed the chemistry between them, it’s hard not to, but he’s not getting used to it. When I turned around I saw them coming in our direction, getting inside the store. I saw a small but noticeable mark on Kanae’s neck that I am sure it wasn’t there before. He went next to Shuu and Seidou smiled at me when I shake my head. “Having fun, huh?”

 

“Not much. He’s shy.. But his skin tastes so good~.” He said happily and I giggled.

 

“Aniki.. You should be a bit more subtle..”

 

“You can ask me to be many things, Otouto, but not that.”

 

 

EXTRA

 

"What's that mark on your neck?" I heard Shuu ask Kanae.

 

"I.. fell on the stairs.." Yeah, right. And I fell on Shuu's dick and got pregnant.

 

 


	39. Guilty

 

“What’s wrong, Aniki?” I asked, and he smiled shyly. We went to Re: to see Hide and on the way there I noticed Seidou seemed concerned about something. He was frowning a lot and sometimes he’d bite his nails.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just thinking about Kanae.” He said, looking down. I hummed and he continued. “It’s been two months and I really, really like him but it’s weird ‘cause I’ve never liked a guy before. I felt confident about my sexuality but now.. now I’m confused.. I just want him so much..”

 

“Oh.. well, I’m gonna say this as a bisexual person. If you’re in love then I don’t think the genre really matters.. What matters is that you love him by who he is and not what he is or what genre he has. It’s okay to be confused, but after you realize you’re happy with him then you’ll have nothing to worry about.” He smiled and looked down, but I could see there was more. “That’s not all, isn’t it?”

 

“I feel stupid.. I’m scared he doesn’t want anything with me since I’m much older than him. Maybe he thinks I’m some sick pedophile..” That made me giggle.

 

“Aniki I think you’re worrying too much. Yes, it’s true he is young, that’s why he doesn’t know what to do. But, have you ever considered that maybe he isn’t ready? You have to give him time, you have to let him take the first move. He’s not used to have any kind of relationship, and you have to accept that and slow down to his rhythm.”

 

“Oh.. I get it..! So when we watch the movie tonight.. If he makes a move than I won’t go further than that.. only if he does it first, right?”

 

“Exactly. But keep being seductive and subtly let him know what you want. He’ll make the move if he wants.” He nodded and looked p like he was taking mental notes.

 

“Okay.. Thanks, Otouto.” He suddenly hugged me and rubbed his white hair on mine, making me laugh.

 

“C-Careful, Aniki, I’m holding Kouki.” I said and he pocked Kouki’s nose, making him try to catch his finger. He opened the door of Re: to let us n and we sat on a table next to the window. Hide was on the bar talking to Yomo-san and once he saw us he interrupted the conversation to come greet us.

 

“Aww look who’s here!” He said, holding Kouki and lifting him up before he gave him to me again. “You’re so big already!”

 

“Say hi to uncle Hide.” I said to Kouki and made him wave his hand. He just stared at him calmly. Touka got out of the storage room and when she saw us she smiled.

 

“Hey Kaneki. And.. Takizawa, right? Are you going to order something?”

 

“Coffee?” Seidou looked at me and I nodded.

 

“Two coffees, s'il vous plait.” I made it on purpose and she groaned before she went to get our coffees and Hide sat next to us. She hates when Shuu speaks in French so I like to mess with her. Hide wasn’t wearing his work clothes so he must be on his break.

 

“So, half-ghouls meeting, huh. Except for you, kiddo.” Hide joked and I smiled. Always in a good mood. Touka put our coffees in front of us and I was about to drink it when Kouki grabbed the cut and pushed it, making a bit of hot coffee fall on his arm. I put the cup down fast and saw that the coffee was so hot it burned his arm, it got really red, but I was surprised to see he didn’t even cried. Or got scared. In seconds the redness disappeared and his arm was intact again. I frowned and saw that Hide did the same. “Man, he didn’t even flinched. The coffee is burning hot, you know?”

 

“I.. I’m not sure..” I touched the area that had been hurt and he still didn’t react. It’s like he didn’t felt it at all. I grabbed my coffee again and he touched the hottest area, but he didn’t react. Again, the redness on his fingers disappeared in a blink, like it never happened, and he only looked at his own fingers before touching them. I guess we weren’t the only ones surprised. “He.. doesn’t feel it?”

 

“No, I think he felt the warm, he just didn’t feel the pain.” Seidou said and I looked at him confused. He touched the hottest part of the coffee and I did the same. That’s right, I couldn’t feel the soreness. “See, I feel the hot, not the pain. Maybe he’s the same.”

 

“Awesome.” Hide said and I agreed with him. This is amazing. I have to tell Shuu.

 

***

 

The next day in the morning Kouki was in our room, sleeping, after Shuu finished feeding him. I was about prepare myself for a shower when Shuu got in the bathroom, taking off his clothes too. I looked at him, from head to toe, and bit my lip. It has been so long since we last had sex, more then a month I think. Since my belly was too big at the time it was a bit uncomfortable for both of us during sex, so we decided to wait a bit, and after Kouki was born we almost couldn’t rest, so we used most of our free time to sleep and sometimes I went training with Seidou, since Hide started to train with Touka. After we were both naked we got in the bathtub and turned the shower on. The warm water felt good on my shoulders, soothing me, and I saw how he got relaxed too. I touched his waist and went to his neck, kissing and licking it.

 

“Ahh..” He touched my muscles on my abdomen and then my ass, squeezing it and bringing me closer to him. He smiled and whispered. “I really loved your pregnant belly but I missed these muscles of yours..”

 

“True..” I said and he giggled. I kept licking his neck and then I went to his nipple, biting it gently and making him groan. I could already feel his erection growing, such as mine. I got up and kissed him, his tongue almost immediately getting inside my mouth and licking the place under my tongue. He rubbed his middle finger in my hole and put it inside, moving it fast before adding a second one right after. He nearly pushed me against the shower’s wall and kissed me more fiercely before turning me around and raising my ass, removing his fingers and penetrating me. I put both hands on the wall and pushed my waist in his direction, making him get further inside me. He kissed my neck gently and moved his waist, slowly and gently. I looked back at him. “Why s-so gentle?”

 

“I want to be gentle.. Can’t I?” He asked, and I smiled.

 

“Feels good.. Really good.” I closed my eyes and groaned when he hit my prostate. He continued to kiss my neck and shoulder, his thrusts continued to be calm and kind. His hands wondered on my abdomen and chest, one hand playing with my nipple as the other went to my cock. Although it was slowly and caring it was still amazingly good. When he got deeper I grabbed his ass and scratched it.

 

“K-Ken..” He whispered on my ear and came, his warm seed giving me shivers. He must have been holding a lot for coming so soon, not that I mind. I looked back to kiss him and I turned to him, my erection arching to be touched. I grabbed his hand and drove it there, making him start masturbating me in a fast pace. He rubbed my balls and under them and I moaned at the feeling, raising my leg a bit. He got on his knees and put my leg on his shoulder, then he licked the place under my balls that made me go crazy as he masturbated me at the same time. I grabbed his hair as I came when he put one inside his mouth and started to lick and suck it.

 

“Fuck Shuu.. Y-You really know how to u-use your mouth..” He smirked and as he got up he gave a huge lick on my abdomen, licking most of my cum. “A-Ah you teaser..”

 

“I missed you..” He said after he was up, rubbing his cheek on mine.

 

“Me too. Let’s go, I don’t like to leave Kouki alone..” I whispered, kissing his cheek. He hummed and after we actually took a shower we went to our bedroom. I was quicker to get dressed since Shuu has a lot of hair to comb and I pocked Kouki’s belly, who was happily playing with his own toes but started to try to run from me as I tickled him. “Who’s my crazy baby? You are! Yes you are! You’re so cute and silly!”

 

“Ken..” Shuu called me. I looked at him and frowned as I saw him on the window, looking at the street as he buttoned his shirt. He seemed upset. While he went to grab his phone I went to the window and my eyes widened.

 

“Shuu, stay here with Kouki and stay quiet. I can handle it.” He looked at me with confusion. “Call Seidou, he can help us. It’s just a talk, I don’t want a dead dove on out front door.”

 

“Alright..” He said, calling Kanae while he held Kouki and I went downstairs. When the investigator knocked on the door I took a breath and opened the door.

 

“Good afternoon. I’m Mado Akira, First Class investigator. Are you Kaneki Ken?” What is a dove doing here on her own?

 

“I am.. How can I help you?”

 

“I’m here to talk.” I looked at her and tried to read her face. She didn’t seem to have anything to hide, and if she’s here alone and she’s here to talk I don’t see the issue.

 

“Please, come in.”

 

“Thank you.” She replied as she got inside. I was praying so hard for Kouki not to cry. We went to the living room and she sat on the couch as I sat on the armchair. 

 

“So.. what brings you here?”

 

“I’ll go straight to the issue. 11 months ago Amon Koutarou and Takizawa Seidou, two investigators, ‘died’, and their bodies were never found. However we have eye witnesses who reclaim they saw both of them alive days after their ‘death’. The CCG knows about your condition, half-human, half-ghoul, but I’m making my own investigation, so the CCG has nothing to do with this. We found your DNA on the last Aogiri base that we were able to track and destroy and we also found Takizawa’s DNA mixed with yours, so I’m here to know what do you know about them.” Before I could answer I saw Seidou in the hall. I looked at him and he put his index finger on his lips.  

 

“You might not like the truth.. But if you’re willing to know then I want to make a deal.” I said, looking at her. She nodded. “We tell you the whole story and the CCG leaves my family alone. If you kill or hurt or even arrest someone from my family I’ll hunt you down, all of you. That’s a promise.”

 

“Alright, send me the names and I can assure you none of you will have problems.” She gave me her card. “Whose ‘we’?”

 

“Aniki..” I called him and Seidou came inside. She looked back at the door and got up, putting her hand in her mouth in surprise.

 

“T-Takizawa..? What.. what happened to you?” She was about to hug him but he stepped away. He seemed really mad for some reason, so I got up and got in front of him, turning to her.

 

“Akira-san.. I’m sure you must have been friends before, but you have to understand that after what we’ve been thru there are some things that.. well, aren’t the same anymore. It’s hard to explain. Just go easy on him, he’s been thru so much.”

 

“You called him Aniki. Why?” She asked me and he got next to me, speaking lowly.

 

“Look at us, Akira. We’re the only ones who can understand each other.. he’s been thru the same as me and he accepts me, he’s my family. I appreciate that you were looking for me, but I already found my family and I’m not leaving.”

 

“I.. I’m just glad you’re.. okay.” She said and gave him a hand, which he shake. “What about Amon?”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. After we became half-ghouls we tried to escape, I was caught and he managed to run away. He said he was going to the CCG and get help but he never came back.. So I don’t know what happened to him.” He sighted heavily.

 

“Oh.. and.. I know you probably won’t tell me this but.. are there more half ghouls, like you?” She asked and we looked at each other.

 

“That we know of, we’re five.. Besides us and Amon-san there’s, Hideyoshi and.. Takatsuki Sen. Or Eto, or Owl, whatever you want to call that thing.” He said and even my eyes widened. Takatsuki Sen is Eto?!

 

“That writer? She is the Owl?” He nodded. She suddenly seemed to change her expression and she grabbed her things to go.

 

“Before you go, there’s one more thing..” I said and she looked at me. “Hide is a good person. Don’t even dare to go after him.”

 

“I know. But I have to ask him the same things too.” She said and I nodded. She looked at Seidou for a while and smiled. “Bye..”

 

“Bye.” He replied before she left. He seemed mad before but now he was a bit down. I put my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him and he sighted before nodding. I asked him to call Hide and warn him that she was going there as I went upstairs to warn Shuu it was okay to come down. I told him about the talk and he told me to go see how Seidou was while he bathed Kouki. I sat next to Seidou on the couch. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“No, I’m fine.. Seeing her actually brought me some good memories.” He said, smiling. I was relieved that he’s okay.

 

“Where’s Kanae?”

 

“She’s at home.” Did he just said ‘she’? I frowned, and once he realized it he smiled. “Rose told me you know about her.”

 

“Oh..” I’m glad Kanae finally came out to him. Let’s see if their relationship goes somewhere from here on. I remembered he said that yesterday they were going to have a movie night. “Well, it’s almost lunch time.. What is he doing?”

 

“Sleeping.. we didn’t sleep much last night.” He smirked and my eyes widened as I smiled with amazedness. 

 

“You had sex with Kanae?!”

 

“W-What? No, just kissing and stuff.. Like you said, I’m not gonna do anything until she’s ready.” I sighted. Well, it’s a good thing he deals with it so well, I wouldn’t be able to hold on much. When Shuu and I started dating I wasn’t even able to hold two days. “You were a virgin before Tsukiyama, right?”  

 

“Technically I still am a virgin, after all Shuu is always the one who tops.” Seidou knows about what happened to me when I was captured by Yamori, so he wasn’t asking about my ass. He smiled mockingly.

 

“Ohh~ my poor little brother, can’t wait to get that ass, isn’t it?” He said jokingly.

 

“Before you found out she was a girl you were the same! And I bet you wouldn’t mind if Kanae topped you.”

 

“Guilty.” He said and I laughed “But why don’t you just switch places?”

 

“We want it to be special, so we’ll do that on our honeymoon. Ah by the way I need your help, I don’t really know any sex shop around here..”

 

“And I’m suppose to know one? You really see me as a pervert, even if you’re the one who wants to buy toys.. But okay, I don’t mind going with you.”

 

“Pervert.” I punched his arm playfully and he squeezed my cheek.

 

“I guess it’s a family thing, then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're enjoying so far! If you want to know what happened in Kanae and Seidou's house that night check their part of the story (Roommates) here on AO3 ;D If there are any mistakes please warn me up and if comment if you like! Thank you for reading and kisses to all of you! ^3^


	40. Toys

Later the same day when Kanae came I had a small talk to him about his new relationship and I had fun seeing him all flushed. When we were having lunch Shuu mentioned that Yuu’s wedding was going to happen that weekend, it was a bit sudden to prepare for a weeding in two days but not impossible. After lunch I told Shuu and Kanae that Seidou and I were going to see Hide, but first we went to a sex shop we had found on the internet and we bought a few things just for fun. We laughed a lot when we got out because the girl that worked there was looking at us and we heard her say to the other girl that we were doing incest and we had just bought tons of things to use on each other, although the other girl tried to convince her that we were only close so we went buy toys together, like good brothers. When we were done we went to Hide’s apartment where he’s staying with Touka to see if everything had gone well with Akira. After he got better he thanked Mizuki for everything and promised to pass by whenever he can, which he does almost everyday, and since Touka was in the apartment above the coffee she asked him if he’d like to move in with her. As far as I know they even sleep on the same bed, but she never lets him go further than a few kisses. We knocked on the door and when he opened it he frowned.

 

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” He asked as he let us come inside.

 

“We wanted to know if you talked to Akira.” Seidou said and he sighted, scratching his nape.

 

“Yeah, that.. Well, I guess I’ll tell you now. I’m going to work to the CCG.” I frowned, specially at his calm posture about this. “Before you start yelling let me explain. The CCG is creating something new, they’re humans but they have kagunes, they call them the Quinxs. Akira-san said they need someone to train them, but they can’t trust ghouls, so she asked me to train them. But, she said I’ll be their superior, so they can’t kill if I tell them not to.” “And look, that way I’ll keep them away from you guys and protect you.”  

 

“How many subordinates will you have?” Well, although I don’t like to admit it that’s actually a good plan. Get inside the CCG and make them not kill ghouls, actually make them learn to respect them, lead them to only go after the actual bad guys. It sounds good.. but a bit dangerous.

 

“For now, four. They’re all kids, she gave me their files. Apparently I have to teach them everything, we’ll move to another apartment and the kids will be the floor above ours.”

 

“And how’s Touka dealing with it?”

 

“She didn’t like the idea, but as long as I teach them to respect ghouls and not to kill them she agreed. She’ll move in with me and that way I can help her finish her degree. She’s studying right now.” He said, pointing to the bedroom.  

 

“Right.. help her study..” I said and he blushed. After we talked we got back home and I got surprised when Shuu said we were going to have a special dinner all by ourselves, which sounds exciting. While Shuu and Kanae were cooking our ‘surprise’ dinner Seidou and I went to the garden and sat on the bench with Kouki on my lap. It’s already spring, although it rains sometimes today the weather is pretty nice. When the dogs came and started to lick Kouki’s face he looked at them and laughed.

 

“If they keep licking him like that he’ll drown.” Seidou said and I laughed.

 

“He doesn’t mind dog kisses.” I said, cleaning Kouki’s face with the blanked. When I looked at Seidou I frowned as I saw him taking a cigarette pack out of his pocket and put one cigarette on his mouth. “Since when do you smoke?”

 

“I used to smoke a bit when I was your age, but then I stopped. Yesterday, when I went to my old house I found my father.. He was never there for me when I needed, or when my family needed him, so I only went to my bedroom to get some things and I found this pack that I saved if I felt like I needed it and.. I found out it relaxes me a lot..” I hummed, as I watched him grab a lighter and when there was smoke he blew it to the opposite side so it wouldn’t go against me or Kouki. “I guess since we’re ghouls we don’t really have cancer.. This is harmless now.”

 

“Well, from that point of view I guess you’re right. I didn’t even know ghouls could smoke.”

 

“Me neither..” He looked at the smoke and Kouki laughed when smoke got out of his nose. It made Seidou smile and do it again, but never letting the smoke get close to us.

 

“Are you okay? Because of your father?” I asked and he smiled, sighting.

 

“I’m not sure, I haven’t seen him in a long time. When they caught my mother and sister he ran away like a coward.. I don’t blame him, I was also a coward back then but I would never abandon my family, even if we’d end up dying I’d never leave them.”

 

“Did you talk to him?” He shake his head.

 

“He saw me but didn’t say anything, maybe it’s for the best. I’m not ready to talk.”

 

“I understand. But, you know, I didn’t feel ready to talk to my aunt about how she abandoned me, but when I did it felt really good. You should say whatever you want while you have the chance, or you might regret it.” He smiled and patter my head. 

 

“You’re such a great brother..” He said as he finished the cigarette and put it on the trash near the bench. I looked at the time and we went inside again. There was a delicious smell that I couldn’t help but hum when I felt it. We went to the kitchen and the dinning table was already prepared, Kanae was about to put the food on the table. I sat Kouki on the baby chair and Shuu had a sweet smile on his face.

 

“What’s the occasion by the way?”

 

“It was Kanae’s idea. He wanted to make something for Takizawa.” Shuu whispered and I smirked. How cute of him, or her.. I’m not sure what to think at this point. Shuu opened the pans and my mouth got watery, I didn’t need to look at which pan was for me because it’s smell was so strong I just new. They all eat human meat, even Seidou, but even after I had Kouki I still enjoyed ghoul meat more than human meat, so they make different food for me. Seidou was looking at his food with widened eyes.

 

“I know it’s your favorite part..” Kanae said to him and he smiled. I made a face as I looked at the cooked brain. When Kanae was going to sit down on his chair Seidou grabbed his cheek and kissed him on the lips, making Shuu almost drop his glass if I didn’t catch it.

 

“W-What the hell?” Shuu whispered to me and I giggled. That’s right, I don’t think he knew, it must be a surprise to him. He was staring at them too much so I made him look at me and I kissed him tenderly and slowly, drawing all of his attention to me, like it should. I shoved my tongue on his mouth and my knees were almost on his chair as I touched his waist and pulled him closer. When I looked back at them Kanae was blushing on his seat and Seidou had this adorable content smile on his face that made me stop the kiss and sit back on the chair. Everything got a bit awkward so I spoke.

 

“Huh.. Let’s eat, before it gets cold.” I said and everyone nodded, finally waking up. Kanae put the food on our plates but when he was about to put on mine Kouki raised his arms like he was asking him to give some to him. My breathing got hasty when his eyes turned to a deep black and red color.

 

“Ken?” Shuu called when he noticed I was a bit anxious.

 

“S-Sorry I’m.. still not used to the idea that he’s a ghoul..” I said and he smiled softly. The fact that Kouki doesn’t seem to feel pain is good, or his huge strength and regenerative abilities, prove that he’s a ghoul and I’m not bothered by it, but when it comes to eating it was a bit strange for me. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to eat, the look he had made me tremble, it was so intimidating. Shuu got up and put Kouki on his lap, but his eyes were still on the food. I really have to get used to the idea that my baby is a cannibal, not that it changes the love I have for him. He’s my life, and I love him o matter what he is and what he eats. After the dinner, which was delicious, I asked Seidou to take the things we brought to his home since I only plain to use those things on my honeymoon, and after they went home we were getting ready to bed when I noticed Shuu was acting strange. “Shuu, what’s wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing.” He said, blushing when I looked at him. I raised an eyebrow at him and when he turned around to go to bed I hugged him, kissing his shoulder.

 

“What is it babe?” He trembled and I kissed his shoulder again, my hands on his abs. “We’ve been together for more than half a year, I know you. You seem nervous..”

 

“It’s about the wedding..” I turned him around and wrapped my arms around is waist.

 

“Your brother’s wedding or ours?”

 

“W-Well it’s not the wedding itself, it’s.. the h-honeymoon..” I hummed. I was relieved he wasn’t having any second thoughts.

 

“Are you scared that I might hurt you?” He didn’t say anything, just blushed a bit more, so that must be it. I smirked and kissed him before I went to his ear and bit it. “Oh but I am.. I’m going to fill you and fuck you hard until you can’t walk, even if I have to break the bed, walls, anything.. I’m dying to find out if you’re as tight and warm as you are in my fantasies, Shuu..”

 

“D-Don’t say it like that..” He said, his face red as the pillows. I’m able to say those things but I’m sure that when the time comes I’ll be as nervous and shy as him, although I’ll try not to. He  hid his face on my neck and I licked his ear, making him groan.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle at first.. maybe I’ll tease you a bit, make you beg for me to put my cock inside. If you behave maybe I’ll consider.” He moaned lowly and I slapped his ass before I kissed his cheek and throw my pillow to the bed. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

“B-But Ken! I-..” Before he could go on I kissed him and throw him to the bed, sitting on his lap as I kissed him again.

 

“I know you were hard, idiot, I was just messing with you.” Or maybe I wasn’t, I guess he’ll only know when the moment comes. I just hope he likes toys. Hehe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sooo late! I'm sorry guys I could only post today :P Hope you liked it!! Kisses ^3^


	41. Dance

The day before Yuu’s wedding we went to a shop Shuu knows to get us some suits. I wasn’t very worried since Shuu stopped using super and multiple colored clothes, but apparently I was wrong. Mirumo-san had mentioned that the weeding was going to have a certain pair of colors, which were purple and green, but there was no way I was going to use one of those ridiculous striped suits with fifty shades of purple, so Shuu got himself a dark purple suit like Kouki’s hair color and for me a grey one with a purple tie. At least Kouki’s suit was adorable, it was an almost white suit with dark pants that looked so cute on him I wanted to hug him more than I do everyday. Kanae was also invited, not as a servant but as their cousin, and he could take someone with him, so he invited Seidou. He has a suit like mine but his tie is dark green and Kanae had a lilac suit with a tie in the same color. So, after we had our suits ready, they went home with Kouki and Shuu and I went to the bachelor party and I was surprised to see it was only a simple dinner with every guy in Shuu’s family. Kanae could have come too but he says he’s not a party person and someone had to take care of Kouki while we were there so he decided to stay home.

The next day we went to the wedding. Once we got to the church Seidou and I were wordless, unlike Shuu and Kanae who probably already knew this place and were having fun mocking our surprised faces. Besides the huge church which was very bright, because of the mount of windows, it was filled with purple flowers. I knew that his brother had ordered lots of flowers from our shop, I just never imagined he wanted so many.   

 

“Why wasn’t I expecting this..?” I said, covering my face with my hand. Even Kouki was looking at the church with a funny face and stopped playing with his plush toy (which was given to him by Hide, since he thought it would be funny to give MY son a black centipede plush toy with green legs and red eyes because of my kagune.. I thought of hiding it but Kouki loved it and doesn’t let go of the thing).

 

“Holy damn this place is huge!” Seidou said, his eyes widened in shock. In my opinion the outside was prettier than the inside, since I was never a church person, not that I have anything against the church. Kanae and Seidou sat behind us, since Shuu is the groom’s brother and I’m his lover we had to sit on the front bench. We were there early so most of their family wasn’t there yet, but the ones who arrived went to their seats and we’ll say hi later. Mizuki was talking to their father, probably about her daughter, and I noticed her belly was really big, she’s seven months old already but their daughter seems to be less interested on getting out like Kouki was. We talked to Banjou-san for a while too, until he went with Mizuki go get something to drink. Once Mirumo-san saw us he sat next to Shuu and smiled brightly.

 

“Ah my gorgeous grandson! He’s growing so fast!” He said, picking up Kouki and kissing his forehead.

 

“Burrr!” Kouki made a cute sound as he tried to reach for his mustache. When Yuu came he touched Kouki’s hand, making him looked at him and getting clearly confused, looking at Shuu and at Yuu.

 

“Oh he’s confused.. That’s adorable!” Mirumo-san said, chuckling. He put Kouki back on Shuu’s arms and sat next to them while Yuu went to his place. The bride came, they made their vows and kissed, it was simple, but just the thought that a few months from now it’ll be Shuu and my turn made my chest warm. He must have felt the same because he squeezed my hand softly and had a sweet smile on his face. After the ceremony we went to their family mansion, more specifically to the garden where they had a table with snacks. During lunch I had many of Shuu’s cousins spoiling and playing with Kouki, who obviously didn’t enjoy the excess of attention and cried for a few minutes. He doesn’t like to have many people around him, or touching him too much, it seems to make him uncomfortable so he cries and hides his face with his hands. I went to a quieter place and sat on a bench, watching the girls bother Seidou, and Kouki finally stopped crying. I took the pacifier out of the baby carriage and once I put it on his mouth he almost fell asleep if Shuu didn’t show up. I looked at him and at the old lady that he was next to, her hair was pink, almost white, and her eyes were lilac. She must be around 80, and she’s clearly not Japanese.  

 

“Ken, this is my grandmother, Karla.” He said and I got up and made a small bow of respect, making her smile.

 

“Please, dear, no need for that. You go see your brother, Shuu, I want to talk to him.” She told Shuu and he nodded, going to the table while she sat next to me. “So, Ken Kaneki.. you’re the special boy who managed to break the habits of our family..”

 

“I’m -.. I mean..” I wasn’t sure if she meant that in a bad way or not. She saw my doubt and chuckled.

 

“Don’t be nervous, I did not mean that in a bad way. This family needs a change, our generations need to evolve and adding more genes is the greatest way to make that change.” She said slowly and I hummed. When she looked at Kouki he looked back at her. “Now I’m feeling old, I’m a great grandmother.. you must be little Kouki.”

 

“Would you like to hold him?” I asked and she nodded, so I carefully put Kouki on her arms.

 

“It’s been a while since I last saw a child this small.. and he seems very calm, Shuu used to be very noisy, always crying or babbling, just like his brother.” I chuckled, imagining a small Shuu always pouting and crying. I looked at her and she seemed happy, like she was remembering something, and then she turned to me with a weak smile. “On the old days I had two children, they were always exceptional in everything.. Mirumo stayed here with my late husband and Emma and I went to Germany where she got married to a good man, gave me three gorgeous grandchildren.. The only one who managed to survive was the youngest child, although I haven’t seen the little one in a long time. Unfortunately we never know what’s behind the door, so protect your family, dear.”

 

“Oh.. I’m so sorry, for your lost..” I said and she gave me Kouki again. “I can assure you, Miss Karla, my son is the most important thing on my life. If someone tries to hurt him they’ll have to get thru me and my family first.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“By the way.. what’s the child’s name?” I asked.

 

 “Karren. Karren von Rosewald.”

 

**

 

I felt like I did the good deed of the day when I made Kanae go see his grandmother. Apparently they recognized each other immediately, so now while I walked to Seidou I felt happy that Kanae isn’t as alone in the family as he think he was. When Mirumo-san came next to us Seidou’s normal posture changed to a more respectful one, probably because this is Kanae’s family.

 

“Amazing is your hair natural too?” Mirumo-san asked and Seidou got as surprised as I was when I met Mirumo-san. He nodded and the older man laughed. “Look at this! You and Kanae, Kaneki-san and Shuu-kun! White and purple, isn’t that ironic? Tell me, Sei-san, are you two giving along well?”

 

“More than well, sir.” He said, making me giggle at the way he said it.

 

“Aha there’s no need to call me sir Sei-san. I read about you, formerly a Rank 2 ghoul investigator before turning into a one-eyed.” I saw the way he got when the CCG was mentioned, but he kept his composure. “But the past is the past, and besides being who you were you helped my son and his dear lover have their baby boy, so if there is anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate on asking.”

 

“Thank you.. if it’s okay I’d like to ask for one small thing. Kanae.. has always been very good to me.. he helped me getting better and never judged me, he makes me feel good not only since I can be myself but because he accepts me as who I am, but since he doesn’t talk much about his feelings and what he wants I don’t know how do I make him feel.. I want to give him something that’ll make him happy, a surprise, and the other day he told me about his family. He said he doesn’t remember their faces anymore, and he doesn’t have anything that makes him remember his family, so I was wondering.. if you have anything that might remind him of them.” Mirumo-san looked at him with a big smile on his face and then hummed as if he was having an idea.

 

“Mon Dieu you’re cuter than I thought. It occurred to me now that his house in Germany is still there, I can’t promise you that there’s anything inside but if there are pictures or clothes all I have to do is make a call and consider it done.”

 

“Sounds perfect, thank you very much.” He said and vowed respectfully. I smiled at him and he smiled back, making Mirumo-san make a curious expression.

 

“By the way I heard that you two say you’re brothers. I understand why, hair and face, but do you tell people some sort of story?” He asked and we chuckled.

 

“Well, yes, we made a quick thing. We say that our father was with his mother, but she met another man and our dad reunited with an old college friend and had me. After I was born father died without knowing he had another son, so I never met Seidou. When my mother died I found letters of his mother and we met a few years ago. Basically there is no way to prove this is a lie since I’m an orphan and Seidou only has his father, even if it was true only our mothers and my dad would know about it.” Seidou nodded and Mirumo-san seemed amazed.

 

“Ooh you have it all detailed! That’s really good, and convincing.” He said. We talked a bit more but then he was called by some lady and he had to excuse himself to go see what she wanted, and Seidou was surprised that Mirumo-san is such a very relaxed, simple person. After lunch and dinner there was some sort of prom, the music was calm and classy, although almost everyone was dancing with their friends or lovers, or Kanae who was trying to teach Seidou how to dance, Shuu was talking to his brother and I was feeding Kouki before Mizuki sat next to me, along with Banjou-san.

 

“Kaneki-san go dance with him, I’ll take care of Kouki.” She said and I frowned.

 

“Are you sure, Mizuki-chan? You don’t want to dance?”

 

“How can I dance with a belly like this?” She said, pointing to her stomach. I thanked her and gave her Kouki and the milk, watching her gently put the pacifier on his mouth. I got up and surprised Shuu by turning him around and holding his waist, whispering a sorry to his brother before taking him with me to the middle of the dance floor.

 

“K-Ken, what are you doing?” I pushed him closer to me and intertwined our fingers.

 

“You.. are going to dance with me.” I whispered to him and he chuckled.

 

“That’s new.. We never danced like this before.” He said, letting me lead the dance. It wasn’t anything special, the basic things we all learn in school.

 

“It’s still romantic, though.” I said and he smiled.

 

“No kidding.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had a problem with my computer, the batery is broken so I have to buy a new one :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared for one hell of a wedding (or honeymoon hehe)


	42. Caught

Time pasted way too fast for my liking. It’s been a month since Yuu’s wedding, and ours was right next door, we’re in the middle of June and the wedding is on the 1th of July, which made me feel very nervous. No, I’m not having second thoughts, damn I want this more than anything, but there are some things that make me feel anxious about it. In this last month we picked the location, the place where we’ll eat and celebrate, even the waiters, but we still need to get our rings and our clothes. However, what is making me really nervous is that in Shuu’s side he has his whole, huge family, and I don’t really have one, an exception for my aunt and her husband and son, so I’ll only have my friends there. Shuu keeps telling me it’s alright, no one will even notice that, that it’s not important, but it kind of is for me.. Although I decided not to think about it anymore and let things be, sometimes it comes back to me and I feel a bit down.

 

“Kaneki, are you there?” Hide asked and I hummed, looking at him. When I realized he had been talking but I didn’t listen to any of it I looked away. 

 

“Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What?”

 

“We’re suppose to go get your suit today, remember?” I didn’t forget, I was just distracted. Shuu went with Kanae and Chie to get his suit and he took Kouki with them, so I was only going with Hide and Seidou. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” I grabbed my things and we went to my car, one of the things both of them wouldn’t stop staring at instead of getting in it. “What?”

 

“You son of a bitch. You have a fucking Lamborghini?!” Hide said and I tried not to laugh. “Dude!! Let me drive!”

 

“Oh hell no, no one drives my princess.” I said mockingly, opening the door and getting in. Hide got on the seat next to me and Seidou behind him. The moment I turned it on Hide nearly screamed.

 

“Look at that sound, man!” He said and I smiled.

 

“Oh, alright, when we get back you can drive.” I said and he made a weird sound like a squeak that made me chuckle. We went to a shop in our old ward, we used to look at the suits and dresses every time we passed thru it when we got out of school, and eventually we even met the owner and he told us to come when the day arrives, so here we are. The owner is not very old, after all when we met him he was very young, and he’s not Japanese, he’s from England. When we went inside the store is exactly as I remember it, the perfect and gorgeous suits on the mannequins, a big female dress on the middle, and mirrors everywhere. The owner, Daniel, is still the same too. Colorful clothes, well arranged blonde hair, green eyes and young face. He came in from another door and he didn’t recognized me at first, but when he did the surprise on his face wasn’t small.  

 

“Kaneki-san? You’re so grown up, look at you! Same goes to you, Hide-san! What brings you boys here?” He walked around me and smiled widely at Hide and Seidou. “Wait, don’t tell me.. one of you is getting married?”

 

“You can call him guilty.” Hide said and slapped my back. He looked at me with more surprise than before. He’s funny because he has many tics, I’m not sure if he’s gay or trans or if it’s just tics.

 

“OMG!! Well done, I knew you’d be the first of you two! Alright, come with me.” He grabbed my hand and they followed us to another room where if I were to guess he’s going to take my measures. He asked me to take my clothes off and I did, leaving the boxers. When I looked at Hide he was laughing, and I knew why. Besides my neck I have love marks on my chest, nothing that won’t disappear, but since they were made this morning they were still a bit red. Daniel-san didn’t comment that. When he finished I got dressed while he went to see the suits he has with my measures or close, so I stayed with Hide and Seidou on the front door. Hide was talking about the bachelor party, about how I was going to have lots of fun. I don’t even know where its going to be, or when, they want all of it to be a surprise. I just hope I can control myself not to drink much, the last time I did a twerk upside-down on the bar’s wall and tried to make a double back flip and ended in the hospital for a whole week with a broken bone. Ah wait, that’s not right, the real last time I called an old teacher and told her she had a nice ass but I wouldn’t do her because she was a whore who fucked with the principle, damn I was glad she wasn’t my teacher anymore. When Daniel-san came back he had at least ten suits with him, but I was feeling quite excited to see which one will fit nicely. I trust that he made the best choices.

It took us about one hour to choose the right one. They all fit really well, but only one of them caught my full attention and after that one no other suit was as good as that one, so that’s the one I chose, although I kept trying the others, just in case. When I was done and I bought the one that I had fell in love with they also took that moment to choose their suits, so Hide was getting measured and Seidou was talking to someone on the phone while he was smoking outside.

 

“Don’t worry, Aniki, one more hour and you can go run to her arms.” I said and he smiled, hanging up and getting inside. “Was it Kanae?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Did he seem weird?” I asked.

 

“No, why?”

 

“After what he saw this morning..” He frowned and I understood that Kanae didn’t tell him, I hope he doesn’t mind if I do. “Shuu and I got a bit excited and we were.. doing stuff on the kitchen when he came in. It’s wasn’t  my fault, I swear.”

 

“It’s fine, she didn’t seem very traumatized.” He said, but before I could say anything else Daniel-san came and asked Seidou to come inside, letting Hide pass thru him and sit next to me. Since they’ll both be next to me in the altar they wanted to have matching suits. “Put a tie on the door, next time.”

 

“Ah as if I have time to do that.” I replied before he went inside and Hide turned to me with curiosity.

 

“What am I missing?”

 

“Kanae forgot to knock this morning.” I said and I knew he’d understand.

 

“You were caught on the action?” Hide asked, a knowing smirk already on his face. “Man, that’s some bad luck.”

 

“Hey it’s not my fault Shuu has such a big and talented mouth.” I said, already expecting the face Hide made.

 

“Oh god that’s too much info.” He said and I couldn’t help but laugh. Seidou came back not long afterwards and they tried some suits, but since they wanted them to have the color similar to mine it was easier to choose. So, when we were all done, I gave an invitation to Daniel-san who was really excited to go, and Hide was even more excited because he was going to drive my car. He doesn’t drive badly but when the road was empty he didn’t hold back the speed. Not that I mind, it was actually fun. He parked on my street and he went to the café where he and Touka were going to meet so they could go buy her dress, Seidou went home and so did I. I put my suit on my closet and since Shuu wasn’t there yet I got myself some coffee. He arrived right when I finished. 

 

“You’re late.” I said, kissing him smoothly and picking up Kouki to give him a kiss.

 

“Sorry, I had to take Chie home.” He said, sitting on the chair next to me after he got some coffee for himself. I laid Kouki on the baby carriage and put the pacifier on his mouth. “And it took me a while to choose the right one..”

 

“I know, although, knowing you, I thought you were going to take much longer.” I put my hand on his leg, rubbing it gently. “If we have time we’ll continue from where we stopped this morning..”

 

“T-That was so embarrassing..” His face got really red and chuckled. It was funny, specially Kanae’s reaction. He opened the door to the living room and when he actually looked at us he got super red, turned around and left, even after we apologized he didn’t say anything about it. It was embarrassing, yes, but I never thought that being caught like that was so fun.

It was nearly 3 a.m. when I woke up to a weird sound. I looked at Shuu but he was sleeping, jut like Kouki. I tried to hear it better but I didn’t need to make much effort because it was loud and obvious. Kanae’s moans were pretty high, and since their bedroom is behind ours I could hear most of it and damn, whatever Seidou is doing he’s doing it well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! Hope you're liking it so far, if you see any mistakes or want to give some opinions all you have to do is comment! Kisses and happy 2016! ^3^


	43. Bad Idea

 

The next day the moment Seidou and Kanae got in our house it was a more than obvious that something happened last night. Every time Seidou looked at Kanae he blushed and looked away with a shy smile, and while Shuu was changing Kouki’s diaper I went to the living room and had fun mocking Kanae a bit, telling him I had heard them the other night, and it was like all the blood he has on his organism went to his face and neck, which was really funny. Shuu didn’t hear anything and I didn’t say anything to him either, but he’s not an idiot or oblivious. I heard Shuu’s phone ringing so I went back to the kitchen and grabbed Kouki while Shuu searched for his phone.

 

“Banjou? W-What now?!” I heard Shuu and I put my looked at the door. “Okay okay we’ll go there now.”

 

“What happened?” I asked and he smiled widely.

 

“Mizuki’s giving birth! Now! We have to go!” My eyes widened and I smiled with surprise. Shuu went to call Kanae and they went ahead while I prepared Kouki’s bag, then we walked to her house. We had bought Mizuki’s baby a soft pink cat plush, just a gift since Mizuki gave Kouki a tiger plush we wanted to do the same. When we got there Hide, the trio and the waiters were there and we had to wait, since Mizuki-chan was in the room and Banjou-san said it was going to take a bit. Shuu and Seidou were talking, a rare thing to see, and Hide and I we tried to distract Kouki so he wouldn’t start crying. He likes to stay distracted, specially because he’s really energetic, like always. When the doors opened and Banjou-san got out with a small baby wrapped in a pink fabric Shuu was the first one to get up.   

 

“Oh she’s beautiful..!” Shuu said and I got up with Kouki on my arms. I looked at the baby girl and couldn’t help but smile. She’s a bit bigger than Kouki was when he was born, her hair is pinkish and her eyes were red, although they’ll change color when she’s a few weeks old.

 

“Look Kouki.. it’s your new cousin, Sakura-chan.” I said as I raised Kouki a bit so he could see her and I don’t think he has ever seen another baby so he was looking at her with amaze and he tried to reach for her. I didn’t let him reach her, though, since he can’t control his strength and I don’t want him to hurt her. Shuu went inside to see his sister and I saw how Banjou-san was happy, looking at Sakura-chan like she’s the most important thing in the world. It reminded me of how Shuu and I look at Kouki. “How’s Mizuki-chan?”

 

“She’s tired, the labor was painful but it was fast.” He said, sitting on the chair next to the door. Everyone went to check on their daughter, and the trio was crying on the hall, those three were always very silly, and when they heard them Sakura-chan started to cry too and so did Kouki, but luckily Kouki stopped when I gave him his centipede plush so it was less one crier. When Shuu came out he warned us that she was getting ready to sleep, so I decided not to bother her more and let her have her deserved rest.

 

 

A week and half later..

 

 

The wedding is tomorrow, so I obviously feel nervous, although Shuu seems more nervous than me for some reason. We packet our things to go to Kitakyushu, where the wedding is going to be, and for the honeymoon, since when we’re taking the plane right after the wedding. We don’t know where’s the honeymoon, Hide and Chie didn’t want to tell us, but they warned us to take fresh clothes and lots of sunscreen, so it must be a hot place. They also told us that Mirumo-san had made amazing changes on the rooms and we were going to enjoy it a lot, it sounds exciting.

After a six hours ride from Tokyo to Kitakyushu we left our things in a house that the Tsukiyama family owns, and when I changed clothes to a simple shirt and black pants, I turned to Shuu and kissed him.

 

“Are you ready?” I asked and he nodded, hugging me gently. “Only one night, babe.. then you’ll be all mine..”

 

“I’m already yours, Ken.” He said and I smiled, rubbing my hand thru his long hair.      

 

“Well, yeah, but now it’ll be official.. I love you.” He chuckled and kissed me, his mouth as warm and soft as ever, the thought that these lips will be the only lips that’ll connect to mine, forever, made me feel warm inside. The kiss would have been longer if Kouki didn’t started to cry, after the long trip he had fallen asleep but now he woke up. “I’ll go.”

 

“I’ll get his things ready.” He said and I nodded. I don’t know where we’re going for my bachelor party, but Hide said it’s better not to take Kouki with us so Shuu is going to take him since his will only be a simple dinner. I picked him up and he stopped crying, locking his eyes with mine, our eye color is exactly the same, which is pretty cute. He gave me those baby smiles and tried to reach for my face, so I kissed his cheek and forehead and rubbed my face on his belly, blowing air on his skin and making him laugh and try to run away. He’s so chubby and cute. He caught one of my fingers and before I could get it away he broke it again, making me stop and playfully bite his cheek.

 

“Ah ah easy, no breaking, Kouki.” On these moments I feel lucky I’m a ghoul and I don’t feel pain so easily, or else I would not only be in constant pain I’d no longer have fingers. And I need fingers, specially now. “When you’re old enough to understand me I hope you’ll control your strength..”

 

“He did it again? That’s a really bad habit.” Shuu said, putting the milk and the pacifiers on the carriage. I gave him Kouki and as he adjusted him on his lap I kissed him again, feeling Kouki pocking my cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow..”

 

“16:00 p.m. Don’t be late.” He chuckled and rubbed his nose on mine.

 

“I’m supposed to be late, I’m the ‘bride’.” He said and I smiled, kissing his hand before grabbing my things. After I said my goodbyes to the ones who weren’t coming with me I joined Seidou, Ayato (although he’s a minor he can look like a 18 year old in the least) and Hide, who brought his little ‘squad’. I didn’t want to invite much people, I want something small and simple, and since Banjou-san has a baby now he didn’t want to come for sure.    

 

“Sorry Kaneki they really, really wanted to meet you.” Hide said, like it was a bad thing. I looked at the four kids, one girl with blue hair and three boys, one with dark hair and a pretty weird look, a blond one and the other had a dark skin and dark green hair, and he had an eye patch. The last one looked more like a girl. “This is Saiko, Urie, Shirazu and Mutsuki. They’re big fans of the first made half-ghoul, and Saiko-chan here wanted to ask you something.”

 

“C-Can I have an autograph, Kaneki-sama?” I frowned but kept my smile. She understood my confusion and she took a photo of me and Shuu with our masks, she said that they took it when we were near the old ghoul restaurant where I ate everyone. I did not know why the hell she wants an autograph of me but I guess it’s.. okay? She gave me a pen and I signed my name and hers and then I wrote: ‘The food was good, just a bit noisy (pun intended)’. I’m so sorry I’m turning into a weirdo. After she screamed like a fan girl the four of them went to the house where Shuu is, since they didn’t want to go the same place we’re going, and we called some cabs to take us to Hide-knows-where. They gave the location to the man, and when we arrived I felt my face getting either white or really red. I should have been expecting this. 

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea..” I said, making Seidou chuckle.

 

“You’re right, this is an amazing idea.” Ayato said and I pinched his arm. If he even dares to cheat on Hinami I’ll slice him in four pieces. Hide put his arm around my neck and I looked at his smug face.

 

“Come on, Kaneki, after tomorrow you’re a married man, you’ll probably never get the chance to go to a strip club ever again.”

 

“Enjoy while you can.” Seidou said. Well, I guess they’re right.. We walked to the building and right when we had a seat Seidou put something on my head and suddenly I had two girls against my arms.

 

“W-Wait..” I admit I had no idea of what to do. I looked at the mirror at the doo and saw that in my head I had a sign saying ‘broom’ and a heart on top. Oh God why me?

 

“Hey lucky, what do you want to drink?” One of he girls asked and I hesitated.

 

“Huh.. anything tasteless is fine..” I replied, looking away although everywhere I looked there were girls and even guys with almost nothing covering they’re bodies. When one guy came with four full shots of a reddish liquid Hide grabbed the cups and gave me two. “That’s not fair.”

 

“It’s your day, double drinks for you.” Hide said, drinking his shot. I sighted and gave up, drinking both shots and shaking my head with the strong feeling the alcohol gave me. It didn’t have any taste, it’s like it was alcohol and water mixed together. My chest burned for seconds and when it was about to stop the guy filled my cups again. I know from experience that it doesn’t take me much to get drunk, but since Hide is very calm and cautious while he’s drunk I always trust him to take care of me and make sure I don’t do anything stupid. I drank the shots and ordered more, aware that I was starting to feel happier. I looked at Seidou and noticed his cheeks were getting red, just as mine probably.

 

“Hey Aniki..” He hummed and looked at me after he swallowed his drink. “Have you called Kanae yet?”

 

“Oh no wait..” He grabbed his phone and called him. While he did I got up when I saw a guy with blue and yellow hair, he was wearing a Indian suit with colorful feathers leaving his nipple piercing. He had his body filled with tattoos, most of them skulls and lots of dragons. His eyes were brown and he had piercings on his lip, nose, eyebrows and ears.

 

“Hi, can I help you?” He asked and I whispered some things on his ear before he hummed and smiled. “You can go sit down, I’ll go see you in a minute.”

 

“Thanks.” I went back to my seat and Seidou got up to give me space to pass thru but instead he fell and I couldn’t help it, I laughed in an almost hysterical way and I couldn’t stop it. In revenge he grabbed my leg and I fell backwards, making him laugh the same way before hanging up the phone. I looked at Hide and he was recording everything with his phone, laughing his ass off. “Hide did you record it?!”  

 

“Every fucking thing.” He said as he helped me get up and then Seidou. When we sat down Hide put his phone on his pocked and rubbed my hair. “So I know it’s still early for strippers but there’s no way you’re gonna leave this place without receiving at least one dance. I already asked that cute girl over there with the cowgirl suit to come here when you ask.”

 

“Okay, but I already asked someone.” I looked at the guy that was walking in our direction and smiled as he gave me two shots. It's a bit of a secret but I like piercings and tattoos a lot. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe next chapter you'll find out what happened (he didn't cheat on Shuu, just warning). Hope you're liking it ;D Kisses! ^3^


	44. Nervous

I woke up with the sun hitting my face and I had no idea where the hell I was. What I did know is that my back and chest are numb, so is my left ear. I looked around without moving much, the walls had lots of images and pictures and I was laying on a sofa with Seidou next to me. Well, at least we’re both dressed, it would be really awkward if we weren’t. Hide was sleeping on a chair, hugging Ayato (probably thought he was Touka), who was also soundly sleeping. What the hell happened last night? I groaned as I got up and looked at the time on my watch, sighting in relief to see the wedding is in 5 hours. My head hurt like hell.

 

“Hey-..” I had to stop talking when I felt something on my mouth. It was round, cold and.. wait! “What the fuck?! I-I have a piercing on my tongue! Aniki wake up!”

 

“Urgh.. wha-.. what the fuck?!” He got up fast and showed his tongue, which also had a piercing on it, and touched it trying to figure out what it was. He looked down to his chest and opened the rest of his shirt, showing his abdomen, and I was wordless when I saw the tattoo he had on the side of his abdomen. It was a white skull with red roses around it, the skin around was still reddish, so it was recent. When he looked at me his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Before I asked he pointed at my chest, and when I looked down I fell out of the couch with a loud bam that woke up Hide. I have a freaking tattoo?! I opened the rest of the shirt, almost ripping it as I removed it so I could see it clearly. A huge tribal styled centipede on my chest that went from my belly to my chest, it was all black except the head that was red, and on my chest next to the head it said ‘Kouki’, also in a tribal style. I touched it and the skin was numb, and I was feeling the same numbness all over my back. Shit don’t tell me..

 

“Oh my God, Kaneki, you’re crazy!” Hide screamed and laughed, and I groaned in mental pain. I hesitated but eventually got up and went to the bathroom, and when I looked at my back on the mirror I stopped breathing completely for a few seconds. It’s beautiful. On my coccyx there’s an opened old book, there’s a huge tree leaving its pages and this tree ended near my shoulders. The tree was dark grey and its leaves were dark red, and there were some leaves that fell from the tree and they were in 3D, getting closer like they were being blown by the wind. 

 

“Wow..” I whispered to myself. I looked at the tattoo in my chest and smiled, rubbing my hand on Kouki’s name on my chest. It wasn’t so bad, on the contrary, they are both amazing and really well made. I opened my mouth for a moment to see the tongue piercing, it was black with a white circle in the middle, and I noticed I had another piercing on my ear, just a small silver earring. When I came back to the room and actually looked around I realized it was the small motel room we had arranged yesterday in case we needed, and when I got next to Hide he got on his knees with his hands together as if he was begging me for something.

 

“I am so sorry I know I was supposed to look after you but I got distracted and then you and Seidou went with that blue haired guy and then we found you already pierced and tattooed!” He said and I chuckled.

 

“It’s fine.. What happened?” I looked both at Seidou and at Hide. Ayato was still sleeping soundly, curled around himself on the chair.

 

“Lots of things happened.. but you didn’t do anything bad. You asked that “Blue Dragon” guy to make you a piercing and when we found you you had two piercings and you were already doing the second tattoo, the one on your back.. You already had paid him so we couldn’t do anything.. That guy is awesome by the way.” Damn. The last thing I remember of last night was after the blue haired guy made me a lap dance he gave me a shot, then I asked him to teach me how to make a lap dance so I can do it to Shuu, then I drank one more shot and I had to lick the salt on his neck, but after that it’s too blurry.

 

“Jeez.. I’d say it was a long night but I can’t remember half of it.” I said and Hide started to laugh, Seidou and I couldn’t help it and started laughing too because for some reason this was really funny. We are so dumb. I just hope Shuu won’t be mad for these body changes. We woke up Ayato and took a cab back to the Tsukiyama family’s house, we tried to be really quiet so no one would notice we arrived. It was one of the servants that opened the door, from the silence almost everyone was still asleep. They must have been in the party till late. They went to their rooms and I took a peek inside the room where Shuu is, finding him sleeping peacefully on top of the sheets, still dressed as if he got in the room when the party was over and fell asllep the moment he laid on the bed. I looked at Kouki’s bed and walked to it quietly, kissing Kouki’s cheek before he raised his hands to reach me.

 

“Maauhh.” He tried, ending up with his chin full of drool. I chuckled and cleaned it with his sheets. “Maa!”

 

“Shhh yes baby, it’s mama. Don’t wake papa, okay..?” I whispered and he put his hand on his mouth, laying back and closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead again, covering him with the sheets and putting his centipede plush next to him, before I grabbed my things and went to one of the bathrooms so I could take a quick shower. While the water was hitting my shoulders I closed my eyes and sighted, feeling my chest and back getting less numb. It was weird, I touched the now painted skin several times but it was just as if the tattoos weren’t even there, the skin has exactly the same texture as before. I finished the shower, it took longer than I intended but it was nice to relax a bit, and texted Seidou and Hide to check if they’re ready. Hide said he was going to wait for Ayato and Seidou still had to get ready. I got myself clothed, a simple white shirt and a fashion Italian black suit with waistcoat in black and violet jacquard silk, paired with a purple bow tie and handkerchief in violet lurex. I looked at myself on the mirror and smiled at the sight, it looked really nice. Suddenly I had the urge to cry, maybe for the excitement, maybe the happiness, but at the same time I couldn’t stop smiling. I took a deep sight, arranging my hair the same way as always, and then I got out of the bathroom.

 

“Ah Kaneki-kun, here you are!” Mirumo-san asked and when I turned around to talk to him he made a funny surprised expression and walked around me, kind like Shuu did when we first met. “Oh très bien Kaneki-kun you look splendid! Beautiful! If I remember correctly, style 1063 Ottavio Nuccio, non?”

 

“Ah yes, it is. Thank you, Mirumo-san..” It’s good to know I’m looking nice. He was already dressed, wearing a colorful pattern with flowers. We talked a bit more about Kouki, since he’s the one who’ll take care of him while Shuu and I are going to our honeymoon. Kanae and Seidou should rest, they’ve been working in the shop and helping us with Kouki all the time, so Mirumo-san volunteered to take care of Kouki for a week, after all he doesn’t see him many times.

 

“You should hurry, Shuu-kun is already up, don’t let him see you.” He said, winking at me. “Your blonde friend is downstairs.”

 

“I’ll be going then. Thank you for everything, Mirumo-san.” He smiled and I went downstairs, meeting Hide near the door.

 

“Wow someone is looking good huh.” He said and slapped my back. He was wearing a simple dark grey suit with a purple tie, the same purple as my suit, and his hair was pulled back. We went outside and sat on a bench near the door, just in case Shuu decides to go downstairs, and I texted Seidou warning him that we’re not inside the house anymore. “So.. are you nervous?”

 

“Yeah.. really nervous.” I said, looking down to my hands.

 

“I can see that, even your voice is trembling. But hey, don’t worry, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.” I smiled and he hugged me.

 

“Hey look who’s coming with us, Tsukiyama-san told me to give him to you.” Seidou finally appeared, and on his arms was my little boy dressed in a black suit with a pink tie and a super cute bowler hat. He looks adorable. Seidou gave him to me and I held him up to see him.

 

“Oh baby you look so cute and pretty.” I said to him and kissed his cheek repeatedly, making him smile and laugh. We got inside the car and told the driver to go to where the wedding is going to take place. The closer we were getting there the more nervous I felt, looking at the time again and sighting. 3 hours left..   

 

“Calm down Otouto. Think about Kou-chan, he hates to see you stressed.” Seidou said and I took a deep breath, looking down at Kouki who was looking at me with watery eyes. That’s true, every time Kouki sees I’m sad or stressed or even when I have a nightmare, which happens from time to time, he cries and tries to get closer to me by hugging me. 

 

“He’s right, Kaneki. Cookie hates to see you nervous. Come on let’s talk about something else..” He said and then he got a funny face he usually does when he’s thinking. “Okay I have one. Think about the honeymoon.”

 

“Don’t call him Cookie.. But that doesn’t make it any better, I’m as nervous for that as I am for the wedding.” He laughed.

 

“Why? Tsuki-san doesn’t cooperate? Has he at least let you do a little foreplay?” He asked and I looked away, feeling my face heat up, and I covered Kouki’s ears. “You’re among friends, Kaneki, you can tell anything you want and we won’t tell anyone. Foreplay?”

 

“Yeah, lots and lots of foreplay..” I remembered the way he raises his hips when my fingers get a little deeper and sometimes, when I hit his prostate, his eyes get watery as if he’s about to cry just from my fingers. He usually grabs the sheets or my hair and hides his face on my neck so I can’t see him while he tries not to scream. There was one time when he begged me take my fingers off and fuck him, I don’t think I ever held back so much as I did that night, and I ended up putting him inside me and ride him. That memory made me feel much better somehow. “He seems to like it, it’s hard not to. You have to try it sometimes, it feels really good.”

 

“It does, but it feels weird.” Seidou said and we looked at him with widened eyes. I was joking! “Don’t give me those looks, I once thought Rose was a guy, okay?”

 

“I still don’t get how could you not see that he’s actually a girl. I found out like.. when I met her!” When he first referred to Kanae as a she we were surprised, he had seen her less than five times and he knew she was a girl, but he promised not to tell anyone.

 

“She said she was a guy so I believed her. But going back to the issue, Otouto, if he likes it then you don’t need to worry.” I hummed and appreciated for their words as the car stopped and we got out. I went to the car’s trunk and arranged the baby carriage, laying Kouki on it. I looked around and smiled, the place was as beautiful as they say. I had never been in the Kawachi Fuji Gardens before, it has so many colors that I didn’t know where to look at. While we were walking in the gardens I saw my aunt and her son, so I decided to go there while Seidou and Hide went to some store. They mentioned they wanted to buy some romantic stuff. I was walking to my aunt’s when her son, Yuuichi, saw me, and his eyes widened.

 

“Cousin? Wow you look so different! I haven’t seen you in almost three years!” He said, patting my back. He’s taller than me, and much fatter. He looks a lot like my aunt, his short hair is also brown and his eyes dark grey. There was a girl with them, a blonde girl with dark eyes, not very pretty in my opinion. She’s young, but what caught my attention was the baby carriage she had with her. Yuuichi got next to the carriage and grabbed a little boy. “This is girlfriend, Megumi, and this little guy is my son, Shichiro.”

 

“W-What.. since when?” I smiled and pocked the little kid’s cheek. Yuuichi and I were never very close, after all with my aunt constantly comparing us we were almost forbidden to talk or be around each other, but he never harmed me neither mentally nor physically, so we’re in good terms for so to speak. We haven’t spoke in years though.  

 

“He wasn’t planned, but we never looked back, he’s gonna make 1 years in 4 months. And this must be Kouki?” He asked and I nodded, trying to make Kouki get his face off of my shirt but it wasn’t working. Only when I adjusted him on my arms he looked at the other baby boy. They don’t look alike, Shichiro has brown hair, his eyes are dark brown and he’s very chubby, besides he’s older so he’s much bigger than Kouki. I noticed that Kouki was looking at him intensely, maybe too intensely, he wasn’t even blinking. I was surprised when my aunt touched my shoulder and I didn’t expect of what Kouki did. He was now looking at my aunt straight in the eyes with his kakugan showing, frowning almost as if he was threatening her. I tried to cover his face but she had seen it, and she stepped back.

 

“He’s a ghoul!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys sorry if I'm late I had exams last week and I'm going to have seven more next week, so I'm trying hard to write everything on time and well written.. If there are mistakes warn me, and comment if you like! (btw if you don't know where the wedding _Kawachi Fuji Gardens_is search it on google and you'll find one of the most gorgeous places in the world (for me at least)) Thanks and kisses ^3^
> 
> Oh and if you want to see their suit..  
> Kaneki's: http://www.comercialmoyano.com/2493-thickbox_default/italian-black-groom-suit.jpg  
> Kouki's: http://image.dhgate.com/albu_262669997_00/1.0x0.jpg (so cuteeee)  
> Seidou and Hide's: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c3/ba/29/c3ba29f7d621c1423d6168a2f9c75326.jpg


	45. Wedding

 

“Mother, you’re embarrassing yourself.. If he was a ghoul so were we. We’re not twelve anymore, don’t you think you’re taking this stupid jealousy thing too far?” Yuuichi said, and I was surprised to see him protecting me. I guess things really changed in the three years I was gone. “Jeez.. this is his day, let him be.”

 

“I saw it, that thing is a ghoul.” She said and we looked at each other. When she got too close I hid Kouki on my arms.

 

“Yuuichi, thank you, but.. I’ll explain everything later. Can I talk to her for a second?” I asked and he nodded, walking to his girlfriend and they went to see the gardens. I sat on the bench next to us and she sat too, a bit far. “You know something.. When I lived with you I felt like Harry Potter. No, I didn’t become a wizard, I wish, but I became something else. Something you really don’t want to see, but you’re really asking for it.. and you won’t like to see my bad side.”

 

“Is that a threat?” She asked and smiled.

 

“I was going to get there. I might be one of the strongest, but the one you should be really afraid of is the one on my lap.” I touched Kouki’s cheek and as always he grabbed my fingers and broke them with his ‘gentle’ touch. It’s almost impossible to imagine what his full strength is like. “My son is not a monster, but he was born from one, so this now is my threat to you: Try that again, to repress, hurt, or even incriminate my son and I won’t hesitate on using you to teach him how to get his food.”

 

“W-What are you?” She asked and I smirked, grabbing Kouki and pulling my hair back so she could see my face clearly. I looked at her with the most threatening and a bit insane expression I have and showed her my kakugan. Damn I missed doing that face.

 

“You said it yourself, we’re ghouls. And I’m telling you, my centipedes don’t like you, so behave, or else my girls will come out to see you.. Got that?” I asked but she didn’t answer, just nodded weakly. I took that as a yes. I laid Kouki on his baby carriage and I was going to meet with my cousin again but I was attacked by Hide.

 

“Uhhhh bro that was so awesome! We heard the end and hey, you are the coolest guy in the world. I missed that side of yours!” He said and I looked at Kouki, who was looking at me with a small smile. I wish he could be innocence forever, but I can’t forget he’s destined to be a killer. It doesn’t matter how much that perturbs me, it’s reality, and I have to face it and accept it, the sooner the best. Shuu and I are planning to feed him ghoul meat when we come back from our honeymoon, it makes me nervous to know his feeding habits are about to change but there’s nothing I can do, just accept who he is. I looked at Seidou and he had a worried expression on his face.

 

“What’s wrong Aniki?” I asked.

 

“Remember when I asked Mirumo-san a favor? Well he.. kind of over did it.” He said and I frowned. He took a white envelope from his jacket. “I thought these were photos, but.. they’re tickets. Tickets for her home.”

 

“Tickets? You mean.. to Germany?” I asked and he nodded almost as if he was still trying to believe it. Hide and I couldn’t help but to laugh. “That’s awesome! Oh and don’t even think in trying to give those back because Mirumo-san won’t accept it.”

 

“Oh my god that is too good! Best sugar daddy ever!” Hide said, patting Seidou’s back. He seemed a bit shocked but it was a good opportunity for them to relax, and I bet Kanae will be more than happy.  

When we got to the inside of the Wisteria flower tunnel I forgot about everything that had happened and just fell in love with the place. We had seen it in pictures, but seeing it in person was so much better. The tunnel was temporarily closed since the chairs and the altar is in the middle of it, and as I got closer to the altar I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I greeted Shuu’s family, the ones who were already there, and then I hugged Hinami, who was wearing a beautiful green dress that matched Ayato’s tie. I left Kouki with her, since she hasn’t seen him n a while, and continued to greet everyone who was arriving. Touka was also there, and instead of hugging me she punched my stomach and then Hide’s.

 

“I’ve been waiting for half an hour, idiots.” She said and only after that she hugged me. “You look good.”

 

“Thanks. You look good too.” She was wearing a simple blue dress that reached her knees and a blue butterfly accessory on her hair and a matching one in her waist.

 

“W-What about me, Touka-chan? Do I look good too?” Hide asked and she looked away with an annoyed face. He chuckled and kissed her, making her punch his stomach again. “I-I love it when you play hard to catch, bun.. You look gorgeous, by the way.”

 

“S-Shut up you damn sunflower.” What a couple. I also found Akira, that ghoul investigator, who I invited since after we made a deal I started to give her some information about whatever she needed and in return she gives immunity to my family. After I thanked her for coming, I went to talk to the priest. It was Mirumo-san who chose him, and I’m glad he did, because this priest is a really nice guy. I was surprised at first because he’s very young and he even mentioned that this was going to be his first marriage ceremony. Usually the church isn’t very happy when they are called for a gay wedding, but this priest offered himself and seems more than relaxed and even excited with our marriage. He looked at the time and asked the usher to make everyone to sit down, and that was the moment my breathing nearly stopped.

It was time, and I felt ready, but I felt anxious too. I felt Hide’s hand on my shoulder and tried to look everywhere but at the people who were sit on their chairs looking straight at me. My aunt and her family were on the first seats and next to them were Ayato and Hinami, who was holding Kouki. Behind them was Banjou, the trio, Yomo-san and behind were the other workers of Anteiko. There weren’t many people on my side, only the people I need, and on Shuu’s side was his family, which I had already met on Yuu’s wedding. I got a bit startled when the music started playing, and I smiled to myself as I realized what music he had chosen. It was Mirrors, from Justin Timberlake, but this was an acoustic version which made the song even more beautiful. I took a deep breath and tried not to pass out. First came Kanae and Chie, and then, finally, Mirumo-san and Shuu came.   

 

“Wow..” I felt my face getting warm, the anxiety slowly dissipating. He was gorgeous, no, more than that, he was breathtaking. He was wearing an almost white champagne suit with a pink lace, his hair was arranged in a ponytail that was covered by a simple white veil that also covered his face, and the flowers he held were purple and white Aquilegias, and I can assure that, as a flower shop worker, those are really hard to find in Japan. When he got in front of me he kissed his father before removing the veil from his face and when he looked at me with a gentle smile I got paralyzed, on that moment I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. The priest started to talk but I wasn’t listening, I just couldn’t stop thinking about how much I love the man that stood in front of me. Is it possible to love someone to the point your heart could stop just for seeing their smile? Now I believe it is. The priest told us to say our vows, and Shuu was the one who started.

 

“That day, the day you left, made me realize a lot of things. How much I care for you, how much I want to have you in my arms and to make you happy. I took care of you and fell in love with you when you weren't in your best condition and I promise will never stop doing my best to make you happy. You turned me into a better person and you showed me that true love doesn’t happen only in fairy tales. I love you, and I will take care of you the same way I did before, I will never give up or leave, so you will never have to fight on your own ever again. My father once said: Never marry the one you want to spend the rest of your live with, but the one you can't live without. I follow his words, because I can't even think about not having you in my life. A life without you is a life without meaning. You and our son are my oxygen, my reasons to be alive, and I will never stop taking care of the two of you.” I was nearly crying, but I fought the urge. I coughed when they looked at me and I cleaned a tear that was able to escape. 

 

“After all the things that happened to me since I was born I thought.. No, I was sure I would never be happy, but I found out that I was wrong.. I know we had our fights, we made mistakes with each other, I had to let you go so you could live and be happy and forget about me.. but you didn't. You went after me, saved me and got me back on my feet. You and I know I am not always easy to deal with because of past and all the things I was victim of, but now every time I wake up from those you’re next to me, comforting me, distracting me, making me go to place where there is no one but us. I fell in love with you because unlike so many people in my life you never gave up on me, even with all the pain I was putting you thru you never stopped. And with time I gave in, I let you take care of me, let you destroy the barrier that separated me from everyone and everything and with time, I finally realized why you made me feel so safe and warm and so complete. I love you, and I love our son so much I can barely bare it. I will protect you both, and I will never, ever, turn my back on you again.." I could see he was about to cry too as he grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tenderly, I wished the priest could hurry so I can kiss him. And finally Hide gave me the ring. Our rings are simple, made of white gold with gold on the middle and on the inside it’s written our names.

 

“Tsukiyama Shuu, do you accept Kaneki Ken as your beloved husband?”

 

“I do.” He said with a smile and I put the ring on his finger.

 

“And do you, Kaneki Ken, accept Tsukiyama Shuu as your beloved husband?”

 

“Yes.” I smiled back at Shuu as he put the ring on my finger and the priest didn’t even had time to finish the last sentence we slammed our lips together at the same time.

 

Nothing in the world can compare to that kiss, the first kiss we shared as husbands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! It's not as fantastic as it was meant to be! It took me a lot of time to gather all the ideas I had to make this and with the exams and school and all those crappy things more than a week passed! I hope you'll like it either way, but be honest with me please. Thank you for reading and many kisses to you all ^3^
> 
> Oh and here's a few more things..   
> Shuu's suit: http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M00/4C/77/rBVaG1Rp6GaAZdjsAAFB68VPR6Q441.jpg  
> The rings: http://www.mdcdiamonds.com/images/ProductImages/WB249WYW.jpg
> 
> (and I forgot to put on the other chapters Kaneki's tattoos (not the exat ones but close)... on the chest: http://tetsuotattoo.com/_src/sc1178/TETSUO20TATTOOS81i93S97Y8Eh90C281j2020835E83g83D815B83A815B83e83B83X83g20TETSUO.2090E591E4DROPOUT2CINC.81A8ER8C6020HOT20INK20TATTOO8160Tribal20of20centipede.JPG (plus Kouki's name in tribal "光希")
> 
> on the back: http://gettattooideas.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/awesome-tree-tattoo.jpg (plus the old book)  
> Like it? ;D )


	46. Cake

“You make me the happiest man alive.” Shuu whispered on my ear when we hugged. I didn’t even realized that people were throwing flower petals at us, but it made me smile widely. Hinami gave Kouki to Shuu and he kissed his forehead, the little one was amazed as he saw the petals falling among us, he even tried to reach a few and some went to his face making him laugh. I kissed Shuu again, knowing that I’ll never get tired of the texture and taste of his soft lips. When we were near a white carriage that was being pulled by two amazing white horses we thanked everyone who was giving us congrats and got in the carriage, which was Mirumo-san’s idea by the way. The place where we’ll eat is in the gardens too, but it’s more romantic to go in a carriage. When we got there we were amazed by how good it was, there were tables everywhere and a space between the tables and a small stage for us to dance. While everyone was arriving and getting on their seats Shuu, Kouki and I went a bit further because Chie’s going to take pictures of us, even though I don’t like to take them I was the one who gave the idea. Matsumae-san came with us too, since she hasn’t been with Kouki for a long time she wanted to hold him for a bit. We went to a gorgeous garden with a lake and a huge tree with pink petals, it reminded of a Sakura tree but much bigger, and when I hugged Shuu near that same tree he noticed my earring. “I didn’t noticed that before! It looks good on you.”

 

“I’m glad you like it..” I whispered as I united our lips again, this time shoving my pierced tongue inside his mouth and it made him gasp for a moment.

 

“Oh.. t-that’s.. really hot.” He said and I chuckled. His face was all red. “Any more things you did yesterday that I should know of?”

 

“I’ll show them to you later, when we’re all alone.” I said and I could see he was thinking at a lot of things that were making him dreamy. Chie caught our attention when she called us and Shuu almost unintentionally started to make poses so I just stopped thinking and followed his lead.

 

“I never thought I’d see you taking pictures with so much enthusiasm.” Shuu said and I brought him closer, kissing him lightly. “I love it.”

 

“Maybe later we can take others.. It involves you, me, a room, and sign saying ‘no clothes allowed’.” I said and he laughed. He whispered a ‘sounds fun’ on my ear and when Chie told us to look at the camera we had to look away from each other. We took a few more photos, some sitting down or standing and others with Kouki. Chie mentioned that Kouki is really photogenic, but I thing he just looks good all the time (I’m his mother after all). So after we took all those photos we went back to the party and took more pictures with everyone. I don’t think I’ve ever taken so many pictures all my life. Nishiki and Kimi appeared a bit late too, they got married since he wasn’t able to leave her. After everyone had their pictures taken we finally sat on our table, which is the biggest one. Next to me was Hide, Touka, Seidou and Kanae, since we thought they wouldn’t want to stay separated. My cousin and his family, just as Akira-san, where in another table meant for humans, so no one accidentally gives them human meat. Shuu laid Kouki on his legs and started to play with him while I saw the pictures Chie had taken. “Wow those are really good. Your skills are amazing.”

 

“Thanks, but I had good models. Except Tsukiyama of course.” She said and I chuckled, luckily Shuu didn’t seem to hear her because if he did he was pouting and screaming at her right now. She’s always making fun of Shuu, it surprises me that she’s been his friend for so long and he didn’t kill her even though she’s human. She’s fun to be around, though. When it started to get late the waiters came and lighted some candles around the place before putting the food in our tables. Since I can eat human meat now, although it doesn’t taste the same, the flavor is not as good as before but still, with a good cooker like Shuu it can be delicious. At first, when I saw the human meat perfectly cooked it almost seemed like a human dish, it was a steak with coffee sauce and some coffee beans (but those are just decorations, you’re not supposed to eat that). It was really good, like amazingly good. It was creamy and soft and it had so many flavors that I missed. Everyone was quick at finishing, after all it was hard to stop, and suddenly Hide got up, some servants put a projector on a table in front of us and a white frame on the side where there were no tables.

 

On that moment I knew.. I was fucked.

 

“Hey everyone my name is Nagashika Hideyoshi and I’d like to make a toast to my best friend Kaneki for this day! I also want to thank the Tsukiyama family for helping out, without them this amazing wedding wasn’t this amazing. Honestly I was very surprised when he said he was getting married! I remember the first time he tried to flirt he was sweating like he just had ran 20 miles and the only thing he said was ‘look at the stars and count them, that’s how much I like you’. It was more romantic if he hadn’t said that during the day.” He said and we laughed, I remember that. “And I when I met Tsuki-san he turned to me and said ‘try hurting my Kaneki and I’ll kill you’, and on that specific moment I realized how perfect they were to each other. He was serious though, but hey he didn’t know me and I’m super hot, I can’t blame him. Anyway, Chie-chan and I decided to make a small surprise for them! We thought, well, they don’t really know the silly and innocent childs they used to be before they met and had a kid, so why not show them?”

 

“Hide I’m going to murder you.” I said, making everyone laugh.

 

“See, aren’t they made for each other? And isn’t he just the most precious child there is? He’ll probably never forgive me for this, but it’s totally worth it. Let’s start with little Ken!” He said and then my pride and dignity fell on the floor as pictures started to appear on the frame. The first one was when I was two, I looked a lot more younger though since I was small, and there was drool coming out of my mouth. I so want to kill Hide. He will pay for this. I put my hands in front of Shuu’s eyes but he had seen it and he was trying not to laugh. On the second picture I was five, I was wearing primary school uniform, then the third one was of me and Hide inside the school. The others were least embarrassing, luckily, and then appeared a photo of me with a big belly, looking at Shuu with a smile as he looked at me with a romantic gaze. The few others that appeared were from my pregnancy, until it ended with one of me holding Kouki while I was sitting in Shuu’s lap and both our dogs were licking and jumping on my legs. Hide obviously made fun of me on most of them, but the last thing, which was a video for my poor luck, nearly made me scream. “And now everyone, a bit of the party from yesterday! Sorry Kaneki.”

 

“Oh my god..” I said, hiding my face on Shuu’s shoulder. I looked up, watching me and Seidou when we fell on the bar, then when  the blue haired stripper was teaching me how to dance, a girl even gave me money. It then skipped to a part where Hide, Seidou and I were.. crying because.. we wanted Bigmac with extra cheese and lots of bacon, french fries and a coke.. Even I couldn’t help but laugh, we looked ridiculous. It got worse when we actually went inside a Mc Donalds restaurant and asked the girl on the cash register if they could put human meat in the Happy Meal. The girl chuckled, probably realized that we were drunk as hell, and said they weren’t allowed to do that, so we got out crying even more. I swear I don’t remember any of that, but I couldn’t stop laughing at how stupid we were. Finally, on the last part, it was Hide entering a tattoo studio and started to laugh then he found Seidou sleeping on a couch as a guy tattooed his abdomen and the same blue haired guy from before was next to me starting the first part of my back tattoo, but it the video ended before they could see the rest. 

 

“Ken you have a tattoo!? Let me see!” Shuu, trying to open my shirt, but I held his hands and laughed in embarrassment.  

 

“It’s a surprise, love.” I said, winking, and he blushed. His red cheeks turned white when Hide coughed, making us look at the new image that was being shown.

 

“You thought you were getting away, Tsuki-san?” Hide said, grinning. This time, it was a photo of one year old Shuu and Yuu taking a bath together. I honestly couldn’t say who was who, but then there was another photo of Shuu and Matsumae-san playing a game on a garden, then another one of him with dogs. Then the photos from his teenage years started and I laughed when the pic of him when he fell on the floor because of a banana. There was a photo of him and Kanae on the rain, and Kanae was really young in it. The next photo was of Shuu and Yuu again, both making the same pose but to different directions, so they’d be symmetrical. The last picture was of him yesterday when he was drinking something in shots. After that there was a video, one that I totally remember since it was about a week ago, when we were teaching Kouki how to trigger his kakugan.

 

“Is it on? Can I do it?” Shuu asked in the video and I said yes. He had Kouki on his arms and he was looking at us with a smile. Shuu activated his kakugan and Kouki stared at him for a while until his eyes turned too. His eyes went back to normal and so did Kouki’s, and then Shuu started to activate and deactivate it and Kouki imitated him, and it made him laugh. In the back we could hear me chuckling and saying I was proud of our baby boy.

 

“Aren’t these guys sweet? I think they are, look at them. And look at their “brothers”, white and purple must be meant to be. But enough talking, now is time for the cake!” He said and a few servants brought the cake Shuu and I ordered and carefully placed it on the small table next to ours. The cake is made only of human meat except one part, which was made of chocolate. They used colorants to change the meat’s color, so that it also looked like chocolate on the inside and white on the outside. The cake has two layers, both white, it has books around it and roses made of book pages and on top there’s a book with the date of today. I got up as Shuu adjusted Kouki on his lap and followed me to the table, I grabbed the knife and he put his hand on top of mine as we cut the first slice of our cake. Once I put the slice on the plate we took a bit with our forks and gave to each other. It was sweet, and we weren’t the only ones who liked it. We gave it to everyone, the real chocolate to the humans and the rest to the ghouls, and they mentioned how good it was. After everyone was served and had their coffees we gave Kouki to Touka and we got on the area where there were no tables and I put one hand on his waist and intertwined our fingers with the other. The music we chose, Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback, started playing and we started to dance at the rhythm of the song, like two teenagers dancing for the first time in high school prom. With the sound of the music and his watery eyes I almost felt like I wanted to cry too, but I held back and squeezed is hand.

 

“Crying already, Shuu? Am I not being a good husband?” I whispered and he chuckled, cleaning a few tears that got away.

 

“You are, it’s just too much happiness.. my dear husband.” He said and I kissed his cheek.

 

“Keep calling me that, maybe I’ll get used to it in two or three months.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chap hope you like it! Pls comment! Kisses ^3^
> 
> Here's the cake: http://static1.squarespace.com/static/53f3df10e4b0cf690d332542/t/55a6e9e7e4b0ac197c198a01/1437002222737/storybook+themed+wedding+cake


	47. Rich

 

After we danced together most of the guests went to dance too, and on the second round I danced with Mirumo-san and Shuu danced with his brother. I looked over to see Kouki on Touka’s arms, since she didn’t want to dance she said she’d hold him. And after the dance was over we thanked each other and I went to dance with Hide this time.

 

“One day, Hide, you will pay. Really.” I said and he chuckled.

 

“Pff I know, I love you too.” He said and I snorted. Oh he will definitely pay, I swear it on my tattoos. “Do whatever you want with me but leave the butt sex with Tsuki-san.”

 

“We’ll see.” I said mockingly and he faked that he was scared. “One day you’ll be comfortably sleeping and when you less expect you’ll have a dildo up your ass.”

 

“Uau that sounds promising.” He said mockingly. When the music stopped and started playing something more sexy Hide ran away because I made a joke about him turning around for me. I noticed Touka was waving at me so I went to see what was going on.

 

“I think you need to change his diaper.” She said and I chuckled at her face of discomfort. She obviously isn’t used to take are of a baby.

 

“I’ll take care of it.” I said as I grabbed Kouki. She said she didn’t mind going with me so we went to one of the benches close to the party and after I put a blanket on the bench I laid Kouki on it, but he didn’t stop moving. I managed to take off his pants and the dirty diaper, and while I was cleaning him up he started to laugh. “So you and Hide are having trouble?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are you’re still not sure about the two of you?” I asked, not for curiosity but for pure concern. Hide’s my best friend, I just don’t want to see him getting hurt.

 

“That’s not.. It’s complicated.”

 

“He really likes you, you know, but if you don’t show him you like him too he’ll start doupting. Just talk to him, without worries. You’ll be fine.” I said, and she nodded. She didn’t know if she was going to dance or not so I gave Kouki to her and I was suddenly pulled to dance with a pretty happy and dreamy Seidou. He seemed really excited for some reason.

 

“You seem almost as happy as me, Aniki, what happened?” I asked.

 

“Rose told me he loves me too.” He whispered and I smiled widely. I was about to say something when someone interrupted me.

 

“But was it before or after you showed the tickets? It could have been happiness talking.” Hide suddenly said, he was dancing with a pretty pissed and embarrassed Touka. I looked over to the tables and Kanae was taking care of Kouki.

 

“Before.” Seidou replied.

 

“Oh then it’s cool. Good for you man.” He said, returning to hide his face on Touka’s neck and making her sight. I looked over at the time and felt my cheeks heat up, it’s almost time for us to get inside a plane and go to Hide knows where and finally do lots and lots of dirty things. I looked at Shuu, who was talking with his sister, and I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his back, his perfect legs and that round ass. I had to bite my own tongue to stop thinking about some of the many ways I can eat him up. He must have noticed the way I was looking at him because he blushed and smiled shyly, winking at me. After a while all the girls in the party gathered and Shuu turned to the oposite direction of them, then he launched the bucket and we ended cheering because Touka was the one who caught it, and we started to joke about her and Hide. When it was time to leave I went behind Shuu and hugged him.

 

“Hey..” I whispered, kissing his shoulder, and making him chuckle.

 

“Hi. We should get ready, non?” He asked and I nodded.

 

“Oui oui..” I said and he chuckled again, turning around to kiss my cheek and then my lips.

 

“Excuse me, the car is ready when you are.” One of the servants said, and Shuu nodded to her. He rubbed his nose on mine and I smiled sadly, looking at Kouki from where we were standing. Kanae was holding him while Seidou was hiding his face on his hands and when he showed his face he showed his pierced tongue which was making Kouki laugh.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shuu asked as we went to their direction.

 

“One week and half without him.. how will I survive? I can’t leave him alone for a few minutes.” I said, sighting, and Shuu kissed my cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be with my father, Mizuki will stay there too, there’s nothing to worry about. Besides, we can call anytime.” He said as we started walking to them and Kanae gave Kouki to Shuu. He kissed his forehead, hugging him softly. “I love you baby.. Be a good boy while we’re out okay?”

 

“I’ll miss you so much, little light.. I love you.” I whispered to Kouki as I rubbed my nose on his and kissed his whole face. It was easy when people came to wish us a good honeymoon, Hide mentioned there was gonna be a few surprises for us there and Chie said she had helped, but everyting got harder when I had Kouki on my arms and I had to give him to Mirumo-san. I just.. I’m not sure, maybe it’s maternal instincts or something I just didn’t want to let him go. Mirumo-san realized that because he patted my shoulder and promised me he was going to be okay, so I sighted and placed Kouki on his arms. “Just.. don’t forget he likes going outside, before he goes to sleep I read to him a bit and Shuu sings sometimes he likes that a lot too. Oh and -..”

 

“Don’t let him stay awake too late, kiss him in the forehead every night, careful with our fingers and he still drinks milk, half warm. I know, Kaneki-kun, you already told me that. I assure you he’s in good hands, you go and have fun, relax. Call us when you arrive.” He said and I smiled to myself, realizing I was being too protective and stressed. Shuu kissed his father and we got inside the car, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of Kouki. I waved at them when the car’s door was closed and Shuu sat next to me, telling the driver to go, and when we couldn’t see them anymore I felt like my heart got punched.

 

“Ken, don’t worry..” Shuu said, getting almost on top of me to kiss my lips tenderly.

 

“Sorry..” I whispered, kissing looking at him when he put his hand on my cheek.

 

“It’s okay, I understand, we’ve never been away from him and for so long, I already miss him.. But after our honeymoon we’ll have to go back to quiet sex and holding back and hiding, so I want to make sure we enjoy every minute of it..” He said and I smiled. He right, these are our days off and we have to make them the best we’ll ever have. I should be taking advantage of these days to make us both feel good, specially him, and right now I could see in his eyes he wants to make out. I can do that. I pushed him into his seat and sat on his lap, our lips only inches away. He blushed and I smiled before kissing him, breathing thru my nose and relaxing as I let myself go. I put one hand on his nape to bring him closer and the other on his jaw, opening his mouth so I could play with his tongue. He moaned every time my piercing met his tongue, sometimes it even hit his teeth but he didn’t seem to mind, for the contrary. He suddenly stopped and kissed the tip of my nose. “You have dark bangs under your eyes.. They’re really noticeable.”

 

“I slept, like, two hours and I’m on hangover, the fact that I haven’t fell asleep is good enough.” I said and he chuckled.

  

“From what Chie said we have 9 hours to sleep on the plane, when we get there it’s lunch time.” He said, starting to kiss and bite my bottom lip as he grabbed my hips and started to rub himself against me. I showed him my tongue and he licked around the piercing, moaning at the feeling. We made out for the rest of the way, and when we got to the airport I was excited to get on the plane, after all I’ve never been in a plane before. Shuu grabbed my hand and I followed him to the outside, where a smaller plane was ready to go. We got inside and my eyes widened a lot, because this is not only a private plane it looked almost like a house.

 

“I should be expecting this. Damn rich people..” I whispered and Shuu laughed.

 

“You’re rich too, Ken.” Oh yeah that’s true. I forgot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn me if there are any mistakes and have a good Easter! Kisses ^3^


	48. Consummation

 

The time we spent on the plane was pretty fun. We slept the first 7 hours but we still had to wait two hours until we got there, so we started to make plans for what will we do while we’re not having sex. Since the only thing Hide told us is that it’s a warm place we made plans like going to the beach, if there is one, go to a resort, do skydiving, scuba diving and many other activities. Of course, my swimming isn’t the best but I’m a fast learner. When we arrived we still had no idea where we were, but it was so hot and sunny I thought my skin was going to burst. A few servants welcomed us and took us to a car where the glass was black, so there was no way we were going to find out what was this place. While we were on the car we decided to video call Mirumo-san, although it’s not even morning there yet, but he said he’d be awake so we could call him.

 

“Bonjour! How was the flight?” He asked as soon as he appeared in the IPod. “Don’t tell me you consummated the marriage before you got there!?”

 

“Hey dad. No, we didn’t, but thank you for asking.” Shuu said ironically and I chuckled. “How’s our little one doing?”

 

“He’s sleeping right now, but he’ll probably wake up soon.” He said, pointing the camera to Kouki who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He was, as always, holding his centipede plush and had his legs around it as if it’s going to escape. I smiled at that and rested my head on Shuu’s shoulder. “Well, after you do consummate call back. Ciao and have fun!”

 

“S-Seriously?” Shuu said as he turned off the call and put the IPod back on the bag. The driver suddenly asked us to open a drawer that was inside the car and asked us to cover our eyes with a black fabric, then we got out of the car and we were moved to a boat, and the rest of the ride was rather fast. When we got out of the boat I had already taken off my shoes and socks because they got wet from the boat ride, and so as my feet touched ground I realized it was wood.

 

“You can uncover your eyes now.” The lady that had traveled with us since the plane said, and so we did. I covered my mouth instantly. “Welcome to Dubai.”

 

“Oh my.. This is unbelievable!” I said as I looked at the place, it was amazing!

 

“We’re in a floating house!? This is incredible!” Shuu said, he seemed as surprised and excited as me. The house was amazing and the view couldn’t be compared! We explored the floating house fully, it has three levels: the main floor at sea-level; an upper deck; and a lower level completely submerged in water that has a master bedroom with floor-to-ceiling windows with view of the ocean around us, which was the most beautiful background I have ever seen in my life. There were fishes of every color and small turtles and even mantas! The view on the sea-level floor was also astonishing, there was even a small island right next to us and I couldn’t hear what the lady said because I was too excited about this. She left on a boat and left one with us, a white and black boat that had written “Think Deeper” on the side. When I looked to the inside Shuu was taking off his jacket and before he knew I caught his lips and grabbed his ass, making him jump slightly and wrap his legs around my waist. I suddenly stopped and just stared at him, making his cheeks get a cute pink color. “W-What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s time to consummate.. Are you okay with that?” I asked and he blushed even more, looking away before nodding and kissing me fiercely, our lips moved rapidly against each others and making it hard but not impossible to walk to the lowest floor. I tried to see where we were going but Shuu’s hair was in the way, luckily I was able to lay him on the bed and get on top of him like my life depends on it. I took off my tie and jacket, but left the shirt on, and with some effort I managed to get my pants off. I sat him on the bed as I took off his shirt and pants, getting almost hypnotized by the bride’s garter on his leg and the white thong he was wearing. I bit my lip at the sight, taking off the thong slowly but leaving the garter. “Leave that on..”

 

“I will if you take off your shirt.” He said and I smirked. He touched the shirt and unbuttoned the first buttons.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” I said and he tried to see before I put my hand on his chin to make him look back at me and kissed him smoothly. I put my hand on his cock and started moving it up and down his length, feeling it hardening on my palm and his moans on my mouth. He shoved his hand inside my shirt and felt the skin on my chest and abdomen, trying to discover what was the surprise.

 

“What is it?” I got up and as I took off the shirt the look on his face was absolutely beautiful. He got up and touched the centipede, his eyes shining as he looked at Kouki’s name.

 

“Do you like it?” I asked. 

 

“Oh my god.. I love it..” I looked down at his length, which got harder the more he touched my tattoo.

 

“I can see that.. And you haven’t even seen the big one.” I said and his face got extremely cute. I turned around and put the shirt on the floor, hearing him gasp before he touched my back. I gave him a few seconds so he could see it and then I turned to him again and kissed him fiercely, sometimes the sound of the piercing hitting his teeth was heard while he used one of his hands to rip off my boxers and reach my cock. His slow movements were making me insane, I bit his lip playfully and then sucked it before grabbing his hand and making him thrust faster. I was horny enough before but now I felt like I’ll explode. I got up and searched for lube on the drawers and meanwhile he raised his hips and got in a comfortable position, and after I found it I let the liquid fall on his cock and below. I smiled at him, watching him squirm as I teased his entrance and licked the tip of his hardness, pushing my finger inside at the same time and making him whimper. His insides were so warm, it made my mouth water just for imagining how it’s like to be inside that tightness.

 

“P-Please, Ken..!” He begged and I bit him gently. I know a lot about Shuu’s body by now and I can say with confidence that his hole is the most sensitive area on his body, it’s the only place that makes him scream and arch and whimper and beg, and I love it. I added another finger and licked the slit and around the tip, my piercing hitting his sensitive organ and his body trembled as his hips were undecided if they should move towards my mouth or my fingers. He moaned highly when the third finger got inside and when I was sure he was relaxed and wet enough I stopped. I was wetting myself with lube when I noticed my hands were trembling a bit, then I felt his hand on my thigh. He nodded with a shy smile and I smiled back before kissing him. The kiss was slower this time, quiet and gentle as I tried to make him feel relaxed. I rubbed the tip of my cock on his entrance, making him hide his face on my neck as he waited for me to move. He raised his legs to give me more access and sighted, trying to stay comfortable. I felt anxious for a moment, the realization that this is real hit me like a thunder. I took a deep breath and looked at him, but I didn’t need to say anything, it was as if our eyes could speak and he nodded shyly, biting his bottom lip hard when the tip went thru. I had to close my eyes and concentrate so I wouldn’t force myself inside him with one thrust. His waist was still, and from the way his legs and arms were trembling I could tell it was being painful. Our hands met and our fingers intertwined. “I-I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” I whispered and kissed his forehead as I continued, slowly, and when I was fully inside he silently screamed. I didn’t move a muscle until he moved his waist slightly, meaning it was okay now for me to start. I kissed his shoulder and pushed up, getting myself almost out of him, and then I slammed against him slowly, making both of us give a high moan. He’s so warm, so tight and wet, squeezing and sucking me so hard it’s almost as if he wants to unattached my cock from my body, it’s so good I could come right now. I started with weak thrusts at first, trying to make him loosen up, and when he got more relaxed I began to thrust into him a bit more strongly. He moaned so high and scratched my back so hard I thought I was hurting him. “Are you o-okay, babe?”

 

“I’m ahh fine, f-faster..!” He requested, his hands desperately scratching my back and chest.

 

“Feels so good, Shuu..” I said, hearing him whimper as the thrusts became faster and harder. I went to his chest and sucked the skin, marking him everywhere from his neck to his nipple.

 

“O-Oh fuck Ken f-fuck..!” I smiled and started sucking his nipple, making him moan and move his waist against mine. The feeling was even better with that pressure, I had to grab his ass really hard so I wouldn’t come right there. I felt so close to the edge, it was painful. When I looked at him his kakugan was activated and I groaned at the hot sight.

 

“Holy f-fuck, Shuu, I’m gonna ah come.. if you keep looking at me with those fucking gorgeous eyes..” He laughed quietly and looked at me even more intensely, licking his lips. His hair was a mess, his chest filled with marks I left and now the look he had was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I bit his tongue and gave a really hard thrust, which resulted in a high and lovely moan. His hands went to my chest and the way he was looking at my tattoo made me wonder if he has some sort of fetish about it, so I got my chest closer to his face. He moaned and licked it, although he couldn’t do much because he moved every time I slammed into him. I grabbed the back of his knees placed them on my shoulders, helping me reaching even deeper, and when he came his nails broke the skin on my back and drops of blood fell on him, mixing with the cum that was all over his chest and abdomen. His walls got so tight around me I felt dizzy, it was getting too warm and too tight and I couldn’t hold back any longer, I came inside him and didn’t stop thrusting until I filled him completely, only then I removed myself from him. I rested my forehead on his shoulder but I didn’t really felt tired yet, just relaxed from the orgasm. I could do this for hours.

 

“T-That was.. amazing.” He whispered, as I laid besides him. I turned my back to him, so he could study the tattoo on my back, and my whole body shivered when his hand gently traveled from the shoulder where the tattoo started to my coccyx, where it ended.  

 

“Round two?” I asked, looking back at him, and he laughed softly before pushing his waist against me, getting me excited again. I bit my lip as he rubbed himself on my hole and after wetting me with his precum he got inside me, making me groan highly.

This is going to be a looong day..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fr being so late again! Tests stole all my free time.. I hope you like it! Kisses ^3^


	49. Lame

 

 

On the same day, after that round, we got dressed and went to the city with the same lady that brought us (whose name is Andrea, she mentioned it before but I wasn’t listening) and she gave us a tour around the city, showing us the ghoul restaurants, bars and even cafes. Since this is a touristic place ghouls are not considered dangerous, but obviously if there’s a murder involving ghouls they have the right of being interrogated and they are arrested, not murdered in cold blood, and that gave me a lot of ideas to make some important changes at home. In the end we decided to go to the restaurant named “Thiptara”, it was almost full but we got ourselves a table near the window, and Andrea said she’d be around while we went to dinner. When the worker welcomed us and gave us the menu we were shocked with the variety of food that was on it.

 

“I have no idea what are these things, do you?” I asked and Shuu frowned as he looked at it too.

 

“Not really. But hey trying new things, right?” He said and I hummed, looking around to see if anything caught my eye. A certain waitress passed by with a plate that had filet steak with a weird sauce that seemed pretty good, so I ordered it. Shuu ordered something else with a weird name, and we waited to see what it was. While we waited we video called Mirumo-san again, this time Shuu was ready for his mocking, but we were surprised to see Hide, Chie, Seidou and Kanae also there. We talked with them and then we saw Kouki, we talked to him a bit and tried to calm him down because apparently after 30 minutes without seeing us he started to cry an only stopped when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he cried for a good hour or two. Just the fact of seeing him but not being able to touch him and hug him made me feel really desperate, but after a while he finally calmed down and before we hang up to have a quiet dinner, Hide told us to check a newspaper. We frowned and looked at each other at first, but nodded and hung up. Meanwhile the food came and honestly I had no idea what the hell was I going to eat but it looked really delicious, just like Shuu’s food. I ate a bit of mine and it tasted amazingly good, but after a few seconds a strange warmness filled my mouth and I felt like my face was on fire.

 

“I.. Hm..”

 

“Ken? Your face is really red, are you okay?” Shuu asked and I grabbed my cup and drank it all in one go. I am not in good terms with spicy food and I don’t think I ever will be.

 

“It’s s-spicy.” I said and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “N –Not funny!”

 

“Here, take mine.” He said, grabbing my plate and switching it with his. “I enjoy spicy food, I didn’t know you didn’t deal with it very well.”

 

“You might be my dear husband, but there are things that you don’t know about me yet.” I said and winked and he chuckled.

 

“Likewise. But it’s more fun like this, if we knew everything about each other then it would be boring, non?” I agreed with him on that. His food was also great, but the fact that it wasn’t spicy made it even better. After dinner Andrea gave us a newspaper and we put it on the middle of the table so we could both see. I was drinking wine while I read, which was a mistake, because the moment I saw a photo I nearly chocked. It was a picture of us on our wedding with Kouki.

 

“W-What is this? How are we on the news?” I asked and he turned the letters to his side so he could read it. He made a face and showed me the photo, again, pointing to the small letters under them. I had to make some effort to see them, since what happened to my eyes they were never the same anymore, I think I might need glasses. Back to the point, underneath it was written that the picture was taken by Chie Hori. 

 

“That little.. She pretty much sold us out.” He said, seeming more amused than pissed. Next to the image there was a sentence that said we were the Nº1 married couple of Japan, the Shuu gave up his heritage to marry me, other theories that the media likes to add. We decided to let this behind and we’ll take care of this later, for now all we wanted was to go back, take a warm bath and get some sleep. Of course that didn’t happen. The moment we got in the bedroom, our clothes somewhere on the stairs and I think my shirt is on the boat, I laid him in the bed and watched closely every detail of his front. He has birth signs, small ones, on his abdomen, some on his arms too, it’s really adorable. I noticed some of the marks I made him earlier were still there, and the urge to do more was stronger than me. I sucked his neck and marked the skin, and I planned on marking him everywhere so I was going to take a while. I got down and sucked his abdomen, his waist, under his bellybutton, everything.

 

“K-Ken that.. that’s enough, it tickles.” He said as I started sucking the back of his knee. I gave a huge lick on that spot and he screamed and nearly kicked me as he tried to hide that spot from me. “Not there!”

 

“Did I just found a weak spot?” I asked teasingly.

 

“Y-Yes.. but no, Ken.” He said, shyly hiding his face with his hair.

 

“Let me touch it, just once.” I said and he seemed to be considering. He nodded weakly and I grabbed his leg, raising it enough for me to get bellow them and grab them hard before starting to lick behind his knee again. He moaned and tried to remove his leg from my hold, grabbing my arm so hard I’m pretty sure he broke it. “Wow.. you react so much..”

 

“E-Enough.. please..” He begged and I nodded, kissing his thigh, waist and nipple.

 

“I’ll make it up to you..” I whispered as I grabbed the lube and after I turned around and wetted my fingers I rubbed them against my entrance and sliced two fingers inside. He squeezed m ass cheeks and separated them so he could see my finger moving and while I prepared myself he started to lick my ass cheeks and under my coccyx. When I took off my fingers he turned me to the side, kissing me fiercely and hungrily before raising one of my legs and sitting on top of the other. He rubbed his cock on my hole, making me bite my lip in anticipation. He slowly got himself inside, making more pressure against me when he was fully inside. “Aaah Shuu m-move..!”

 

“Let me see how flexible you are.” He whispered, pushing my leg towards me until I was doing the split. He was pretty much laid on my leg, reaching deeper and hitting my prostate without needing to search. His first thrust was slow, but strong, and then he started a rhythm strong enough to make the bed rock at the same pace as his movements. I love it when he’s rough, and he knows that too well. I scratched his back and when his hand grabbed my member I moaned highly, grabbing his ass and pushing him against me.

 

“Ahh I-I love you!” I moaned, remembering suddenly that there are no neighbors, although that never stopped me from being loud. I slapped his ass and he bit my leg, speeding his thrust and starting to slap my ass as he moved his hand on my cock. I slapped a bit too hard but for the way he moaned and thrust harder it probably felt good. I was trying to move my waist against his but in this position I couldn’t move none of my legs and he reached so deep even my upper body was feeling numb with the pleasure. He suddenly got off and raised both my legs before penetrating me again, kissing me hungrily in the process. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him closer.

 

“Me too, mon amour.. I love you so much..” He whispered, hugging me gently although his thrust kept being strong and fast. I licked his neck, jaw and then mouth, his tongue playing with my piercing and under it. I wrapped my hands on his hair and was about to kiss him when he hit my prostate and instead of a kiss I bit his lip, and when he bit mine back he accidently did it too hard and made me bleed. His thrusts stopped suddenly when he tasted the blood in my lip as he sucked it before the wound closed, his groan high and sensual.

 

“You’re s-so dirty, getting aroused b-by my blood..” I said and his face got really red.

 

“I-It’s not my fault!” He said and I licked my lips, smirking as I rubbed them on my wrist before biting it. His breathing got even hastier at the sight of my blood dripping thru my wrist to my chest, mixing with the colors of my tattoo. After that one he only had to give a few more fast thrusts to fill me with his cum. When his orgasm passed he got down and licked all the blood, moaning. “You d-did that on purpose..”      

 

“Who? Me? No..” I said, chuckling. He got out of me and before he laid down I held his arm. “But you have to take care of me now.”

 

“How can I say no..” He said as he laid between my legs, grabbing and kissing the sides of my member before sucking the tip, then he licked the foreskin and put the head on his mouth, his tongue doing magical things that made me go more insane than what I already am. With his other hand he massaged my sac and moved his mouth up and down my length, getting it deeper and deeper until it reached his throat.

 

“Oh f-fuck that’s it..!” I wrapped my fingers on his hair and pushed it down so he could get deeper, my vision starting to go white with pleasure and he only had to moan to make me come on his mouth, the vibration that he send to my cock was too much to handle. He drank all of my seed and greedily sucked the head again to get every single drop. He got up, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, and he laid next to me, pulling the covers over us and I rested my head on his chest.

 

“Hey Ken..” He called and I hummed. “From now on I’ll always take care of you, forever.. you know that right?”

 

“I know, Shuu, me too. Forever and ever and ever.” I laughed quietly at my own words and rubbed my head on his chest. “Oh hell. Let’s go to sleep before we get lamer.”

  

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy if there are many mistakes warn me pls! Hope you like it and as you asked here's some more bottom Kaneki! Kisses ^3^


	50. Rough

The next day I woke up earlier than Shuu, as always, to train a bit. I went to the outside and did pushups, stretching, all kinds of things to keep in shape. I was dressed with a swimming trunks that I bought not long ago, it’s all black with white stripes like a white tiger, but it was so hot I almost considered getting naked, but since sometimes boats with other tourist came around I decided not to. As I trained I also looked at the beautiful blue ocean around the house, the fishes here and there moving around in their business, the breeze that brought a warm and relaxing air making me train much more peacefully, and I thought I could get used to this, although it would be better if Kouki was here. I miss him so much, my heart arched. His cute smile, the sound of his breathing as he sleeps and even his cries, I miss it all.

Only after an hour or so Shuu woke up and joined me, although he was more distracting than helpful. How could I train when my hot husband is wearing nothing more than really short swimming trunks with sexy dark blue stripes and sailor themed that barely covers his ass? I had to look away as he did the same exercises I was doing and after a while I just realized he was stretching and raising his ass too much on purpose. I decided to tease him a bit and fake that I was ignoring him, just because I love to see him pouting. He eventually gave up and went to grab two swimming masks and jumped to the water without any worries.

 

“Come on, Ken! It’s burning hot outside, the water is so good!” He said as he got on the platform again.

 

“I don’t know.. I’m still not sure about my swimming and-...” Before I could say anything else he pushed me and instinctively I released my kagune and besides pulling him with me I used it to elevate me from the water, so the only thing that was touching the water now were my feet. He laughed when he saw me.

 

“Honey stop pretending you’re Jesus and let’s see the fishes!” He seemed really excited about this, and I didn’t want to disappoint him.. I guess it’s okay to try. I got in the water again and put my kagune inside before I grabbed the other swimming mask and put it on. He gave me his hand and we both took a deep breath before going down. I had my eyes closed at first, not that I was scared but I’m not used to wear these things, but when I opened them I am sure they shined as much as Shuu’s did. There were so many color and different types of fish around, there were clown fish and yellow little ones that came near us and sea horses and corals of every color and even mantras! I had to go up again to catch my breath and Shuu came with me, never letting go of my hand. “See! Isn’t it amazing?”

 

“Yeah! Let’s go again.” I said and he chuckled, nodding. He grabbed something from the platform before we went down again and then he pocked my arm to make me look at him. He had a camera on his hand so I smiled and made the peace with my hand as he took a shot, and then I grabbed it, bringing him next to me and taking a selfie of us with the corals behind us. We took a few more until we were out of breath and when we got up we took off the masks before we took a look at the photos.

 

“Look on this one the mantra was right behind you.” He said as he showed me the one I was alone, the black and white mantra swimming under me peacefully. Shuu put the camera on the platform and he was about to climb it when I grabbed his trunks and pushed them down before I gave a huge lick on one of his ass cheeks and gave a gentle bite, making him literally squeak. Because of the sea water his skin was really salty, making me cough a little before kissing his other ass cheek.

 

“Hmm salty..” I said lowly, biting here and there. When I stopped and put his trunks back on he whimpered, it was revenge for buying this goddamned tight thing and for throwing me to the water. “So, how about we go have breakfast and do as we had planned?”

 

“Just that..?” He asked, looking kind of disappointed, and I smirked as I got on the platform and grabbed a towel, drying Shuu’s hair with it when he sat. I let the towel on his head and made him look at me before I kissed him.

 

“I never said what breakfast was..” I whispered as I grabbed our things and put them one the boat before we got on it. He sat on the driver’s seat and I sat next to him, and after a while we stopped to eat some snacks we brought. We were planning on exploring on our own, get on the boat and just go straight to that beautiful baby blue ocean that has no end. We eventually found a place where no one was at and it had tons of corals and now animals, so we went there and we did some scuba diving. Again, he seemed to be teasing me, raising his ass a bit more than he should when he climbed the stairs to get on the boat. His long purple hair got almost blue because of the sun, he mentioned it was normal for his hair to change color on this time of the year, and I also told him I get freckles when the sun hits my face for too long, but after a few weeks they disappear. When I got tired of being teased and constantly flirted with I got on the boat and took off my trunks, leaving them on the other side of the boat while he was still on the water, but when he climbed to the boat his cheeks got a cute red color.

 

“K-Ken.. what are you doing?” Shuu asked and I bit my lip. I grabbed his ass and pushed him against the boat’s windshield as I removed his trunks and kissed him hungrily. He suddenly pushed me away and I frowned. “W-Wait, Ken, someone.. someone might see us.”

 

“I don’t care.” I never really told him that I kind of like the idea of being caught. I bit his lip and went to his neck, shoving three fingers on his mouth while I had fun biting and sucking his soft and salty skin. He licked my fingers with hurry and when my fingers were wet enough I didn’t lose time as I raised his leg and shoved one finger inside him, watching him closing his eyes shut and hitting his head on the windshield, moving his waist again my finger. I added another one and he made a gorgeous sound, almost making me lose it. I licked my lip as I watched him squirm under me, and the squirming became erratic when I put a third finger in. He seemed to be loose enough so I took my fingers off and wetter my member. “Turn around.”

 

“O-Okay..” He said, laying his chest on the windshield and raising his ass slightly against me. I rubbed myself on his entrance first, and then when he seemed more relaxed I penetrated the tip, feeling his soft, warm and tight insides. I could see it was still a bit painful, his waist was trying to get away but I grabbed it and his shoulder and pushed him against me.

 

“Come on, love.. Let me in.. You’re being mean.” I whispered on his ear and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it as I moved forward and got fully inside.

 

“K-Ken..” He said my name lowly and sensually.

 

“Does it hurt?” He shake his head and I gave a hard thrust, making him grab the iron next to the windshield and moan highly. I started a gentle rhythm, giving a few hard thrusts sometimes, and when he seemed comfortable I kissed his cheek. “Shuu.. Before I actually start, l-let me know.. Do I need to hold back?”

 

“N-No.. p-please don’t hold back..” He said and I smiled, but although this time I wasn’t going to hold back I still can’t use my full strength, I don’t want to hurt him, after all. The moment I started thrusting harder and faster he screamed louder than before, even the boat started moving with my movements, although I just didn’t care at the moment. I closed my eyes and moaned as I kept thrusting, the fact that I wasn’t holding back so much felt amazingly good and now I’d only stop if he asks me to. I grabbed his ass and squeezed, separating his cheeks so I could reach deeper and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my waist hitting him and the screams that left his throat every time I hit his prostate. I slapped his ass so hard I was afraid I had hurt him, and when he put his hand on my waist to make me stop I slowed down.

 

“Are you ok-..” My eyes widened when I saw that the iron he was holding was broken, his ass had dark marks from where my fingers squeezed and was painfully red from the slap I gave, and when he looked at me I noticed he had tears on his face. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to..”

 

“K-Keep going..” He said, his voice husky.

 

“But Shuu, you.. I’m hurting you.” He looked back at me with confusion.

 

“W-What? No, you’re not, I j-just wanted to ask you to.. s-spank me harder.. Pl-Please, Ken..” It was my turn to look at him with confusion. I slapped his ass again and he moaned highly again, his waist moving against mine in need. I moved my waist forcefully and he screamed in pleasure, making me realize that he actually likes it when I’m rough. I got confused for a moment because I wasn’t sure if I should use this much force or use more, and the pleasure wasn’t helping me think. “K-Ken aah! S-Say something..”

 

“L-Like what? Like the f-fact that you’re such a whore for my cock, that I could just stay still and you’d fuck yourself on me, is that what you want to hear?” I don’t like to call him that, but with the heat of the moment and the fact that I couldn’t reason straight made the words leave my mouth without me thinking about it.

 

“Y-Yes! A-Aaahh fuck yes!” I licked my lips at the sight of him like this, being so needy and smutty. I let him move his waist against mine a bit more, hearing him whimpering when his sweet spot was hit, before I started the rough and hasty thrusts again, feeling myself getting close to the edge. His insides got tighter suddenly, much tighter, but with the thrusts I was giving he got loose again in no time. I grabbed his hair to push him back and slapped his other ass cheek, feeling him tightening again. I tried to hold back as much as I could but I could already feel my orgasm coming.  

 

“Fuck, Shuu.. I’m gonna f-fill you with my c-cum and then I’m gonna eat you o-out until you can’t even remember my fucking name.” I said between moans and he screamed pleasurably, I could hear him saying something but the thrusts, the moans and the skin against skin sounds were covering his words.

 

“Aahh please.. Ken.. Ka-Kaneki..” He was whispering incoherent things but I understood enough to make me lose it. I started to moved even more quickly and strongly and I came so hard inside him I lost senses for a few seconds. I shut my eyes closed and shake my head to get myself together before I saw Shuu’s beautiful body all sweaty and his face was as red as my kagune.

 

“Are you okay? Was it good?” He looked back and smiled weakly.

 

“G-Good? I-It was.. so, so fucking amazing..” He whispered, his voice still husky. I smiled and kissed him gently before smiling perversely, watching his face get red again as I bit my lip and got myself off of him. He was about to turn around but I held him in place and got on my knees, separating his ass cheeks and licking my lips again at the sight of my seed coming out of his hole. “W-Wait Ken, I can’t.. I can’t come anymore..”

 

“How many times did you come?” I asked, rubbing my thumb over his entrance and shoving it inside so my cum wouldn’t get out.

 

“T-Two..” He whispered shyly and I smirked. That’s so hot.

 

“Then get ready for the third.” I said before taking off my thumb and starting to lick around his hole, tasting some of my cum that was dripping from it. I got my tongue inside him and sucked my cum out of him, his moans and cries and the way he moved his ass against my face only making me more brave. My piercing rubbed against his insides and that was when he screamed and came once more, his whole body tensing and then relaxing. He didn’t move for a while, and when I got up I noticed he was almost unconscious, something that definitely made me feel proud of myself. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him up, carefully laying him on the towel that was on the boat’s bow. When I kissed him gently he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw me. “Hey love. How do you feel?”

 

“I-I think.. I w-went to heaven and c-came back.. I feel n-numb..” He said, seeming confused when I chuckled.

 

“How was breakfast?” I asked and his face went from light pink to scarlet red.

 

“W-Wonderful..” He said and I laughed, helping him getting up. I noticed his ass is nearly black, and he has some bruises on his back and elbows. I touched his back and he looked back at me. “W-What? Is there’s something on my back?”

 

“Wait.” I went to grab my phone and took a picture of his back, then I showed it to him and he laughed. “Why are you laughing? Look at you, you’re so hurt you haven’t even healed yet..”

 

“Baby, I’m a ghoul. I promise you all I felt was pleasure and I can take much more than that. Don’t worry so much, okay? I’ll warn you when it’s too much.” He said and I nodded, looking at the picture on my phone and sighting. He’s a ghoul and he doesn’t feel pain so easily, like me, but I forget about it sometimes. I just care about him and love him so much I don’t want to see him hurt, even if he can’t feel it.

 

“Then you don’t mind if I send this to Hide, right?” I asked with a smug smile and his face got red. I put the image on the texts and I wasn’t going to press send, but when Shuu attempted to grab the phone he was the one who pressed it, and I couldn’t help it but laugh at his cute embarrassed face.

 

“Oh my god, Ken, I can’t believe you did this!” He said, but a smile was already appearing on his face.

 

“What?! I didn’t do anything, you were the one who pressed send!” I said as I took the phone out of his hand and checked the new message I received, and besides the message, I found that he accidently sent to the group chat between me, Hide and Seidou.

 

_OMG is that Tsuki’s back? Damn Kaneki that was a wild mating right there XD Maybe you should leave a few more just in case he didn’t understand you were into it enough ahahahah_ Hide said, and Shuu made a cute face before he saw the message Seidou sent next.

 

_Wtf man, poor Tsukiyama-san must have passed out! You really weren’t joking when you mentioned rough_ He sent and I chuckled before another message from him came _Wanna bet mine will be like that when Rose and I do it? I won’t be as rough as you were, though, but that pretty kitty can be a real tiger sometimes, gets my body all scratched_ I tried to cover the phone before he saw it but he saw enough, and he was wordless for a while before he spoke with a bit of annoyance.

 

“When we get back… I’m going to murder him..”

 

“Yup.. I don’t doubt you’ll try.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late!!! Again, exams are leaving me without any time to write, but I'm doing my best to at least post from two to two weeks! Have a good reading and many kisses! ^3^


	51. Game On

 

After he could actually walk without his legs failing we cleaned the boat and we went to take lunch, and then we decided to go to the beach near the restaurant we lunched at. We had some more sex on the car on the way there, he was talking with someone on the phone but the moment I sat on top of him and got our trunks down enough his phone fell somewhere on the car. When we got in the beach we sat on our towels, for some reason mine was all grey with Japanese symbols and Shuu’s was rainbow themed, which was really gay but so are we. Then we decided to call Mirumo-san, to see how things were going. It made me sad again to see Kouki so desperately trying to reach us, but soon Matsumae-san gave him a plush and sat down with him as she fed him, and somehow I felt more relieved to see they could get him distracted. The moment the call was over, he pushed me against him and kissed me, our tongues meeting in the process.

While we were making out we heard some people commenting, things between “those two are so cute.” to “what a waste, two hot guys like that” and “oh my god, gross.” but we didn’t really care, in fact, it only made us make out even more. During our time on the towels some guys with a bunch of necklaces and accessories passed by and Shuu always bought something from them, and gave them more money that he should, but then again he’s rich so he can spend his money the way he wants. He reminded me again that his money was ours, not just his, but for some reason I still don’t feel like his money is mine as well. When it got too warm, not the kissing session but the weather, we got up and went to the water with the masks and with a camera so we could see what animals we would find here. I noticed that Shuu swims really well, and in a pretty cute way too, he uses his arms a lot more and his legs move equally, kind of like a mermaid. I tried to swim the same way and found out this way is much easier than the way I do it, so I started doing it too and I was able to catch up with him. When we got out of the water he hugged my back.

 

“So you want to go take a walk? Or do you prefer go to the towel?”

 

“I prefer walking.” I said, starting to walk to see the rest of the beach with him next to me. I noticed that most girls stared at us, it didn’t make me feel very comfortable, but Shuu on the other hand, seemed to ignore it. It’s easy for him to deal with it, probably, because he’s so handsome he must be stared at all the time ever since he was young. I don’t consider myself handsome, so my guess is that they were staring at him, and having girls and even some guys looking at my husband made me feel a bit jealous. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pushed him a bit closer, his arm going behind my waist too and his hand rested on my back pocket. When he squeezed my ass and slapped it I was going to slap his ass too if he hadn’t ran away, making me laugh as I ran after him, and after I did slapped his ass I held him on my arms and even after he begged me not to I launched him into the blue water. I laughed as I ran away from him this time, but he eventually caught me and launched me to the water too. When we decided we were far enough we came back to our towels, laying back and feeling the warm sun on my back. I pushed Shuu to my lap and asked him to put sunscreen on my tattoos, and he complied, although I noticed again that the expression he had as he observed my painted skin was a bit weird, his cheeks had some color on them and his lips were barely open. He was looking at the way the skin on my chest moved with his hands, the way the tattoo gained life as I breathed and moved under his touch. 

 

“So.. You really like the tattoos?” I asked and he nodded.

 

“I do. I think it’s a way to express your true self, and.. another way to turn your body into a beautiful art.” I hummed and looked down, watching the centipede and Kouki’s name moving when he pressed his fingers against the skin. I grabbed his jaw and kissed him gently, feeling his hand go to my back to spread the sunscreen on the tattoo as he kept his lips on mine and his tongue got inside my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him closer as he rubbed my back, purposely massaging my kakuhou and making me squeezed his ass. I rubbed my waist against his and he stopped the kiss to hide his face on my neck.

 

“Don’t get too excited, we’re in public.” He whispered and I smirked.

 

“I know we are.. and I don’t mind at all.” I whispered back and kissed his neck before he got away with a really red face.

 

“W-Wait.. You.. Do you.. L-Like to do things in public?” He asked lowly, looking around to see if anyone had heard it. I smirked and rested on my elbows.

 

“You only realized it now?” I asked teasingly and he hid his face with his hands.

 

“W-Well, no, I.. But I thought..” The way he was taking made me chuckle. I thought he had noticed when Kanae caught him making me a blowjob, and I came on Shuu’s mouth the moment I saw his face of surprise as he looked at the scene. “W-Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because.. It’s not exactly something I like, I mean, I do have kind of a fetish about it, but I know you’re not into it and weirdly neither am I. I just can’t control it, really. Besides, I only found out when Kanae caught us, and the thought that someone watching actually excites me.” I said and suddenly a playful smile appeared on his face.

 

“We.. we should make a game. To make things more exciting.” He said and I hummed.

 

“What kind of game?” I have a feeling this is going to be fun.

 

“We have to find out each other’s fetishes and tastes, and when we do we have to go along with said fetish.” He said and I looked up to think about it. That means..

 

“So if I found out one of yours I’ll have to do what that fetish requires.. then, for example, now that you found out one of mines, you’ll have to do it for me?” I asked and he stared at me for a while, his blush returning to cover his face as he sat on my lap again and nodded. “Would you really do that for me?”

 

“Y-You know I’d do anything for you, honey.” He said lowly and I smiled, rubbing my cheek on his neck. I bit his bottom lip and then kissed it.

 

“You’re the best, Shuu.. But not now. I’m afraid that three rounds of sex before 2 pm sounds like an amazing idea but it’s not the best way to spend our days.” I said and he hummed, smiling as he planted sweet kisses on my navel and cheeks before reaching my lips.

 

“Then.. after 2 pm..” He said shyly during the kiss and I chuckled.

 

“Game on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy everyone again sorry for the delay, hope you're enjoying so far!! Nowww this is where this gets more fun! I want you people to give me fetish ideas and I'll see what I can do ;3 (can't promise I'll put them all but I'll try my best to at least include them)!! So kisses and comment ^3^


	52. Maid

When we arrived at the house it was night already, and he literally ripped off my shirt and attacked my chest the moment we got on the bedroom. He kissed Kouki’s name, bit the skin that wasn’t tattooed and licking the skin that was. He sucked the nipple that was painted so hard it would be all red if it wasn’t for the black paint. He kept on touching and playing with my chest and my abs and with his teeth he opened the zipper of my shorts, taking them off before pushing my boxers down. Before he could touch my erection with his lips I covered his mouth with my hand. “Wait.. I have a surprise.”

 

“Oh.. Alright.” He said as I kissed him gently and got up, grabbing the bag with the surprise and went to the bathroom, asking him to wait. I put on the black, garter belts skirt with a maid theme, stockings to the silk crystal thigh highs and followed by pink high heels that fit on me more nicely than I expected. After that I put on the black wig and eyepatch and opened the bathroom’s door, finding him only on his underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed, and I was positive that he was not expecting it at all. Although he didn’t say anything or move, the look on his face and the sudden wet mark on his boxers surely gave him away. I tried to walk properly with the heels _ succeeding _ and got on my knees, licking the wet spot on his boxers and kissing his covered member until he pushed me up and laid me on the bed. I bit my lip and opened my legs for him, watching his breathing fail as he saw I wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

“Do you like what you see.. Tsukiyama-san?” I asked a bit too naughtily and he groaned.

 

“Like it.. I fucking love it.” He whispered and although I didn’t feel embarrassed, since I feel more than comfortable with Shuu, I still felt my face getting too warm. He suddenly got on his knees on the bed and raised one of my legs, slowly rubbing his hand from the high heel to the end of the tight highs, making my whole body shiver. He gave a smug smile as he kissed my leg. “May I, Kaneki-kun?”

 

“I thought the time for questions was over.” I joked and he giggled, getting his body closer to that leg. He firstly grabbed the lube and dropped a nice amount on his fingers before rubbing them on my hole, then rubbed his crotch on my leg and his other hand wondered from the knee to the thighs, giving small kisses on the part of the foot that wasn’t covered with the heel. It was a weird sensation, my feet never were very sensible nor ticklish, but now, with his administrations, it was like a wave of pleasure. Everywhere he touched was sensitive, especially my foot and my thigh, and with the fingering everything together was starting to become too much to bare.

 

“I missed your black hair, but I still prefer the white.. Don’t get me wrong, you’re always hot and sexy, but right now.. God I want to eat you and fuck you.” He said lowly, and I felt my face on fire. No matter how many times he swears I don’t think I’ll ever be able not to blush. I got up a bit and pushed his boxers down to his knees.

 

“This is not the only surprise.. But you have to keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise, okay?” I stated and he seemed surprised before nodding and closing his eyes. I opened one of the drawers on the bedside table and took off the other surprise, spreading lube on his full erection before carefully wrapping the object around it, carefully and gently, then around his balls, which was a bit harder but after a while I made it. He jumped a bit, but kept his eyes closed as I told him to. Just to mess a bit with him I licked the tip of his member and sucked it, I felt his hands on my hair asking me to get deeper but I moved away.

 

“Ken..?” He frowned I touched the object. I whispered for him to open his eyes and he did so, looking down at his cock and flushing. “W-What is this?”  

 

“It’s a cock sling. According to that manual it’s an Atomic Jock Unit-X Sling. How does it feel?” I asked, watching him touch it and adjusting it to be more comfy. Now that I looked at it better it was truly erotic and it made his shaft even more majestic than it already is.

 

“It feels funny.. Is it supposed to keep me hard?” He asked, his face slightly red.

 

“W-Well, they said it gives amazing orgasms, although it’s risky to use it without having experience on other type of toys, but… I just really wanted to try it.” I said, and he looked down at his hardness. “If you feel uncomfortable with it you can take it off.”

 

“No, I feel fine with it, the tightness is.. more than enjoyable. I want to try it.” He whispered more to himself but it surely made me more relieved to know it wasn’t uncomfortable. He suddenly grabbed both my legs and turned me around on my hands and knees before he penetrated me with one smooth movement, action that made my hips raise and my chest sink on the bed. He started to lick the beginning of my tattoo and moved his hips, hitting my prostate right on the first try. “Call me that again.”

 

“T-Tsukiyama..! Tsuki- aahh!” I moaned as his thrusts became faster and stronger and when he went deeper I could feel the toy rubbing against my insides, but it was a nice feeling, so nice I wanted to feel more of it. I pressed my waist against him and he groaned highly, grabbing my shoulders to push me back against him in each thrust. “H-Harder, Tsuki!”

 

“You never called me ahh that!” He said and I laughed, although it was interrupted by another moan. I looked back at him and tried to sound innocent.

 

“B-But.. I t-thought I could aahh call y-you whatever I hmm want..” I said and he chuckled before biting my shoulder and shoving two fingers on my mouth.

 

“Even when you try to be innocent, you can’t stop being dirty can you? You were so mean today, making me come more than once without touching me.. What should I do to punish you?” He asked and I whispered something, but with his fingers on my mouth and his now hard shoves I couldn’t say it right. He took his fingers off and wrapped his hand around my throat. “Sorry, what was that?”

 

“D-Don’t.. don’t let me come.. I’m almost..” I said lowly and he pulled me up, my back hitting his chest.

 

“I didn’t know you liked that.” He whispered, grabbing my member and stroking it in a painfully slow pace. My back arched when he hit my prostate and pinched my nipple at the same time. Right when I was about to come my walls tightened around him and he grabbed my member so hard I felt dizzy, I felt all my body getting stiff and the feeling was amazing. My belly hurt, my cock hurt, but it was so good I could barely take it. When that moment was gone he laid me down and looked at me with a sweet smile. “Are you okay? Did I do good?”

 

“Y-Yes.. really g-good.” I whispered and he sighted, kissing my forehead and cheek. When my breathing got back to normal he held me on his lap and made me wrap them around his waist as he got up and sat on the armchair next to the bed, my legs hanging on both sides. He raised the skirt and pushed me up a bit, kissing me fiercely before aligning his cock on my hole and I sank myself down, moaning loudly at the sudden fullness. He didn’t stay behind as he moved his hips up to catch mine, thrusting fast when he found my prostate. I made pressure with my legs and I didn’t let him raise his hips, making him frown.

 

“Why-..?”

 

“Th-The cock sling.. is supposed to h-help you have a really good hm orgasm, b-but.. I’m the ahh one who’s supposed to g-give it to you!” I said, holding my legs on both sides of the armchair and grabbed the top of it to keep balance. I took a few breaths to get mentally prepared and not to come so early and I started to move my hip as fast as I could, feeling his hands desperately trying to grab something but ending scratching my back and chest. I shut my eyes closed as I moved not only fast but hard and kept commanding to myself not to come right away, not when he’s moaning and sweating like a human who’s getting fucked. I was able to hold on for a few moments until I came, dirtying the skirt and some of it going to his crotch, not that I could mind, but I didn’t stop moving with the same speed and strength.

 

“Aahhh w-wai- ahh Ken! Ke-.. K-Kaneki!” I nearly came again when he called my name like that, but he had his hand wrapped around my cock making enough pressure to not let me come, and my legs started to tremble. He bit my neck and stopped doing that pressure, and I couldn’t take it anymore, I came all over his chest with a loud moan. He shut his eyes closed and tried to get out of me. “I-I’m gonna come, K-Ken!”

 

“Just come inside..” I said and he thrusted up, warmness filling my insides as he kept moving his waist against mine. It was after a few seconds that felt like long minutes that I realized he wasn’t stopping his thrusts, and I could already feel cum dripping from my ass. “A-Are you.. still coming?”

 

“I.. y-yeah..” He whispered, right before he raised me enough to get off and he still came a bit more onto his chest, ending up laying dead on the armchair. I chuckled at his cute face, he seemed really tired but more than satisfied, if possible I could almost see him sparkling. On the other hand, my ass was so full I had to stick a finger in so I could not make a mess. I went to the bathroom and got undressed to clean myself up, wondering just how much cum did he put inside me, although I can’t even think about complaining. I honestly love the feeling of his cum on me and in me. I looked back and chuckled when I saw him laying on the bed on his stomach and humming lowly. The cock sling was on the bedside table on top of a napkin.

 

“So.. what do you think of the cock sling?” I asked as I laid on the bed next to him.

 

“Let’s keep it.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the first time I write about orgasm deniel so i don't know it i did it right, either way tell me about it ;3 btw u people are really kinky i wasn't expecting so many things ahahah I'll keep my promise and i will try to add as many as i can! Kisses ^3^


	53. 69

The next day we decided to go doing something I never thought I could do. We went sky diving. It was a nice experience, it felt amazing and it felt like freedom somehow. After that we went to a water park, which was also fun specially the part when we had sex on two of the bathrooms. Our day was spent like that, having fun on the water park and enjoying all the activities the park provided us, and when we got to the house we were so tired we fell asleep as soon as we got in bed. The next day we woke up and after lunch Shuu wanted to have a massage, so we went to buy one hour and half to those ladies who make massages next to the beach. I laid down on the massage bed and my phone ringed, although I told the lady she could start and I put on earphones.

 

“Hello?” I said a bit breathlessly, since the lady started to massage my legs.

 

“Hey Otouto, sorry did I interrupt something?” Seidou asked.

 

“No, no we’re just receiving a massage.” I said and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah I don’t think I ever heard your voice so smooth. Glad you’re being able to relax in there.” He has no idea how relaxed I am right now. She started to massage the other and I hummed.

 

“So how about you? Having fun in Germany?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, Rose is having.. some kind of tea party with her cousins and all.. and I don’t really want to bother. I actually took this time to talk to you about somethings, but if you’re too busy we can talk later.”

 

“No, no it’s fine.”  

 

“Well uh.. I think Rose wants to have sex with me.” Well that surely made me want to laugh. Not that I’m making fun of them but to think little innocent Kanae is trying to get on his pants is funny.

 

“So? What’s the big deal?”

 

“Hm.. when you and Tsukiyama did it for the first time, were you able to.. you know, control yourself?” He asked and I understood what was bothering him. Even now every time Shuu and I do I’m constantly scared of hurting him.

 

“Yeah, I tried my best to keep focused on who I was with and always keep my strength steady. But Aniki, you don’t need to worry, he’s a ghoul too, he can take it. And if you’re feeling like you can’t, relax and let Kanae take the lead.” I looked back at Shuu and he was looking at me with a pout. It made me giggle and I winked at him. “And just so you know Shuu is planning to kill you.”

 

“In my defense, I did nothing wrong.” He said and I laughed. “But you’re right, maybe I’m just freaking out for no reason.. I’m just really scared to hurt her or something.”

 

“You’re in love, it’s okay to freak out. You don’t want to hurt him, if you keep that in mind while you do it then I assure you it’ll go well.”

 

“You sure know how to make someone feel better.. Thanks Otouto. Have fun in there, but don’t broke him too much.”

 

“I can and I will. You have fun too.” I joked and he hung up. Shuu was still making a face and I snorted. “Don’t give me that look, babe, I don’t have anything against their relationship.”

 

“I don’t have neither..”

 

“Right. Kanae is not a kid anymore, sh.. he can have sex with whoever he wants.” Shit I almost fucked up in there. It’s too confusing to say he when I know it’s a she.

 

“I know that you know she’s a girl, you don’t need to hide that.” He said and I frowned, looking at him with surprise. “Before you ask, yes, I do know, ever since she came to my house. My father can find out anything he wants, he knew there wasn’t a Kanae on my aunt’s side and the youngest was a girl named Karen. But still, I’ll keep on calling him Kanae and use male pronouns until he’s ready to tell me, and don’t plan on telling him I know.”

 

“Your family is weird, but what you’re doing is pretty sweet.. How did you know I know?” I said and he smiled, closing his eyes.

 

“I assumed Takizawa told you. After all you two share everything and if they already take baths together he surely knows.”   

 

“Actually I found out when he accidently fell on me.” I said and he chuckled, making me laugh as well. I internally decided not to get involved on this, after all it’s Kanae and Shuu’s business. We received the rest of the massage and when it was done I could barely walk straight, my body was never this relaxed and as I looked at Shuu I held his hand and our shoulders touched.

 

“You’re sparkling, Ken.” He said and I hummed, noticing he was too. We went to do scuba diving the rest of the day, the guide that was there with us and a group of people took us to the middle of the sea on a spot that had all kinds of exotic fishes and I admit I got a bit frightened when I saw a big shark coming on our direction, but it only passed by us and continued its way. It was getting dark when we arrived shore, and we went to a bar where a party was happening and we stayed there for a while, dancing and flirting with each other, not to mention how many people came to talk to us, inviting us to their hotel rooms, but got scared when Shuu kissed me and looked at them up and down, like I did when they messed with Shuu.

When we got home we smelled like smoke and other people so we were quick and took a shower, we didn’t even got clothed afterwards as we got on the bed. I laid down with Shuu on top of me as I kissed and sucked his tongue, then I rubbed my middle finger on his entrance and made him jerk up.

 

“Wait..” He whispered and I stopped, looking at him dreamily. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and turned around, sitting on my waist.

 

“What a sight..” I said and he looked back at me with a really not innocent look, pouring the lube on his hand before rubbing his fingers on his hole. From the place I was in I could see everything, and I’m sure he felt my cock pulsing and hardening under him. He kept preparing himself with now two fingers and I rested my hands on each side of his ass, grabbing his ass cheeks to see how his fingers slid just perfectly in and out of him, and when he added the third finger I groaned and bit my lip at the sight. I pushed his ass up until his member was above me and I licked it, feeling his body trembling. “Suck me too.”

 

“K-Ken..” He moaned softly before filling his mouth with my member, sucking and licking in those ways he knows that make me insane. This is the first time we’re doing the 69 but it’s definitely not the last. Once he was prepared enough he got up and looked back at me with a face as if he was asking for permission, so I nodded with a smirk. He raised himself a bit and aligned my cock with his entrance before slowly lowering himself, almost swallowing my member until he was fully seated. He made circular movements at first and I couldn’t help but moan, grabbing his waist without taking my eyes off his ass. He started to make sensual and slowly as he got used to the fullness, and when he started to move himself forwards until his ass was all I could see I felt my face heating up.

 

“Wow.. huge ass..” I whispered, not intending for him to hear but he turned to look at me with red cheeks. He had a ‘why did you say that’ face.

 

“Sorry f-for being big.” He said and I squeezed his ass hard.

 

“Hell no, it’s great. Definitely great..” I said as I gave his big ass a gentle slap. He jerked up and moaned when he moved his waist up and down on slow and sensual motions, and I tried to meet his thrust with the same rhythm. I accidently thrusted too hard and hit his prostate, making him he moan highly, so I did it again and again each time faster and harder, gripping his ass with the same strength.

 

“K-Ken! More ah more!” Those pleas were making me crazy, and I couldn’t stop myself from slamming into him more roughly. At a certain point I reached too deep and hit his sweet spot so well he cried out and pushed himself even more against my cock, making me get even deeper inside. I know from experience that going too deep can be painful and it could make him nauseous so I slowed my movements and tried not to get that deep again, although it felt incredibly good. I tried hard not to be rough but it seemed like he wanted it, lowering his waist against me every time I thrusted up. “There aah Ken! D-Deeper! Har-Harder!”

 

“It’ll hurt babe..” I said and he cried again, nodding desperately.

 

“Y-Yes! Aahhh f-feels so good K-Ken keep going!” He said between cries when I hit that spot deep inside him, and with him getting so tight I could feel I wasn’t going to hold much. I got on my knees and hugged him as I kept thrusting, biting his neck and nape as I grabbed his member and started to masturbate him on the same pace as my movements. I hit his prostate a few more times and it was enough for him to come, dripping his seed all over my hand and some on the sheets, and it didn’t take much for me to come inside him. I took my time to lick and suck all the cum that was dripping from his hole, but not teasingly because he seemed too tired for anything else. When I was done he laid flat on the bed and I laid next to him, letting him rest his head on my chest before I covered us with the part of the sheets that wasn’t dirty.

 

“Shuu.” I whispered and he hummed, looking at me with his cute red cheeks and sweet smile. “I found one of your fetishes.. my pretty little masochist.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lousy 69 but it wont be the last aha hope you like it and ksses ^3^


	54. Tails

When I woke up the next morning I felt more than relaxed. After that great massage and the amazing sex from yesterday my body couldn’t ask for more, I honestly never felt like this my whole life. Shuu wasn’t in bed but the bathroom’s door was opened, so I got up and was about to talk to him when I saw what he was doing. He had a shirt on and he placed a pillow inside, making a close version of a pregnant belly, and he kept looking at it in the mirror with a sad but determined smile. I felt a bit sad for knowing he won’t have the same chance I had, and I could see he really wanted it, but deep down he knew he can never provide a child and even though I would gladly put a baby inside him I also know it’s impossible. He was turned to the wall and I took that moment to hug his back, surprising him.

 

“K-Ken.. I didn’t hear you.” He said, his voice trembling a bit. He was about to take the pillow off but I held it there and caressed it as if it was real, making him smile sadly again. “I’m sorry I can’t give you one.. I wish I could but-..”

 

“Remember what you said to me, before we knew I was pregnant? You said ‘I love you, with or without a baby’, and that’s how I feel for you. I married you because you’re the love of my life, and I love you for everything you are, and that includes being a man.. I know I’m a man too and it was a miracle to have the opportunity of having Kouki, but now we’re both on the same page. And it’s okay, because I love you, and the rest is just details.” I said and he looked at me with teary eyes, making me smile and hug him.

 

“I’m sorry.. I still feel that it’s my fault that you can’t have more babies..” He whispered and I kissed his cheek.

 

“And I’ll keep on telling you, if it wasn’t for you, both Kouki and me wouldn’t be here. Good and bad things happen all the time, and it’s not anyone’s fault, it just happens. That’s how life is...” I told him and he nodded, resting his head on my shoulder. I looked at our reflex in the mirror, my hands still resting on the pillow. “You would look really gorgeous with a big belly like this.. Even though you can’t now let’s not lose hope, okay? We never know.”

 

“Yeah, maybe one day..” He whispered and I kissed his shoulder, slapping his ass softly.

 

“Come one, let’s go out.” I said and he nodded before he got himself together and smiled at me, kissing me smoothly. Today we went to Palm Jumeiraha, which is a man-made island with the shape of a palm tree, and we had lunch there. We were going to visit one of the best beaches the island has when I stopped to see a store that caught my eye. He saw I was interested so he walked on the store’s direction, taking me with him. Once we were in front of the store I nearly chocked with the prices.

 

“Do you want one?” Shuu asked and I shake my head.

 

“We shouldn’t waste money on those things.” I said and he chuckled, dragging me to the inside of the store. The man greeted us and showed us a set of choices, and after we saw all of them Shuu wrapped his arm around my neck.

 

“Which one did you like the most?” He asked and I looked at the pictures again. There were two of them that I liked a lot, but it was too colorful and I prefer something with more simple colors, so I chose it.

 

“I.. liked this one, but.. It’s..” I was going to say too expensive but before I knew he showed it to the man and asked him to get us those on our sizes, leaving me blushing and feeling kind of bad. “Shuu.. You shouldn’t..”

 

“Don’t worry about it, mine is the most expensive one!” He said that with such a happy face it was like he was receiving almost 10.000$ instead of being spending them.. We tried them out before buying, and they looked quite well on both of us, so we took them. We thought about buying one for him too but buying a really expensive one to wear only now and never to wear again since he’ll grow up would be a waste, so we ended up buying him a cute but less expensive one, and when he’s older he can buy one like ours if he wants to. If I was still the skinny guy I used to be it would surely be heavy, but since I’m quite strong it’s as light as Kouki. We carried them on our shoulders and once we arrived at the beach we planned to go to Shuu was really excited to try them out, and honestly so was I. We helped each other dressing and we laid on the sand for a while, laughing because we had to crawl to the water and it was funny. His silicone tail was bigger than mine, it had too many colors and textures, honestly it looked like an exotic and gigantic fish had ate his legs and was stuck at his waist, but it suited him so nicely I felt my face heating too much. Mine was simpler, although it’s quite big as well it’s white and gold, with a lot of fins, and I felt like one of those merman kings. The moment we got under water it was amazing, the tails were really easy to use and it helped us go faster under water, and the more I looked at Shuu, with his amazing merman tail with his purple hair reaching half of his chest, the more beautiful he became. He really looked like a merman, a wild one, and when we came to the surface he climbed to one rock and pulled me with him, laying me on top of him and suddenly kissing me.

 

“You look really good with that.” I said and he smiled, making me smile too.

 

“Same goes to you, it really suits you.” He replied and I kissed his cheek before going back to the water.

 

“Come on, sea prince.” I said jokingly and he blushed with a cute face, following me to the water. After we spent the whole day on the beach, which was one of the most beautiful beaches we had been in so far, we put the mermaid tails in their bags and took them to the car, so we could go have dinner somewhere. We went to a restaurant next to the beach, eating once more a dish I had no idea what it was, but at least it was good and not spicy. After we ate Shuu asked for dessert so we stayed there for a while longer, talking about ourselves or whatever came to mind. We decided to call Mirumo-san after he ate his dessert, since yesterday when we called Kouki was already sleeping, so I miss him terribly. The first thing I saw when the camera got on was Kouki on Mirumo-san’s leg, smiling and playing with a toy that makes noise when he shakes it, and it surely made me feel happy to see he seems okay. Mirumo-san waved at us and made Kouki look at us, making him smile righter and try to reach for it, turning his expression to one of worry when he realized he couldn’t reach us. His eyes got watery and he was surely going to cry if Shuu and I didn’t start talking to him saying it was okay and Mirumo-san also tried to comfort him. After he hung up we paid and we were on the car when we received a message from Mirumo-san, saying that since we didn’t see Kouki yesterday he wanted to show us how cute he was. It was a photo of Kouki dressed with an outfit, created by probably someone who was possessed by some serious demon or under some crazy drugs, that was full body outfit and it looked like a unicorn vomited on it, it was a very messed up rainbow and with this horrible pink color...

 

“He.. doesn’t look so bad.. He’s cute with whatever he wears.” Shuu whispered, trying to make it look better.

 

“Shuu.. hire the best ninjas you have and delete that photo from your father’s phone.” I said and he couldn’t help but laugh, making me laugh too but trying not to. “Don’t laugh, you should be terrified! When he grows up, if he finds out we let your father dress him in that, Kouki’s will kill us!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so so sorry this took so long!! I was on vacation with my boyfriend and i had no internet ;-; sorry guys this is a small chapter but next one will be better! Anyways, this saturday is my birthday (19 ys spreading the sin) so i don't know if i can post next week, but ill try my best! Andddd here's the tails if you want to see them!!
> 
> Shuu’s: https://www.facebook.com/235811756795807/videos/255408991502750/  
> Ken’s: https://www.facebook.com/235811756795807/videos/251828258527490/
> 
> Kisses ^3^


	55. Fifty Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than expected i had problems at home and my writting was a bit affected, although everything is hopefully ok now. Before anything I just wanted to say that there is something bothering me. Some people commented on my fics and told me that the characters shouldnt know any songs beside Japansese, because Japanese people are "closed". I understand that that is the way you think, but in my opinion no one has the right to generalize an entire country. Okay, not everyone might hear songs from other countries, but its entirely their choice, cause nowadays there's something amazing called "Internet". If you're not aware, you can just Google anything you want and see it, or listen to it, or read it. It bothers me that people are generalizing such an advanced country to be "closed" from the world! Sorry to mention this like this but that really bothers me. If you dont like the fact that all the characters i write about are not closed off and like to hear and see and read things from other countries as much as anyone else, well then, when you write your own fics you can make them close off. Sorry for the unburden but i thought it was important to mention! Have a good reading and kisses! ^3^

When we got to the house we thought that we should take advantage of the Jacuzzi on the upper floor, we never really got to use it, since it’s so hot outside day and night a hot bath was definitely no choice. Today, though, there a fresh breeze that was enough for Shuu to want to use it. So we took all of our clothes off, and we got inside the warm water before he turned on the bubbles. I relaxed at the feeling, and I felt like I would fall asleep if I stayed there until I felt something pocking my thigh. Shuu was seated in front of me, his eyes were mysteriously looking at his book, which happened to be Fifty Shades of Grey. I hold a smirk at the fact that he was reading something like that, but for his bad luck I know my husband too well, and he seemed to be faking he was reading it for some reason. His foot brushed against my thigh again, this time a bit closer to my crotch.

 

“Reading anything interesting there?” I asked, and he got his book slightly down so he could look at me.

 

“Meh.. Not really. It has some good ideas.” He said lowly, brushing his toe on my member, making me jolt.

 

“Like what?” I asked a bit out of breath.

 

“Like.. “ ‘Let's see if we can make you come like this,’ he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole body sings with the sweet agony.”.. I bet that if I wrote a book about us it would be a thousand times better than this. Our ship name could be Tsukikane, or Kanetsuki.” He said and I chuckled.

 

“Oh really? And tell everyone in the world our dirty secrets?” I said, licking my middle finger before sucking it and he blushed.

 

“Teaser.. You do look like a hotter, manly, Japanese Christian Grey.” He said and I winked.

 

“If I’m Grey, that makes you Anastacia. Fine by me, wait here and I’ll go get the contract and the ropes.” I joked and he rubbed his toes all the way from the base to the head of my member. I hummed and bit my lip. “Who’s the teaser now?”

 

“I’m not doing anything.” He said, returning to his reading. When his foot started to move lower I grabbed it and he jumped, trying to get away but I didn’t let him. I wrapped my hand around my cock and thrusted against his foot, watching his cheeks go from pink to dark red, his eyes still on the book. When I got fully hard from his administrations I started caressing his leg in a sensual way, trying to get his attention off that freaking book, but his eyes were constantly locked on the white pages. That was starting to annoy me. I got up and sat on his lap, reaching for his member and stimulating him fast until he was fully hard, stretching myself with my fingers at the same time, and then I buried myself on his cock. He nearly dropped the book on the water but I caught it, opening on the page he left and smirking at him.

 

“You want to keep reading? Fine. Let me help you, since you seem too distracted.” I whispered before I looked at the pages and started reading and moving my hips sensually back and forwards. “‘Oh... please,’ I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening. Holy hell, what's happening to me? ‘Let go, baby,’ he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries. Oh my. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.”

 

“Ken, that’s.. really hot.” He whispered, thrusting up and making me moan between the sentences. This was actually pretty sexy and fun. The now too hot water was getting inside me and it was weird, but good.

 

“‘You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you.’ He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out a-as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I-I groan.’” I was doing my best to read without being interrupted by moans and whimpers, but Shuu’s hard and fast thrusts weren’t helping in any way possible, and he was getting so big it felt amazing. “‘You really want to do this?’ he asks softly. ‘Please,’ I beg. ‘Pull your knees up,’ he orders softly, and I'm quick to obey. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. ‘Hard,’ he whispers, and he slams into me. Aah S-Shuu harder!”

 

“I don’t think that’s what she said.” He said jokingly and we laughed quietly.

 

“S-Shut up. ‘Aargh!’ I-I cry as I feel a weird pinching s-sensation deep inside me as he rips through m-my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph. His mouth is o-open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans. ‘You're so tight. You okay?’ I nod, my e-eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so f-full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him i-inside me.”

 

“That moan at the begging was delightful, Ken. Mind to repeat it?” He said as he hit my prostate and I moaned, not like the one I quoted but higher. “I’m getting close.. Are you getting close, mon amour?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” I whispered, before he got closer and kissed me hungrily. He went to suck my neck and asked me to keep going as he also started to touch my member, teasing and pleasuring me in that perfect way, and I looked back at the pages. The pleasure and the hot water were making me unfocused and the words looked as if they were moving, but I shake my head and tried again. “‘I'm going to move, b-baby,’ he breathes after a moment, h-his voice tight.” Oh. He eases back with exquisite slowness. A-And he closes his eyes and groans, and t-thrusts into me again. I cry out a s-second time, and he stills. ‘More?’ he whispers, his voice raw. ‘Yes,’ I-I breathe. He does it once more, and stills a-again. I groan. My body accepting him... Oh, I want t-this. ‘Again?’ he breathes. ‘Y-Yes!’ It's a p-plea. Aaah f-fuck.. Shuu h-harder! Fuck m-me harder!”

 

“You’re so tight, darling..” He whispered, thrusting his hand and waist at the same rhythm and I came with a loud moan, spilling cum on the water, and I felt his member jerk inside me as he came as well. We were so sleepy he didn’t even got out of me for a while, we just rested there for a few minutes before he laughed to himself.

 

“What?” I asked, smiling at the sight of his cute face.

 

“I told you Ken.. if I wrote a story about us it would be much better than this book.” He said and I pinched his nipple.

 

“Oh please, do you think I fit in a romantic smut novel? From my life experience, it would probably be a tragedy.”

 

“Still, me plus you make a better love story than Twilight.”

 


	56. Tango

The next day we didn’t really know what to do during the day, but at night we were going to a big party. I’m not exactly a party person, I don’t like to be in a closed place along with a lot of people sweating and smoking and drinking and pretending they’re not jerking each other’s off, but this was going to be an open party. Usually it’s a normal bar but today there were entrance tickets, since a famous DJ is going, although Shuu ended up buying us the VIP tickets.

I was laying on the sun lounger on the outside of the house, enjoying both the sun and the nice wind that passed by from time to time. Shuu said he was going to cook something for our lunch, and I didn’t tell him but I was glad because I miss his recipes. I was expecting him to just cook like he always does, but what I didn’t expect when I turned at him to ask if he needed any help was to see him wearing nothing more than a pink apron and those damn shorts that make his ass look even more amazing. I nearly chocked with my own spit. I got up and sneakily went behind him while he cut the meat.

 

“Tsukiyama Shuu, I want to marry you.” He chuckled and gave me a peek on the lips.

 

“We’re already married.” He said as he stopped cutting to turn to me.

 

“Then I want to get home one day and find you like this..” I whispered inn his ear, bringing our waists together, and suddenly he turned me around.

 

“That can be arranged, but right now I really need to cook, so keep it in your pants.” He said and slapped my ass really hard, I unintentionally pouted a bit.

 

“How can I keep it in my pants when you look like that..” I said to myself and he laughed.

 

“Come on honey, don’t be so disappointed, we can do anything you want after lunch..” The moment he said it he knew he shouldn’t have, I smirked and bit my lip as I saw his shy and cute blush cover all his face. “I d-didn’t mean it like that..”

 

“Anything huh.. sounds promising” I said teasingly, going back to the sun lounger and laying on my stomach. After he ended his cooking we lunched and I could see he was waiting for me to make a move one him, but I wanted to tease him so I think I’ll only do something after the party tonight. Or maybe on it.

 

“So.. what should we do today? Just stay in here and catch the world’s biggest sun burn until the party starts?” Shuu asked after I sat on his lap and I hummed when he started rubbing his hand on my hair.

 

“I don’t know.. what do you want to do?” I asked back and he also hummed. We were going nowhere with this sleepy talk. “Any perverted ideas?”

 

“As if I’m the only one with a perverted mind here..” He said, squeezing my ass with his other hand. “Maybe we should try something new and fun. Like.. dancing.”

 

“Dancing?” I asked as I looked down at him and he nodded. Well, it’s not a bad idea, I found out I’m a quick learner when we were having dancing classes for our wedding, so trying a new dance style couldn’t hurt.

 

“There’s a dancing club nearby, it had many dancing styles so we can choose a style and if we can learn it in a few hours we can try more than one.”

 

“Well, trying doesn’t hurt, so.. okay. What do you have in mind?”

 

“Tango seems fun.” Tango? Really, why am I not surprised. We got up, took a quick shower and headed to said dance club. Before we got inside we saw a bunch of teenagers dancing on the outside, they danced really well and if I’m not wrong they were street dancing. It seemed fun, at least they seemed to be having a great time. Anyway, we got inside and talked to the lady on the entrance, we bought a 2 hour lesson and went to the class. I’m lucky I was always a good student and paid attention to English classes, or else I would be screwed by now. The man that was teaching was talking about the techniques and steps and mannerisms used during the dance, and although it seemed hard it also seemed learnable. Besides, we’re not trying to be super dancers, we’re only here to have fun. After the man explained everything people started to pick their pairs and most of the girls that came alone were hopefully looking at us for some reason, and the professor actually looked surprised when I turned to Shuu as he placed his arm around me and got in position to start.

 

“Excuse me, but.. you’re dancing together? There are plenty of girls available.” The man said, and we looked at each other before we showed him our left hands. He looked at our rings and apologized, although there was nothing to apologize for, and told the girls to get other partners. Since Shuu is taller than me we agreed I’m playing the girl’s part, not that I really care, just to get to see his smile is enough to make me say yes to anything he asks me to do. We learned the basic steps, those weren’t hard, but when we started to learn the more complex and faster steps things got quite harder. We stepped on each other a few times, I nearly fell, but in the end we started nailing it. So, after 1 hour and half of practicing, we were dancing tango, which was a lot more sensual than I thought. Perhaps it was the way Shuu grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, or the way he grabbed my leg when I raise it and placed it on his waist and his hand travelled from my foot to my ass. It was a very sensual and passionate dance, or maybe we were the ones who were doing it that way, because the way he grabbed my arm before I hit the floor and pulled me back to his arms was a lot different from the way the others did with their partners. In the end of the class we were quite happy with the results, after all we managed to do all the dance without failing in the end of it. We were getting off the building when I saw those boys again, the street dancers. It’s not like I have any experience but it sounded so fun I ended up going to them and ask them to teach me.

Our day was pretty much spent with us learning different styles of dancing from street dancers, and we had a lot of fun and made new friends, which is always great. We ended up going to the party all together, and we stayed together until they had to leave and we went to the bar to get ourselves some drinks before we went to the VIP spots on the upper floor with the view of the crowd and the DJ. He had a lot more drinks than me and I had never seen Shuu drunk, so I wasn’t really expecting him to be so blunt and cute with his sweet talking and is pink cheeks after more than 10 shots.

 

“K-Ken, you know I love you very, very much!” He said cheekily, leaning on me and resting his head on my shoulder. There was a lot of noise from the music but he was so close to my ear I could hear him just fine.

 

“I love you too, Shuu.” I said and his blush intensified.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He said and I kissed his cheek.

 

“Then go, babe, I’ll stay here.” I put my arm around his waist when he leaned his body against mine.

 

“No, I really, really need to go to the bathroom.” Somehow that sounded like he was trying to tell me something.

 

“Is that some kind of code or something?” I asked and he nodded. “A code for what?”

 

“For what..? Sex.” He said, biting my ear and placing his hand dangerously close to my crotch. “I want to have sex with you right now, can we?”

 

“I would like it but I don’t want to take advantage of your drunk state.” I said and he rubbed his legs together with a pout.

 

“B-But my hole is twitching for you, Ken, p-please! I miss you inside me..” The way he said and the way he licked his lips after was enough to make me shiver, but I still didn’t want to have sex with him while he’s drunk, it’s not as if I can’t since he’s my husband but it feels wrong.

 

“Shut up, you’re drunk.” I don’t think anyone has any idea how much strength I had to use not to do him on the floor right now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes have started this week and it sucks cause my free time is over, I cry ;-; sorry for not putting any smut on this ne but the next chaps will be filled with a lot of smut and i didn't want to get u all tired of the smut aha kisses! ^3^


	57. Vibrating

The party ended far too late, and in the end when we got home the one wo was being carried to bed was me. Even though I drank a lot less than him he was apparently more tolerable to alcohol than me. He is quite honest and needy and a bit loud when he’s drunk but I could be much worse. Shuu was too tired to take both our clothes off so we got in bed with our clothes on, both of us falling asleep in less than a minute.

When I woke up I was surprised to feel Shuu’s hand on my cock, not moving it much but enough to make me half hard. I looked at him and his eyes were closed, he was snoring softly so I think he was sleeping. I laughed lowly, thinking that even on his sleep he’s such a pervert. I was planning on using some of the things I’ve bought in the sex shop, but at the same time I was a bit afraid he wouldn’t want to, although I would obviously respect his choice. Eventually I got up and went to the kitchen to drink something before I passed out of dehydration, and when I went downstairs Shuu was getting up.

 

“Here, babe.” I gave him a glass of water, since I thought he must feel as dehydrated as I felt. We took a quick bath afterwards and while he was drying his hair I went to the bad inside the closet and I took one of the toys I really wanted to try. I put it under one of the pillows and when he came back with only a towel covering his waist I bit my bottom lip, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily before pushing him to the bed, watching him open his legs invitingly. I chuckled at his enthusiasm and teasingly I moved my hand thru his abdomen to his member and then to his entrance, making him whimper. When he laid his head on the pillows he surely felt something under it and he went to grab it, but I guess when he touched it he realized what it was, at least for the expression on his face.

 

“K-Ken.. is that what I think it is?” He asked and I hummed. “Are you.. g-going to use it on me?”

 

“I want to. Do you?” I asked and he seemed to be considering, and when he opened his legs again I assumed that was an yes. I slowly took the toy from behind the pillow and he blushed, keeping his eyes on mine as I grabbed the lube from the bedside table and covered his hole with it. I handed him the vibrator and licked my lips. “Suck it.”

 

“Suck it?” He asked and I nodded, watching him put the pink toy on his mouth and suck it in and out. It was much smaller and thinner than my cock, but it was pretty hot to see him doing it. While he sucked the vibrator I went down to his member and grabbed it before I licked the tip, pushing one finger inside his hole at the same time. His hole twitched when I bit the head of his member, I made pressure with my lips around him, taking him deeper inside my mouth and he groaned. His inner walls were so warm, I wanted to fuck him so badly. I added another finger, hearing him mutter something that I couldn’t understand since he had somethihng else on his mouth, and his body jumped when I hit his prostate. When I felt he was fully hard I released him and took the vibrator off of his mouth. He bit his lip when I rubbed the toy on his entrance.

 

“Would you mind if I turn on the highest vibration while I put it in and fuck you with this?” I asked and he shake his head fast as he tried to stop me from putting it inside him.

 

“Oh no, no! N-Not now!” He said a bit desperately and I chuckled. I wasn’t going to do it now, but his reaction was funny.

 

“Too bad..” I said, sliding the toy in without warning. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the sheets, opening his legs slightly more to give me a better view. “It got inside with one push.. be honest, were you hopping I’d turn it on?”

 

“I-I wasn’t.. a-ah!” He moaned when I turned on the vibration, the lowest one for him to get used to it, as I returned to mouth his erection and move my head up and down his length. His hand grabbed my hair and his waist moved against me, trying to get deeper. To stop him from moving too much I used my free hand to move the vibrator, and when it was almost out of him I pushed it back in, accidently but luckily hitting his sweet spot. His cock twitched and I tasted pre-cum on my tongue, before I swallowed it. I raised the vibration, the sound of it was now loud and clear, just like the sound of wetness from every time I moved my head. “K-Ken! Hurry..”

 

“Hurry? What are you waiting for?” I asked, smirking when he looked at me desperately. “Oh you want me to fuck you?”

 

“O-Of course I want you.. to fuck me..” He admitted. I licked his belly and abs, then rubbed my piercing on his nipple before biting it.

 

“Convince me.” I looked at him and he looked so needy I wanted to eat him. He grabbed his knees and pushed them, opening himself for me.

 

“Please, f-fuck me Ken.” He pleaded, but I like to play with him. I pushed the vibrator in and out, biting my bottom lip when I heard him moan and whimper.

 

“Oh Shuu.. This is less than my cock and you’re already a mess. When I get inside you I want to hear you scream my name.” I whispered and he groaned, grabbing the sheets and holding them tightly when I raised the vibration.

 

“Aaahh p-please..!” He begged, so I shoved it further inside and he hid his face on the mattress, his fists almost white from the force he was using on the pillow.

 

“Please what?” He whined in protest and I chuckled.

 

“Fuck me..” I smiled and before I pulled the vibrator off he grabbed my hand. “L-Leave it there..”

 

“How am I supposed to-.. oh..! Wait, really?” I asked in a whisper and he nodded helplessly. I couldn’t help but smile and bite my lip. “Are you sure?”

 

“O-Oh god Ken.. yes p-please just hurry..!” I think I need to think about this, but the way he was begging for it made me stop thinking at all. He wrapped his arms around me as I put lube on myself and turned the vibration off as I removed it from inside him and placed it under my member, I wasn't entirely sure of how to do this but I think this way it could be easier for me to get in, and I tried my best to keep the toy on its place.

 

“Relax for me, babe, or it’ll hurt.” I told him and he sighted, trying to relax. I turned on the lowest vibration and my body shivered when he moved his waist up and with his legs he made me drop myself completely until I was fully inside him, the vibration of the toy was low but it felt great. He was so tight and with the vibrator he got even tighter, sucking my cock so much I had to hold back so I wouldn’t come. I kissed his shoulder and pushed up, getting myself almost out of him, and then I slammed against him, making both of us give a high moan. His legs were trembling, just as his arms, so I grabbed his legs and started with weak thrusts at first, trying to make him loosen up, and when he got more relaxed I began to thrust faster. When my thrusts became both fast and strong I reached down to turn the vibration to the highest and he became a total mess.

 

“Ah aah K-Ken nghhh ah!” His moans are music to my ears. I couldn't say the toy wasn't making me feel amazingly good as well, because it was, and I raised his knees a bit more so i could give a strong thrust that went too deep. “F-Feels so-.. ahh so good.. n-nghh Kaneki ah..!”

 

“How cute..” I was amazed by the way he was calling me, but I laughed lowly at the same time. He’s so cute, he doesn’t even know what to call me. “Call me t-that again.”

 

“Aahh K-Kaneki.. Ken!” I chuckled and when I hit his prostate he literally screamed and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I grabbed his hair, pulling it as I hit his prostate more forcefully and making him scream again. I felt myself close to the orgasm, but there’s no way I’ll come first than him, although he was leaking so much he was probably very close. The moment I wrapped my hand around his member he came, dirtying all his chest and abdomen. When his insides got too tight, along with the vibration of the toy, I couldn’t hold back any longer. I came inside him with one strong, final shove and his back arched.

 

“Shuu..” I breathed out, removing myself and the toy. A reasonable amount of cum fell from his hole and I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to at least clean all the mess, then I laid on top of him.

 

"If I knew you like toys, when we weren't together, I would have made you a surprise to make you feel better.” He said, and I laughed at the image of him on those days waiting for me on my bedroom with a bunch of toys waiting to be used on my bed. I would probably use them all and even use my kagune, although the image of him being fucked by my kagune sure made my mouth water. “You’d probably shove your kagune on my ass..”

 

“You read my mind, but it would make me feel better.” I said jokingly and he laughed. We took a shower and decided to go to the city to have lunch, we called Mirumo-san afterwards and we both got quite worried after we talked, because apparently Kouki has been eating less and less. He said it could be because he missed us, but it could also be the fact that his body is starting to reject milk. I knew what that meant, we all did, it meant he wanted meat, and I can’t turn his needs down just because it’s painful for me to know he’s becoming a ghoul like me. Shuu knows how hurtful it is for me, and I appreciate his concern, but this is our son we’re talking about, and for him I’d do anything.

 

“If you feel like it’s too soon we can wait, I’m sure Kouki can wait as well.” Shuu said, and even if his words were honest I couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting my own feelings in front of Kouki’s needs.

 

“No, it’s alright.. I just need to get mentally prepared, that’s all.” I said and I could see he was worried, so I kissed his hand and smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I know you well enough to know you’re not sure of that, but he’s our son, and I’m here, so don’t try to do thing on your own. If you’re not ready, we wait until you are.” He said, and his words made some weigh get off my shoulders, maybe because I always try to deal with everything alone, and knowing he’s there surely makes me more relaxed.

 

“It’s a bit painful, to know he’ll be eating the same thing as me.. For so long I tried to keep my humanity safe without realizing I lost it the moment I became a ghoul. I guess it’s painful to see Kouki will never have it..”

 

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think humanity isn’t something you’re born with, nor lose. Humanity is something you learn, and teach, it doesn’t depend on what you are but who you are. But, that’s just a ghoul opinion.” What he said made me think about my situation. He’s not wrong, for the contrary, I realized my idea of humanity is the one that’s wrong. “Why is it called humanity in the first place, if it doesn’t only apply to humans? How self-centered can humans be?”

“Actually, you’re right.. More than right.” It’s not like I was surprised, but as a half ghoul I have to be able to see both perspectives and understand them, after all Kouki will need someone to teach him how both worlds work, not only the ghoul world.

 

“Not bad for a ghoul, huh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't sure how to do this that's the main reason why it took a while. If its bad gomene x3 i'll try better on the next chapter! Kisses ^3^


	58. Sound

After a whole day walking around the city, the moment we got in bed we fell asleep quite fast, not only because we were tired from walking but also because the next day we were planning on going to the famous underwater zoo. Since we didn’t want to waste the day the next morning we woke up quite early to have time to get ready calmly and after we were both prepared to go we got on the boat to go to the place where the car is waiting. The zoo wasn’t very far from where we were at, so we got there rather fast and had time to have a cup of coffee before we got in. We got inside one of the halls and we were both amazed by the beauty of all the colored fishes and rare animals that showed up in the huge aquarium around us. When I looked up I saw a shark swimming peacefully, it was clearly bigger than us, and there were few other sharks that showed up and went close to the glass. Obviously we took a bunch of photos together and of the animals, and we had fun watching them and finding species we had never seen before.

The day passed way too quickly, and sadly our trip to the zoo was over. We were able to see all the shows and it wasn’t even dinner time when our trip was over, so we had time to have a nice and lovey-dovey dinner on a quite romantic restaurant. It was fun, specially because we’re not always this romantic and flirty with each other, so it was nice. Also, Mirumo-san mentioned Kouki seems to be eating again, since Seidou and Kanae are back and they were spending some time with him he seems less stressed, so we could say that today was a great day.

 

“You know, I’m aware that the honeymoon is for us to relax and know each other and everything, but I never expected you to be this relaxed, Ken. I’m happy to see you like this.” Shuu said as he sat on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, and I kissed him, feeling his arms around me pulling me closer. I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took off my own, before I went to his chest and bit it hard enough to make it bleed. He jumped and tried to pull me away. “Ah auch K-Ken!”

 

“Ups.. sorry.” I whispered, licking the wound as it closed and the blood that was falling on his chest.

 

“You’re going to pay for that.” I grinned and he pushed me against the bed, kissing me and biting my tongue playfully.

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” I asked teasingly, wrapping my legs around his waist.

 

“You have to get naked to know the answer.” I hummed and then got up, removing the rest of my clothes off before laying on the bed again. He reached under the bed and showed me two handcuffs.

 

“Really?” I asked and he nodded, so I put my wrists together, waiting for him to tie me up. He grabbed my hands and tied them on both sides of the bed, leaving me at his mercy. I didn’t say anything as I watched him grab a black cloth and cover my eyes with it. I heard him opening something, like a box, and I felt his hand on my thighs before making me open my legs and let liquid fall on it. I squirmed a bit because of the cold and he kissed my thigh.

 

“Just to warn you, you’re not the only one who bought some toys..” He said, opening my legs a bit. I bit my lips and smirked.

 

“I was hoping I wasn’t.” He knew I was teasing him, and I felt something colder rubbing against my hole, it felt weird because it seemed to be round, and once I was slippery enough he made it enter slowly. I bit my lip at the feeling and then another round thing got inside, then another and another, and after a while I couldn’t tell how many were inside. “I-It’s weird.”

 

“Is it good?” He whispered on my ear, and I nodded, before he pulled the last one out then pushed it back in. I shut my eyes closed and let out a dry and loud moan at the feeling. “Now I want you to take it out by yourself.”

 

“T-Take it out..? How?” I asked and he bit my ear gently.

 

“How do you think, cher?” He whispered again, and when realization struck me I felt my face on fire. He was literally asking me to.. I can’t even say it.. Even though my eyes were covered I closed them out of shame as I made pressure inside me to get them out, my whole body shivering when the first two came out. He separated my butt cheeks and pulled more out until I could feel only one inside, and then he pushed them back in, most of them hitting my prostate, making my back jerk up. He suddenly started licking my member as he repeated his movements with his hand.

 

“S-Shuu.. aahh!” I moaned and my legs started to tremble as he sucked the head, but when I was so hard it hurt he stopped, making me moan and whine in need for him to keep going. “C-Come on, Shuu.. Don’t stop.”

 

“Be patient, Ken.. this is about to get fun.”

 

“Ahh! What i-is that!?” I asked too desperately when I felt something sharp on the tip of my member, but he didn’t answer. I moved slightly and he placed one hand on my abdomen to keep me down.

 

“Don’t move.” He said and I took a deep breath as I tried to stay still. I felt that sharp thing again, but then it was gone. He put an exaggerated amount lube on my cock and I frowned. “Ken.. I have to be really careful and I have never done this before so don’t move, okay? And if it hurts warn me.”

 

“O-Okay..?” I felt kind of scared for a moment, but I trust him so I tried to stay relaxed even when I felt that cold and sharp thing touch the tip again. It was when he started to press it into it that I kind of realized what it was, and I definitely got stressed out. “W-Wait Shuu! I-I don’t know if I’m ready for that!”

 

“Don’t worry, I know how to do this. Theoretically. I promise I’ll be careful.” He said and I cursed at least a hundred times in less than a minute. He chuckled before he took the blindfold off my eyes so I could see, and maybe relax a bit more, but it made the complete opposite. That thing was like 8 inches, just like Shuu’s cock and about 1 inch bigger than mine, and I surely did not feel good with the idea of having my dick penetrated by that sharp thing. Apparently, Shuu had other thoughts. “Come on amour, trust me, this is one of the smallest sounds they had. You won’t know if it feels good if you don’t try it. Besides, you don’t feel pain easily."

 

“W-Well I don’t like that sound (pun intended). But.. you’ve made your point. S-Shit, fine, just.. cover my eyes again, just looking at it is freaking me out.” I said and he chuckled, covering my eyes again as I laid back on the bed. I felt him spreading the lube over the head and I shut my eyes closed when I felt the tip being pressed on me. He let the sound get a bit deep, until he stopped. It was so awkward I don’t have words to describe it. I could feel a tightness, but nothing too bad, it was the kind of tightness that feels good, it didn’t hurt at all. “If my dick has an internal bleeding without me noticing I’m blaming you for the rest of my life.”

 

“So dramatic, honey, you’re not even complaining that much!” He said as he laughed at what I said. He started to kiss my waist and thigh. “But for real now, are you okay? How is it?”

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s not that bad.” I said, relaxing my shoulders again. He touched it slightly and I felt it, and then he started to remove it slowly, before shoving it back in again, this time a bit deeper. I could feel it moving inside me, and shortly after Shuu stopped pushing it in and let it stay where it was. He took the blindfold off my eyes again and I felt my whole body shiver as saw that at least 4 inches were inside, I didn’t know if I should be excited or scared. I figured soon enough when he only brushed his finger slightly at the side of my cock and I moaned too highly, I was more sensitive than I ever was before.

 

“See, you’re enjoying it..” He said, blowing some air to the tip and I groaned with the pleasure. I felt like all I needed was one touch and I could come more than once. He must have decided to play with the other area and pulled the round things out, and I blushed again at the sight of the anal beads. There were about 10 round balls attached to it, and when he removed them all they dripped lube on the bed. “Do you like these?”

 

“I.. Y-Yeah..” I replied, my mouth almost drooling as he put some of them on his mouth and let them out with a dirty ‘pop’. “That’s pretty nasty.”

 

“Oh really? You’d rather see yours on my mouth?” He asked before he went down and put my balls inside his mouth, which is highly unfair because he knows that’s my weakest spot. I cursed and moan all together, but I got insane when he started to put the beads inside me again, one by one, and thrust them in and out. It was too much, and when he decided it would be fun to make me even worse he wrapped his hand around my cock and started to thrust too fast.

 

“Wa-Wait! Shuu s-stop fuck, f-fuck!” I wrapped my legs on around him and let out the biggest moan in my life as I came, being unable to look down and see my cum getting off around the sound.

 

“Uau, Ken, that was.. really hot.” He said, actually being a jerk and putting his mouth around my member, which was now so sensitive it kind of hurt, and sucked the cum from it. He carefully took the sound off, and I couldn’t help the moan as I saw the 4 inches getting off of the tip, it was so weird and sexy at the same time. He got on his knees and got closer to me, unbuttoning his shorts and letting his erect cock free, and he rubbed it on my lips. I licked my lips before licking the tip of his member, opening my mouth wide to let him in. His hands went to my hair and he jerked his waist against me, getting himself deeper on my throat. I rubbed my piercing on the sensitive skin and he groan, he was so hard he must have been holding himself this whole time. I kept sucking and licking, moving my head repeatedly and getting him deeper each time. He pushed my hair a bit too hard and I bit him, hearing him moan highly and shove himself on my throat as he came. I kept sucking and swallowed his sperm, whimpering at the taste of it, and my mouth was a bit sore when he got out. He looked down at me and I smiled at him when he laughed.

 

“What..?” I asked, and he reached down to kiss me.

 

“You’re sparkling again.” He whispered as he took the handcuffs off. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

“S-Shut up..” I whispered and he had this maddening smirk on his face, the one he makes when he knows he’s right. He kissed me smoothly as I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer.

 

“Just so you know, you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” He suddenly said, and I laughed.

 

“I didn’t know we were doing that now.” I said against his chest and he grinned.

 

“Oh I remembered. If being sexy was a crime, you'd be arrested with a life sentence.”

 

“I have to admit that’s a good one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heyy hope you're liking it so far! If you find mistakes warn me please!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN and haunted kisses to you all!! ~^3^~


	59. Accidentally

I yawned while I prepared some coffee for myself, my eyes still heavy for waking up so early and sleeping so little. For some reason I wasn’t able to fall asleep after a weird dream I had, I didn’t understand what was the meaning of it, but it was probably just a stupid dream. The smell of warm coffee made its presence, but the coffee from here is different than the one we have in Japan, and I honestly like ours more, probably cause I’m more used to it. I felt two arms wrapping around my stomach and he rested his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck afterwards. This was supposed to be our time to rest and have fun together before going back to our responsibilities and duties, but lately I’ve noticed Shuu seems a bit anxious. He hasn’t told me why, but I think I might have an idea, since he’s been like that after we talked about having another kid. I’m not sure if he’s disappointed or just sad for not being able to give a child, but I’ll try not to mentioned, only if he feels ready to talk about it.

 

“Good morning. Did I wake you?” I whispered and he nodded in response, yawning. “I’m sorry.. Want some coffee?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” I was going to give him the coffee I was doing but he kissed me before I could, stealing the coffee from my hands while he turned to the table and sat on a chair and I started to prepare another coffee. “Say, Ken, why are you up so early? It’s not even 7 am.”

 

“I had a weird dream and couldn’t fall asleep anymore..”

 

“Was it another nightmare?” He asked and I shrugged my shoulder as he decided to go get something from the fridge. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t think it was a nightmare, at least it didn’t feel like it. I dreamed I was in front of three doors, I couldn’t recognize the first two, but the third one was from our current house. I was going to open that one but suddenly the floor collapsed and I felt like I was falling, right before I woke up.” I explained to him and he hummed.

 

“Do you think there’s a meaning in it?” He asked, and I kept staring at my now empty cup.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t feel like thinking about it now, if I have it again I’ll try to find out. It’s probably nothing.” When I looked back at him I couldn’t help but look at his back while he put that damn apron on. We were both only wearing boxers but now that he’s wearing the apron he looks much more delicious. I got up and put the cup on the sink, never taking my eyes off him. He was looking down at the small piece of meat he was about to cut, and I realized I love the serious expression he uses when he’s cooking. “What are you doing?”

 

“Breakfast.” I hummed as I got behind him and rested my head on his shoulder, placing my hands on both sides of his waist. For no special reason I remembered some things that made me chuckle. “What is it?”

 

“Remember our first kiss, love?” He hummed.

 

“The one when we were sparing and accidentally kissed or the intentional one?” I laughed.

 

“Right, call it accidental.” I teased, making him look back with indignation. “What, don’t tell me you actually weren’t planning it.”

 

“I wasn’t! If I remember correctly we both were caught on surprise and you nearly kicked me thru the wall afterwards. Do you really think I’d risk kissing you on those times? I’d be writing my own death sentence.” I laughed at that, hugging him tightly.

 

“Ohh come on, I wasn’t that bad. And I didn’t kick you that hard, it was automatic. For the record, I had a huge crush on you that I was trying really hard to keep to myself. You’re lucky I can control myself on that matter, or else this nice ass of yours would have been fucked a long time ago.”

 

“And I would let you, even on those times I’d do anything for you.” I bit my lip before sucking the skin on his neck, leaving a red mark on it, while one of my hands untied the apron and started pushing his boxers down. “W-Wait, in t-the kitchen is-..”

 

“Is what? Dirty..?” I whispered on his ear, taking the apron off him and thrusting my waist against his. “After tomorrow we’ll be back home.. I want to make sure I do as many dirty things to you as I can.”

 

“J-Jeez, Ken.. it’s not even 7 am in the morning, and then I’m the pervert.” He said and I turned him around, pressing him against the counter and kissing him hungrily. He put the board he was using to cut the meat next to the sink so he could seat on the counter. I played with the elastic of his boxers before ripping the boxers off, making him moan and open his legs for me. These are some of the times I’m glad I have the physical strength I have, I melt from the way he likes me to use some force on him. I pushed him against me and he fell on the counter, even though he tried to get up I put my hand on his chest to keep him down.

 

“Stay down.” I whispered and he obeyed, laying his back on the cold counter. I put my fingers on his mouth and he sucked them, then when they were wet enough I pushed one finger inside his hole. It got inside so smoothly it was almost as if he was still loosen from last time. With my free hand I raised his leg and held it tightly before licking behind the knee, making a great effort not to let his other leg kick me.

 

“N-No! Ken n-not there!” That only made me lick it more, and to tease him a bit more I gently bit the muscle, making him fight even more. “P-Please stop!”

 

“Ohh but I love to see you squirm like that.. and your insides tighten when I do it.” I pressed my finger against his prostate, biting his leg again. “To think you’re still this loosen from the last time I fucked you.. Or did you prepare yourself while I came here?”

 

“Y-You know I didn’t.. I l-like it better when y-you do it.” I bit my lip at his words. Since he was so loose I didn’t waste much time with the foreplay, I dropped my boxers and rubbed my hard member on his entrance before entering, feeling its warmness around me. In this position I couldn’t trust too hard, or else he might hit his head on the wall.

 

“Grab my hands.” I asked him and he nodded, intertwining our fingers on both hands. I pushed his arms and his body slammed against mine, his warm waist heating my own. “You’re so hot, baby.”

 

“You too..” He closed his eyes when I moved slightly. Although I had to be careful in this position at the same time it looked like I was getting deeper than usual without even trying, both his legs rested on my shoulders while I gave a few slow but strong thrusts.

 

“Admit you kissed me on purpose.” I whispered on his ear before moving in a faster rhythm, his legs jerking every time I hit his prostate.

 

“Ahh I-I didn’t!” He moaned and I thrusted harder.

 

“Admit it.” I don’t know if he did it on purpose or not but I really like to play with him. I bit the skin behind his knee again and he covered his mouth to hold the high moan he was about to let out.

 

“N-No I..- Aah!” I pushed his body up and kissed him, holding his back so he wouldn’t fall backwards. There was saliva sensually dripping from his chin to his chest.

 

“Say it.” I asked again, and this time I completely stopped moving, watching expression change to a desperate one.

 

“K-Ken are you serious?!” He asked and I couldn’t help to laugh at his cuteness.

 

“I am serious, I’m not moving until you admit it.”

 

“That’s so mean!”

 

“Are you doing to say it or not?” I chuckled when he pouted.

 

“I.. A-Alright, fine, I could have turned my face to the side b-but I didn’t, but I w-wasn’t planning it, it just happened!” He finally said it, and I smiled for the win.

 

 

“That’s good enough for me.” I grabbed his waist and pushed him up, lifting him up as he put his arms around my neck and shoved him against the wall before I started thrusting again, harder and harder. I put my hand on his shoulder-blade and massaged his kakuhou, making him squirm before letting a bit of his kagune out. I let one of my own out and wrapped it around his, putting my hand back on his ass to keep him balanced. Our kagunes rubbed on each other gently despite the force I was using to pound into him.

 

“T-This position.. Didn’t we.. hm do something like this when.. y-you told me aah you w-wanted a baby?” I had to stop moving, his words hit me like a bolt, and he suddenly looked at me with teary eyes, hiding his face on my neck.

 

“Shuu..”

 

“I also.. w-want..” I patted his head and kissed his forehead.

 

“I know.. and I’ll make love with you as many times it takes for it to happen. We’re not giving up.” I whispered before he looked up at me and his face and neck blushed, making me smile. I licked his lips and he opened them, returning my kiss with the same energy as I thrusted and stroked his member at the same time, his moans echoing on my throat. I felt my orgasm getting closer, I kissed his forehead and I only had to move a few more times to come inside him, his release coming right after mine. His orgasm was so cute and sexy I wish I had a camera to record it, with his cheeks and neck so flushed, saliva still dripping from his slightly bruised lips and the way his body trembled as the white liquid hit his abdomen was just breathtaking. I grabbed one of his hair bands and made a small ponytail on his hair, so that it wouldn’t get sticky. I didn’t feel like moving so we stayed like that for a bit longer.

 

“Should I make breakfast now?” He asked and I chuckled.

 

“Why have breakfast if I have you? You and your love are all I need .” His face got red again.

 

“C-Can you please not say such things w-while I’m in this.. position?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“J-Just let me down!” He moved his legs and I laughed as I held him in place. “K-Ken let me down!

 

“Nope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay again! I'm having trouble writing, probably cause i'm not having enough sleep :p promise I'll try to add the next chapter as fast as i can! Kisses ^3^


	60. Drunk

Like we had planned for the day we went to visit a desert safari that included camel ridding, sandboarding down the desert dunes and even a dinner under the Arabian stars while watching live folk and belly-dancing shows. I had a lot of fun, except when the camel I was in got scared with everything that moved and nearly sent me to the sand a thousand times. Most of the day was in the desert, the heat was unbearable, but when the night came there were no lights around us to cover the starry sky, so we had one of the most amazing views we’ve seen since we got here. The thing is, I made a huge mistake. Since our clothes were a bit dirty I asked Shuu to go buy some clothes for us while I went to the bathroom. Problem, never trust Shuu to choose clothes. He was rather fast, I was washing my hands when he gave me the clothes, and I only noticed the mistake I made when I actually dressed them up. I looked like the freaking prince Aladdin, only the colors were black and golden. Luckily for me the shoes were simple sandals, not those weird pointy things.

 

“S-Shuu what the hell?” I got out of the bathroom and my jaw almost fell on the floor when I got my eyes on him.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked quite flirtingly, giving a spin for me to see how the back looked like. I don’t even think those were male clothes, it was literally nothing more than a skirt like the ones the belly dancers had, but his is much more.. sexy. It was a white skirt with golden strings, it reached his feet in the back and in the front there was a crack that showed one of his legs. “You look like a prince..”

 

“Would it be bad if I say you look like a princess?” I asked and he giggled, walking closer to me and reaching his face dangerously close to mine. The only people on the hall we were in were some of the waitresses, but they were talking to each other, not noticing us.

 

“Depends.. would I be your princess?” I grabbed his ass and pushed him against me, his uncovered leg reaching up and resting on my waist.

 

“No way, I’d do whatever I could to be a king, so you could be my queen.” The blush that appeared on his face made me smirk. We went to the dinning space and had dinner, which for my bad fortune it was slightly spicy, but nothing a bit of water wouldn’t cover. Shuu had a bit too much to drink, although I’ve only seen him drunk once or twice I can already see the signs, like talking too much and swearing and being a bit too flirty. It was very late when we got out of there, and Shuu had been drinking the whole time, thing I advised him not to do but he kept saying he was okay, although he almost couldn’t walk alone. The way back to our place was faster than the way we came to the restaurant, since we went by car instead of riding the camels, luckily, because after today I hope I never have to ride one of those again. It was a quiet trip, since Shuu fell asleep on my shoulder. I had to carry him to bed later, not that I mind, and after I got us both undressed I laid down next to him and felt him moving himself on top of me, laying half of his body next to mine, before I went to sleep.

 

                I woke up on god knows what time when I felt a familiar and pleasurable tingling sensation. It was nice, really nice, and when I felt something moving on my crotch I opened my eyes, moaning at a sudden wave of pleasure, and I realized I was so close to orgasm that I wondered how long has he been doing whatever he’s doing. I raised my body with my elbow and raised the sheets, biting my lip at the sight of him sucking me off like it was a rare dish. I felt his fingers inside me as well, but they weren’t moving.

 

“Shuu.. what are you doing down there?” I asked, patting his head. He looked up at me with red cheeks, and I was surprised to see he was looking at me with his flirty expression, the one he has when he’s drunk. “Are you still drunk?”

 

“H-Hmm!” He moaned, the vibrations sending pleasure thru my member making me groan and grab his hair. Without warning he moved his head down, too down, until I could feel the tip of my cock on his throat.

 

“W-Wait, that’s-.. a-aah!” I moaned highly when he kept going, and it was too much, he had never deepthroated me before. Does the drinking have anything to do with it?   

 

“Nghh hmmm..” He tried to say something, obviously failing, and my mind was too distracted with the fact that I was so deep inside his throat. He looked up at me and removed his fingers from my hole, grabbing my waist and pushing it against his mouth, then looking at me again. He slapped both sides of my waist, like he was telling me to move them, but I hesitated.

 

“That’s not a good idea, baby a-ahh.. I’ll hurt you.” I said and he actually looked at me with teary, puppy eyes, and I wondered how can anyone make a face like that when deepthroating someone. I frowned, because I wanted to but at the same time I was too afraid to hurt him, and I was having a mental war about it. Fuck it. I carefully started to turn us around, so that he was under me and it was easier for me to control this whole thing. While I was still he used his tongue, licking the tip teasingly before wrapping his lips around it and with his hands on my ass he started to push me down against him. I closed my eyes and let him do what he wanted, and when he managed to get me completely inside his throat again he purred, this time the vibrations were so strong I had to support myself on my elbows, I lost my strength for a moment. It felt so good, his throat so tight and wet, it was making me breathless. I eventually, and a bit without intending to, moved my waist up and then down, moaning at the way his throat opened to let me in. I felt his fingers go to my hole, pushing two at once and making me jump a bit. I thrusted my waist against him, trying not to do it with the same fast rhythm that he was moving his fingers with. He groaned and purred with every move I made, the vibrations getting me closer and closer to the edge, making my movements less stable.    

 

“H-Hmmm!” He groaned loudly again, and I grabbed his hair, thrusting faster as I felt the pressure on my abdomen getting stronger. I wanted to come, really, really badly, but if I did it on his throat he’ll choke.

 

“I-I’m gonna come, Shuu.. aah s-stop..” I told him but it only made him move his head faster, his lips making pressure as he also moved his fingers roughly against my prostate, and with a loud moan I came on his throat, his head stopping as he sucked the cum out of me. I rested my head on the mattress, waiting for my breathing to slow, before moving to the side so he could get up. He was coughing a bit, and I was about to apologize when he pushed me against the bed. “S-Shuu?”

 

“Get on your knees.” He whispered, his voice was huskier and profounder than usual. I did as he asked, getting on my knees as I felt his member rubbing against my rear and hole, thrusting against it, but not entering it. It was frustrating. I raised my hips against him in hope that he’d get inside me at once but he didn’t, and I groaned in frustration.

 

“Please, Shuu..” I begged and he stopped, grabbing my ass cheeks and separating them before rubbing his hard member against it, but not getting inside again. I cried in need, my hole twitching every time he rubbed against it, the faster his thrusts were the more I cried out, pleading him to just get inside. I moved my waist against his again.

 

“Be still.” He said, although it looked more like an order. I stopped moving like he said, groaning. He kept thrusting again and again on my rear and hole, moving faster as he got closer to orgasm.

 

“Please, baby, j-just fuck me! F-Fuck me now!” I begged and he suddenly got inside with a hard and fast thrust, my back jerked and I grabbed the iron of the bed as he thrusted harder, more messily and roughly than usual. From all the positions we have done so far, this one is definitely the best, it felt so, so good I was already close to the second orgasm. His hand went to my shoulder and he pushed me against him as he thrusted hard and deep inside me, hitting my sweet spot without trying. I came again with a loud shout, closing my eyes shut when I felt his cum filling me up. I didn’t even have time to recover, he turned me around and I blushed at the sight of his cock hard again.

 

“Again.” He said before kissing me, his tongue moving so strongly I didn’t stood a chance. He still tasted like alcohol, and from the redness across his cheeks I just assumed he's still drunk. He opened my legs and put my knees on his shoulders, and I sighted before smiling.

 

“D-Damn, I have to get you drunk more often..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me, the image of Tsukiyama drunk, deepthroating and hot-dogging Kaneki is such a blessing X3 hope you liked it! Kisses ^3^


	61. Roleplay

When I woke up on the next day it was pass lunch time, the lights seemed way too bright and my eyes felt heavy. My mind hurt, my body hurt, and it was all Shuu’s fault. He was so drunk last night we did it seven times, or rather, he did me seven times, my back is so sore I could barely feel it. And worse, he kept going even though I told him to stop more than once! Oh but I will get my revenge, not sure how but I definitely will. While he slept I went to my phone and searched on the internet kinky things to do in bed, and I found some really interesting things. I got up, feeling my body sticky, and got some boxers on before going outside to have a swim. I only got in the water for a few minutes, getting my body a bit fresher. When I sat on the chair outside I noticed I had a message on my phone and instead of responding I called, I was too tired to write. I talked to Seidou for a while, he told me he and Kanae had done it and it went better than he ever imagined, and I was happy to hear that.

We talked for a while longer and when I heard Shuu getting in the bathroom I told him I should go see if he was okay and we ended the call. I went downstairs and gave him a glass of water, he was feeling a bit dizzy and his head hurt, but asides from that he was fine. Fine enough to be fucked, but unfortunately, I had to think of things to do before we get to that point, so maybe later. While he took a shower I tried to make lunch, and surprisingly it came out rather nice, so when he got out of the shower we ate and went to get our things ready. We’re leaving tonight, but we still have the whole day, so we went to the city to buy some souvenirs for our friends and family. We didn’t buy anything special, mostly sand bottles with different images for each person and small monuments made by hand. We asked Andrea to take the souvenirs and most of our things to the plane while we went to the house to get more things ready, although we just went there to have a bit of fun before going back.

 

“So.. we still have three hours.” Shuu said. I haven’t talked with him much today, after all I can’t say I’m not a bit hurt from what he did, and he obviously noticed there was something wrong.

 

“That should be enough for what I’m about to do. Take your clothes off.” I ordered, a bit too serious, and his face turned a slightly red as he took his shirt and pants off.

 

“Are you mad because of yesterday..? I’m really, really sorry, I promise I won’t drink again.” He said lowly, and I smiled, taking some of his purple hair out of his gorgeous face.

 

“I’m not mad, but today you follow my rules.” I whispered, biting his lip before he laid on his back on the bed. I took my shirt off and while I grabbed the lube I tried to think of how would Seidou say these things, although I’ve never heard nor seen him on these moments I can only imagine how he’s like. I may be utterly wrong but I kind of see him being quite the big dominant type, like talking very dirty and being quite rough. “Also, you are going to pay for it, you were a very, very bad girl.”

 

“W-What?” He seemed confused, and it made me smirk.

 

“Don’t look so innocent, Kanae.. you know what you did.” I said, crawling my way on top of him. “Teasing me like that, making me want to explode every time you didn’t let me come.. You give me no choice.”

 

“Ken, that’s not funny.” I touched his lip with my thumb and licked his jaw.

 

“Kinky, aren’t we? Calling me by my little brother’s name..” Oh man this roleplaying thing is fun, even more than I imagined, especially when roleplaying a couple we know.

 

“I’m seriously, Ken.” I looked at him with a thoughtful expression, activating my kakugan and pushing him down on the bed.

 

“You think I’m not serious? Maybe I should show you just how serious I am.” I grabbed the lube and let more than the needed amount the liquid fall to his hole, using my whole hand to spread the lube on his ass. “I want to fuck you until I feel your pussy tightening around my cock. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, Kanae?”

 

“H-Hey!” He didn’t look angry, just troubled, and confused if this was a good or bad idea. I shoved one finger inside him roughly and he grabbed my arm. “Ken..”

 

“Stop calling me that. Call my name.” He looked at me with a bothered expression and sighted heavily.

 

“S-Seidou..?” The way he said it made me get hard, he was being as shy as I think Kanae would be. And I just realized that treating Shuu not only as if he was Kanae but also as if he was a girl is a huge turn on. Why didn’t I think of this before?

 

“That’s it, Kanae, it wasn’t so hard, was it?” I moved my fingers around his hole, covered with the lube that added that sensual wet sound, before pressing two fingers inside. I went to his chest and licked his nipple, sucking the tip before biting it. “Look how wet you are for me. I want to fuck your pussy so badly, will you let me?”

 

“Yes.. a-ah..” I smiled, seeing that he finally gave in and played along. I kissed him as a reward, sucking his tongue slowly as I added a third finger, aiming for his prostate and rubbing against it more than once. “P-Please..”

 

“What are you begging for? I’ll only do what you want me to do once you accept your role.” I said, and he moved his waist against my fingers. I was about to take my finger off but he grabbed my hand, looking at me with shyness and determination. He was also pouting a bit, which was cute.

 

“I-I’m sorry I was a bad g-girl.. will you.. fuck me, Seidou..? P-Please?” I bit my lip at that, it was so cute I want to eat him up. I took my fingers off and I turned him around, sitting on top of his legs before rubbing all my fingers on his rear and hole, and I shivered at the wet, dirty sound that it made.

 

“Look at you.. such a needy slut, you just love to be fucked, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe.” I put some more lube on my member, thrusting a bit to spread the liquid before rubbing the tip on his hole, teasing him until his ass was following the movements I made.

 

“O-Oh please K-Ken!” I growled lowly before slapping his ass hard, his back jerking. The red mark that I left there was so big I’m sure it’s going to stay there for a while, but it’s surely not going to be the only mark I’ll leave on his body today. Not when I can still feel the soreness on my back from all the bites from last night. 

 

“Call me that again and I’ll stop.” I warned and he nodded, looking back at me with need. “I’m not holding back anything today. Got it?”

 

“Al-Alright..” He hid his face on the mattress and I looked down to see his hole twitching. That gave me another idea. I got my phone from the bedside table and pressed the video button, and I smirk before getting inside him forcefully, not waiting for him to adjust as I started thrusting hard, filming the way his hole was swallowing me deeper. He grabbed the sheets when I started moving, thrusting his hips against mine to get more friction as his moans got louder. I slapped his ass again, this time on the other cheek, and his whine was too hot for his own good. He looked back and moaned dirtily at the sight of my phone pointing at his face.

 

“Maybe I should send this to my brother and his husband. Would you like that?” He hid his face on the mattress again.

 

“D-Don’t!” I grabbed and pushed his hair with the hand that wasn’t filming.

 

“Why not, Kanae? I’m sure your pretty master would love to see what I can do to you.. see the way your pussy swallows my cock so eagerly.” He cried out when I got deeper and our waists hit each other, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing thru the room. “Tell me how much you love my cock, Kanae. And use my name.”

 

“I a-ah love your.. c-cock ahh! S-Seidou!” It took him a while to say it, but I did promise to fuck him until he can’t breathe. It felt so good not to have restrains on my strength, and I was aware that I was hurting him a bit, but I also know he likes it. The bed moved too much with every move I made and I couldn’t keep myself balanced enough, so I got up and pushed him back, leaving him on his fours on the bed. I grabbed his thigh and pulled them apart, grabbing his hair again before penetrating him even more forcefully than before, keeping the phone pointed to the place where we were connected. He cried loudly when I hit his prostate, but tried my best not to hit it again just to make him beg for me to do it. “Aahh Seidou f-fuck me!”

 

“Fuck yes, baby ah keep screaming for me.” I thrusted harder and I felt his hip snapping, and ouch that must have hurt. He didn’t complain though, only cried out louder, and I never imagined that hearing my lover calling another man’s name could be so hot. His hip snapped again and this time his cry was of pain, and the moment I felt his insides tightening I stopped and grabbed his member, squeezing it so he wouldn’t be able to come. That made him scream in a more feminine way, and I totally was not seeing that one coming. “Such a dirty scream, Kanae, what other sounds are you hiding from me?”

 

“N-No ah I.. aah p-please!” He begged, trying to move his waist against my hand to get more friction on his member. I took my hand off and slapped his ass so hard that the mark that was left there wasn’t red but dark, almost purple.

 

“Please what?” When I turned him around, keeping my cock inside him and slamming into him as hard as I could, he screamed like that again.

 

“A-Aah please! Let aah me c-come!” I bit my lip to cover the high moan that was about to leave my throat.

 

“Why should I, Kanae?” I filmed the way his member jerked, a big amount of pre-cum sliding from it. His face was a mess, his mouth was filled with saliva that was also dripping to his jaw and neck, and there were tears leaving his black and red eyes, but the look of pleasure he had made it obvious that he wasn’t in pain.  

 

“I’m s-sorry, S-Seidou I’ll be a good g-girl ah I won’t d-do it aaahh again please!” I grabbed his member again and thrusted with the same speed as my waist, feeling him tightening again and coming all over himself, his cum hitting his chest and abdomen in a sensual way. I was getting close myself, but this time I wasn’t planning on coming inside, I got out of him and got closer to his face, jerking myself off a few times before spilling my cum on his face, covering his cheek and lips with it. He opened his mouth and let me inside, and I got as deep as I did yesterday, dripping the rest of my seed on his throat. He closed his eyes shut and coughed, cleaning himself afterwards and then looked at me shyly as I stopped the video and put the phone next to me. “D-Do you.. forgive me, for yesterday?”

 

“Of course I do, baby. But I promise, when we get back I’ll ask the real Seidou to fuck you like he fucks Kanae.. would you like that?”

 

“Oh. My. God. No, Ken, just.. no.” I laughed at his cute embarrassed face, until that face got serious and looked at me slightly terrified. I think I said something I shouldn’t. “Wait.. you’re telling me they have.. he does t-this to Kanae?!”

 

“How am I supposed to know? I was using my imagination.” And I think I just made it worse. He looked shocked for a moment before grabbing his phone.

 

“Hell no, I’m calling Kanae.” I laughed and tried to get the phone away from him, but he managed to call him.

 

“It’s their business, not ours. Why making a fuss about it?” I tried but Kanae answered, for his own misfortune.

 

“Hello, Shuu-sama?” I hear Kanae calling.

 

“Kanae! This is important, be honest with me, did you and Seidou-.. K-Ken!” I managed to take the phone away from his hand and grabbed his shoulder to keep him down. “Give me the phone!”

 

“Leave them be, Shuu. Nothing of that happened!” I tried to convince him, but he kept fighting back. “Come on baby, that was my imagination, it probably didn’t happen like that!”

 

“You know him better than I do and for you to do it like that then it’s probably the real thing! I swear I’m gonna kill that guy! Give me the phone!” I couldn’t help but laugh at that, man he is so cute, even when he’s threatening someone.

 

“Nope.” I said, and I put on speaker so I could ask them myself. “Kanae, sorry about this, I kind of did something and now he thinks you two have rough sex and all, just tell him.”

 

“Huh.. I can assure you we don’t, Kaneki-san.” He said, and I looked at Shuu with sureness.

 

“See, Shuu, they don’t. Let it go.” He pouted and I held a chuckle.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I think Kanae would know if they fuck roughly or not. Anyways, thanks, Kanae, sorry for the bother.” I said.

 

“I-It’s fine..” He said before I hang up, looking at Shuu again to see him looking at me with a pissed expression.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who made a storm on a glass of water.”

 

“But they had sex.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not, but we totally did, like, seconds ago. You still have my cum on your face. If you don’t let it go I’ll send the video to Seidou to give him ideas.” His pout got stronger somehow and he looked away, cleaning some of the cum on his cheek.

 

“Fine..” I bit my lip and tried not to laugh, rubbing my hand on his hair.

 

“You’re such a dork. Come on, let’s take a shower. We have a plane to catch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man i had so, so much fun writing this!!! I mean i know its kinda wrong and everything but its so hot and roleplaying is my thing so i couldn't help it! Hope you had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year!!! Let's see if 2017 is a bit better than 2016 ^^ thank you for reading, hope you're enjoying it, and that you'll keep enjoying next year! Kisses ^3^


	62. Funny

At first I thought that the fact that I hadn’t slept much in the last few days was something bad, but I took advantage of it by sleeping thru the whole trip on the plane. Shuu was slightly annoyed though, because of the roleplay thing, but once we got in the plane and I kept spoiling him with kisses and smooth touches, and after promising I wouldn’t tell no one about it, he eventually forgave me, laying his head on my shoulder and holding my hand as he went to sleep. When I woke up the plane was about to land, and I woke him up as well so we could be awake and present when we get out. After the plane landed we saw from one of the windows a car in the track waiting for us, next to it was Hide and Chie, and once we were out they both looked at us with frowns and weird looks, Chie even took a picture of us while we were on the stairs.

 

“Damn you guys look.. different!” Hide said, hugging me and patting my back and then Shuu’s before we did the same with Chie. “Man, you’re have sparkles all over you.”

 

“I think I caught some on camera.” Chie joked, and we look at each other, trying to see if there was anything different. There wasn’t, I think, but Shuu did seem more.. young? Or happy and relaxed, although, daily, he’s far more relaxed than I am. “So, how was it?”

 

“It was..” Shuu started, looking at me and blushing slightly as I smiled. “Amazing.. really amazing.”

 

“Glad to hear, I wanna know some details later. And we have a small surprise for you.” Hide said, opening the car and Mirumo-san got out with our baby on his hands, he seemed confused at first but when he looked at us his face lighted up like a Christmas tree. Both Shuu and I dropped our bags and hugged and kissed him so many times I lost count. It was like there was no words to describe how much I missed him, and from the way he wasn’t let our shirts go so did he.

 

“Look at how big you are!” Shuu said as I hugged his back and he raised Kouki up when he let go of our shirts. His smile was contagious, I couldn’t stop smiling myself. After we thanked Mirumo-san for taking such good care of him we went back home in my car, which Hide was always happy to drive, and were also surprised to see our friends and family on our house, including our dogs that jumped over us and nearly made Shuu fall down, luckily I was the one holding Kouki. I almost got smashed when everyone tried to hug us at the same time, but I could help but smile widely at the realization that, damn, this is the best family I could ever ask for. It was good to be home. The had made a few snacks and brought champagne, and I was proud of Shuu when he didn’t accept it and went to get a glass of water for himself instead. But, apparently, that made everyone suspicious that something was going on.

 

“Is he.. you know?” Touka asked, and I frowned.

 

“He’s what?” I asked, and she made some movements with her hands on her stomach. Oh I get it. “Oh no, no, he’s not, he’s just taking a break from alcohol.”

 

“Oh.. ok..” She said, and after her at least three more people asked me that, Banjou, Hinami and even Seidou. Talking about Seidou, the way Shuu was getting all embarrassed was super cute. Obviously, that didn’t go unnoticed by either Seidou nor Kanae.

 

“Say, Otouto.. why is he acting like that?” Seidou asked when he caught me alone on the kitchen. I tried not to laugh.

 

“Sorry, promised I wouldn’t tell. But hey don’t worry, he’ll get over it soon.” He hummed, curious. I bit my lip to hold a laugh and he shook his head with a smile.

 

“Damn it, it’s about sex, isn’t it? No, wait, if I’m somehow involved then I don’t want to know.” Well isn’t he a perspective guy. I winked at him and went back to the garden, where everyone was currently making Kouki feel highly uncomfortable for being surrounded by more than four people. Shuu picked him up and sat with him on the grass, playing with him with a toy that produced music every time he’d shake it, trying to distract him.

 

“You wanted me to be subtle, but you’re the one getting all weird around Seidou.” I whispered in his ear and he pretty much elbowed my abdomen, not to hurt but to mess with me, making me fall on the grass next to him.

 

“It’s your fault, now I can’t look at him in the face without imagining.. w-well, that!” I laughed and kissed his forehead. Kouki made me one of his cute faces that he makes when he wants some cuddling, and I sat on Shuu’s lap after he put Kouki on my arms and rested his hands on my abdomen. I held him on my chest, watching him closing his eyes and yawning while he snuggled against my shirt. I felt my chest warming up, Shuu kissed my neck and shoulder and rested his chin there, watching out little baby’s face as he started to fall asleep. I also closed my eyes, leaning against Shuu’s chest and hiding my face on the crook of his neck, unable to hide the smile on my face. Only when I opened my eyes I noticed everyone was staring at us.

 

“That’s like.. the cutest thing ever.” Hide whispered, and eventually we had to get up because it was almost dinner time and they had to get going, so they offered to help us cleaning the house and, after we gave them the gifts we had brought from Dubai they left, except for Seidou and Kanae who stayed and, even though we told them they didn’t have to, helped us making dinner. Of course we told them to have dinner with us, and since Kouki was asleep we laid him on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket, and when we were about to finish dinner something rather funny happened. It was when Shuu got uncomfortable when Seidou smiled at him, and he was going to the kitchen when he hit his knee on the door, and I had to bite my lips not to laugh. Since I couldn’t tell Seidou nor Kanae the reason why he was acting like that Seidou decided to go there and ask him, and Kanae and I were alone on the living room, but we were both curious to hear what they were talking about. We couldn’t handle our curiosity so we got up without making a noise, hiding behind the kitchen door to hear them better. They just talked a bit and Shuu apologized for being awkward, but then he had the silly idea to ask Seidou if he and Kanae had done it, but luckily Seidou avoided the question. Eventually I poked Kanae’s shoulder and pointed back to the living room, telling him that we should get back before they caught us, and we sat on our respective sits.

 

“I’m glad they could work this out.” I said, after all we don’t get to see them getting along much, hopefully that’s going to change. I remembered the question Shuu was going to ask, and I won’t ask that because I already know the answer, but I got curious about something else. “What are you gonna tell him?”

 

“Oh.. huh.. I’ll just tell him the truth, I guess..” I smiled at that.

 

“And that would be..?” I asked, although I made sure to use a tone he’d understand that he could dismiss the question if he wanted to.

 

“T-That we.. hm..” His cheeks got red. I decided to ask something else.

 

“How did it go?” I couldn’t help asking that, after all Seidou is like a brother to me and Kanae is like a brother-in-law, I obviously care about these things.

 

“It was.. really g-good.” He said and I chuckled, mostly because the way he looked away and his cheeks flushed a bit more. Still, he seemed pretty nervous just to tell me about it, I can’t even imagine how it’ll go with Shuu.

 

“You know that you don’t have to worry about telling him, right? What’s done is done, it’s not like he can change anything. Although I can’t really talk, I never had to deal with telling my parents or siblings I’m not a virgin, so I don’t know how you must be feeling. But I know Shuu, and he might be a bit overprotective sometimes, but he won’t get mad or anything.” I tried to make him feel more relaxed about it, and it seemed to work.

 

“I..” right when he was about to say something Kouki started to cry, and I smiled at the sound of it.

 

“I even missed this cry.” I said, picking Kouki up and kissing his forehead before laying him on my arms. I touched his cheek, making him open his eyes and look at me, as I started humming a song I heard on the plane on our way here, Glassy Sky, I think that’s the name of it, and it’s such a beautiful song it got suck on my head. He stopped crying, his little hand reaching for my face and I kissed it before letting him cup my cheek.

 

“Kouki is very lucky, for having parents like you and Shuu-sama.” Kanae said all of the sudden, and I smiled, touched for the words.

 

“Thank you. I bet you’ll be a great parent too.” That made him get flushed, but I’m only telling the truth. When our lovers got in the room we cleaned the table before they went home, and Shuu and I went to our bedroom, laying Kouki on his bed next to ours and went to bed. After a few hours, we were both sleeping by then, I heard sobs and then loud crying. I rolled over, and Shuu did the same, but I got there first and picked Kouki up on my chest.

 

“He must be hungry, he barely ate dinner.” Shuu said, getting up as well to go downstairs prepare a bottle of warm milk. While I waited with Kouki, who was still crying, I thought about the conversation Shuu and I had a few weeks ago, when we decided to give Kouki meat for the first time and see how he reacted. When he got in the bedroom I gave the milk to Kouki, but he didn’t drink half of it, and I was starting to get really worried.

 

“Shuu, do you think he’s.. asking for something else?” I couldn’t bring myself to say it, but I knew he understood.

 

“Maybe.. I’ll make him a bottle of blood in the morning, see if he can digest it or not.” That made me flinch in discomfort, that was an image I did not want to have, but it’s for Kouki’s best. After a while Kouki fell asleep on my arms and I put him in his bed again, laying down next to Shuu who hugged my back. “He’ll be okay, honey.. right now I’m more worried about you.”

 

“I’m fine, babe, but.. still have to get mentally prepared for a lot of things.”

 

“This is something we’ll do together, so relax, I’ll be there.” He said, reassuring, and I smiled, leaning against him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it so far, I'm going to do some time travels after the next few chapters so be ready ;) kisses ^3^


	63. Cameras

This is going to be harder than I thought, I realized. Shuu was looking at me with worry, Kouki on one of his arms and the bottle filled with ghoul blood on the other, and I was starting to get sick. It was a mistake to have lunch before feeding him. Still, I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, and he smiled sadly, and when I got next to Shuu I had to fight the urge to send the pacifier through the window as it got closer to Kouki’s mouth. When he tasted it he got completely still for a few seconds, and then all the air from my lungs disappeared. His grey eyes changed color to red and black, deep and very noticeable red veins coming out of his eyes. He didn’t seem to be even breathing as he started drinking it, it was like he was desperate for it, drinking in an amazing fast pace. When the blood was all gone and Shuu took the pacifier from him he stared at me for a bit, looking concerned.

 

“That was fast.. Are you okay?” He asked, and I nodded, sitting on the chair because my legs felt weak. It was quiet for a minute before Kouki started crying again, his eyes following Shuu’s hand that was holding the empty bottle. “Hmm.. he hasn’t been eating much, maybe half a bottle isn’t enough. I’ll make him another one.”

 

“Alright, I’ll hold him.” I said, and he nodded, laying Kouki on my arms. I kissed his forehead and his eyes followed Shuu as he filled another one, and only stopped crying when Shuu got closer with the bottle on one hand. We only gave him a half full bottle at first because we wanted to see how he reacted to it, but since he seems to be reacting to it well we can try a full one now.

  

“Ken, would you like to do it this time?” He asked me, and I nodded, although I was a bit unsure if I would be able to not feel a bit sick. I grabbed the bottle, it was warm, and slowly I joined the bottle’s pacifier with his mouth, watching him drink just as eagerly as before. I couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on my face when Kouki smiled while drinking. “Well, he likes it, and he seems to be digesting it well.”

 

“Yeah..” That sound like good news, in a way. Everything seemed good, until Kouki’s eyes met mine. I felt like I was drowning on them, like they were sucking me inside a black hole, it was sudden, like a flash, the same way it used to happen before. This time, what I saw made me stop breathing, I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and suddenly Kouki wasn’t in my arms anymore. “S-Shuu..”

 

“I’ve got him, Ken, it’s okay.” I heard him say, and I nearly fell when I tried to get up but he somehow managed to hold me with the arm he wasn’t using to hold Kouki. “It’s okay, honey, just breath, slowly.”

 

“I..” I tried to say something but he shushed me and hugged me with the arm that was helping me standing, making me hide my face on his neck.

 

“I need you to sit down, can you do that?” He asked lowly and I nodded, leaning back until the back of my knees hit the chair and I sat down. He kissed my forehead again before disappearing for a few seconds, coming back without Kouki, and got on his knees next to me, holding my hand gently. “I haven’t seen you like that in a while.. what happened?”

 

“I-I don’t know..” I said, my voice wasn’t coming out easily. I could breathe again, but my lungs were burning. I tried to cough a few times but it still hurt, only when Shuu gave me a glass of water it got a bit better. “I saw.. something.”

 

“You did?” He asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. “What was it?”

 

“It was Kouki, he was.. I’m not sure, his skin was dark and there was blood everywhere and he had these.. sharp teeth, he didn’t look.. human, nor ghoul, just.. frightening.” He hummed.

 

“You know that’s your head playing tricks on you..”

 

“I know that, but.. it’s like my body reacts on its own.. I’m sorry, is he okay?” I’m sure he must have noticed I wasn’t alright.

 

“He was a bit scared, but he’ll be fine. And you don’t need to apologize, honey, it’s something you can’t control..” I wonder how does he manage to calm me down and deal with me so easily when I’m not okay, but I’m thankful for that. When I felt my body less weak I got up, kissing him before going to the living room where Kouki was lying down on the carriage. He looked at me with a frown, not of surprise or curiosity but something close to concern, and it made me smile a bit. I leaned down and kissed his dark purple hair, gently resting my forehead on his.

 

“Kouki.. I’m so, so sorry. I love you..” I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt something on my cheek, and when I opened my eyes I was surprised to see him looking at me, his tiny hand brushing against my cheek in a comforting way. He never did this before, nor looked at me with such understanding eyes. I leaned into his hand without making pressure on it and he chuckled when I kissed his hand and used my thumb to rub on his cheek, motioning it the same way he was moving his hand.

 

“Look at that..” Shuu whispered behind me, making me look back at him and smile. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better.. but can you feed him for now?” I asked, and Shuu smiled and nodded, kissing my and Kouki’s forehead. It was a few hours later, before it got dark outside, that Seidou and Kanae came by. I noticed Kanae was a bit too nervous, and when I asked Seidou about it he said that Kanae wanted to have ‘the talk’ with Shuu, and he was just nervous about how he’d react, so I thought it was better to leave them alone for a while. I asked Seidou to come with me for a walk, and I took Kouki while he took my dogs. During the walk Seidou told me about the night when he and Kanae did it for the first time. They went to Germany, to Kanae’s old house, slept there in a tent, and had sex. And Kanae was the one who initiated the whole thing!

 

“.. So now she wants to tell Tsukiyama-san about us because she wants to do it without having to worry about explain it to him the next day.” Yeah that makes sense, it would be more awkward than it is now.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, if I hear you guys doing the do I’ll do the same thing. As a distraction.” I said, joking, and he laughed.

 

“Right. Call it distraction.” He said mockingly and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

 

“So, just for curiosity, are you, like, hardcore, or tender?” I’m just really curious about it.

 

“Huh.. tender.” I looked at him with more surprise than I intended to show, and he looked at me like I was weird. “What?”

 

“Nothing, you just.. don’t look like the type.” I said and he chuckled. It’s nice to be with him like this, after all we’ve been thru we’re both able to smile again, that sure gives me a lot of hope.

 

“Well, you won’t know if you never try.” He seemed to be thinking about it, but the way he cares so much about Kanae will probably not allow him to do much, unless Kanae himself decides to take the lead. When we came back we smiled to see them talking like the good friends they are, smiling and giggling all over while they made dinner. It was only a few minutes after we had dinner that Hide came by, giving us this box wrapped in shiny white paper. When we opened it up we were surprised to see a photo of our wedding, while we were holding Kouki on the altar, and it came with a pen.

 

“There’s a little surprise for you in there, so have fun!” He said before he parted, strangely making Seidou and Kanae leave too. We sat on the couch, Kouki was sleeping on the baby carriage next to it, and put the pen on Shuu’s laptop, smiling when saw the first part, of when Shuu gave me the ring on the café and Hide recorded the whole thing. Then there was a bit of the bachelor party, both mine and his, and then, finally, came the wedding. Everything was just.. perfect. They managed to record every moment of the best day of our lives, and place it just perfectly in the video. When we thought the video had ended we were about to close the laptop, but then white words filled the dark screen.

 

“This right here is for you guys, and you guys only (unless you’re THAT kinky). We promise none of us saw a thing, we had a special and well trusted team manage this specific part. We advise you to wear headphones, or at least be alone when you see this! Oh, and by the way, only your pen has this, the ones sent to your friends ended a minute ago!”

 

“What the hell..?” I asked softly against Shuu’s shoulder. My eyes widened when the footage of the house we were staying at on our honeymoon appeared, it was filmed from one of the corners of the room, and then there were a few words that appeared again.

 

“We placed cameras in every part of the house, so surprise, surprise, your honeymoon was recorded!” Oh my god. They didn’t.. I can’t believe they actually did this! Shuu and I looked at each other and his face went from white to fully red when we both appeared on the platform and I kissed him, before saying.

 

‘It’s time to consummate.. Are you okay with that?’ I had said, before taking him to the bed and after a while.. oh.. I had to put the speakers lower because wow, Shuu is so hot and noisy, I love it. And the footages changed from one angle to the other, moving across the room and proving that, in fact, there were cameras everywhere! Watching myself getting in and out of him like that was making me feel horny as hell, and even though he was trying to hide it over his embarrassment there was no way I couldn’t see the redness that filled his cheeks. The sound of his moans filled the room, and damn, do I really do that face while I do him? 

 

“M-Maybe we should.. s-see the rest later?” He said as he closed the video. We could watch the rest on another time. He suddenly looked at me slightly uncomfortable. “Can I ask you something weird?”

 

“Weider than having our honeymoon recorded?” He looked over at Kouki and then whispered, like he could understand what he was saying.

 

“In the future, what would you do if you ever caught Kouki having sex?” I nearly choked with the air that got stuck on my throat. Where the hell did that come from!?

 

“Oh my god, Shuu, he’s 4 months old and you’re already thinking about his sex life? Jeez!” I said, and he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, probably just apologize and walk out?”

 

“Well I just thought.. never mind, I was thinking that we’ll probably have the sex talk with him.”

 

“Yeah, we do, and we should just tell him everything when he’s young.” He seemed surprised with that. “I’m serious, I wish someone younger had explained me and let me know all about sex, so that I wouldn’t have to hear it for the first time when accidentally finding a porn channel on TV.. So I’d rather not hide any of those things from him.”

 

“Yeah, I can relate.. And I think the same as you, that would probably be easier for him and for us too.” Since we both agreed on that, that topic was now gladly gone, I hope. I kissed him, licking his lips so he’d open them for me, but then he suddenly jumped and looked a bit perturbed.

 

“.. What now?” I asked, almost scared to know the answer.

 

“I.. I feel awful for thinking this, but.. what if he’s doing it with another boy and I caught them and then get.. you know? I mean it’s a physical reaction, but still, getting hard for something like that is totally not okay.” I should start making a list of better things he could be doing with his mouth instead of saying things like that.

 

“Shuu.. what the fuck? No, that is totally not okay, but yes, it’s a physical reaction that you can’t control, so if it does happen you come to me and I’ll punish you for being such a naughty Daddy.” I said, more as a joke, and his whole face and neck got a cute shade of pink.

 

“Oh my God, Ken, don’t call me that after what we were just talking about!” I chuckled at the way he was so shy about it. Did I find another kink? “Y-You know what? I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

“Alright, alright.. go ahead, I’ll just put Kouki in bed.” I said when he was already at the hall ready to climb the stairs. “Just wait, then I’ll play with you, Daddy!”

 

“S-Shup up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I hope you had a great valentine's day <3 I had my share of fluff xD I'll try to post as fast as I can, kisses ^3^


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly Important Question!!!!  
> I’d like to know what do English people call their same sex parents? Cause in Portugal we don’t have many same sex couples with kids so I don’t really know what to call them.. It’s kind of stupid of me to ask this now, since I already wrote that Kaneki is “mom” and Shuu “dad”, but I just want to be sure so I can change it (or not). So.. Is it okay to call the parents “mom” and the other “dad”, or would it be better to call one “dad” and the other “papa” (or “Otou-san” or something like that)?

The night was going to be even funnier than I thought. Unfortunately he didn’t let me call me Daddy, for now, but I’ll try to change that soon. We were in bed for a while now and we were only kissing, the weight of his body on top of mine felt good and perfect just like the way he whimpered every time I bit or sucked his tongue. Since Kouki sleeps like a rock, seriously, the house could be falling apart and he’d still be asleep, he only wakes up if he’s hungry, we could make some noise, just obviously not as freely as we could on our honeymoon. I got my hands inside his shirt, running one of them down his back and back up in slow movements and squeezing his ass above his boxers with the other. His hands grasped my hair and pulled it slightly, just enough to send a wave of pleasure down my body. He got up just enough to take his shirt off and I took mine off as well, kissing his chest while he tied his hair in a ponytail. He looked down at me, and I smiled, watching him touching his own nipple as if he was thinking of something.

 

“You like piercings, right?” He asked suddenly, and I nodded, enjoying where this conversation is going. “I was considering piercing my nipples.. You think it would look good on me?”

 

“Anything looks good on you, love.” I said, returning to kiss his chest, and I licked my lips when I looked at his sexy, cute nipples, already imagining them pierced. I got more excited about it than I expected, and I sucked his nipple, making him moan. “But you’re not doing it because of me, right?”

 

“No, I actually like it a lot, I just never got the opportunity to do it..” I hummed at that.

 

“Well, for me, you’re beautiful no matter what.” I whispered, looking up to see him flushed. “But if you do get them pierced, I bet they’ll become even more sensitive..”

 

“More.. sensitive?” He asked, making a chocking sound and opening his legs when I bit the tip of his left nipple.

 

“Hmm and I won’t be able to keep my tongue on my mouth whenever I see them.. Just thinking about it makes me like this.” I headed up and kissed his lips, our tongues playing together before I thrusted my hips against his, the friction between our erections making my whole body shiver. “A-Ah..”

 

“F-Faster..!” And that.. that was definitely not him. We stared at each other for a second, wondering if we heard it right, and then there was a sound that looked like a muffled moan, and it was all coming from the room next door. I couldn’t help but laugh, both because I could obviously get what was happening there, and because Shuu stopped the kiss, pushed me to the spot next to him on the bed and laid on his stomach, hitting his face in the pillow. He growled and I laughed again when he used the pillow to cover his head as the moans got a bit louder.

 

“Come on, what’s the big deal?” I asked and he hummed in annoyance, laying with his back turned to me.  

 

“Knowing they do it is one thing.. hearing them is another.” He said, making me chuckle again.

 

“Let me distract you, then.” I said while I bit his shoulder, kissing his nape as I thrusted my waist against his ass, making him groan.

 

“Y-You.. you just use any opportunity you get..” He whispered, and even though he sounded uninterested I still felt him pushing his ass slightly against my body.

 

“You’re my husband, I’m supposed to make you feel good.” I said, pushing his and my boxers down to the knees and licking the skin on his neck.

 

“Hmm I like that..” He whispered when I licked his shoulder blade, massaging his back from beneath the shoulder blade to his ass, repeating the action a few more times until I felt him relax. I called him lowly and he hummed, moaning when the tip of my member rubbed against his hole.

 

“How can I hold my tongue on more than one way when your whole body says sex appeal?” I bit the skin between his shoulder blades and he pushed his ass against me. “I want to eat you out so badly right now..”

 

“A-Are you waiting for my permission or something..?” I grinned, crawling my way down his back until my face was close to his ass. It was dark in the room, but I could feel his ass cheeks under my palms, his skin’s so warm and soft, rubbing my thumb on his hole a few times and feeling it pulsing. I gave a huge lick from his balls to his rear, staying in his rear teasing again and again until his ass was moving against me, trying to make me go to the place he really wants me. I chuckled, teasing him just a bit more, and then finally I licked his entrance, but didn’t push inside, just to mess with him a bit more. I heard him groan, making me chuckle. “C’mon, Ken, d-don’t be a tease..”

 

“Oh.. but I like you begging.” I said, smiling when he grabbed my hair tightly and forced me down on him. I bit his ass as pay back before I shoved my tongue inside him, his hips thrusting against me to create a rhythm. I had to be careful with my piercing, although it looked like he liked it when it rubbed against his inner walls. I added a finger along with my tongue, feeling him tightening when I hit his sweet spot. He moaned, but he wasn’t the only one, and I smirked a bit without intending to. It was pretty cute, and funny, mostly because their moans really look alike. At least, the first few moans, until there were other sounds that were most definitely not Kanae. I stopped, kissing the inside of his thigh, before I looked up, and he was staring at me, just as confused as I am. I have to admit those sounds were pretty hot, hotter than hearing any girl moaning, I think I’m starting to have a thing for guys’ moans. I wonder what’s happening in the next room to make Seidou moan like that. “Damn.. aren’t those interesting sounds? Though I like yours much more..”

 

“T-Then why don’t you- a-ah!” I shoved two fingers inside him and he jumped, not finishing his sentence. His hips followed and I licked my lips, using my free hand to separate his ass cheeks and my tongue joined my fingers, his insides tightening when I hit his prostate and I also noticed that his muscles twitched every time that there was a moan from the next room, so I’m not the only one who has a thing for guys’ moans. I licked his hole one more time before grabbing his leg and spinning him around, without removing my fingers. He made this cute sound of surprise when I got down on his member and sucked the tip, getting as much as I could inside my mouth and bobbing my head up and down. I felt his hand on my hair, pulling and pushing, and when he pulled too hard I purposely scratched my teeth against his sensitive skin, making him moan. I moved my finger inside him and moved my head in the same rhythm, using my free hand to grab his leg and place it on my shoulder. In this new angle I was able to hit his prostate, feeling his body shiver and tense the harder I rubbed my finger against it. He cried out when I removed my finger and my mouth so I could wet my fingers a bit more, before I shoved four fingers inside. He moaned highly, starting to move his ass against my fingers.

 

“You love when I tease you, don’t you?” I whispered, reaching up to suck his nipples and jerk him off slowly with my other hand, his whines were getting louder and addictive to hear. “Four fingers in and it’s not enough.. you’re so needy, Shuu.”

 

“Please a-aahh!” With him moaning like that there’s no way I’m going to stop. I sucked the tip of his nipple, biting it gently afterwards, and when the rhythm of the thrusts of my hand on his cock and hole started to accelerate his nails bit marks on my back, so I did it even faster and harder until I felt his warm cum on my hand and his hole tightening around my fingers. His back arched while he cried out my name, breathing hastily as his body relaxed and I licked his cum from my hand and some that landed on his abdomen. When I looked at him he had his eyes closed, and had this cute smile on his face, making me smile too. He moved his leg and hit me in the crotch, it didn’t hurt but I was painfully hard so I couldn’t help but moan at the friction. “You’re still..?”

 

“Hmm..” I hummed, and he sat down, kissing me passionately before whispering against my lips.

 

“I want to watch you doing it..” He said, and I felt my face heating, there are a few things that are still embarrassing for me. I sat on his legs and grabbed my own member, moving my hand the way I used to do to myself, teasing the tip at first and then thrusting down the length. I’ve been holding my orgasm for a while, so it didn’t take long for me to start feeling it coming. I closed my eyes, remembering the first time I was inside him, the way he moaned and moved his waist so desperately against mine, begging me to go harder and faster, he was so tight and wet inside, and I had to open my eyes to look at him. His eyes were fixed on my hand, it made me feel watched in a very sexy way, and the way he put his hands on my thighs and scratched the sensitive skin there was enough to make me lose it. I came against his chest, and he reached it with his hand, licking it off before I had the chance to clean it. When he was done sucking his fingers I kissed him and went to the bathroom, cleaning my hands and wetting my hair a bit to cool down and dressing a t-shirt and some cleaned boxers before going back to the room. I was going to ask him if he wanted me to bring him a wet towel but when I reached the bed I noticed he was asleep, peacefully hugging his pillow in an adorable way. I smiled, kissing his forehead, and as soon as I laid down he turned to my side and hugged me quite tightly for someone who’s asleep. There was really no escape, so I just snuggled against his chest and closed my eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t kill me from asphyxiation during the night..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I currently have 5 fics I'm working on and the others took a lot of my time and imagination (a little spoiler, one of them is about Kouki's life in the future, but it'll only come out when this one ends ^^) :P I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience! Kisses ^3^


	65. Storm

During the next month I had time to adjust to Kouki’s new feeding habits, although it still perturbs me a bit, specially when he lets a drop or two slide to his jaw and I panic a bit because I’m never sure if it’s his blood or not. I wasn’t being able to sleep tonight, not because of that but because I had that weird dream again, about the doors I still can’t reach, so when Kouki started crying I jumped out of bed and went to Kouki’s bed that we have now placed on his room. He’s been waking up a lot at night again, and yesterday Shuu barely slept because he stayed with him almost all night, so today I let him sleep and went there myself. Kouki’s 5 months now, but he’s been handling being alone on his own room pretty well, even though sometimes he wakes up and cries without a reason, like today. He wakes up scared and almost shaking, looking around himself desperately and almost crying of relief when he spots me or Shuu. It’s weird, to say the least, but we plan on taking him to a doctor this week and see what’s going on. I kissed his forehead as I picked him up and let him calm down before whispering.

 

“It’s okay Kouki, it’s okay.. let’s not wake up Papa, alright?” I decided to take him to the living room, choosing a book before laying on the couch with Kouki against my chest and covering us with the sofa’s blanket as I held the book in front of us. It was a simple book, really, a smaller version of a Japanese tale called “The Boy Who Drew Cats”. It’s a bit creepier to read to a kid than I imagined, but I didn’t even get to the 15th page when I noticed Kouki was almost asleep, and honestly so was I. I laid on my back with him on my chest, and closed my eyes after I was sure he was asleep.  

The next morning I woke up and found a bunch of eyes staring at me. I didn’t intent to fall asleep here, I felt like I closed my eyes for only a few seconds. I cleaned my eyes and looked at Shuu, his twin brother and their father, who were all staring at me like I had something on my face.

 

“Good morning, Kaneki-kun.” Yuu said. I thought of getting up but I could feel Kouki on my chest. I looked down and found Kouki still sleeping, his face laid against my bare chest, with his arms spread like he was hugging my chest.

 

“It’s adorable.. you even have the same sleeping face.” Mirumo-san said and I felt my face heating up. I really wanted to get up but I didn’t want to disturb Kouki's sleep, luckily Shuu got the message and carefully laid our baby on his arms and went upstairs, probably to lay him on his bed.  

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t planning on falling asleep here..” I said, my face was probably still red, also because I’m wearing boxers only.

 

“Nonsense, we were the ones who came without warning.” Mirumo-san said, and when Shuu came back he took him and his brother to the kitchen so I could get dressed. I didn’t take long, I never do, and when I got in the kitchen Mirumo-san smiled and offered me a cup of coffee. “Nice tattoos, by the way.”

 

“T-Thank you.” Damn it, this was embarrassing.

 

“So, how have you been?” He asked me, and I took a sip of the coffee before answering. I looked at Shuu, who was talking to his brother outside, and when he looked at me he winked and smiled, making me smile too. I’m deeply sad, to be honest. Because Shuu had his nipples pierced before yesterday and I haven’t played with them yet because it’s still itchy, and I don’t want to do anything to make it worse.. But even with the shirt he’s wearing now I can see the shape of them on his chest and I really want to do something useful to those. Thinking about it nearly made my arm slip from the table.

 

“We’re been a bit tired, Kouki’s been waking us up a lot lately.. usually he’s hungry, but sometimes he just wakes up with no apparent reason.”

 

“What do you think it is?” He asked, and I sighted.

 

“Honestly, I think he’s having nightmares. I don’t think it’s common on babies with 5 months old, but he wakes up so stressed and scared.. but it could always be something else entirely different, maybe it’s even just a father’s concern. Hopefully it’s just a phase, but either way we’re planning on seeing a doctor this week.” He hummed, drinking the rest of his coffee.

 

“Shuu-kun didn’t have nightmares until he was around 7 years old, but I think it is possible. If you need anything, just ask.” He said and I smiled, thanking him. They didn’t stay for long, they had come make us a visit because they are going to Paris on a business trip for a few weeks and Mirumo-san really wanted to see Kouki before they go. After they left I thought why not invite Seidou and Kanae to get a swim in our pool, after all it’s really warm outside and they must be stressed for what happened when they went to Seidou’s family’s house and found his father there. Kanae was a bit uneasy about getting in the pool, he didn’t want Shuu to see him without a shirt, so I proposed he could wear a t-shirt and shorts and at least get his legs in the water. Now that I think of it, I don’t think Kanae has never seen me with my shirt off, because when we went outside I noticed Kanae was staring at me a bit too impressed. I always walk around the house with a t-shirt on, although today was an exception since it was way too hot, unlike Shuu who likes to tease me and walk around without anything dressed. Anyways, Shuu was the first one to get in the pool, grabbing Kouki from Kanae and carefully letting Kouki get in the water until his head and lifted arms were the only things we could see. He didn’t seem scared, I think he was actually enjoying it, from the face he was making. Seidou got in the water next, jumping to the deepest side, and before I got in I looked at Kanae and had a devilish idea. I silently went behind him and pushed him, getting him inside the pool, and when he came to the surface he looked at me with surprise, but with a smile on his face. I laughed at the face he made.

 

“K-Kaneki-san!” He said, not being able to suppress a laugh.

 

“I’m so sorry but I couldn’t resist!” I said, and he threw water at me, covering his chest by crossing his arms in front of it before Seidou came to the rescue and hugged him, but only after throwing a lot of water at me. I got inside and went under water in Kouki’s direction, appearing suddenly right in front of him, making him laugh and reach for me. I found it funny and interesting that he was flopping his legs and arms, trying to swim, and apparently he’s a natural. Shuu didn’t let go of him, though.

 

“At this rate, he’ll how learn to swim faster than you did.” Shuu joked and I slapped his arm playfully.

 

“Ahahah, very funny.” I joked, moving closer to whisper on his ear. “Says the guy I had to teach how to do a blowjob.”

 

“K-Ken! Don’t say those things in front of Kouki..!” I laughed, mostly because his face looks adorable and funny all red like that.

 

“Hey, at least you can say you’re a natural at it.” His face got even redder and I could see he wanted to come after me and kick my ass, but since Kouki was on his arms he only pouted, looking at me with a playful expression. “What, I just said you’re good at it! But hey, if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.. after all that’ll make me last longer, and that means more time in heaven while I make love to you.”

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but.. you’re turning into a girl.” At first I made a ‘i-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that-to-me’ face, but then I smirked.

 

“If you’re into that, I can be your waifu and do whatever you want me to do.. Daddy.” I winked and he giggled, and damn wasn’t that one of the best sounds in the world. Makes my heart melt..

 

“Are you seriously talking about that.. in here.. with us right next to you..?” Seidou said, grinning, and I honestly nearly forgot they were there. They were so quiet, Kanae was standing between one of the edges of the pool and Seidou, and the poor guy is still dressed. I winked at him and wrapped my arm around Shuu’s neck.

 

“It’s not like it’s the worst thing you ever heard us talking about.” I know it’s not, and it goes on both ways. I still haven’t forgot that night. After we got out of the pool we laid on the grass, although the dogs were constantly getting on top of my towel and fighting for space, something weird happened. There was no apparent reason for it, but suddenly Kouki started crying. But it wasn’t a normal crying, it was almost like he was screaming, he seemed so scared both Shuu and I didn’t know what to do. But that wasn’t the weirdest things, although seeing Kouki like this nearly made me let it go unnoticed. The dogs were the firsts to react, hiding inside the storage house while whining, then Seidou, who got in front of Kanae protectively. Shuu only flinched, never leaving my side as we tried to call him and calm him down, but I could see there was something wrong, something they could sense but I couldn’t. Once Kouki calmed down on my arms, Shuu kissed his forehead and kept his hand on his, and I didn’t need to ask.

 

“Didn’t you smell that, Ken?” He asked me, and I shook my head.

 

“No, I.. I didn’t.” Apparently, I really am the only one who can’t sense this. Kouki’s my baby, shouldn’t I be able to sense it? “What is it? Why does it scare you all so much?”

 

“It’s not the first time he lets out that scent.. That time when you were pregnant of him, and these nights he has been waking up he released it too. I can’t put it into words but.. It’s awfully terrifying.”

 

“It’s like the smell of an oncoming storm.” Kanae said, and I looked down at Kouki, who was looking me with the same expression he had last night when he woke up.

 

“Close, but it’s far more.. threatening. It’s really hard to explain, but like Tsukiyama said, it’s terrifying.” Even Seidou thinks like that..? Kouki raised his arms, still shaking, and I hugged him gently as Shuu put his arm around my waist to bring me closer. I carefully joined my forehead with Kouki’s, looking at him in the eyes. They’re red, from all the crying, but at least he’s not shaking anymore, he’s just staring right back at me.

 

“I love you.” I whispered to him, and I could swear that his eyes shined for a moment after I said that.

 

“What should we do?” Shuu asked, kissing my shoulder, and I sighted. If these episodes were nightmares, then we would find a way to control it, but for this to happen during the day while he’s wide awake is definitely not normal. How many doctors have assisted a baby who is not only a ghoul but the son of a ghoul and a half ghoul? Explaining the whole situation and then the time it will take for them to understand what is wrong might be more than we can afford. And I’m not talking about money issues, I’m talking about time. Who knows what is wrong with him, it could be anything, and finding out what it is in order to help him is something we need to do as fast as possible. There was something on my mind, but I don’t know if that’s exactly the right thing to do. Asking advice from an enemy, advice about my own son, doesn’t seem like a good idea, but.. I feel like we don’t have many options.

 

“What if.. we take him to Eto?”

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry for the delay.. A lot of things changed in my life, and I needed some time. Hopefully I'm better now so I'll make a double effort to write more often as I used to do! One thing I'm sure, I will not give up on my baby fics ever :) hope you enjoy ^^

“W-What?! Take him to her? Ken, that’s.. why?” Shuu knows me, better than anyone, he knows I wouldn’t come up with this idea without a reason.

 

“She was born a half ghoul, she definitely knows a lot more about half-ghouls than we do.. Kouki may not be one, but I am, what if that made Kouki sick somehow..?” He stared at me for a bit before looking down and sighting.

 

“I never questioned your plans, I know how smart and perspective you are, but.. taking our son to an enemy seems -..” I touched his cheek before he could continue. I already knew what he was going to say.

 

“Shuu.. If you don’t approve it, we won’t do it. I’d never do something without your consent, especially if it’s about our son. We’ll go to doctors and try to find out what’s going on, but what if they don’t know? Have they have ever seen a baby of a ghoul and a half ghoul before? I just don’t want us to waste time, who knows if this is worse than we think..?” I looked over at Seidou, who was clearly troubled by this. Just the mention of Eto makes him uncomfortable, and the last thing I want is to put him in this position, but I won’t ask anything else but this. “Aniki.. do you think there’s a chance she knows what’s wrong with him?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.. She may be an enemy, but she’s clever, probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. And like you said, she’s a half ghoul since birth.. if there’s someone who knows about these kinds of things, it’s her.”

 

“But even if that’s true, we don’t even know where she is..” Kanae said. Yeah, that’s right.. Now that I think about it again, maybe I’m just trying to do this the hardest way, when there are other easier ways that don’t involve our enemies. “Kaneki-san, I don’t want to sound intrusive, but.. maybe that should be your last option? There might be someone else who knows, shouldn’t you try to seek them before going to her?”

 

“I agree. Let’s take him to Mizuki, even if she doesn’t know she might know someone who does.” Shuu said, and I nodded. I looked back at Kouki and he was staring at me with a cute smile on his face as if nothing had happened. After we had a quick dinner Seidou and Kanae went home and we went to our bedroom, laying Kouki on the bed. Despite what happened before he’s pretty playful, rolling around on the bed and laughing when we grabbed him and put him back on the middle of the bed so he wouldn’t fall off. Luckily it didn’t take him long to get sleepy so he stopped rolling and started to close his eyes, but seconds after he looked at me and raised his arms, making a needy face. As if I can say no to a face like that, so while Shuu had a shower I held Kouki on my arms until he fell asleep with his hand grabbing my arm, his expression relaxed and his breathing calm. I would stare at him for hours, if I could, although whenever he’s on my arms like this it’s almost like time slows down, almost making me believe I have all the time in the world.. When I no longer heard the water running I laid Kouki on his bed, which we put back in our room so that we can be closer if something happens, and covered him with the thin sheets. He looked like he was going to wake up, but I kissed his forehead and whispered an ‘I love you’ and he smiled on his sleep, relaxing again. I looked back to find Shuu siting on the bed with a small bottle of cream for his piercings.

 

“Let me do that.” I said, sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. I took the cream from his hand and tried to be careful while putting it on his nipples. It’s supposed to stop the itchiness, after all nipples are sensitive, even though in ghouls’ cases it takes a few days for them to stop being itchy after pierced, the cream helps him not to feel uncomfortable all day.

 

“You’ve been really quiet.” He whispered, sounding concerned. There was another moment of silence as I finished spreading the cream and when I was done I sighted.

 

“I’m worried about him..” I looked back at Kouki, who apparently is no longer asleep but trying to sit down. We usually don’t help him on that part, we want him to learn how to do it alone, but I couldn’t help myself. I cleaned my hands on the back of the shirt I was wearing and helped Kouki sit, making him laugh happily.

 

“Can I tell you something I never told you before?” Shuu suddenly said, and I frowned, nodding. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but he loves you more than he loves me.”

 

“W-What?” I was obviously surprised by that. Where is that coming from? “What are you saying? That’s not true, why would you think that?”

 

“Don’t tell me you never noticed the way he looks at you?” I don’t think that’s got anything to do with how he feels, but just for curiosity I looked at Kouki, and he was staring right at me. He wore this smile that makes time stop, my worries and doubts and bad feelings gone with just a simple smile. Shuu put his arm around my waist and cupped our son’s cheek. “He looks at me like I’m important to him, and I know he loves me, but the way he looks at you, Ken.. It’s like you’re his whole world. Even lately, when he has those strange episodes, when I’m the one holding him he only calms down after a while, but when you’re the one who holds him it’s almost instantly.. all you need to do is call his name, or tell him you love him, and he calms down.”

 

“Come on, Shuu.. Don’t say that.” I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled, placing his hand on my belly.

 

“He’s our son, honey, but he was born from you. It’s natural for you to share a deeper bond. Don’t worry, I’m not jealous.” I sighted and he giggled. I don’t know how to answer to that, or if there’s even an answer, so I just kissed him and after making sure Kouki was asleep again we went back to bed.

As we planned the next day we went to Mizuki’s house, and I felt a bit nervous about this. I’m not sure if I want to know what’s wrong, it would be good if we knew because that way at least we can find a way to stop it or prevent it, but if we don’t then who knows how long it takes for us to find out. Shuu talked to Mizuki before we went, I didn’t hear the conversation because I was giving Kouki a bath, but I’m sure he said all that’s needed to say, and when we got there she asked Shuu to take Kouki to the garden where Banjou was with Sakura so we could talk. We went to her living room, I noticed that from the opened window I could see Shuu siting on the bench next to Banjou and starting to talk to him.

 

“How have you been with this whole situation?” Mizuki asked, and I looked down, shrugging my shoulders.

 

“I’m worried sick, to be honest..” She smiled in sympathy.

 

“Shuu already told me about it, and, well, I’ve never heard of anything like that. I can explain the scent he releases, it’s a defense mechanism, not every ghoul is able to do it, but apparently Kouki is. It’s automatic at first, it happens when he gets frightened or senses danger, but with time he can learn how to control it.” I felt relieved for that, at least one part is solved, hopefully.

 

“But.. what is he scared of, then? He was with us in most of the cases..” At that she sighted.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what’s causing this..” That made me think about what could possibly be scaring him. I really don’t think he’s scared of us, after all sometimes it happens when he’s on his bedroom all alone, besides our presence seems to calm him down so being scared of us seems unlikely. “I’ll be honest with you, Kaneki-san. I don’t think you need to worry so much about this.”

 

“Of course I have, he’s clearly suffering with this.” She hummed in agreement, although she seemed conflicted.

 

“I understand that, but.. I’m sorry for putting it like this, but Kouki’s not just a baby, he’s a ghoul.” I frowned at that, because I know he’s a ghoul, having a baby who drinks human blood three times a day is hard to miss, but she continued. “Ghouls have evolved in order to survive, we have instincts that help us act in the most hostile situations, no matter our age.. we are literally killing machines, and as a baby, who still knows nothing about the world, what smells good is food, what makes him scared is a threat. You understand what I’m trying to say, right?”

 

“Yeah, I get your point.” Although I don’t like to think of Kouki as a killing machine.. But I do get it. As a ghoul he’s able to protect himself even though he’s so young, and he’ll learn on his own how to fight his fears. Besides, he’ll always have us there to make sure he understands what’s a threat and what’s not, same thing with the food issue. At least now I know he’s alright, that there’s no apparent serious condition that’s making him react that way. Still, I really want to find out what he’s so scared of, I just need to find a way to understand what it is.

 

“I get that you’re worried. But hey, he’s smarter and stronger than he appears. You know that.” Of course I know he is both strong and smart, but I’m his dad, I can’t help worrying about him all the time. Although now at least we know what is happening to him I still feel the need to find out why it’s happening, because honestly I really can’t understand what is he so scared of. Maybe it’s nothing, simply something that he doesn’t understand, and maybe it’s something more serious. I just hope it’s the first one. 

 


	67. Words

It’s been two weeks since then. It didn’t take much for Kouki to start having these episodes more often, although he doesn’t get as frightened as before, he only shows his kakugan and sometimes does this sound like an animal’s threatening growl. Still, we felt relieved that he was apparently getting used to whatever it is that is scaring him, but we would still like to know what it is. Despite all that, and as weird as it seems, Kouki is always in a good mood. He has gotten bigger too, and we’ve also noticed he’s been putting things in his mouth, like his own fingers or just anything he can catch, probably because his first baby tooth is coming and he’s uncomfortable with that. He’s been speaking a lot more too, we can see he already know who we are, he treats me as “Da” and Shuu as “Pa” but he usually just rambles words that don’t mean anything but are very close to a few things, nothing that can be considered a ‘first word’.

I got a call from Hide today, saying he needed to tell me something really important, so Shuu, Kouki and I went to Touka’s café to meet up with him. We sat inside and asked the waiter, who was probably new because I had never seen her there, coffee for us while we waited. The moment he showed up I knew there was something weird going on. He seemed pretty nervous, which is totally not normal for him.

 

“Is everything okay?” I asked, and he nodded, but he didn’t sound sure of himself.

 

“Yeah yeah I just, huh.. I’m waiting for Touka-chan.” He’s acting pretty weird. I noticed he had an envelope on his hand, but I didn’t ask yet, that’s probably related to whatever it is he wants to tell me. He looked at Kouki and smiled, picking him up and holding him on his arm.

 

“Damn, kid, you’re getting big, aren’t you?” Kouki just looked at him and tried to put his shirt on his mouth. “Baby tooth?”

 

“Yeah, it’s almost time for it.”

 

“Seriously, kids grow so fast.. He could almost fit on my hands just a few months ago.”

 

“Well, even when he gets taller and bigger than me, he’ll still be my baby.” Shuu said and I kissed his hand, intertwining our fingers. Touka arrived not long after, she was as weird as Hide was.

 

“So.. what’s going on?” I asked, trying to break the weird silence that started when she got here. Hide coughed and gave me the envelope, and for I moment I was really worried, but he gave me an excited smile that I recognized as the one he makes when he’s trying really hard not to say something. I opened it up and both Shuu and I looked curiously at the inside as I took out a dark paper. I didn’t understand what it was at first, it was a fully black paper with white marks on it, which kinda looked like.. wait! The moment we saw what it was I got up and showed it to them as if he didn’t see it before I did. “Seriously?!”

 

“We found out last week and we went to the doctor yesterday.” Touka said.

 

“I was dying to tell you, man, isn’t this just amazing?” Hide said, he sounded so happy and I felt equaly happy for him.

 

“Hide.. I don’t even know what to say.” I wasn’t lying, so I just hugged him and patted his back. “I’m more than happy for you, even when you were 12 you always said you wanted kids.”

 

“Yeah.. I still can’t believe it’s happening.” He said, looking at Touka and smiling back to her. I turned to her and hugged her too, feeling just as happy for her.

 

“How many months are you?”

 

“Just one.” She sounded restless, and I know the feeling, just the thought that there are still 8 more months to go te impatience starts showing.

 

“You’ll see, they’ll go so fast you’ll wish it was more than nince months.” She smiled, “And how about your jobs? You working on the CCG won’t interfere?”

 

“Actually I’m planning on quitting. Well, not exactly, more like going to the political part of the CCG. I want to talk to you about that, too, but we have time for that.” I nodded, thinking there’s nothing more Hide-like than politics, specially related to ghouls. He’s one of the smartest people I know, and when it comes to politics he’s always been really interested in it and since he has different but good ideals I always thought he’s made for it. We agreed to have dinner together tonight to celebrate at our place, and I was happy to see both of them so excited. Once we got home Shuu called Kanae to help him making dinner and meanwhile I went to give Kouki a bath and tried to get him dressed, yes, trying, because he was playfully moving his legs and wasn’t letting me put the socks on.

 

“Kouki, my love, come on, just let me.. It’s faster if you stop moving.” I said, but I couldn’t contain a laugh. I tried again but he did the same thing, laughing like I just said the funniest joke in the world. The truth is, he’s very ticklish on his feet, so he thinks I’m going to tickle him every time I try to dress him, but I’m not even touching his tiny feet and he’s laughing as if I am. “Jeez you’re just too adorable. Let Daddy put the socks on, okay? I won’t tickle you, promise.”

 

“Nah.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing he could say.

 

“Ohh so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh? You’re lucky I love you sooo much.” I said and he laughed at bit, thing he usually does when I tell him that. He got distracted and I managed to put one sock on, but it was still a big fight to put the left one. “That’s right, I love you.”

 

“I wove you.”

 

“Yeah, baby, me-..” Wait, what?! I looked down at him and he laughed, clapping his hands happily when I dropped the sock. Did I hear that right? Did he really talked? Just in case I heard it wrong I said it again, and looked at him waiting for him to say something. He stared at me, his lips moving like he was trying to copy my own, and then..

 

“Love you. I love you.” My eyes widened and I screamed at the door.

 

“Shuu!! G-Get a camera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not for I'm still alive (mostly)! Please don't give up on me T-T

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading and feel free to comment! English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes tell me, I'm sure there will be plenty ^x^ Next chapter coming soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350583) by [Kanae_van_Krieken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/pseuds/Kanae_van_Krieken)




End file.
